Demon Hunters
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: Shiro is a vampire that works with other immortals killing Demons that devour people. When hunting one ,he meets Ichigo, a human with a mysterious power. As he protects him from the Demons, he learns more about the mortal...and what he means to him...Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Fated Meeting

Authoress note~!

Ok, the long awaited HichigoXIchigo vampire fic is here!I decided to start this since Protect is almost over. I'm adding a little more than just our vampires here, as you can tell by the title! ^_^ Well, shall we start? I knew you'd all say yes! Well, here's Chapter 1 of Demon Hunters. Oh, the title may change, you never now. I may come up with something better!

* * *

Chapter 1: Fated meeting...

Hichigo Shirosaki stalked the dark streets of Karakura Town, his pale white skin and hair almost glowing in the moonlight above him. A cool breeze blew past, causing him to pull his leather coat tighter on him. _Damn these cold nights..._he thought. As he ran down the streets, something flew across the rooftops. _Get back here, you asshole..._ He ran even faster, trying to catch up with the mysterious shadow. As it landed in the back of an alley, Shiro had to cover his nose from the stench. "Eww...got one already huh? Shit." He grumbled. The odd being emerged from the shadows and Shiro gagged at the sight. A huge monster stood before him, huge claws, muscular arms and legs, and four horns sticking out of its head, one on its nose. In its mouth was the body of a woman, probably a passerby or stripper. It tossed the body up and crunched on the bones, causing Shiro to gag as the blood dripped from its large mouth. "In all the years i've done this, i've never gotten used to that."

"Aww...is the Hunter scared?" The monster spoke, its voice making a gurgling sound and its huge jaws dripping with blood. Shiro smiled, his sharp canines glinting in the pale orange glow of a streetlight.

"Not at all. It is you tha should be scared Demon. You've just had your last human." he hissed. He crouched low, his face twisting up in a snarl and his nails suddenly growing slightly longer, resembling claws. "You shall pay for this in hell!" He launched himself at the Demon and dug his claws into its shoulder. It laughed and smacked his side, sending him into a brick wall. He stood up slowly, waiting for it to strike again.

"Oh, I shall?" it grinned, its razro sharp teeth dripping with the poor woman's blood. Shiro could smell it and covered his nose.

_Shit, this is bad..._he thought. He looked around slightly. Where the fuck is he?

"Now, what was it you were saying? I was going to pay?" The Demon grabbed him and dug its claws into both of his shoulders, causing him to cry out. "Looks more like i'm going to pay for an upset stomach!" Juat before it chomped down on Shiro's head, he gave off a smirk as the shadows around the Demon flickered.

"No, looks like it's over for you." He said. The Demon gave him a confused look as its own shadow attacked it, grabbing its throat. Shiro was released and he landed on his legs with ease. "What took ya Ulquiorra?" he asked the darkness. A figure almost as pale as him with shining emerald green eyes appered.

"I was surprised that you decided to play 'bait' this time." He replied in his usual monotone voice, but Shiro knew he was amused.

"Well, Grimmjow isn't here tonight to Hunt, so why not try to spice up the evening a little bit?" he asked, receiving a small smirk from the other Hunter. He watched as the Demon struggled in its own shadows grip. "You're finished." In the blink of an eye, he hopped onto its ugly head and gripped its upper jaw. It let out a roar of pain.

"W-wait Demon Hunters! I h-have something to share with you!" It cried out. Shiro stopped and instead tore a horn off. It cried out as he tossed it to Ulquiorra, who held it at the Demon's jugular.

"Sorry, not interested." He whispered before completly tearing its top jaw from its bottom one. Green, foul smelling blood splattered the two Hunters as it fell to the ground, dead. "Now!" Ulquiorra took the horn and quickly ran it through its heart.

"There, now it won't rise again on certainty." he said. Shiro nodded and flexed his shoulders. He looked at his leather coat and sighed.

"Shit, it ruined my coat. I really did like this one." he grumbled. Ulquiorra chuckled softly at his annoyed tone.

"Well, buy one tomorrow. For now, we must get back." he said. Shiro sighed and looked around. The blood of the woman still lingered in the air and he felt his stomach clench painfully. Ulquiorra noticed he wasn't following and stopped. "Do you wish to go? I can hold Grimmjow's curiosity at bay if you'd like." he offered. Shiro shot him a thankful look with his deep golden eyes and was gone in a flash.

* * *

When Ulquiorra got back to the large apartmant complex, a blue haired man greeted him. "So...how was the Hunt?" he asked, matching blue eyes shining with excitement.

"Fine and rather quick. Shiro was obviously not in the mood tonight." Ulquiorra replied. The man let out an annoyed huff.

"Tsk, he never is." He replied.

"And you know the reason why, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said as he walked into the apartment. All the Demon Hunters lived here. The apartment was bigger on the inside than on the outside, so each of them had their own room. Grimmow plopped onto the couch and sighed.

"Yeah yeah, I know." He folded his hands together and looked at the floor. "Can't say I enjoy it myself. He's even more different than _us_ as it is."

"Yes, so are you." Ulquiorra replied as he grabbed a shot glass from the cuboard and filled it with whisky. He gulped it down and poured another. "I'm going to bed. I'll talk with you later." As he finished his glass and headed towards the door, Grimmjow called to him.

"Where's Shiro now?" he asked. Ulquiorra sighed.

"You should know. He's getting something to eat." he replied.

* * *

Shiro slowly follwed a rather thin woman into the park. She had thick, wavy brown hair and looked to be no more than twenty. _A decent age I suppose..._he thought. As he walked up from behind her, she noticed his shadow and almost cried for help when she locked her frightend brown eyes with his glowing golden ones. "Relax..." he whispered in a soft, seductive voice. He watched as the woman's eyes began to glow with the same eerie golden light and reached his hand for her. "Come here..." She walked towards him slowly. As he grabbed her arm, he retreated into the shaodows with her. Once he was sure he was alone, he slowly lowered his mouth towards her neck and bit down into her neck. She flinched, but never cried out. He sighed around the bite as her blood filled his mouth, satisfying his stomach. As he slowly licked his tongue around the wound, he heard someone call for her. _Shit... _he quickly released her arm. "Go and remember nothing..." he whispered. When she reached the end of the alley, the bite had already healed and he watched as she ran up to the man that had been calling for her. He watched, sadness filling his chest as the two of them embraced each other and kissed deeply.

"Where'd you run off to?" the man asked. She jus shook her hea as they walked away. Shiro felt a pang of lonliness, but shook it away.

_Never again shall I make that mistake..._he thought. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. _Guess I should go back._ He slowly walked out of the alley and back to the apartments.

* * *

As he arrived back, Grimmjow was asleep on his cuch. Why does he see this apartment as his as well? He thought. He pushed the Hunters shoulder, trying to wake him up. When that didn't work, he tipped the couch over, knocking him off. He watched in amusement as Grimmjow sat up sharply, his teeht turning into fangs and hair slowly growing from under his grey t-shirt. "Cool it Grimm. It's just me." he chuckled. Grimmjow snapped his eyes in Shiro's direction and sighed, his teeth shrinking and the fur dissapering.

"You fucking jerk. I was sleeping good too." He grumbled as he stretched his back out.

"My damned apartment. Go back to yours." He huffed as he put the couch back in its right place. He stalked towards his bedroom when Grimmjow stopped him.

"You ok? You seem...tense and upset." he asked. Shiro stopped in the doorway and sighed.

"No, on all accounts i'm not ok. However, I will survive." He said. He hoped Grimmjow would leave him alone, but sadly, he wasn't that lucky.

"C'mon, tell me what's eating ya. I promise not to tell." he said. Shiro sighed.

"Grimmjow, I am not in the mood. Good Night." Before he could argue further, Shiro slammed the bedroom door in his face.

* * *

_The next day on another part of town..._

Ichigo Kurosaki sat on his couch, nibbling on some Blueberry Pop-Tarts as the morning news popped up on the T.V. _Better be something good..._he thought. His eyes widened at the headline; _Another mutilated body found uptown._ How many did that make now? Fifteen? Ichigo quickly shut the TV off. _Don't even wanna see the images... _He rushed upstairs and began getting ready for school. He knew exactly what was going to be the topic aup on campus, and he wasnt exactly excited about it. People made it sound like monsters were killing these poor victims, and Ichigo didn't believe in that stuff...most of the time. _All supernatural shit..._he told himself as he brushed his teeth, but he was only trying to convince himself otherwise. When he finished getting ready, he ran out the door and saw one of his friends already waiting for him.

"Hey Ichigo!" The girl called as she waved her hand.

"Orihime, you didn't have to wait for me, you know." he said as they began walking towards the college.

"Well, I wanted to ask your opinion on what happened last night. You did watch the news, right?" she asked. Ichigo rolled his chocolate eyes and rubbed his neck.

"Yes..." he sighed. The news casts bothered him, but not because he was nervous about the killer. Well, he was, but there was something else about these deaths that didn't fit. Like whoever, or whatever, was doing these killings was searching for something. He wasn't sure how he knew that, he just...did.

"Ichigo? You ok?" Orihime asked as Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"You spaced out on me! Hee hee, you had a Me Moment!" She laughed and Ichigo smiled. Orihime was the most clueless and carefree person at college, and she had a tendency to space out, so it became a joke that whenever someone was spacing out, they were called Orihime Moments. The funny thing was, she didn't mind the joke at all. "So...what do ya think about all this?"

"I think this guy's a sick crack." He mumbled. Orihime sighed and shifted slightly.

"Well, I hope no one at school gets caught in this huge mess." she said. "I'm not sure if anyone at school could handle it." As they walked into the college campus, Ichigo sighed.

_This is gonna be a long one..._

* * *

He was right to. The entire day felt like it had crawled by, and Ichigo had no clue why. It wasn't like he was waiting for something to happen when he got home...or was that it? For some odd reason, for the past few days, he had felt like his mind was anticipating something, but what, he had no clue. When the school bell finally rang, he had rushed out of the school and down the street to get back home. _Just get home...just get home..._he repeated to himself over and over again. As he walked, he passed a strange looking man, but he was too busy trying to get home to notice. That was...until the guy began following him. He stoped and turned around to face the man. "C-can I help you with something?" he asked.

"Yes, you could say that..." The man's voice sounded odd and it made Ichigo's brain yell for him to run. But for some reason, his body wouldn't react. The man suddenly seized him by his neck and forced him against a brick wall.

"Ngh!" Ichigo grunted as he was pinned, clawing at the hand that gripped his neck tightly. He froze temporarily as the man leaned in and sniffed his neck. "Wh-what are you-" The grip on his neck tightened, cutting him off.

"Hmm...I do believe i've finally found what i've been seeking..." The man whispered. "You smell promising...and I haven't had smething decent in awhile." Ichigo's eyes widened in fear as the man's mouth suddenly widened, revealing rows of small,razor sharp teeth.

_What the fuck? _Before the guy could do anything, Ichigo kicked the man in the groin and gasped as he was released. The man crouched low and hissed as he gripped his throbbing tenders.

"You little fucker!" he hissed. Ichigo turned around and instantly began running towards the most crowded place he could.

* * *

A few hours earlier...

As the sun began setting behind the city, Shiro finished his shower and ran a hand through his silver hair. _Guess this'll do for tonight..._he thought. He slid into a pair of black leather pants and a black Linkin Park t-shirt. He fiddled with a silver dragon necklace around his neck, the small dragon pearched on a blue saphire, its ruby eyes shining as it breathed silver fire. He finished putting on some wrist chains and walked out of the bedroom. He wasn't at all surprised when Grimmjow barged his way into his room. "Do you seriously have nothing better to do than annoy me?" he asked.

"Aww, c'mon, Shi! Don't be that way!" Grimmjow whined, causing Shiro to wince at the even shorter version of his nickname.

"I told you; Shiro is acceptable, but not Shi!" he snapped. "I hate that nickname." Grimmjow's smile widened.

"I know; that's why I call ya that..._Shi_." Shiro threw his arms up in defeat.

"What the fuck ever." He grabbed his other black leather coat and headed for the door, but Grimmjow blocked his way. "Move it."

"Not until you tell me where you're headed." he smiled.

"Out, that's where." the pale vampire replied. He shoved his way past Grimmjow and stormed down the hall. As he watched him go, Ulquiorra appered next to the blue haired Hunter.

"What's up with him?" Grimmjow asked. "Do ya have any idea?" Ulquiorra shook his head.

"The attacks are becoming more frequent, so he's been going out more often. I think this time, he's just trying to relax." Ulquiorra replied. Grimmjow shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah,well, he doesn't have ta keep acting like a prick about it. I'm just concerned, that's all." he sighed. "He should know that by now." Ulquiorra didn't reply.

* * *

Shiro sighed as he walked down the streets. He didn't sense any Demons, so he was able to enjoy himself, at least, for a little bit. He breathed in the air around him as anoher cool breeze passed through, bringing with it the scent of fear. _Hmm...something isn't right..._he thought. But he just shrugged it off and headed towards a nearby bar. He walked in and breathed in the air around him. It smelled of smoke, alchohol and, only to him, blood. He smiled as he sat at the bar. _So many to pick from tonight...wonder who I should try tonight..._he pondered. The bartender walked over, cleaning out a glass, his red hair being held up by a bandanna.

"Can I get ya something si-" The man was cut off when he recognized Shiro. "Hey there Shirosaki! What's up?" he asked.

"Nice to see you too, Renji. Been awhile, eh?" he asked. He was surprised that he had caught Renji on his shift. _Means free drink for me..._he thought with a smile.

"It's been way to long. And tense too." he leaned down and whispered into the vampires pale ear. "Between you and me, I think the Demons are getting smarter." Renji was one of the few immortals he knew that wasn't with the Demon Hunters, making him a excellent source of information. Suddenly, there was a ruckus from the front of the bar. Shiro watched as someone wandered towards the bar, apparantly out of breath. He had his hood up, covering his face and hair and looked completly worn out.

"What can I get for you sir?" Renji asked.

"Anything, just nothing too strong please." he replied quickly. Renji nodded and turned back to Shiro. "For you?"

"Same thing." he replied. Renji shrugged and headed off to fix their drinks. Shiro then turned to face the newcomer. "Never seen you here before." he commented.

"I...I uh...don't normally drink." the human whispered. Shiro could smell fear coming off of him in waves.

_I wonder..._ "Hey, you ok? Ya look like ya just ran a marathon." he asked. The mortal nodded abruptly when Renji appered with their drinks. _Hmm...maybe i'll take this kid here..._he thought. Renji caught his look and cleared hs throat.

"Not here. Follow if ya want, but I don't want ya using those...abilities here, thank you." he said as he walked off. Shiro sighed and shook his head.

"So...you need someone to walk with ya or something?" he asked, trying to sound genuine. The mortal shook his head.

"N-no. I just...came in here to hide." he admitted quietly. Shiro raised a pale eyebrow at that.

"Hide from what?" When the human locked eyes with him, he felt like he was frozen. The human had warm, chocolate brown eyes that seemed to shine with fear. When he ulled his hood down, his gaze went straight to the bright orange hair at the top. Never had he seen a human like this before...and it made him want to take him that much more.

"I'm...i'm not sure. But i'll be ok." He said as he quickly downed his drink and placed the money on the bar. "I gotta go. But thanks for the offer." he said as he walked out as quickly as he had rushed in, leaving Shiro dumbfounded. When Renji returned, he also placed the money down.

"You didn't even drink-"

"Have it. I found something...or someone, more interesting..." he said as he followed the orange head out of the bar.

* * *

Ichigo quickly made it home and locked the door. _Whew...too close..._he thought. Whoever, or whatever, had been chasing him seemed to be gone now. As he took off his clothes and climbed into the shower, his mind drifted back to the bar. There, he had seen the most...interesting person he had ever seen. Completly pale skin...siver hair, and the most interesting mix of gold and black for eyes...it had completly stunned him. He didn't want to leave, but he knew that he had too before he embarrased himself. _I should've at least asked for his name..._he thought and shook his head. _What the hell are you thinking Ichigo? You don't even know how old that guy was!_ As he climbed out of the shower and put on some sweat pants and a white tank top, he heard something in his bedroom. As he opened the door to check, he was suddenly slammed against the wall.

"Thought you'd outrun me?" It was the man from before. Ichigo tried to scream, but the man's hand was pressed hard against his throat, making it almost impossibe to breath. He tried to kick free, but arms suddenly shot from the man's back and pinned his arms and legs against the wall. "Same trick don't work on me twice, mortal."

Wh...what the hell is this guy? Ichigo thought as he felt his vision fade from lack of oxygen.

"Let my prey go." The next thing he knew, a pale hand shot straight through the man's body, causing him to drop Ichigo. As he fell, he could barely make out who it was that was in the room. His head hit the hardwood floor and he was knocked out.

* * *

Chapter 1 end~!

Hee hee, so what y'all think? Sound promising? I do hope so! Well, let me know what ya think in reviews, ok? ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Vampire's Prey

Response to reviews~!

Persistence: Haven't seen you in awhile! ^_^ Glad I have your attention again!

Kai and Umiki: Well, I shall do my best~!

WhiteW12-0: I shall continue! *throws fist in the air*

IchiHichi1200: Glad you find it good!

Tiana Misoro: Thought you'd enjoy it~! ^_^

wolfsrainrules: Yippe~! *caramell dansen*

That's Riku: Lol Glad I reminded you...I think. ^_^' Well, glad ya like!

Wow, I'm glad that there are already a few people who decided that this was a wise idea! XD I'm so glad! *caramell dansen* Well, sorry bout the little cliffie, but it _was_ the 1st Chapter. I'm glad that y'all like it already. I also vow to make the chapters as long as I can! ^_^ Well, here's Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: Vampire's Prey

After the boy had left the bar, Shiro had decided to follow him home. _There is where I shall take him..._he thought. He could feel his canines grow at the growl in his chest. For some odd reason, the human's blood had even _smelled_ tantalizing, like it was teasing him, inviting him to bite. But he had abided by Renji's wish and hadn't taken him back at the bar, as much as his instincts had wanted him to. Never in his entire life had he wanted a human so badly, and it was killing him to just stick to the shadows and follow him. Once the human was inside, he decided to wait a few minutes before sneaking in. _Best not startle him too much...besides, they're easier to...persuade when asleep..._he thought with a toothy grin. There was a sudden crash from the house. He looked up to see the window had been smashed in and the scent of Demon was in the wind. Aww shit...He climbed into the window and stared at what he saw. His prey was pinned to a wall by a Demon with multiple arms and one big toothy mouth. "Let my prey go." he snarled and ran his hand through the creatures chest. He watched as the human fell unconsious onto the floor. _Good, he didn't see anything...like that matters..._

"Gyah! F-fucking Hunter!" the Demon snapped as Shiro removed his arm from its chest. He grinned as it turned around, showing its face.

"You've got some nerve, stalking my prey like this." he said and was a little stunned when the Demon laughed.

"_You're_ prey? You're blind, Hunter. You obviously do not see what this boy truly is." It laughed, its voice dripping with venom. Shiro cokced his head to one side.

"What do you mean by that, Demon?" he asked. The Demon's grin widened, showing off all its yellowing teeth.

"This boy's _mine_!" it snarled and leaped out at him. Shiro was blasted backwrads and out the window. He landed harshly on the street, shards of glass stuck in his arm.

_D-damnit..._he cursed as he pulled one out of his arm. The Demon flew down after him, jaws outstretched. "Man, that's just wrong." he murmered. He took the shard and shoved it up the Demon's mouth. It cried out and he rolled over to stand up. "Now...how to kill you..." He watched as it tore the shard out and flung it at him. He easily caught it and shattered it in his grip. "Not gonna be that easy, Demon." he snarled.

"Neither am I!" Shiro's golden eyes widened as three of its arms were flung his way. He dodged the first two with ease and managed to grab the third one, snapping it in two and tearing off the top part. "Grahhh!"

"Well, sadly, your arms are easy to dismeber." he teased, his teeth growing and flashing dangerously in the night. "So...you were saying? The Demon laughed.

"You are lucky Hunter. I'm not at full strength because of this disguise. However, my job is complete for now. Until next we meet, farewell." Shiro lunged at the Demon, but it dissapered into the shadows and back to its realm.

"Damn...got away..." He sighed. He starightned himself out and brushed off his jacket. As he heads back into the house, he sniffs the air. The faint scent of blood flows past and rushes up the stairs. When he gets thre, he sighs. _The human isn't hurt...well, not badly..._he thought. As he leaned closer, he could see blood dripping slightly from his arm where another glass shard was embebbed, _Shit..._ Before he could pull it out, the human's ees opened slowly.

* * *

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to see the same plae man from before. For some reason, an overwhelming fear filled him and he tried to back away. "G-get back!" he stammered, flinching at the pain in his arm and in his palm as he landed on more broken glass.

"If you don't stay still, I can't exactly get the shards out." The calming voice of the man before him caused him to freeze, but only for a second. He backed away further, his mind telling him to stay away from this man.

_He isn't what he seems..._it kept screaming to him. He flinched as the shards dug deeper into his hand. Suddenly, his back was against the bathtub as the pale man seemed to crawl towards him slowly, almost as if he was hunting him down.

"Stay still boy...it'll be fine..." He whispered in a calming, almost seductive tone. Ichigo looked up to lock eyes with the man's swirling golden ones. He froze, unable to look away as he felt drawn to them. "Come a little closer..." the man whispered. Ichigo was stunned tp find his body react automatically.

_No...what am I doing...?_ his mind felt foggy and far away as he drew closer to the man. The man held his hand out and Ichigo held out his own. Slowly, the man picked the glass out of it, but Ichigo couldn't feel the pain. He pulled one out of his arm and froze at the hungry look in the man's shining golden eyes. _Wh...what is he..._

"Relax..." The moment he said the word, Ichigo felt calm. He watched behind heavy eyes as the ma leaned forward and began to lick the blood trailing down his arm. The fog in his mind suddenly deepend when the man slowly crawled up and placed his lips against his neck. "Do not move an inch..." He couldn't think through the deep fog in his mind, only react. He flinched slightly when teeth sank deep into his neck. He wasn't sure what was going on, but his mind no longer seemed to register this man as a threat. In fact, he _liked_ what was going on. He moaned as the man sunk his teeth even deeper into his neck. But just as soon as it had happened, the man drew away, a crimson liquid on his lips.

_Blood..._his mind barely registered it. The man licked his lips and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Sleep...sleep and forget..." Before Ichigo could even register what had actually happened, he felt his eyes close and the world fade away.

* * *

Shiro watched as the human fell asleep and caught him as he slumped forward. He had told himself that he wasn't going to drink from the human because he was already traumatized enough, but the smell of his blood drove him over the edge and he couldn't help himself. _Luckily, he won't remember this in the morning..._he thought. _He'll sleep till the sun comes up... _He slowly lifted the human in his arms and placed him on his bed. After bandaging thew humans arm, he worked quickly to close the window and sweep up the broken glass.

The human's blood hummed in his body like a soft melody. As he finished up, he walked back into the humans bedroom and sighed. The human was sleeping peacefully, his face relaxed. Shiro walked up and ran a hand thorugh his bright orange hair, surprised at how soft it was. _Who is this boy?_ He turned to see a small picture sitting on a nightstand next to his bed. He picked it up and smiled. The scene showed the human, much younger, with two little girls and to other people, most likely his parents. They looked rather happy, playing on the beach that was on the outskirts of town. He flipped the picture over to see something scrawled on the back.

_'In...l...me...o...K...'_

_Can't read it..._he thought. It had been all but erased from the back of the picture. He sighed and placed it back down in the exact spot he found it. He spared the human one more look before walking downstairs and out the door.

* * *

When he made it back to the apartment, he could hear Grimmjow snoring on his couch. _God, I have to get myself my own place..._he thought and sighed. He just rolled his eyes and grabbed Grimmjow's leg and yanked him off the couch. This time, Grimmjow lunged at him, sharp teeth just a few inches from his throat. "Hey, Grimm! Wake the fuck up!" he snapped, smacking his face. Grimmjow shook his head and looked down as his teeth shrank back to normal.

"God, did you have ta do that Shi?" he asked just as Shiro picked him up and tossed him onto the couch.

"I told you not to call me that!" he snapped. Grimmjow just laughed, confusing the vampire. "What's so funny?"

"Your toss had no bite to it." he teased. Shiro pinned him to the couch, flashing his teeth.

"Do you really want there to be?" he asked quietly. Grimmjow just grinned and shoved him off.

"Not this time. Emergency only, and by the feel of it, ya don't need it." he said. Shiro just clicked his tongue and got back up to go to bed.

"Go back to your apartment." he called and slammed his bedroom door shut. Grimmjow just grinned, fell back inot the couch, and fell back asleep.

* * *

When Ichigo woke upthe next morning, he felt exhausted for some reason. _Ugh...my head hurts like shit..._he thought as he rubbed his forhead. He crawled out of bed and headed towards the shower. As he got up, he turned to see that his window was broken. "Wait...when did that happen?" He began to look around his room for something that might've broken it, but he couldn't find a thing. He looked back at the window and looked at the shattered glass. _Was it...broken from the inside?_ he wondered. He closed his eyes and tried to think. Ac hilling revelation crawled through him when he realized that he couldn't remember what had happened after he had gotten home. _Shower..._he thought. _Maybe that'll help. I'm still too tired, that's all._ He quickly removed his clothes and before he stepped in, he noticed the bandages on his upper arm and the palm of his left hand. _Was I...hurt?_ He slowly removed the bandages, wincing at the pain that shot through his entire arm. The wounds had penetrated rather deep, but they were clean. _Was it caused by the glass?_ He just shook his head. _What the fuck happened?_ He sighed when nothing came to mind and climbed into the warm shower.

As he let the warm water wash over his stiff body, he closed his eyes to try and collect his thoughts. _Let's see...I ws walking home from school when...when...somebody was after me..._He started. I ran to a bar...but then...then...This is where his mind began to fuzz up. He shook his head, trying to clear the fog away. _There was a...a man there...pale as winter snow..._As he tried to remember past that, he couldn't help that his mind coudn't get off the pale man he had met. He could feel something in his chest as he remembered the man; pale skin, silver hair, and those eyes...

Suddenly, something clicked in his mind. _Those eyes...I saw them again..._It was then that everything came crashing back painfully. He cried out and held his head as he got down on his knees, the water splashing his back. The attack, the monster in his room, and the bite on his neck. He slowly lifted his fingers to his neck. There wasn't a single sign of him being bitten, but he knew it happened. _What...what's going on?_ He decided to back to the bar and get answers. Who knows, right?

* * *

When Shiro got up and out of the shower, he wasn't at all surprised to see Grimmjow walk in...again. "Seriously, my room is not a meeting place!" he snapped as he ran a towel through his wet hair, another towel wrapped around his waist. Grimmjow sighed and stared at him.

"I'm just excited here! I finally get to go out again. I hate full moons..." he grumbled. Shiro just rolled his eyes and fixed a small bowel of cereal.

"Yeah yeah, I pity your soul, blah blah blah." He said as he poured the milk into the bowel. Grimmjow scowled at him.

"Tsk, whatever, mister no-soul." he teased. Shiro froze and he instantly felt bad. "H-hey, sorry bout that. I keep forgetting that you do have-"

"Just drop it. It's fine." Shiro sighed. As he sat at the small table, Grimmjow grabbed another empty chair, spun it around and rested his head on the back. "I know you didn't mean it." After a few minutes of silence, Grimmjow grinned.

"So...how was the meal last night?" Shiro rolled his golden eyes.

"Interrupted by a sudden attack. The ugly bastartd got away." He grumbled. Grimmjow grinned.

"So your meal was ugly?" he teased.

"No, he was rather good lookign actual-" He cut himself off and threw the napkin holder at Grimmjow. "You fucking asshole!" he snapped angrily. Grimmjow smiled.

"How hot was he?" Shiro sighed, knowing that no matter how hard he could try and avoid the question, Grimmjow would work right back to his question.

"Actually..." He pondered on what to say and then smiled. "You could say he was rather vibrant." Grimmjow just gave him a confused stare.

"How does that have anything to do with being hot?" he asked and Shiro shrugged.

"Not my fault you don't get it." He replied as Ulquiorra walked in, holding a piece of paper in his pale hand. "New orders?" he asked.

"Yup. Apparantly, the Demons in this area truly are searxhing for something. We're to find out what it is." Ulquiorra said."This mission is coming from the top guys. So basically..."

"There's no puttin this shit off till later." Grimmjow grumbled. "Man, I really just wanted to tear my claws into some Demon flesh."

"If you don't mind, i'm trying to eat here." Shiro complained. Grimmjow just rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, blood is what truly sustains you here. You don't think I may find that nasty?" he asked. Shiro jut ignored him. After finishing up, he placed the bowel into the sink and headed back to his room to pick out what he wanted for the day.

"So, looks like you and I are the only ones on the Hunt tonight." Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow turned to him and sighed.

"What for? I haven't seen him in action in over a week!" he complained.

"He's going to get some information. What better place then the Rukon Bar?"

"The Rukon Bar? Doesn't Renji work there?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra nodded and he sighed. "I thought he quit the Hunters."

"He did, but he still makes it his duty to pass info around. So he works at a place that's neutral. We don't attack Demons, they don't attack Hunters or humans." Ulquiorra explained.

"Pft, yeah, like that'll work." Grimmjow mumbled.

"It has for the past 170 years since he started it." Shiro said as he stepped out. He was wearing a _Disturbed_ t-shirt with dark black jeans, a chain neckalce around his neck holding his faveorite dragon pendant. "So I'm going back. Who knows? Maybe something good will reach my ear." he smiled as he walked out of the apartment.

* * *

As he walked towards the bar, his gaze fell suddenly on a figure he didn't think he'd see again; the same human from before. _What's he doing here?_ he wondered. _I thought he said he didn't drink often..._ He watched as the young man walked into the bar. After a few seconds, he walked in after him. As he walked in, he was surprised at how empty it was. _Guess i'm early... _He sat down next to the orange head and hoped he didn't look his way. _I erased his memory...so why am I worrying?_ Suddnely, the human turned to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?" He asked slowly. Shiro shook his head.

"Nope, first time." He said, trying to keep his voice level. The human shook his head.

"No, you're lying...I saw you last night." he said. Shiro just laughed.

"Have you had too much to drink? I've never seen you before." he repeated, but he knew it was a lie just by looking into the human's chocolate eyes. They were completly clear of alchohol. The human stood up, glaring at him and rolling up his sleeve, the scars from the previous night showing.

"How can I forget what caused this? What you did to my neck?" He snapped. Shiro froze.

_This kid...does he really remember?_

* * *

Chapter 2 end.

Yup, another cliffy. Once this gets running, i'll finish Protect, ok? Promise~! Well, tell me what ya think~!


	3. Chapter 3: Denial is Fear

Response to reviews~!

Persistence: You...really think so? Thanks so much! *glomps you*

SakaSandora: I'm glad you did like it! XD

That's Riku: Uh...thank you! *nervous smile*

WhiteW12-0: I...will update as quickly as I can! *bows* And sorry, but I have no clue where that quote's from. I'm sure if you tell me though, i'll knw it then and feel really stupid later...T_T

miszxbrii: Wait no longer my friend~!

Tiana Misoro: I'm glad you checked as well! ^_^ I know...didn't really hide it well, did I? ^_^'

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: Yeah...slightly so. 8D

LittleXCreature: Heh, so true~!

Angelchan2012: Glad ya do like it! ^_^

Strawberry-Ringo: Yup! ^_^

Yeah, I know, as Black Sun suggested, i'm addicted to cliffhangers, and I leave them quite often, no? I feel that they really make a story good and eciting, grabbong the reader and keeping them in suspense so they come back for more. Hey, it's worked so far, neh? XD Well, wnough of my chatter. Here's Chapter 3~!

* * *

Chapter 3: Denial is Fear

Ichigo had no idea why this guy was rejecting him. "I know what I saw! You...you ran your hand through this...this monster!" he yelled again. The pale man turned to the bartender from the night before. He gave a shrug and the albino sighed.

"Look, if you need someone to drive you home-"

"I am _not_ leaving until you tell me what the fuck happened last night!" he snapped angrily. "I know exactly what you did to me last night! You...you bit my neck! I can still feel it!" The man's eyes widened and he seemed to ponder a moment and then stood up and gripped his arm, almost crushing his wrist. "Ow, what are you-"

"Shut it and come with me." he spoke, growling quietly. Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Not until you tell me-" When the man turned his sharp gaze onto him, he froze, his mind screeching to a hault. _This man's dangerous...get away! _His mind screamed. But he ignored it; he wanted answers, and by hell he was going to get them! He was dragged along out a side door and into an empty alleyway. He was then slammed into a trashcan, a pale hand around his neck.

"How can you remember all of that?" The pale man snapped. Ichigo's mind was in overdrive.

_This guy's insane! What is he doing? Is he going to kill me?_ his mind was reeling. After a second, the man let him go and he fell on the ground, coughing and rubbing his neck.

"My powers had some affect on him...maybe if I try again?" he began mumbling.

"H-hey, don't ignore me! What do you mean 'how' can I remember? You bit my damned ne-" He gasped when the man kneeled in front of him, golden gaze locked with his.

"Calm yourself..." he whispered. When his eyes began giving off an eeire glow, he found himself relaxing slightly. But when the contact broke off he shook his head.

"Who are you?" he asked. The man sighed and flashed him a sad smile.

"You should be asking _what_, not _who_." he replied.

* * *

Shiro looked at the confused face on the human in front of him. He was surprised that he could remember anything, let alone what he did by accident. He could still taste the blood the human had given him the previous night. _I thought it was odd..._he thought. "Tell me, how much do you remember, mortal?" he asked slowly. The human closed his eyes, a thoughtful look on his face.

"All the way from when I was chased to after you...you...bit me." he replied nervously. Shiro's eyes widened in shock.

_Everything? He remembers everything?_ he thought in shock.

"I-i'll admit, at couldn't remember at first...well, not everything. But when I...I remembered you, everything just kinda...came back." he explained quickly. Shiro raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really? How odd..." He said, half to himself. He closed his eyes. _Should I tell him...at least a little?_

"So...what was that thing that attacked me?" he asked again. Shiro let out an annoyed sigh.

"Look human, do not get yourself tangled up in a world you aren't apart of." Shiro warned, hoping that he didn't really want to know anything. The human shook his head, his bright orange hair catching his attention slightly. _Rather unique... _The human gave him a confused look.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I mean, keep your nose out of things that do not concern you!" he snapped angrily. He watched as the human stood up and locked eyes with his, challenging him.

"Make me." Shiro felt surprised by the determination in his tone. He just smiled.

"No matter what I say, you won't give up unless I kill you, right?" Shiro asked. The human nodded. He let out a sigh. _He's stubborn, but to be honset...it's refreshing in a way... _"Sorry, but the answer's still no. I can't tell you." he replied. When the human gave him a sharp glare, he couldn't help but grin. "But I will say this; there is a world within yours. Although I don't recommend it, it is easier to find for those that can truly see it. If you want answers human, start looking." As he walked away, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"The name's Ichigo Kurosaki, not 'human' or mortal'." He said sternly. Shiro just smiled.

"And mine is Hichigo Shirosaki. But...I mostly go by Shiro." he said as he began walking away. He rolled his eyes as Ichigo followed him. "What are you doing?"

"Finding out about this 'world within my world'." He replied. "I'm going to guess that the best way to do that is follow you, since my life was fairly normal until I met you." Shiro sighed and grabbed Ichigo's arm.

"Listen Ichigo Kurosaki; my world is a place that you do not wish to be. Hell, even _I_ don't like it half the time." Ichigo stared at him as he released his arm. He only walked a few steps before letting out a sigh. "Listen, I'm going to chat with my friends. You're...rather interesting for a mortal." He smirked at Ichigo's scowl. "Tomorrow night, i'll meet you here. We'll chat then, ok?" He then walked away, praying that the human was satisfied...at least, until tomorrow.

* * *

Ichigo watched as the albino dissapered into the shadows, as if they swallowed him whole. _Who is he?_ he wondered. He really did want answers, but it was obvious that he wasn't getting them tonight...or was he? He turned around and headed back into the bar. He was relieved that the same bartender wasd there from the night before. _Maybe he..._

"So, how'd it go? Did you guys do anything...naughty out there?" the bartender asked, laughing at the sudden blush crossing his face.

"Wh-what the hell? No! I don't even know the guy!" he snapped.

"Dam straight you don't, and your better off not knowing him." The bartender replied, his tone suddenly serious. Ichigo sat down in front of him.

"Why? How much do _you_ know about him?" he asked. The bartender sighed.

"Enough to say you won't like what you hear." He held his hand out. "The name's Renji Abarai, by the way." Ichigo took his hand and shook it.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He replied. Renji smiled and continued wiping the counter down. "And why wouldn't I like to hear any of it?"

"You _really_ are asking for your ass to get killed, aren't you?" Renji asked. He sighed. "C'mon, you said it yourself, no? You know at least _what_ he is. Just use your damned brain." Ichigo just shook his head.

"Look, just because he bit my neck does _not_ make him a vampire." He replied immediatly.

"The fact you said that proves you don't believe in the supernatural, correct?" Ichigo froze at the bartender's question.

"H-how'd you-"

"Let's just say i've been around awhile and I can just tell these things." He smirked. "Look, I hate saying this, but if Shiro told you what I think he told you, he's right; you're better off not knowing what's out there;especially since you don't believe in the supernatural." Ichigo frowned.

"That's because _it isn't real!_" he repeated and Renji just shook his head.

"You've seen these things for yourself, Ichigo. You're scared, and have every right to be."

"I'm not-"

"Denying what your eyes have seen means your scared. Denial is at the root of almost all fear. Don't forget that." Ichigo just stared at him. "Look, i'm just stating what i'm observing. If I were you, go home, say a prayer, and think it over. Do you want to know what he may tell or not. Think about it car-ful-ly." He said, straining every syllabal in the last word. Ichigo just sighed and turned to leave before a hand grabbed his arm and forced him to lean down.

"What the fu-"

"Listen carefully, Ichigo. There are things that most humans are better off not knowing. Think of it this way; Is it better to know what's truly out there and fear telling others, for they will surely find you insane? Or is it better to be obliviouvs and keep a normal life and stay on track?" Ichigo stayed in his spot for a second after he was released. "Get going. Don't stare at me like that!" Renji snapped playfully. Ichigo shook his head and bolted out of the bar and back home.

* * *

Shiro walked down the streets, trying to think about what had transpired at the bar. _He remembers what he shouldn't...not to mention he actually saw the Demon's true form... _All in all, Ichigo was unique. He had never once in his long life had ever seen a human resist his ability to erase memories, or see a Demon's true form. Not to mention his blood. Most humans only last a day, but Ichigo's blood was strong;he could go almost a week. This mortal is rather...entertaining...

"Hey Shiro!" He looked up to see Grimmjow running towards him on all fours. His entire body was covered in blue hair, his eyes almost glowing in the moonlight. Ulquiorra wasn't too far behind.

"Turn back before you're seen, you dumbass." Ulquiorra sighed. Grimmjow let out a huff before his body shifted back to normal.

"Spoilsport." he grumbled. He then turned his attention back to the albino vampire. "So, how'd it go with your hot date?" He practically hid behind Ulquiorra when he was given a deadly glare from the Hunter.

"Shut up. He is not a love interest of mine." He growled. "However...he is _interesting_." Both the Hunters gave him a curious look.

"How so?" Ulquiorra asked.

"There are many ways. One, my powers to erase his memories of the previous night didn't work well." He smirked as both of the Hunters eyes widened. "Second; he sees the Demons true form. And third; his blood is rather...potent. This will last me at least another whole day."

"Have you ever seen anything like it before Shi?" Grimmjow asked. Shiro was the oldest of the three; he had haunted the shadows for over 300 years. Shiro shook his head.

"Not in all my life, no. He is completly unique I believe." He said. Ulquiorra put on a thoughtful look.

"Well, have you told him anything?" He asked.

"No. I wanted to talk to you two first. If we tell him anything, the Demons may find out and we'll be forced to watch him as much and as closely as possible." He explained. Both of them nodded, each hiding a small smirk.

"We've got no problem with it." Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow walked up and patted him on the back

"We're a team, 'member? So long as we stick together, it doesn't matter what ya do." He smiled. Shiro rolled his golden eyes. Suddenly, there was a foul scent in the air. Both Grimmjow and Shiro picked it up immedietly.

"What?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Demon..." Grimmjow growled, fur already beggining to peek from under the collar of his shirt. Shiro sniffed the air again, eyes widening in shock.

_That scent...it's the Demon from before!_ he thought. Before Grimmjow and Ulquiorra could blink, Shiro left, knowing exactly where it was headed. _Please, say i'm not going to be too late! _

* * *

Ichigo sighed, feeling pissed off. He wanted answers, but he didn't get a single one. _Just some pain in the ass bartender speaking like a damned fortune cookie!_ He thought. As he finished heating up some turkey in the microwave, he slapped the heated meat onto some bread and placed it on the table. _What the hell did he mean by that anyways?_ He grabbed a soda and sat down, his I-pod blaring _Thnks Fr th Mmrs _by _Fall Out Boy _in his ears. " 'Denial is at the root of almost all fear'...what did he mean by that?" he wondered out loud. Before he could blink, three arms appered from the shadows, pinning him against the floor. His eyes widened as a nasty creature hovered over him. It had a long snout, filled with rows of yellow teeth and many arms spouting from its rather emaciated body. Drool fell from its mouth as it leaned down, its hot breath against his neck.

"It's easy, my prey. He simply meant, what you deny is what you fear. So..." It smiled viciously. "...do you fear me?" It then lunged for his neck. He wanted to struggle as everything seemed to go slow, but he was frozen.

_This isn't real...this isn't happening..._he told himself. It was then that he realized that both Renji and this monster was right; it was real...

And he was _terrified_.

* * *

Chapter 3 end.

Ok, did ya like this chappie? Oh, I know ya hate me for the cliffie. DX But hang in there! So...tell me what ya think! Also, the title of the song by Fall out Boy, that is _not_ a misspelling; it is actually spelled like that.


	4. Chapter 4: Q and A

Response to reviews~!

Strawberry-Ringo: Well, there is a reason to my madness~!

Persistence: For all I know, that was _me_ in a past life. ^_^

WhiteW12-0: Damnit! I love that movie~! T_T

LinkWarriorInGreen: I'm good at dragging people in, just to make you read a chapter with a cliffie~!

wolfsrainrules: I do too~! We should be friends~!

miszxbrii: O.O...I never thought about it like that...uh oh...

Tiana Misoro: Lol that would be funny, neh?

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: Uhh...by who?

That's Riku: Yaoi con, definatly. lol

hikari no sora: I'm glad! Hey, your penname wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Kingdom Hearts, would it?

SakaSandora:Yup, that's it~!

LittleXCreature: Lol go for it Shiro~! O.o...wait, this is my fic! *smacks head*

Gina Sunaka: Better then Drugs~! lol That's a song by Skillet...DX

drmona lord: Yup yup yup! ^_^

Kawaii-Berry: But I can't~! They are in my blood!

Ok, with Protect on it's last chapter, I shall continue this story gleefully. I'm beggining to enjoy this one myself. I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying it so far! I'd say it's fifty times better than Eternal Revenge, no? O.o Well, here's Chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4: Q and A

Before the monster bit down, a white blur shot through the room, knocking the creature off of Ichigo. Ichigo rubbed his neck, coughing. He turned to see Shiro pinning the monster to the wall, but he looked slightly different. His nails were now claws, his face pulled up in a snarl, almost similar to that of a cat or a badger. "You never know when to quit, Demon!" he spat furiously. Ichigo backed up slowly.

_Wh-what's going on?_ He thought. _Did he...did he just call that thing a...a _Demon_?_

"And you're a fool to come alone." The Demon replied evenly. Shiro's eyes widened as he was pinned by the Demons many arms, some more grabbing Ichigo by his waist. "You should know that you cannot defeat me by yourself."

"Ngh...Bastard! You ran th-the last time you were here!" He snapped, tearing at the arm holding his neck. He tore its hand from the arm, only to be held back with another arm.

"Tsk, I wasn't at my full strength then, you should have seen that, Hunter." It taunted. Ichigo stared, completly confused. As if out of nowhere, a big blue blur lunged at the Demon from the side, knocking the monster through the previously broken window. It released both of them.

"Wh-wh-wht the hell?" Ichigo gasped as Shiro walked up to him. His features were back to normal as if they had never been different.

"Ichigo, stay here. We'll talk shortly." he promised. Before Ichigo could even complain, Shiro launched out the window, leaving him behind, confused and now begging for answers. All he could do was crawl to the window and watch from above.

* * *

Shiro landed next to Grimmjow, smirking in his direction. "So, ya left poor Ulquiorra in the dust to catch up?" he asked. Grimmjow snorted.

"You're lucky he can use the shadows. He'll be here shortly." Grimmjow replied. Shiro just chuckled as the Demon stood back up.

"Oh, wow. Looks like the Hunter brought a puppy." it taunted. Grimmjow's blue fur bristled.

"You motherfu-"

"Grimmjow, focus!" Shiro snapped as the Demon launched three of its arms at them. Grimmjow opened his gaping mouth and tore the arms off the Demon's body. It cried out, swinging an arm into him and sent him colliding with Shiro, sending them both into a wall.

"Damnit...ths thing has way too many arms!" Grimmjow snapped.

"I...I just need to get to its head!" Shiro growled as he pushed Grimmjow off of him. "But all of its arms make it almost immpossible to-" The Demon cried out suddenly as the shadows of its ars began grabbing them. Ulquiorra appered next to it.

"Enter;me." He said. Grimmjow laughed at his entrance. The Demon roared angrily, struggling in its shadows grip.

"You little fucker!" It cried. Before it swung at him, Grimmjow bit its chest and it focused its attention on him. As it grabbed him, Shiro landed on its head, his claws extended. He dug his claws into its bumby shoulder and it released Grimmjow, but not before tearing his shoulder.

"You've breathed your last, Demon..." Shiro hissed in its ear. The Demon laughed, causing him to flinch.

"You have no idea what it is you're doing...and i'll take delight in seeing you burn with me in hell!" It screamed. Shiro stuck his claws into its head, piercing its brain. When he brought his claws up, he took the entire head with it, flinging it off of his claws and leaving it on the pavement. As its body faded, Shiro lept down, flinching at the sharp pain in his arm.

_Shit...got me there..._it thought. He walked over to Grimmjow, who was wimpering and carrying his front left paw. "Broken?"

"Twisted...it'll be fine soon." he said, the dog whimper still in his tone. Shiro shook his head and turned to Ulquiorra.

"Take him home. I'll join you as soon as I can." He looked back up to see Ichigo standing in the window, completly horrified...or was he surprised?

"You have some explaining to do, I assume?" Ulquiorra asked as Grimmjow limped up next to him. Shiro nodded. "I understand. Just make sure you get in the dark before sunrise."

"I know that. Thanks Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, for helping out there." Ulquiorra nodded and grabbed the fur at Grimmjows neck tightly.

"I hate traveling like this..." Grimmjow grumbled.

"Get over it." Ulquiorra said as Shiro cuckled. They both vanished as shadows consumed them. Shiro sighed and looked at the window.

_Here we go..._ he thought.

* * *

When they made it back, Grimmjow growled as he was placed on the couch, still in wolf form. "I think i'm gonna get _sick_ the next time we do that." he whined as Ulquiorra wrapped his paw up. He flinched as the band was tightened.

"You might want to remain in this shape for tonight. It'll be best, so the bones don't get misplaced when you change back." he suggested. Grmmjow huffed, his dog lips flying out. Ulquiorra did his best to hold back a chuckle.

"You ain't my mom." He grumbled. Ulquiorra rolled his green eyes as he headed back to his bedroom.

"Get some sleep. Something tells me Shiro won't be back till tomorrow night." He said. Grimmjow looked over the back of the couch.

"How come?" he asked.

"He has a lot of explaning to do...and that human isn't going to let him leave until he gets _all_ his answers." He sighed.

* * *

After everything Ichigo had seen, he wanted answers, now more than anything. When the albino easily glided into his window, he was standing there, waiting. Before he could ask anything though, he noticed how Shiro was holding his shoulder. "Is it bad?" he asked nervously. Shiro smiled.

"I'm fine. It'll heal in about an hour." he replied. Ichigo wanted to know how it could heal so quickly, but he just sighed.

_One question at a time..._he thought.

"So...can we go downstairs and sit? I'm...uh, rather tired." Ichigo shook his head and stared.

"Sure. S-sorry about that..." he said and Shiro smiled.

"You're confused, it's fine." he replied as he followed Ichigo downstairs. As they sat on the couch, Ichigo couldn;t help but stare at him in shock.

"S-so...what was that...that thing?" he asked. Best a place to start as any...

"That, Ichigo, was a Demon." Shiro replied, rubbing his shoulder. "I am a Demon Hunter; I kill Demons." He smirked. "Is that all?"

"Hell no!" Ichigo snapped and Shiro chuckled.

"You're easy to piss off. I find that...amusing." he said. Ichigo could feel his cheeks get hot and he turned away from Shiro's laughing golden eyes. "What else do you wish to know? My friends don't mind."

"Are you...a vampire?" he whispered the last part and Shiro raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you ask that, Ichi?" he askes. Ichigo could feel his face get hot again.

"What the hell are you doing, flirting or just trying to piss me off?" he snapped. Shiro just laughed.

"Neither. Just trying to figure you out some, like you are me."

"Just answer my questi-" Suddenly, Shiro was leaning next to his neck,his breath rolling over his throat like a heated wind.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that one?" he asked quietly. Ichigo shivered as teeth..._sharp_ teeth, scraped his neck.

"St-stop it..." he said, his voice light and breathy. His mind was starting to feel foggy. As Shiro backed away, the feeling left and Ichigo felt, for some odd reason, dissapointed.

"Yes...I am a vampire, Ichigo." he replied.

* * *

Shiro was surprised at how oddly well Ichigo seemed to be taking all of this information. But then again, he _was_ kinda thrown into a situation where freaking out wasn't an option. "Anything else?"

"How...uh...god, this is so odd..." he sighed.

_Yes it is..._Shiro agreed.

"W-well, do any of the my-myths on vampires apply?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, actually." He glanced at a clock and began to fidget slightly. Sunrise is soon...

"Like what?"

"The sunlight. I won't burst into flames...but it is painful, and a long time exposure can kill me." he said.

"Uh...stake to the heart? Holy Water?"

"Bogus. Though, a stake to the heart can kill _anyone_." he chuckled at that one. Ichigo put on a thoughtful look.

"Garlic?"

"Again, bogus."

"Is sunlight the only myth that qualifies?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, we do need blood in order to live. But...there's a problem with that one." he admitted.

"What is it?" He sighed.

_Should I..._He had agreed to answer his questions. _Guess I might as well..._ "We can't drink from the same human more than twice." Ichigo gave him a funny look and laughed.

"What the hell kinda rule is that?" he asked. Shiro narrowed his golden eyes.

"A serious one." he practically growled and Ichigo's eyes widened. Ichigo shifted in his seat and Shiro to look at the clock again. When he saw the time, he froze. "Ichigo...where's the darkest place in your house?" he asked quickly.

"Uh...my basement. It has no windows down there." As he finished the sentence, Shiro began looking for the door.

"Get some sleep, Ichigo. I'll resume my talk at sundown, promise." He said as he retreated downstairs. Ichigo looked out his window to see the sun just peek over the park. He slowly walked upstairs and plopped down on his bed.

_Thank god its Sunday tomorrow..._he thought as his mind quickly drifted off.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, the sun was well above him now. He maoned and turned to check the clock. It was almost 12:30 in the afternoon. _Oh, damn..._He slowly stood up and made his way, slowly, to the shower. Once he was out of the hot water, a towel wrapped around his waist, he felt more awake. He turned to the broken window and sighed. _How the hell am I gonna repair that?_ he thought. As he headed downstairs, he noticed that the basement door was cracked slightly. _What in the..._It took him a moment to remember what happened the night before. _Oh right...Shiro's sleeping downstairs..._

He wanted to go down there. He knew he shouldn't, just in case shiro was actually waiting to turn him inot his next meal. He scoffed at the thought. _If he wanted to do that, he would've done t last night..._ Finally, his curiosity got the better of him. Slowly, and carefullly, he opened the door up just a little more, quickly closing it behind him. _Besides, time to disspell the mystery on whether he can change into a bat or hang upside down..._he thought with a smile. _That'll be a sight..._

* * *

Chapter 4 end

Well, I know y'all are like 'c'mon, where the hell's the sex? He just saved Ichi's ass, so blah blah blah.' Well, I like building suspense up some, so y'all shall wait? Any questions may or may not be answered in the next chapter! Well, like our fave freaky Soul Reaper would always say; Bye Bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Attractive Beings

Response to reviews!

Kawaii-Berry: Lol so, you really want them to have it already? O.o Where's the fun in torturing you and making you wait for it?

Phantom: Glad I once again have your attention~!

Strawberry-Ringo: You shall see...8D

Heartlessful: Thank you so much!

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: R-really? To be honest, i've never read the original Dracula...i tried, but the journal entry thing made it confusing...

wolfsrainrules: lol Thanks!

drmona lord: Oh really...? XD

WhiteW12-0: Hee hee, tastes like chicken...XD

miszxbrii: Hmm...whatever ya want him to look like~!

LittleXCreature: That's fine! Hee hee...it would, neh?

Nikotehfox: Oh you do...eh?

Tiana Misoro: Uh oh...gotta change _something_ before it turns into Nightstalkers! *runs around panicking* 8D

LinkWarriorInGreen: Sorry...I shall explain that...

BonneNuit: Glad ya think so~!

lemonlimediddies: ...You think so? I don't deserve that much praise...

Angelchan2012: Glad you do!

Eternal Love's Eclipse: Oh, believe me, he'll get 'involved'...hee hee i'm so dirty~!

bottlecaps: I'm so glad you're enjoying it as well! ^_^

Ok, the misspellings. You see, my Microsoft Word is doing some really odd shit, so i'm forced to use FF to do everything. Also, I can't work on anything when i'm at my dad's, and I can't take the laptop because...well, let's just say Avgirl10 was right not too long ago. ^_^ So, here's Chapter 5! Believe me, you shall be pleased...

* * *

Chapter 5: Attractive beings

As Ichigo slowly wandered downstairs, he couldn't help but think what the vampire might look like. A vision of him hanging upside down and drooling popped into his mind and he just barely held back a laugh. Wouldn't that be something? he thought. As he finally reached the bottom, he squinted in the dark. When the lights were on, it would reveal a large gameroom on the right side, stoarge on the left. He had a big couch that folded out into a rather large bed and a flat screen T.V, hooked up to his Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. As his bare feet hit the soft carpet on the floor, he hard something shift and his eyes darted towards the couch. There,curled up on the couch, now in bed-form, and underneath a large, black blanket, was Shiro.

Ichigo felt slightly dissapointed. He was still the way he had left him, a human. _Well...mostly..._he added. _He isn't really human, after all..._ Being as quite as he could, he slowly crept his way over to the sleeping form. His back was facing him, but he could easily pick out his pure white hair and hands, one underneath the pillow and one curled up in front of his face. Ichigo was surprised that he hadn't woken up yet. _Guess he doesn't have super senses..._he decided. As he got closer, he froze. He could just make out the albino vampire's peaceful face from the darkness. He couldn't explain it, but there was something clawing at his stomach as he stared at the vampire. It seemed to gnaw at him, making him twitch in place. _He's...beautiful..._his mind whispered. His mind felt funny as it said those words, and it took him a few moments to register what he was feeling.

It was desire. He _wanted_ the vampire. He wanted his skin to touch his, to feel his hair between his fingers...and he wanted the vampire to _want_ him as well. His mind a thick fog of desire, he walked over and slowly slid the blanket off of the vampire, causing him to shiver slightly. He wasn't wearing a ashirt, leaving his chest bare. It drove Ichigo insane with a sudden lust. He slowly crawled onto the couch, hovering over Shiro's sleeping form. He felt like his body was moving on its own, like he wasn't in control of it. His hands slowy traced the vampire's collarbone. He watched as the vampire rolled onto his back, Ichigo sitting up just enough to not touch him, so he wouldn't wake. He could feel a tight pain down below, and his mind really wanted to sate it. Before he could even register his body's movements, he leaned down and locked lips with the vampire. The only thing that managed to ebb its way through his foggy, lust filled mind was how _miraculous_ he tasted. He smiled as the vampire moaned slightly, then opened his golden eyes. Although they were still hazy with sleep, he could see the surprise in them. He quickly shoved Ichigo up.

"Ichigo! What the hell?" he snapped. His mind still filled with lust and want, he pushed the still tired vampire down roughly, sighing at the feel of his hands on his chest.

"Shiro..." His voice sounded light and breathy and he almost couldn't recognize it as him. Shiro snarled and cursed, suddenly pushing him off and pinning him to the couch.

"Ichigo, look at me." He said calmly. Ichigo did as he was told, only to be met with glowing yellow eyes. That odd calming feeling spread over his entire body. "Relax...clear your mind." he whispered. It took a moment, but Ichigo finally managed to shake his head back and forth, clearing the fog from his mind. It felt like he had just woken up from a dream.

"Wh...what just happened?" he asked as Shiro backed away, his eyes losing the odd shine. He reached over and turned on the small lamp next to the couch.

"Heh, it's been awhile since _that_ happened to me." Shiro chuckled. Ichigo gave him a puzzled look.

"Since...since what happened?" he asked.

"Since a human tried to have sex with me...like that." he stated plainly.

* * *

Shiro grinned at the rather confused look on the human. "Tell me; do even remember what happened just a few moments ago?" he asked. Ichigo ran a hand through his oraneg hair, surprised to find that he was sweating.

"Uh...well, I decided to come down and...check on you..."

"You mean, see if I was hanging from the ceiling and drooling?" Shiro corrected, earning a half hearted scowl fron the orange haired human.

"Well...yes." he sighed. "Well, I came down here, and you were sleeping on the couch. I walked up to see you and...all I remember after that was...was how incredible you seemed to look all of a sudden...and how much I wanted you..." Shiro looked up with alarm as Ichigo's eyes seemed to glaze over again.

"Hey, by the way, you're naked." He said. He sighed as the haze faded, and instead was replaced by a deep blush. He laughed as Ichigo scrambled for the blanket, having dropped his towel when he tried to jump Shiro.

"Y-you could've told me sooner!" he snapped, causing shiro to practically roll baclwards laughing.

"I just couldn't help but see how long it took ya to notice!" he laughed, receiving a dark glare from Ichigo.

"So...what the hell happened?"

"Other than the obvious?" Shiro sighed. "Well, it goes like this; once we Immortals reach a certain age, we stop aging all together." He put on a thoughtful look and shook hia head. "Wait, no. We age _super duper slowly_. Like, 100 years for humans is a week for us." He explained. Ichigo's eyes widened at that.

"Wait, how old _are_ you?" he asked. Shiro sighed.

"324 years, by human count." he stated.

"So...you were turned when you were 24?" Ichigo asked and was surprised when Shiro nodded. "Wow..."

"Ironically, an Immortal stops aging about that time anyways, so...guess it works." He shrugged. "Now...where was I? Oh yes, the reason you tried to have sex with me." He smiled as Ichigo's blush returned and he coughed slightly. "Well, you see, when we stop aging, our bodies...I guess you can say it reaches its peak form. The best it can be. That makes us...rather attractive."

"No shit..." Ichigo mumbled. Shiro raised a pale eyeborw at that. "I-I mean, does that mean you attract...everyone?" he asked.

"Yup, women, men, even straight people. Believe me, many celeb marriges were ended because of Immortals." he said with a laugh. Ichigo just gave him a confused stare. "Never mind. Anyways, it's only natural that you did that. The way we look...the way we are...our bodies are meant to attract people. To put this bluntly, we raise certain hormones and make you gaga over us."

"You mean like Edward Cullen?" Ichigo laughed as Shiro practically gagged.

"That lame ass, good for nothing pussy vampire? Yuck!" He spat. "I'll tell you now, we do not sparkle! Such a disgrace!"

"Well...sorry about that." Ichigo said, not sounding sorry at all. Shiro just shook his head. "So...wait. The first time I saw you, I didn't feel like...well, you know."

"You were in danger. You were probably just too tense to notice anything at the time. Besides, you were on the verge of feeling like that at the bar. I saw it in your eyes." Ichigo shook his head. Shiro could see the confusion on the human's face.

"So...will this happen all the time?" he asked.

"Hopefully not. But...judging by how you acted, you really wanted me there. Sometimes the pull is stronger for some people. We'll just have to be extra careful, that's all." From above, there was a sudden crashing noise.

* * *

Ichigo wrapped the blanket tightly around him, bolting up the stairs. "Hold a sec, Ichigo." He could feel Shiro grip his wrist. "Is the sun out?" he asked.

"Uh...it was for a bit, but then it got really cloudy. I think a storm's on its way." he said. Shiro nodded and stepped in front of Ichigo. "H-hey! I thought you couldn't be in sunlight."

"So long as the sun never touches me, i'm fine." he explained. "Stay back and lemme check." As soon as he opened the door, a blue blur shot passed the two of them, sending Shiro flying down the stairs and onto the floor. "God damnit, Grimmjow!" he cursed.

"Hiya Shi!" The wolf barked,a huge grin on his face, making Ichigo laugh at how stupid it looked. As soon as he stopped, his brain suddenly short circuited.

"Th...the dog is talking..." he whispered. Grimmjow flicked his tail wildly and turned to stare at Ichigo.

"I'm a _wolf_, ya fucking dumbass." he growled. Ichigo stepped backwards, only to bump into someone.

"Grimmjow, quit freaking the human out here." He turned to see a man as pale as Shiro, but with emerald eyes and an emotionless expression. He numbly stepped aside as the man walked in and yanked Grimmjow off of Shiro.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra. I hate smelling like dog at 8 in the morning." Shiro sighed as he stood up.

"Uh, Shiro? It's almost 1:00 in the afternoon." Ulquiorra stated.

"Wait a sec! What the hell is this?" Ichigo snapped suddenly, his mind once again working. Shiro grinned as he walked up and patted Ichigo on the shoulder.

"Guys, this is Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo...this is Ulquiorra..." He pointed at the other albino who dipped his head polietly. "...and Grimmjow." Grimmjow scratched behind his ear with his hind paw and yawned, showing his razor shapr fangs.

"Hiya." he said simply.

"Well, I can see that your personality went from being annoying to being normal again." Ulquiorra commentd, receiving a glare from the blue haired wolf. They all watched as Shiro yawned and streatched.

"If y'all do not mind, I would really like to go back to bed..." He turned towards Ichigo and gave the human a lopsided grin. "...without being attacked while i'm defenseless." Ichigo's face grew dark red again, but he was greatful that no one seemed to notice.

"Fine, we'll head upstairs. Ichigo, if you would like to know more, we'll explain upstairs." Ulquiorra replied and walked up the stairs, Grimmjow running after him. Ichigo turned to follow them, but his wrist was grabbed.

"Ichigo, wait one second please." He turned to see Shiro's golden eyes filled with slight concern. "I have a question for you." Ichigo felt frozen by the look in the vampires eyes.

"Wh-what is it?" he asked. He waited for a long time as the vampire seemed to contemplate whether or not to ask his question. "Well?"

"I...never mind." He shook his head and released the orange head. "Just go listen to them give you a lecture." As they stared at each other for a brief moment, Ichigo's eyes traield down the vampire's bare chest to see a large, almost pale scar running down from his shoulder to his hip.

"Hey...what happened-"

"Hey! Ya comin or not, Ichi?" Grimmjow howled from above. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Well, that's annoying..." he grumbled. Shiro chuckled as he headed back to the couch.

"I already feel for you. Night, Ichigo." he said. Ichigo said nothing else, just ran upstairs, his curiosity rising.

_What would it be like to kick a werewolf's ass anyways?_ he thought with a smile.

* * *

Shiro watched from the darkness as Ichigo finally went upstairs. He saighed and gazed at the scar on his chest. He traced his pale hand over it, his mind filled with past images...images he'll never forget. As he did, he couldn't help but remember the concerned look in the teen's eyes. _Never again..._he shook his head. _Never again...I vowed not to make that mistake again... _He crawled under the blanket and inhaled. _Hmm...it still smells like him...like Ichigo..._He grinned as he inhaled again._ I don't mind that at all..._

* * *

Chapter 5 end

Well, I hope y'all liked this! My b-day's the 22nd this month! Who wants ta get me something? ^_^ Well, never mind. Please review~!


	6. Chapter 6: The Immortals

Response to reviews~!

Strawberry-Ringo: You're excited, neh? 83

Angelchan2012: Yup...can't wait! XD

Persistence: You liked that, eh? XD

Eternal Love's Eclipse: Yeah...that's a good word to describe it, eh? XD

lemonlimediddies: O.O I am a Lord of the rings fan, and that fact scares me! DX My fave character is Gimli...the dwarf. XD

DarkDivide: Please don't die, I don't want to be responsible for another reader dieing of suspense...^_^'

drmona lord: Lol, funny thing ya should mention that...XD

Tiana Misoro: Thanks so much! I'm excited now~!

Nikotehfox: Heh, how funny. Small world, eh?

LinkWarriorInGreen: Glad I made someone's day! ^_^

Phantom: Oh, believe me, i'd be there all day...and night...playing video games and...*nosebleeds* The new Hal Reach has me all excited...so does Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep! XD

LittleXCreature: You mean...so you can be happy? XD

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: Glad ya liked it! ^_^

firedragonmaiden: Glad you're enjoying it!

Solifer: It's fine! ^_^ I agree, who in the hell would _want_ to resist him?

I love the way everyone enjoyed the Twilight comment. ^_^ To be honest, I'm a Twilight fan, but only for the story and supurnatural quality. That doesn't mean I don't enjoy dissing it. XD I do my best to please everyone while staying true to my nature. Well, here's the next chappie, and some answers~!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Immortals

When Ichigo walked into his living room, the first thing he noticed was a shedding wolf on his couch, and an albino fussing over him. "For Christ's sakes, Grimmjow! I told you not to lick your paw! It's busted!" Ulquiorra snapped angrily. Grimmjow growled angrily at him.

"And _I_ said that a dog's tongue is cleaner than most things!" Grimmjow snapped back. "So fucking leave me alone!"

"Ahem..." Ichigo cleared his throat and the two Demon Hunters turned to look at him. "Hope I uh...I'm not disturbing anything here..." Ulquiorra stood up instantly, bumping Grimmjow's broken paw, causing him to snarl in pain.

"Watch it, ya mother fu-"

"No, you weren't interrupting anything other than a stubborn werewolf's rant." Ulquiorra interrupted, flashing a small, mischievios smile. Grimmjow just snorted.

"So...not only are vampires real, but werewolves too, eh? Hope you ain't a Jacob..." Ichigo whistled. Grimmjow luahged at that.

"Kinda yes, kinda no, sadly. Although...I won't deny; I'm a little jealous of the Twilight werewolves." He sighed. Ichigo gave him a slightly confused look.

"How so?"

"Well, werewolves get sick every full moon." Ulquiorra explained.

"It's a fucking pain in the ass. However, I am a _full werewolf_, unlike that annoying, jealous werewolf; excuse me..." He spat his tongue out. "_Shape shifter_." Ulquiorra rolled his green eyes.

"All Mortals have their own interperation. Cut them some slack Grimm." he said. Grimmjow sighed, causing his lips to puff out. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"Ok...so who wants to start?" he asked.

"Start what?"

"Telling me who you guys are." There was a long, drawn out silence. "Well?"

"First, you should be asking _what_, not who." Ulquiorra said.

"Shiro told me the same thing..." Ichigo grumbled.

"And second, ask yourself this; Do I want to know this, only to keep it a secret, unable to tell others?"

"You make me sound like a damned child. I can handle whatever the hell it is you want to tell me." He said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Then grab a seat, Ichigo. There's a lot to tell you." Grimmjow said. "I _hate _story time..." he grumbled to himself.

* * *

"Well, to start off, I need to tell you about Immortals." Ulquiorra started. "When people say someone is 'immortal', they mean they live forever, correct?"

"Well, duh." Ichigo said. "_Everyone_ knows that." Grimmjow laughed, but because he was in wolf form, it was more of a bark.

"Stupid ass! It actually stands for a different 'class' of humans." he chuckled.

"What do you me-"

"I mean like there are blacks, whites, chinese, blah blah blah. Originally, it stood for a race of humans." Grimmjow explained.

"Oh...ok then." Ichigo said, feeling slightly stupid, but why, he had no clue. _Maybe it's because it's logical and almost obvious..._he decided.

"Anyways, I'm sure Shiro told you that Immortals stop aging at a certain time. That saves me quite a bit of explaining, so I'll get to the part I'm sure you're curious about." Ulquiorra linked his fingers together, placing his chin on his folded hands and reminding Ichigo of a comic villian. He chuckled slightly and the albino gave him a confused stare. "What is it?"

"Your pose...it reminds me of a comic villian." he said. Grimmjow then looked and laughed.

"Yeah, kinda like the leader of the Leigon of Doom." he chuckled.

"You read that?"

"Yeah, and some manga. Ya read any good ones lately?" The werewolf asked.

"Well...there was one about some people in black kimonos that go around killing monsters..."

"Love that one!"

"Yeah, but I can't remember what it's called..." Ichigo said sheepishly.

"Same here."

"Can we please get back to the main subject?" Ulquiorra interrupted. "Anyways, you do know that there is a part of the human mind that isn't used, right?" Ichigo nodded. "Well, Immortals can acces this, and it gives us our 'powers'."

"Like...Grimmjow being a werewolf?" Ichigo asked.

"Again, yes and no. I am a werewolf, a pure blood one. I was born with this power, not changed like most are." Grimmjow explained as he yawned, showing his sharp fangs. "But that's personal."

"Ok...then what about Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked, training his eyes on the albino.

"I'm a Shadow Puppeteer." He said. Ichigo gave him a blank look. "I can control shadows. Any shadow I want."

"Oh!" Ichigo's brown eyes filled with understanding. "The night you guys fought that Demon with all those arms. You were controlling its shadow!" Ulquiorra nodded, slightly impressed.

"You're rather perceptive. Kinda like Renji." He said.

"Renji? The bartender at the Rukon Bar?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. He is also an Immortal, and was originally apart of the Demon Hunters." Ulquiorra explained. "He's a Face Reader. He can look at someone and tell what they could be thinking. Makes it really easy for intel."

"So...he's a mind reader?"

"_Face_ Reader. Reading minds is for Pure Immortals." Ulquiorra said. "He can't tell what they're thinking exactly, but it's pretty close."

"W-wait; Pure Immortal? What's that?" Ichigo asked.

"An Immortal that's at the 'peak' of their powers."

"Yeah, they have more than the average Immortal of their class. Stronger too." Grimmjow added. "In fact...Shi's a Pure Immortal."

* * *

"Shi? You mean..."

"Shirosaki. He has more powers than any vampire out there." Ulquiorra said.

"You mean...his ability to erase memories...make others feel calm..."

"Well, the 'calm' deal is normal for vampires, but no one can do it like he can." Grimmjow said. "Even the most riled up person falls quite underneath his golden gaze. The memory thing is unique to him. He has more...but we have never seen any others in action yet." He said, sounding slightly dissapointed.

"That's besides the point. Pure Immortals are hrd to find. In fact, the fact Shiro's a Pure Immortal also makes him a Pure Vampire as well."

"How so?"

"How many rules on blood drinking did he tell you?" Grimmjow asked, once again licking his paw. Ichigo gave it some thought.

"That they can only drink from the same person only 3 times." he said.

"Well, for Shi, that ain't the case. He can drink from a human as much as he wants cause his venom, or blood, dependin on how ya wanna look at it, isn't as...potent." Grimmjow explained.

"So...it's like he's sterile?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, hardly. You see, for him, it depends on the _amount_ he drinks. When vampire venom enters the body, it kills off Mortal blood cells. After 3 bites, the Mortal must be turned...or they perish." Ulquiorra explained. Ichigo shivered at the idea. "It's painful too. Almost as bad as being infected with Demon blood."

"why?"

"If you get infected with Demon blood...you'll turn into one yourself. The process is excrutiating. Belive me; nothing hurts more than watching a human turn from Mortal to Demon...and hearing their screams warp into gurgling snarls." Ulquiorra stated, shivering slightly.

"I-I'll keep that in mind." Ichigo said quickly. "Anyways...about Shiro...I saw this huge scar on his chest...when he'd get that?" hr asked. Both Hunters looked at each other nervously.

"That's..."

"That's his buisness, not yours." Grimmjow said. Ichigo could hear slight concern in the werewolfs tone, but also hatred.

"Uhh...well...um..."

"There isn't much else to say. Sorry about that." Ulquiorra said.

"Well, if you guys want, you can stay here for awhile. Until Shiro gets up again." Ulquiorra shook his head.

"No, we just wanted to check up on him. C'mon Grimm. We're leaving." Ulquiorra walked up and grabbed Grimmjow by the scruff.

"God, I hate-" But before he couls finish, they both vanished as the shadows seemed to pull them into thier darkness.

* * *

When they landed in Ulquiorra's apartment, Grimmjow looked green. "And I _really_ hate it when you fucking do that when i'm about to say something!" He snapped.

"You mean when you're about to complain." Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow growled, but said nothing. He hobbled over and plopped onto the couch.

"So...what did _you_ think of the Mortal?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra appered with enough items to put Grimmjow's paw in a splint.

"Shiro was right. He's unique in some way. Note the fact he didn't try to latch onto my crotch like that one guy did last month." Ulquiorra said evenly, causing Grimmjow to howl with laughter.

"God, that was so fucking hilarious! It was the first time I _ever_ saw you embarrased!" he laughed. Ulquiorra shot him a dark glare, but said nothing. "Well...he ain't an Immortal, that's for sure. He didn't smell like one."

"You mean his _blood_ didn't smell like one." Ulquiorra stated and Grimmjow nodded.

"Do ya think the Demons were after him?" Grimmjow asked.

"What makes you think that, my lupin friend?"

"Well, for starters, he was attacked by a rather tough Demon here. And if Shi's correct, it escaped and attacked again."

"Your point?"

"Most Demons are too stupid. If they get away, they attack another at random. Not the same Mortal two nights in a row." Grimmjow explained.

"A coincidence, nothing more." Grimmjow laughed, but there wasn't any humor behind it.

"Ulquiorra, by now, you should know that in our long life, there's no such thing." Ulquiorra didn't respond.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as the sun set in the sky. _When I asked about that scar...they seemed to know where it came from..._he thought. _Does that mean there as old as he is? _Ichigo sighed as he finished tying his shoes and walked out the door. _Whatever...I'll ask some other time, I suppose... _Before he could walk off the porch, a hand seized his wrist. He swung around, instantly punching what grabbed him, but his fist was caught by a pure white hand.

"Easy there, Ichigo." He relaxed when he saw Shiro with an amused look on his face. "That would've been a rather nasty punch."

"Sorry. Kinda a habit, I suppose." he sighed. Shiro shrugged.

"Mind if I join ya? I...I wanna ask you some things, if that's fine." Ichigo nodded and the two headed began their walk. "So...what'd they tell you?" Ichigo did a fast recap on everything the Hunters had talked about. "Ah...they told ya quite a bit."

"Yeah, but that wasn't all of it, was it?" Ichigo said, more a statement than a question.

"Fuck no. There's a whole lot more, but that was enough to sate your curiosity for now, right?" Shiro asked, eyeing the Mortal carefully. He looked up at the dim sky. "Ichigo?"

"Umm...there was somerthing I wanted to ask you too...but..." Ichigo could clearly remember the look in the other Hunter's eyes and shook his head. "...but maybe some other time." He turned to smile at the vampire. "So...I guess it's only fair that you ask me a thing or two. Whaddya wanna know?" Shiro frowned as he seemed to think it over.

"W-well...never mind." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Wow, for a super mysterious vampire, you honestly can't ask me one question?" Ichigo teased. shiro chuckled, but didn't comment on the joke.

"Guess I'll wait to ask, since you want to wait as well. Only fair, since you barely know me." Shiro shrugged.

_And something's telling me that ya wanna keep it that way..._Ichigo thought.

"Some things shouldn;t be asked, that's all. Well, at least until we understand each other better."

"Understand each other?" Before Ichigo got an answer, he felt something coil around his waist and yank him backwards.

"Ichigo!" Shiro grabbed his arm, his hands turning into claws and raking at the tentacle that was wrapped painfully around the Mortal's waist. Ichigo felt himself being yanked towards Shiro's chest, then quickly shoved behind him. "Stay behind me" Shiro hissed, his voice distorted slightly. Ichigo looked in front of Shiro and gasped. Right in front of them was a huge Demon, with huge tentacles, the face of a tiger, and the body of a bird.

"Demon Hunter...turn over the Mortal..." It hissed.

* * *

Chapter 6 end.

Hmm...wonder what they wanted to ask each other? Oh, wait...I do know! ^_^ Well, review for me? O.o


	7. Chapter 7: Unknown Past

Response to reviews~~! ^_^

Persistence: Glad you like the stuff. It took me about an hour to think of it! ^_^

lemonlimediddies: Yup! O.O *hands bowl of popcorn*

Kawaii-Berry: Lol, you do~, do you~? XD

Tiana Misoro: Hee hee...maybe I will...maybe I won't! ^_^

miszxbrii: Lol, thought some people would.

WhiteW12-0: Lol me too...oh...*smacks forhead*

Strawberry-Ringo: Glad you're waiting so patiently for once. ^_^

LinkWarriorInGreen: Glad you find this amusing!

drmona lord: Hmm...you will! Promise!

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: So...you hate me too then, huh? *assumes fetal position in a corner with dark cloud over head*

Eternal Love's Eclipse: Yup! That's how it _should_ be! *nods*

LittleXCreature: -_-...uhhh...you reviewed...

Angelchan2012: Heh...duh! It _is _a HichiIchi after all~!

Phantom: Yes, next is action...that I suck at...-_-

wolfsrainrules: Yup! ^_^ May not go exactly like that...but it's funny. Oh, btw, love your pic! ^_^

Forgotten Memories Kaiori: And I seriously glad you do! ^_^

fix23: Oh, don't worry; his personality will be the same soon enough...

Nikotehfox: Wow...you're quick to assume, eh? :D

Rougebleach09: Lol I shall...right now!

Just to warn ya in two ways here! One, I suck at action scenes...but I shall try! And two, I will be making little gags like that. Since everyone obviously enjoys them...so...lemme shut the hell up so you can read! ^_^ Here's Chapter 7~!

* * *

Chapter 7: Unknown past

Ichigo watched as Shiro and the Demon fought. The speed and skill that Shiro was fighting with nearly took his breath away. _It's like...he's not even human..._he thought. _Well...he isn't...but still... _He hid back behind a wall as the Demon sent Shiro flying into it.

"Ngh..." Shiro struggled to stand up, his shoulder dislocated. "This blows..." he grumbled.

"Shiro, you ok?" Ichigo asked from his hiding spot.

"Y-yeah...I can handle this mutant jellyfish bird thing. Check this out!" He grinned, the sun shining off of his sharp canines. Ichigo watched as he moved with almost blinding speed up the Demon's tentacle as it aimed for where he had been on the wall. It tried to pull it's tentacle out, but it was completly embebbed. Shiro ducked under it as it tried to bite his head with it's tiger teeth, but it missed and he sliced off another tentacle.

"Gyah...fucking Hunter!" It snapped. Shiro tried climbing for its head, but another tentacle suddenly shot from its body and knocked him into the pavement.

"Shiro!" Ichigo cried out for the vampire, but there wasn't a response. The tentacle that was trapped in the wall surged forward, creating a hole and seizing the orange head. He was yanked into the hole and held in front of the Demon, its jaws dripping with saliva.

"Mmm...the scent of your blood...the feel of your soul...I want it..." It hissed in his face, hitting him with its breath.

_It reeks of...of corpses..._Ichigo thought hazily. He could suddenly feel his consiousness slipping. _Something's...something's up...I...can't..._His world then faded into darkness.

* * *

Shiro slowly rose from the crater as Ichigo went limp in the Demon's hold. _Oh goodie...it must've put him to sleep...knew there was a reason it kept trying to breath on me..._He shivered as he slowly stood up. He knelt down as the Demon slowly lifted Ichigo towards its gaping jaws. _Wait for it..._When it opened them, he pushed himself off the ground, practically busting the Demon's jaw with one strike. At the same time, he used his other hand to cut the tentacle holding Ichigo and flung the Mortal onto his back.

"GRRAAAAHHHHHH!" The Demon roared.

"It's over, Demon." He hissed as he took his claws and ran it through the hideous monster's heart. He watched as it crashed to the ground, fading away as it hit. "There. Now..." He flinched as he shifted Ichigo around on his back. "To go see Renji...I need some info on this Mortal." He slowly walked to wards the Rukon Bar.

* * *

When he made it to the bar, he was greatful to see it mostly empty. Renji was wiping the bar as he gave the Immortal a whistle. He looked up and just sighed. "Ok, what kinda bad luck did you run into this time?" Renji asked.

"I fell down a hole and this Mortal just happened to be in the way of my landing." Shiro replied sarcastically. Renji chuckled as he walked over.

"Wow, your shoulder's dislocated, yet you can carry him? Nice." Renji said. He slowly reached for Ichigo, but Shiro backed away slightly. "Ok...then _you_ can carry him to the back, while _I_ find something to set your shoulder." Shiro chuckled as he headed towards the back room.

"Aww, c'mon Renji. You know that you don't need to do that. I'll heal up." he grinned. Renji just shrugged as he headed behid the bar to fix drinks. Shiro walked into the back room and sighed as he placed Ichigo on a black leather couch. He slumped into a chair of the same material and sighed with relief. _Finally...now I can work on my arm..._he thought. He slowly popped his arm back in place, hissing as white hot pain shot up his arm. He watched as the scratch healed up and sighed. _There...fixed..._

"Wow, that was faster than normal." Renji noted, handing Shiro a drink and plopping down in another chair. "Ok...I know there's a reason for why you're here, and it ain't just because you fell down a hole."

"I need information, and you're the Immortal to see." Shiro replied, sipping his drink. "This Mortal.."

"I have a name, you know." Both Immortals turned to see Ichigo slowly leaning up.

* * *

Ichigo gave the two Immortals an upset glance. "Don't act like I'm not here." he grumbled.

"Ah, you're awake! What conveinent timing." Renji smiled, offering Ichigo a drink. Ichigo took it and downed it in a few seconds. "Wow, you were thirsty."

"Why don't _you_ get knocked out by a Demon with death breath?" Ichigo asked grumpily. Shiro chuckled and leaned forward in the chair.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle." Renji let out a loud laugh, causing both of them to stare at him.

"Wow, now the Mortal thinks he can handle Demons!" Shiro slapped his arm and he stopped laughing. "But, onto serious matters...what'd ya wanna ask?"

"I want to know why the Demons want Ichigo here." he stated his request. Ichigo gave him a confused stare.

"Wait...they're all after _me_?" he asked.

"As far as we have been able to surmise, yes." Shiro nodded. "We've been following the Demon's patterns since we were dispatched here, and it was obvious they were searching for _something_. Only now...it's a _someone_; you." he explained. Ichigo shook his head.

"But I've never seen these things before! Why are they after me?" he asked. Shiro shrugged.

"No fucking clue." he admitted. He then turned to Renji, his face dead serious. "That's what I want Renji to find out." Renji sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You know...this is gonna be ruff. There's a _lot_ of stuff I'm gonna have to look for, and going down under isn't exactly easy here." He sighed. "But...I'll do my best here."

"Thanks a ton, Renji." Shiro said as he stood, stretching his legs and arms. "C'mon, Ichigo. We need to head back before Grimmjow decides to tackle me for being late." He said as he headed towards the door. Before Ichigo could follow, Renji stopped him.

"One question; do you really feel attatched to him?" Ichigo gave him a confused stare before laughing.

"I barely know him,and you're already asking me if I have feelings for him?" he asked.

"I never said that. I just asked if you were _attatched_. That doesn't necesarily mean you have feelings for someone." Renji explained, grinning that the blush on the teen's cheeks.

"You should say what you mean..." Ichigo mumbled as he started to heads toward the door.

"Give it up, Mortal. He won't take you...especially when his past is in his present." Renji called, but he wasn't sure if Ichigo heard him; he had already closed the door. _Better_ _I suppose... _he thought. _Who knows what may happen...this outta be entertaining..._

* * *

They walked back in silence, Shiro looking around in case a Demon attacked. Shiro sighed at Ichigo's soft humming. "That's rather annoying." he grumbled.

"I hate pure silence." Ichigo stated simply. "If there isn't some kind of noise, I get antsy." Shiro rolled his eyes. "So...what are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"About the Demons. You said they're after me..."

"We still don't know for sure. Although _I _think they are, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow may have other ideas here." Shiro stated. "So...one of them will be with you at colledge tomorrow, possibly Ulquiorra."

"Why him?" Ichigo asked, trying to sound less whiny. There was just something...off about the albino. But then again, this whole situation was off.

"He controls shadows. During the day, there'll be a ton of them. He'll be the best protection, just in case you _are_ being targeted." Shiro explained. Ichigo looked at the ground and sighed. Why was he being so damned picky already? He was lucky that he was being watched at all.

"Sorry for complaning, but I honestly don't think I need protection." Ichigo said. Shiro laughed as they stopped at a street light.

"You Mortals thin you can handle everythig, that you can take care of yourselves." He laughed. Ichigo wanted to argue, but Shiro held up a hand. "But that's when people get hurt; they bite off far more than they can chew." He turned to Ichigo and locked his golden eyes with the Mortals brown ones. Ichigo could see sadness in them, but his mind began to haze slightly just by looking into his eyes. "Don't be like that, please."

"Sure..." Ichigo answered, his voice getting light and breathy. Shiro noticed and quickly broke eye contact.

"Hey, snap out of it, ok? I don't want to drag your ass home because I was forced to knock you out for trying to rape me in the street." Ichigo shook his head and looked up at the stars.

"Sorry...have no idea what came over me there..." he said.

"Oh I do, but it's fine." Shiro stated as they walked back to Ichigo's. Ichigo subconsiously rubbed the spot where Shiro had bitten him only two nights before. An odd need filled his mind...but what it was, he had no clue.

_No...I don't think it's quite what we think..._he thought.

"Hey, I'm in need of a place to stay Ichigo. Ya know anywhere that's up for grabs?" Shiro asked, trying to change the subject. Ichigo closed his eyes in thought for a second.

"Umm...there's an old mansion that's for sale, but the price is fucking ridiculous." He commented. He looked and noticed a toothy grin on the Demon Hunter's face. "Wait...don't tell me you have enough for it?"

"We'll find out...I'm sick of living in that damned apartment complex." He said, mischief in his tone.

_Oh god...this is gonna be nuts...especially if my friends find out..._That's when a realization hit him. _Wait...my friends... _"What am I going to tell my friends about you?"

"Preferably nothing. However...in Ulquiorra's case...just say he's a relative." Ichigo froze at the suggestion. Shiro turned to see his face shadowed by his hair.

"They won't believe that..." Ichigo said.

"Why not? C'mon, it's not like everyone knows all the relatives you have out th-" Ichigo shoved past him, his shoulder smacking Shiro's.

"Never suggest that again." he said as he stalked off, leaving a very confused vampire behind.

* * *

Ichigo slammed his bedroom door shut and buried his face in the pillow. _How can he suggest I lie like that?_ he thought. _After everything I've been through in life...how can he?_ He grabbed the picture next to his bed and stared at it. _Mom...Dad... _He touched the picture gently, as if it would break with the slightest pressure. _Karin...Yuzu... Why would Shiro say something like that?_ He just stared at the picture, unaware of the golden eyes watching him from behind.

"Ichigo..." Ichigo turned to face him, shock in his eyes.

"How...when did you...?" Shiro grinned as he stepped out in front of the teenager.

"Vampire, remeber?" he stated. Ichigo sighed as he set the picture down. "Why are you so upset Ichigo?"

"Because of your suggestion." He said, anger once again rising in his chest.

"So what? It was a suggestion, not a de-"

"You have no idea of how much I wish I could simply lie about that shit!" Ichigo snapped, standing in front of the vampire. "But you don't know the first thing about me! You have no fucking idea how much I wish I could just...just fucking forget it! This is so goddamned ridiculous and so insensitive of you!" Shiro just stood there, letting him rant.

"You're right...I have no idea what you've been through." He replied calmly. Ichigo stared at him, his eyes wide and still filled with anger. "That's one thing I've wanted to ask you...what happened in your past?" Ichigo turned away, not meeting his eyes.

"I...I can't..." Shiro sighed.

"Fine, never mind. I practically tell you about my world, and I get nothing from you other than headache and arguments? Be that way if you want. But you're right; I don't know and won't until you tell me something, damnit!" Before Ichigo could even respond, Shiro turned to leave. He gripped the door and stood in the doorway. "Ichigo...I can't protect you if you don't help me understand you better." He turned to look at him, his eyes unreadable. "I told you about me; I expect something sooner or later." He then slammed the door and left Ichigo alone in the dark.

* * *

Shiro sighed as he leaned on the ther side of the door. _He's so damned stubborn..._he thought. _I'll never be able to help him if he doesn't cooperate..._He closed his eyes, only to have familiar images flash through his mind. He subconsiously reached out and touched his chest, trailing the scar underneath his t-shirt. _I guess...I'm no better..._

* * *

Chapter 7 end.

Tense stuff, no? ^_^ Oh well...makes good cliffhanger~! Well, reviews please? Me turn 18 in 2 days~! Yippe!


	8. Chapter 8: Inner Demons

Response to reivews~!

Nikotehfox: Hmm...oh, the possibilities~!

BonneNuit: I'm glad you did!

Persistence: That's your solution for _everything_ when it comes to fics! ^_^ Oddly...it works half the time! XD

Umiki: Thanks a ton!

WhiteW12-0: Yay, thanks a ton~!

miszxbrii: What are you, a computer? O.o Omfg, Terminator!

Eternal Love's Eclipse: You think so? Hmm...is that good or bad?

lemonlimediddies: O.O Odd moment...

Tiana Misoro: Yup...but the wait's over~!

xX-Afflicted-Xx: *takes cookie* I shall think on it...

drmona lord: Yay, thanks so much! ^_^

LittleXCreature: Heh, who _doesn't_?

fix23: Lol, I did! Thank you!

LinkWarriorInGreen: O.O That's a first...XD

HappiestUnderClouds: Hmm...idk what to do! DX

Strawberry-Ringo: But...it's fun to me! DX

Angelchan2012: Ha ha! XD

wolfsrainrules: ...It's sok! XD

DarkDivide: Because I am evil! ^_^ You haven't been reading my stories long, neh? lol

Alright, tense stuff happened last chappie, neh? Well, it's time for some daylight time~! Well, let's start Chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter 8: Inner Demons

Ichigo watched as he slammed the door shut and sunk into the mattress. _Why couldn't I tell him? Fuck!_ he screamed in his head. He wanted to tell Shiro about his past. About what had happened...maybe it could be important. But for some odd reason...his gut was telling him not to trust Shiro with the information. But...how come? He was trying to protect him, and the vampire did have a point; he had been open about himself, so why shouldn't he be open too? He clutched his head and ran his hands through his hair. _Argh! This is hurting my head too much! I'm getting some sleep..._he thought. Before he could even register fully hitting his pillow, he was sound asleep.

* * *

_He was in a dark, closed in space._ Where...where am I? _he wondered. As he stood up slowly, he placed his hands in something wet. _Wh...what the?_ He brought his hand to his face and could barely make out the color of the liquid on his hands; crimson. He slowly looked down and could see a small light from behind what appered to be a door. _Am I...in a closet?_ he wondered. He could see the crimson liquid leaking uder the door, creating a huge puddle that was pooling at his feet. He reached out for the door knob to open the door, but a deep, dark voice screeched at him._

**_"Open the door...Let me in..." _**_Ichigo felt compelled to ope the door when the voice told him too, but something, no, someone, in the back of his mind yelled for him._

_"No! No matter what, do not open the door until I come for you!"_

M...Mom?

* * *

Ichigo shot up from his bed, covered in a light sweat. He was breathing hard as he glanced at his alarm clock. _6:35 AM...damn, I need to move!_ he thought. As he got up, he was aware of another body next to him. _Wh...what the fuck?_ He turned slowly to see Shiro next to him, fully clothed, his shoulder slightly bloody. _God...did he get attacked again?_ he wondered. Judging by the position he was in on Ichigo's bed, he had practically passed out on his bed. Worry swam through the teen's body, and guilt clenched his stomach. _Was this...my fault?_ he wondered. He quickly got up and searched his bathroom for some gauze. When he found it, he ran back and flipped Shiro over, being careful to remove his leather coat and t-shirt. When he saw Shiro's bare chest, he could feel the sudden desire rise in him again, but he quickly shook his head, trying to get rid of it. As he reached for the gauze, his eyes fell on the scar on the albino's chest. It looked darker up close, almost like a scar and burn in one. Curiocity getting the better of him, he slowly reached for it, tracing his fingers against it. the next thing he knew, a pale hand shot out, gripping his throat and slamming him against a wall.

"Hhhhaaaahh..." Ichigo looked up to see Shiro, his head bent down so he couldn't see the expression on the vampire's face.

"Shi...Shiro?" The vampire's head shot up, his golden eyes glowing with a hungry look, an odd red tint in their eyes. He didn't seem to recognize Ichigo in front of him, his canine's gorwing longer. _God...what the hell? _

"Hhh...You...smell of blood..." He hissed. But to Ichigo, it sounded more like he was possesed by some kind of inner demon.

_This...this isn't Shiro!_ His heart was telling him, although he had no idea why it was telling him this in the first place. He struggled in the tight grip Shiro had him in. _This...this is something else!_ "Shiro! It's me!" He notice Shiro's expression twitch almost painfully as he cried out. "It's me, Ichigo!" His deep golden eyes widened suddenly and he released Ichigo's throat, suddenly struggling with himself.

"Hhhhhh...hhhHHHHAAAAA!" He hissed and snarled, as if fighting with his own body before falling to his knees. "Ichigo..." Ichigo looked up at him. "Ichigo...get...get Grimmjow!" He cried out. Ichigo didn't have too. The moment those words left the vampire's lips, Grimmjow shot out of nowhere, pinning Shiro to the ground.

"Shiro! Hey, Shiro, calm down!" Grimmjow yelled as Shiro began struggling in his grip. Ichigo sat on the ground, completly petrified.

_What...what's going on?_ he thought.

"Did you fucking hear me?" Ichigo shook his head as the teal haired werewolf snapped at him.

"Wh...what?"

"Get the fuck downstairs now! You being up here is _not_ helping the situation!" Ichigo didn't need to be told twice. He quickly got up and shot downstairs, not looking back.

* * *

Grimmjow shook Shiro violently, almost smacking his head against the hard floor. "God damnit, Shiro! Wake up!" He watched as the hungry look faded from his eyes, only to be replaced with horror and fear.

"Gr...Grimmjow...did I...I didn't..." Grimmjow sighed and pulled out a small pocket knife.

"No, no one was hurt. We got lucky this time..." He slid the blade across his wrist, watching as Shiro slowly backed up, flinching as pain shot through his shoulder.

"No...Grimmjow...no." He shook his head as Grimmjow walked forward. "Not your blood...you know what'll happen if I-"

"A risk that needs to be taken. So you don't hurt anyone! Now fucking take it!" He practically shoved his wrist in Shiro's mouth. Shiro's eyes widened in shock before closing as the blood hit his tongue. He gripped Grimmjow's wrist and began to drain it of the dark liquid. Grimmjow watched as his friend satisfied his thrist before pulling his wrist away slowly. Shiro sighed before slumping into his arms in exhausted sleep. _Damn him and his stubborn nature..._he sighed as he lifted the vampire in his arms. _And damn my debt..._ He started walking down the stairs when Shiro mumbled something incoherent. _Nightmares...and his wound...he ran out of that kid's blood rather quickly..._he sighed. As he passed the living room on down to the basement, hecould see Ichigo watching from his spot on the couch.

"Is...is he...?" Grimmjow shook his head and Ichigo shut his mouth. Grimmjow opened the door and walked down into the basement. He placed Shiro gently on the couch, covering him up and ran upstairs.

"Whew, that was a close call. Good thing I was already here." he sighed as he wiped his forehead.

"What the fuck happened to him?" He turned to see Ichigo's face filled with fear and confusion. "That...that was not Shiro..."

"No, but then again, how the hell would you know? You know nothing about our world except bits and pieces!" Grimmjow growled as he walked gowards Ichigo. Ichigo stood up and stared directly into Grimmjow's teal eyes. He had only seen him as a human briefly, but he still wasn't scared of the werewolf Demon Hunter. He was slightly taller than Ichigo and _definatly_ better built, but he still wasn't scared. But what had happened to Shiro..._that_ had scared him, and he didn't know why.

"No...you've told me some things. And you're right, I don't know. So help me understand, so I don't make a mistake again." Grimmjow glared at him a little lnger before his face twisted into a smirk and he began laughing. "What the hell's so damn funny?"

"You have guts for a Mortal, I'll give you that." He said. He put his hands on his hips and sighed. "Guess..I'll explain what happened from what Ulquiorra told me."

* * *

"Well, after you and Shiro had a little argument, a Demon appered in the area. Shiro and Ulquiorra wasted no time in trying to find it." Grimmjow explained as Ichigo handed him a soda. He popped it open and took a quick sip. "Well...Shiro got there first and it was a stronger Demon than what we're used to."

"Stronger how?"

"You saw the damage done on Shi's shoulder, right? It had been worse, but he used up what was left of your blood to heal his wounds. When he loses blood, he has to use the blood he gains from a previous feed in order to replace the blood he loses. Well...he didn;t have enough, but I guess at the time he was too tired to find someone else. So, according to Ulqui, he came back here and must have passed out on your bed, makig sure you were safe." He said, ignoring Ichigo's direct question. Ichigo looked at his can of pop.

"So...this is my fault?" he asked quietly. Grimmjow shook his head.

"No, now let me finish explaining before you jump to anymore conclusions." he said, getting a little edgy. Ichigo nodded and looked back down at his soda. "Ugh...you're such a pain in the-"

"So...what was that...that thing in there?" He saked, once again interrupting Grimmjow.

"Um...well...you know those myths about vampires being damned and work for the Devil?" Ichigo nodded. "Well...some of them _are_ damned...but they don't work for Satan."

"So Shiro...he's-"

"And there you go again, assuming something!" Grimmjow grumbled. "No, he isn't damned. But because he's a Pure Immortal, he has acces to that kind of power. But...there is a consequence. If he runs out of blood...he goes into this frenzy state where he doesn't recognize anyone. He'd kill me and Ulquiorra if we got in his way." Ichigo clenched his can of pop tightly, causing it to crunch under his grip.

"So...that was him in a frenzy?" Grimmjow nodded and patted his shoulder.

"It's ok Ichigo. But...don't bring it up when he wakes up tomorrow, ok?" Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow couldn't help but smile. "He was really worried about you. He cares a lot, ya know." Ichigo gave him a confused stare.

"Why would he care about someone he barely knows?" he asked.

"Well...I have no idea. Ask him." Grimmjow stood up and began heading towards the door.

"Wait...did you give him some of your blood? The cut on your wrist I saw..."

"It'll heal, but thanks for the concern there." Grimmjow flashed a grin his way. "Technically, he isn't supposed to drink my blood. It could cause his frenzy state to worsen."

"That's why it's only for emergencies..." Ichigo whispered, remembering what Shiro had said jus a few nights before. "So..why did you-"

"I have a debt to pay." Ichigo watched as he opened the door. Before he left, he stopped midstep. "Look, Ichigo. You have a small debt as well. Maybe...you'll find your own way of paying it back. This is mine." He then closed the door.

* * *

Ichigo decided to call of sick today, since he didn't get much sleep to begin with. The nightmare, plus Shiro's sudden frenzy had worn him out all over again and he practically passed out after he called the college. When he woke up, it was 7:30 at night. _Good lord I slept like the fucking dead..._he thought and sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well, you certainly took your time getting up." He looked up to see Shiro standing there, wearing one of his shirts.

"Hey, that's mine..." Ichigo tried to sound upset, but a yawn made it's way to his lips, dulling the effect.

"Ha, really pissed sounding there!" Shiro laughed. "Ya hungry?" he asked. Ichigo nodded and watched as Shiro picked up the phone to order pizza. "While you were asleep, I took a look at the mansion. I bought it." He waited for Ichigo to reply.

"Wait...you did what? You _bought_ it?" Shiro nodded and smiled.

"Grimmjow and Ulquiorra spent most of the day taking my stuff there. Shadow Travel is useful for a ton of things." Shiro smiled. Ichigo could only imagine the annoyed looks of the two Demon Hunters. "So it's me alone tonight while hunting."

"So...what about, well you know...feeding?" Ichigo asked slowly. Shiro stiffened slightly at the question.

"I'm sorry about earlier...if I scared you...I'm so sorry..." he whispered, looking at the floor. "That rarely ever happens, but when it does, people get...killed." Ichigo noticed chillingly how he said 'killed', not 'hurt'.

"No...it's ok. I was just...unprepared, that's all. Next time, I'll make sure you get something in you." Shiro looked at him and shook his head.

"I'm not taking you." he said firmly. It took Ichigo a second to process what the vampire meant. "I won't-"

"And why the hell not?" Ichigo asked. "I'm a Mortal, right? I'm not Grimmjow...so nothing should be wrong with it, and besides..." He gripped Shiro's wrist tightly. "I owe you." Shiro sighed and shook his head.

"Ichigo...there's something about you...about your _blood_...it just feels wrong drinking it." He said. "I don't want to do it."

"You said that I was stubborn, well, fine. Then I'll make sure you get your drink." Shiro rolled his golden eyes.

"I need to pick up the pizza. It isn't delivery." He said as he headed for the door, yanking his leather coat off the coat hook.

"Wait a sec." He turned as Ichigo grabbed his coat and walked next to him. "I'm coming with you." Shiro wanted to argue, but he just sighed.

_He'd just ignore me...besides, it isn't safe for him to be alone..._he thought. Not to mention..you want him by your side...His heart added. He shook his head. Why was his heart choosing now of all times to tell him something? _'Bout 300 years late for that, stupid organ..._ "Fine, but stay with me, got it?" Ichigo nodded and they both headed out into the night.

* * *

On top of a skyscraper, a figure stood watching the people below. His silver hair blew in the wind, his red eyes glinting with malice and hunger. _They all smell...boring..._he thought.

"Master, we found an interesting scent." The man turned as a figure appered behind him.

"Explain." The figure whispered into his ear. He siled, his sharp canines glinting in the foggy moonlight.

"Well well...sounds interesting...maybe this one will be satisfying..." he hissed. "Let's go."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Chapter 8 end.

Mwahahahahahahahahahaha~! Wonder what's gonna happen? Lol the suspense is killing me! DX ...What? What suspense you ask? The suspense of reading your pissed off reviews! So hurry and send 'em!


	9. Chapter 9: Attacked by one's own kin

Response to reviews~!

Angelchan2012: Hee hee, you are not the first to say that, nor will you be the last...XD

Persistence: Mayyyyybbbbeeeee...XD

Tiana Misoro: Tee hee, I liked that part too! ^_^

lemonlimediddies: Yup! *suddenly falls dead due to plot bunnies*

HappiestUnderClouds: Nice description of the angst senario...'damned stuff'...lol

EmeralWit: No! Far from it my friend! Hey...you're name...outta curiocity, have you seen Wicked?

Strawberry-Ringo: Yippe~! It's true logic..*nods*

WhiteW12-0: Yup! So no being a hypocrite...lol I'm just as bad...*bows head in shame*

blackcherry21: Thanks!

wolfsrainrules: I just can.

Metallic efekt: I'm glad you do! ^_^

LittleXCreature: *goes in corner and sulks, gloom cloud over head*

raven: Hmm...maybe~!

Eternal Love's Eclipse: Wow, you're excited, no? ^_^

LinkWarriorInGreen: Tee hee...we just do.

Kin-Chan2012: Glad you're enjoying this so much!

narubby23: Thanks..but c'mon..it isn't that good...*rubs head*

fix23: Lol yippe~!

Nikotehfox: Hmm...oops. ^_^'

I will say this now; it's _not_ Gin _or_ Aizen! I need them...elsewhere. Anywho, don't feel sad or anything! You'll love this chappie, I promise~! Well...here's Chapter 9! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 9: Attacked by one's own kin.

Ichigo pulled out his Ipod and popped in the earphones. "Hey, gimme one of the buds. I wanna hear what ya got." Shiro said. Ichigo gave him one and clicked it on. The first song that played was _Life is Beautiful _by SixxA.M. "Hmm...I've always loved this song."

"Really? It's the only one by them I've ever heard." Ichigo said. Shiro grinned, his teeth glinting in the city lights.

"Same here. Doesn't mean they ain't good." He stated. Ichigo shrugged and searched his Ipod for something else. "Ya know...they speak the truth in this song."

"Huh?"

_"You can't live until you die...You can't tell the truth until you learn to lie..." _Shiro sang some of the lyrics. "It's all true. You really have no idea what life's like...until you've done all of that."

"And...you have?" Ichigo asked. Shiro just shook his head.

"I'm just stating a fact. Don't worry about a thing." Shiro smiled. Ichigo couldn't help but notice how nervous his voice sounded.

_Is he...what's he hiding from me?_ he wondered.

* * *

In the shadows, five other vampires trailed the two of them. The leader smiled as the wind carried the scent of blood from the two of them. _This outta be rather...interesting._ He thought. He was glad the Mortal had brought out the Ipod; it would make hearing them harder.

"Master, the other Immortal is unaware of us." One of the lower vampires whispered to him.

"I can tell. Let's go..."

* * *

As they chatted, Shiro felt nervous. He still needed to find someone and drink, or he may end up having Ichigo's blood. And after last time...he wasn't so sure it was a good idea. It had felt...wrong to him for some reason. When the wind picked up again, it brought with it a foreign smell. He froze, causing Ichigo to jerk back slightly. "Hey, warn me when you plan on stopping like-" Shiro quickly covered his mouth.

"Shut up." He whispered. Ichigo just crossed his arms.

"Hey, don't tell me to shut up. I was talking to you!"

"I said shut up!" Shiro snapped angrily, getting annoyed. But Ichigo ignored him.

"You know, I have no idea why you've suddenly gotten so pissy. Just-"

"Move!" Before Ichigo could even blink, Shiro shoved him down onto the pavement. Ichigo hit the ground hard, leaving him to see stars for a brief moment. He heard a small 'plip' and looked up to see Shiro holding his arm out, another person latched onto his arm, which was now bleeding heavily.

_No..not human...vampire!_ Ichigo quickly got to his feet. "Shiro!"

"Ichigo...get going!" He hissed shoving the vampire back. The other one hissed, his eyes practically glowing in the dark. Shiro straightened up, grinning. "C'mon, is that all you have?" Out of nowhere, three more vampire appered. "Oh goodie...almost a whole hunting party." He grumbled.

"Shiro..." Ichigo whispered warily. He wasn't exactly sure that this was a good situation, even for the vampire Demon Hunter.

"Ichigo...get outta here!" Shiro snapped from behind his shoulder. "I'll be fine!"

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that one..." Shiro and Ichigo both turned to see another figure appear from the shadows. "You both have a rather...interesting smell."

"Oh, glad you're enjoying our colonge." Shiro replied sarcastically. The vampire leader laughed, his deep red eyes shining with malice.

"Ah, it feels good to see another powerful vampire...however, there is more to you than is seen. The same goes for you...Mortal there." He gestured towards Ichigo, causing the orange head to freeze. "By the way, my name is Aragan. Pleasure to meet you."

"Hichigo Shirosaki. Now..." Shiro suddenly dashed and threw a huge trashcan at the group. All but four of them escaped it, but the other was completly crushed by it. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Aragan smiled at the albino vampire and the nervous Mortal behind him. _Both of them are unique..._he told himself. _It's in their blood... _"Why, I'm just out with my group, whom, sadly, we are now one member short thanks to you." He replied, not sounding the least bit remorseful. Shiro clicked his tongue. "So why are you here?"

"Demon Hunter. I was assigned this town along with two others." He replied flatly. He was trying to get both of them out of this unscathed, but judging by the way Aragan was acting, that had a 4% of happening. He cokced his head at the other vampire. "You remind me of someone else."

"I heard that from the last two Demon Hunters I killed awhile back. They say I kinda look like one of their...'higher up's'." Shiro could feel anger clench his chest. He wanted to tear these guys apart. But there were four vampires...and one of him. And Ichigo...he would get in the way. He could tell the Mortal could take care of himself just by how he was built. But these were vampires...and Ichigo wasn't even an _Immortal_. "So...I have a simple proposition for ya. Gimme the Mortal, and you can leave." Shiro smiled.

"Like hell I'll do that!" he snapped. Aragan's smile faltered slightly.

"Shame. Looks like I'll take ya both by force then, I guess." He snapped his fingers and two of the vampires lunged for Ichigo. Shiro got to him first, kicking them back.

"Leave Ichigo! Go get Grimmjow and Ulquiorra! They're at the apartment complex in town!" He yelled. Ichigo wasted no time; he quickly scrambled to his feet and ran off. Shiro smiled as the vampire's stood back up, glaring at him. "Ok...who's first?"

* * *

Ichigo continued running down the streets. As he ran, he came to a cross walk and stopped. _The apartment complex...it''ll take me at least twenty minutes to get there!_ He thought. He could remember how Shiro had looked at him as he had yelled at him to run. _He was nervous..._He could tell that Shiro was a powerful vampire, better than normal one's, if what Ulquiorra said was correct. But being a Pure vampire or not, he was outnumbered, he had little blood in him, and Ichigo was never gonna make it to help before Shiro would be overcome...or worse. Fear crawled its way up his spine for the vampire. _I...I can't just stand here!_ he thought. As quickly as he could, he ran towards his house. _I've gotta do something!_

* * *

Shiro felt himself being pinned against a wall by Aragan. The other vampires weren't a problem, already dead and bleeding on the streets. But Shiro's strength was waning quickly, and what remained of Grimmjow's blood was also fading away. This is a shitty situation I'm in here...he thought.

"My, you couldn't just let me have him first, could you?" Aragan asked, his teeth flashing in the light, making the malice in his eyes seem to practically leap out and grab Shiro by his neck. "Instead, I have to drink from you..."

"Wh-what?" Shiro asked as a cold hand shot out, seizing his throat. He cclawed Aragan's hand, but because of the lack of blood, his half transformed state was gone as well. "Ghh...ngh..."

"You're a Pure vampire..." Aragan hissed, his fangs growing slightly, prepared to bite into his neck. Shiro shivered slightly. "Drinking from you...well, you know what'll happen."

"Aragan, don't-" His throat was gripped tighter, almost cutting off his air supply. "Ngh...D-don't! I-If you-gh...now what'll happen-wh-why are you-" His throat was then gripped even tighter, blood forcing its way up his neck, his air finally gone. He struggled to stay consious as Aragan widened his mouth.

"Because you're interesting..." He hissed. He dug his teeth into Shiro's neck. Shiro cried out in pain as the vampire's venom entered his system, his own blood being drained away. He tried desperatly to push the vampire away, but Aragan stuck like burs in an animal's pelt. Shiro continued to struggle, but as more of him was drained, his attempts weakend. Suddenly, there was a sickening noise and Aragan tore his teeth from Shiro, causing his teeth to scar the pale neck. Shiro fell limply to the ground, pain in his neck, his blood on fire. He looked up weakly to see Ichigo standing there, a bloody knife in hand.

* * *

When Ichigo had started making it back to where Shiro was, he had heard Aragan teasing him, but his voice sounded far away, carried on the wind. "Because you're interesting..." That had been quickly follwed by a pain filled scream from Shiro. He raced down the streets and felt horrified by what he saw. He could see Aragan, his fangs buried deep in Shiro's neck. Shiro's golden eyes were wide with confusion and agony, as if Aragan were searing his skin with acid. He watched for a tense minute as Shiro's struggles grew weak. He couldn't watch anymore. He ran up as quietly as he culd and brought the butcher knife he had taken from his kitchen down into the vampire's back. Aragan cried out in pain, releasing Shiro just as Ichigo pulled the knife out.

"Ge the fuck away from him!" Ichigo snapped angrily. Aragan snarled at Ichigo.

"You...you fucking little prick..." he hissed. Ichigo's eyes widened as Aragan lunged for him. He held out the knife and could feel a sudden weight on it. Aragan hissed again and pulled back. Ichig watched as he tore the knife out of his chest and flung it at the defenseless vampire Demon Hunter on the ground. "This...this isn't over, Mortal. You're next..." Aragan smiled and turned to look at Shiro. "And if he doesn't get a human soon...he's a goner..." Ichigo watched as Aragan seemed to vanish in smoke, clutching his bleeding chest. Ichigo dropped the knife and rushed to Shiro. He was bleeding from a cut above his left eye, hisr arm had at least three puncture wounds, his chest bleeding from the right side from another bite. And of course, the now bleeding mark on his neck.

"Shiro..." Shiro's head jolted and he backed away slightly, flinching at the pain in his arm.

"Ichigo...get out of here..." His voice sounded strained and in pain. "I...I need..."

"Blood?" Even the word seemed to cause Shiro to flinch as if he'd been slapped. Ichigo could see his fangs growing larger, his eyes gaining that eerie glow. "Look, if you really need-"

"N-No, don't even say it!"

"You...you can have me." Shiro's eyes widened at the request. He wanted to deny the Mortal, but if he did, he would most likely go on a frenzy, and the idea of that sent shivers through his body. He felt like it was wrong to drink from Ichigo, why he had no clue...but what decision did he have? He froze as Ichigo knelt down in front of him. "Do it."

"I-Ichigo...I..." He could smell the blood coming from Ichigo, moving even quicker because of his adrenaline rush. "I...I shouldn't..."

"I'm not afraid. Do it." He replied, his voice even.

"It'll hurt...and I can't use my powers to hide or nullify it..." Ichigo didn't respond, only sat there. "Ichigo...I...I need a lot...for normal vampire's this is called the First Bite. It-" He was surprised when Ichigo shoved him painfully towards his neck.

"Quit whining and bi-" Ichigo was sharply cut off when fangs suddenly sank into his neck. Shiro was right; at first, all Ichigo could feel was a sharp pain as something seemed to burn his skin as his blood was being drained. But...then there was nothing but an odd, pleasurable feeling. He couldn't describe how he felt, nor help the moan tha passed his lips as his eyes rolled up into his head. He felt dizzy and tired and...good. "Feels...feels good..." he murmered. Shiro's eyes widened as he pulled away slowly from Ichigo's neck.

"Wh-what did you say?" He asked, licking his lips quickly. Ichigo's head lulled into his shoulder, completly unconsious. _Great...why does this always happen on the First full Bite?_ he wondered. He rolled his eyes as he lifted the unconsious Mortal onto his shoulders. _Well...looks like I'm picking up the pizza late..._he thought. He gripped Ichigo tightly and ran as quickly as he could towards the new mansion he had purchased.

* * *

Chapter 9 end.

I know, I'm evil, ya can say it. Well, wonder what's gonna happen with Ichi and Shi, eh? And as for Aragan...he'll be back, as promised! ^_^ So...have fun reviewing~!


	10. Chapter 10: Purity of blood

Response to reviews~!

Tiana Misoro: Random scenarios+ you= Insanity~!

wolfsrainrules: heh ehe...no.

WhiteW12-0: Were ya watchin Lord of the Rings? It's Aragan. lol

Strawberry-Ringo: They were too far away...XD

lemonlimediddies: Thanks a ton~!

blackcherry21: Christmas! lol jk

Kin-Chan 2010: I have a lot of love/hate relationships! XD

HappiestUnderClouds: Hmm...nope!

Nikotehfox: Lol that's how I roll~!

LinkWarriorInGreen: Again, that's how I roll!

drmona lord: Wowie? Huzah? Nothing but wow? hmm...

narubby23: No I ain't...I speak the truth!

Eternal Love's Eclipse: Thank you~!

Persistence: Wow...that was violent...

ravensterling123" Ah, a fellow Vampire Kisses fan, I'm guessing? XD ...He wants both! But then again...who the hell doesn't?

Angelchan2012: Lol love you reviews!

Phantom: Hmm...all valid points, especially Dante's! Random fact; the voice actor for Nero(at least, i think that's his name) the main character from Devil May Cry 4, is Ichigo!

Chelsea Lynn: I'm evil that way...

Metallic efekt: Thanks a ton~!

LittleXCreature: Tsk tsk! Be patient, my friend!

Sasuke Uzamaki9999: Not in my fic! ^_^

fix23: Lol I'm odd like that. I have this tendency to OOC a lot...XD

Ok people's...I know I have a tendency to give so many questions and few answers...I'm sorry! *bows* It's my nature! There will be some answers here, I promise! *bows again* I'm so glad everyone reading this is so patient! Well...here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10: Purity of blood

Grimmjow could tell Shiro was pissed at the unconsious Mortal resting on his couch in the newly purchased mansion. "I told him to get you two! But does he listen?"

"Hey, cut the kid a break." Grimmjow said, holding his hands up. "We were too far! If he hadn't acted...you would've been killed!" Shiro turned to him, his golden eyes flaring.

"No...I wouldn't have. And believe me when I say that, for I know why." he hissed. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Yeah...I know. So...First Blood?" Grimmjow said, trying to change the conversation. Shiro sighed and nodded.

"I...didn't enjoy it. It felt wrong." Grimmjow gave him a confused stare, but didn't ask. _His blood...it's odd..._Shiro thought. _I wonder why..._

* * *

_Ichigo found himself outside in a storm. Where he was, he didn't know. But it was pouring, and it was muddy as hell. As he walked, something behind him lit up the night sky. He turned around to see fire flying in the air, along with wood and metal. He ran towards the explosion. As he did, the smell of burning flesh ht his nose and he tried to vomit, but nothing came, not even a sound. _Wh...what the hell is going on?_ He thought. He then heard a scream of agony and fury. _That scream...sounds familiar..._But before he could find out who it was, the scene suddenly swirlwed and changed, forming a dark, enclosed room. This time, the room was filled to his waist in a thick, red liquid. _Bl...blood? _Ichigo could feel himself begin to panic, clawing the walls of the room, trying to escape._

_**"Let me in...let me in Ichigo Kurosaki..."** Ichigo backed up as the door was forcefully slammed from the other side. **"Someone...is comig for me..."** Hearing this scared cry, he once again headed towards the door, but just like last time, someone screamed for him to stop. But unlike last time...there were two voices._

_"No! You can't let it in! Keep it shut!" Ichigo tried to hear the second voice, but it was too soft._

Wh...who's there?_ He thought, but it sounded like his mind echoed in the small room. He watched as the world around him suddenly lit up as his eyes opened._

_

* * *

_

"Ugh..." Ichigo rubbed his forehead as he slowly sat up on the leather couch. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of his drowsy state. When he removed his hands, blue teal eyes were staring back at him.

"Oh my god, you're alive!" Ichigo pracically yelped as Grimmjow leaned away from his face, laughing.

"Wow, wonderful reaction there!" He laughed.

"What the fuck was that about? You nearly gave me a heart attack, ya fucking prick!" Ichigo snapped. Grimmjow kept grinning.

"Well, it'd still be a sign that you're ok." He commented.

"Grimmjow...leave us please." Ichigo turned to see Shiro leaning against a wall, his face covered by his white hair. He was still in his bloody clothes, his neck still stained with his blood.

_Looks like he didn't heal as much..._Ichigo thought.

"Ar-are ya sure Shi? I don't think you should-"

"Leave." Ichigo flinched at the sharp tone in shiro's voice. He sounded pissed. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow slowly backed out of the room.

"Psst...good luck." Ichigo shot him a confused look as the werewolf bolted out of the room, slamming the door as he went.

"Shiro?" Ichigo turned only to gasp as Shiro pinned him against the couch. "H-hey! What the hell?"

"What was going through your head last night?" Shiro snapped. He didn't exactly sound angry, but Ichigo couldn't tell with the vampire. Even though he had only known him for a couple days, he could already see that he was a master at hiding his true feelings. "I told you to go get Grimmjow and Ulquiorra!"

"This mansion is practically on the opposite side of town! And those vampires had greatly outnumbered you!" Ichigo snapped.

"I would've been fine!"

"They were gonna kill you!"

"No, it was _you_ they would've killed! They would've let me go!" Shiro retorted.

"How the fuck would you know that?"

"It's happened before!" Ichigo froze at these words. "You have no idea what was going o-"

"You...you mean this has happened to you before?" Ichigo asked quietly. Shiro's eyes widened considerably before backing away from the couch. Ichigo sat up again and looked at him. He seemed nervous, shivering slightly. Or was it loss of blood? When Shiro fell to his knees, Ichigo ran over, kneeling next to him.

"Help...help me upstairs please..." Shiro whispered quietly. Ichigo lifted one of his arms over his shoulder gently. "Tsk...sorry for snapping. You...you just had me worried, that's all." Ichigo didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Why...why were they after us?" he asked finally. Shiro sighed.

"If I knew why they were after _you_, a lot of problems would be solved by now..." he said. "But it was probably a coincedence. As for me...they wanted my blood." Ichigo slowly dragged him into a room with dark black curtains.

_Must be his room..._ "They were after your blood? I don't get it." he said. Shiro rolled his eyes. Ichigo placed him gently on the bed, watching as he removed his bloody shirt and jeans. He couldn't help but stare at the vampire's lithe, yet powerful form. _Kinda like it, actually..._he thought.

"Umm...you're doing it again..." Shiro said. Ichigo felt his face get hot and he turned around.

"Sorry..."

"Don't be. It's natural for Mortals to be like that, I told ya." Ichigo pondered what he had said.

"Odd...I never really do feel like...like that when I look at Grimmjow or Ulquiorra." He said, mostly to himself. Shiro glanced at him, but didn't say anything. "So...why did Aragan want you for your blood?"

"Because...because of what it can do." Shiro replied, stifiling a yawn. "It can give him power...as it can for any vampire that tries to drink it." Ichigo turned back around to see Shiro curled up under the blankets, his back against the wall. Ichigo wanted to ask more questions, but he could tell that the vampire had practically just passed ot on him.

_Oh well...maybe the others have some answers...H_e headed downstairs, hoping he was right.

* * *

Grimmjow sighed as he took another pawn from Ulquiorra. "Check." he grumbled. Ulquiorra put on a thoughtful look before moving his bishop to take the black knight.

"Checkmate, I win again." he replied. Grimmjow took one long look at the board before throwin ghis hands up in defeat.

"Fine, ya win again!" he grumbled. Ichigo cleared his throat when they had finished. Ulquiorra looked up at him.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Asleep, I think. I wanted to ask him something-"

"You're a nosy little prick..."

"-but I thought it'd be good not to ask." He finished, ignoring Grimmjow's rude, foul comment. "So...I as hoping you'd tell me."

"It looks like Shi's gonna have us explain everything to this Mortal, eh?" Grimmjow sighed.

"How long was I out anyways? I meant to ask earlier, but things got...kinda tense."

"Almost a whole day. Shiro stayed up the entire time, waiting for you to wake up." Ichigo felt a little stunned by what Ulquiorra just said.

"Wh...why? When he spoke to me, he was mad as hell..."

"He was worried. First Blood can be rather...nasty at times. Sometimes, Mortals don't wake up for weeks, even months. You woke up in a day. But...needless to say, he was worried." Ulquiorra explained.

"Not to say we weren't too. When Shiro came in covered in vampire puncture wounds, we were worried that you might've...been killed, or even Turned." Grimmjow added. Ichigo sat down at the small bar that they had been playing chess, folding his hands and looking at them.

"Sorry about that..."

"Nah, don't be. It's who ya are, right?" Grimjow asked. Ichigo looked up to see the werewolf smiling. Ichigo chuckled at the look and shook his head.

"You barely know me, yet you've aready deduced that much?"

"You're kinda like Shi in that case; willing to protect everything you care about, even if it means getting hurt or killed doing so." Ichigo felt his face get slightly hot at the odd glance Grimmjow sent him. "You _do_ care for him, right?"

"N-not like that!" Ichigo said quickly, trying to calm his speeding heart down some. "I-I mean...he's a friend...I suppose..." Grimmjow smiled, but said nothing. Ichigo cleared his throat and rubbed a hand through his sweaty hair. "So... are you guys gonna tell me excatly why vampires would be after Shiro?" Grimmjow gave Ulquiorra a nervous glance, but he just shrugged.

"His blood. Ya see, normally, vampires can't drink the blood of other vampires. It's like poison to them."

"However, Shiro's blood is completly different. It's Pure, which means that whoever drinks it can get rather...powerful rather quickly. But there's a side affect; they can go mad, even lose their souls in the process." Ulquiorra finished.

"I still don't get the whole' Pure' thing, but I guess it makes sense to you guys..." Ichigo grumbled. Ulquiorra chuckled.

"Well...it's hard to explain, since even we don't understand it; it's just widely accepted as common knowledge." He said.

"How in hell does that make any sense?" Ichigo said. When he didn't get a response, he threw his hands up in defeat. "Ya know what; whatever. I need some sleep..." He got up and walked up the stairs to another room.

* * *

As the two Immortals watched him leave, Grimmjow sighed. "Wow, he's certainly difficult." He said. Ulquiorra shrugged at that.

"We're all difficult when you think about it. We should all try to be slightly open, since we have been give orders to protect him." he replied. Grimmjow rolled his blue teal eyes and blew some air, his hair flipping up.

"Yeah yeah...but why did the Demons have to hunt a Mortal, not some random object? At least the object wouldn't complain or try to help when _he_ can't." Ulquiorra laughed.

"We still aren't sure if it's him they are after, however, he still needs protection. It isn't everyday a Mortal can see into our world like he can." Grimmjow nodded.

"So...tomorrow, we start with Shi's idea?" Ulquiorra nodded and Grimmjow grinned. "Oh man, is Ichi gonna hate us!" Ulquiorra laughed at the idea of Ichigo throwing a fit.

_Yes...yes he will..._he thought. _However...this is still for his safety...that's all that matters right now...until we can get this fucked up mess fixed..._

* * *

As Ichigo walked towards another empty room, he noticed Shiro's door cracked slightly. He peeked in and froze. Shiro was standing in front of the window, reaching for the curtains. _What is he...?_ When he pulled them back, he was relieved to see that it was still slightly dark out.

"How long...how long has it been now?" Shiro whispered to himself. Ichigo watched as the sun lifted over the horizon slightly. as it peeked into the room, it hit Shiro's hand. He hissed and pulled away, waving his hand back and forth. Ichigo could just barely make out Shiro's fangs glinting dangerously in the dark. He watched as Shirppulled the curtains closed and turned towards the door. Ichigo quickly ducked behind it, praying that the vampire hadn't seen him. If he did, he didn't say anything, just closed the door. Ichigo sighed and walked past, unsure of what to make of what he had seen.

_Is...is eternal life that bad? Is it...worth it?_ he wondered.

* * *

Aragan hissed as the wound in his chest healed up slowly. _Damn...damn that Mortal! _he cursed in his mind. _I can't wait to drain him dry of everything!_

"Mmm...a rather upset vampire, I see..." Aragan looked around his room and snarled, his teeth long and shining.

"Who the fuck's there?" he hissed.

"Someone who wishes to help you...if you wish it." Aragan kept trying to see who it was, but all around him thee was nothing but shadows.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think _I_ need help?"

"You were bested by a human...not the Pure One you were drinking from. That is even more shameful, if you ask me." The voice mocked. Aragan could feel anger rising inside him, but he kept it to himself. "However...you require both their blood, yes?"

"What the hell? How'd you-"

"We are hired by the same person. However, I do not wish to obey...and you?" Aragan smiled.

"Fuck no." He felt as if the shadows smiled with him, sending a chilling shiver down his spine.

"Good. Here's what we shall do..."

* * *

Chapter 10 end.

I know! Me sooooo bad! oh, btw, if ya haven't voted on my profile yet...DO IT! It concerns my 1-shot, Anthem of the Angels! anywho...bye! reviews 4 me?


	11. Chapter 11: Unwanted Protection

Response to reviews~!

Tiana Misoro: Lol Yeah, ya hypocrite!

Sasuke Uzamaki9999: Me love them too! *curls up with you*

Persistence: Hmm...I'll have to think about that...^_^

Eternal Love's Eclipse: I'll look forward to seeing that! XD

narubby23: No, it doesn't bother me! It's just...weird getting it sometimes.

blackcherry21: Neither can I!...*crickets whistling*...oh...

WhiteW12-0: A distance what? Tell me! It popped up as stars! Unless...you did that on purpose?

deidara: Lol I shall! *turns around* Hey Grimm! Tobi wants ya!

LittleXCreature: Too late for that...XD

drmona lord: Like I said, ya ain't alone...XD

Kaze No Himitsu: As usual...thank you!

Strawberry-Ringo: I shall proceed to ignore...XD

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: I did too...*tears up slightly* Anywho, glad ya like so far!

fix23: Thanks a ton, my friend!

DarkDivide: Well...kinda. Ya see, vampire venom for him isn't as potent, but First Bite, or Firt Blood as it's actually called, is when they take so much blood that the body can't replace it. Second shall remain a secret, and Third Blood is when thet Turn. ^_^

Phantom: His first role was the black Powerranger in one of the many series. He also plays Genma in the Naruto games and Kuhn in .Dot Hack G.U.! XD As for those questions...maybe I will sooner or later~! And it's _Aragan_!

Paninibunny: Why, thanks a ton!

Every time I read your reviews, it gets me all excited! Thanks so much! Let's shoot for at least 300 by the end of this fic! Whoever is my 200th review shall get cookies and kisses from their fave Bleach character~! Ok, now I know there are questions, but chill! They'll be abswered in time! Now...Chapter 11 begins! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 11: Unwanted Protection

As Ichigo finished getting ready for class, he looked at the bite marks still visible on his neck. _How in hell am I gonna explain this to everyone? _He wondered. The mark didn't hurt much, but it still felt sore. He couldn't remember much after he had been bitten...except for feeling really good when it happened. His cheeks grew hot slightly and he coughed as his face grew slightly red. _It was nothing..._he told himself. He bolted downstairs to see Grimmjow and Ulquiorra standing at the front door.

"Are ya sure ya wanna go to school?" Grimmjow asked. "Ya look kinda tired still..." And Ichigo didn't want to deny it. His nightmares of late had been stripping him of much needed sleep, but he was still eager to get to school and get his work done.

"I'm fine. I've worked on 3 hours of sleep before; this ain't nothing." He replied with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Ulquiorra asked, concern clear in his voice. Ichigo looked into his green eyes and could see the same concern. It made him feel uneasy, like he knew something was wrong, and that Ichigo was lying.

"Yes, now, I'm going." He said, shoving pass them and opening the door. "See ya later." As he shut the door, he didn't catch Grimmjow's last words.

"Nope, see ya soon Ichigo..."

* * *

Shiro stared at the ceiling in his dark room. He knew Ichigo had been in front of his door when he had opened his window, but he refused to say anything. He looked at his hand, still slightly burned from the sunlight. _This life blows..._he thought.

"Shi? Can I...come in?" Grimmjow's voice called from the other end. Shiro rolled his eyes at the annoying nickname, but didn't argue.

"Yeah." The door opened slowly, revealing Grimmjow in a school uniform; white t-shirt and long, grey pants. "You look rather interesting in that, by the way."

"Thanks, but I know ya don't love me that way." Grimmjow sighs. "I hate this idea. Why the hell am I doing this?"

"Cause I said so." Grimmjow threw his hands up in the air.

"He's one damned Mortal, Shiro! _One_! _One_ out of _thosuands_ in this city! Those Demons could be targeting _anyone_!"

"No, it's him, I'm sure of it." Shiro insisted. He knew that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were upset about this, but right now, the orders from their superiors were clear; protect whatever, or in this case, whoever, the Demons were after. He was certain it was Ichigo, and he felt that it had something to do with his blood. But that wasn't all; there had to be more to it. It was Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's job to find out.

"Isn't it kinda quick to assume things, Shiro?" Grimmjow asked. He only called Shiro by his 'normal' nickname when he was nervous or exceptionally pissed off. In this case; nervous. "I mean...it could be a coincedence..."

"Isn't your usual phrase 'In our case, there is no such thing as a coincedence'?" Shiro shot back. Grimmjow bowed his head.

"Got me there. Fine, we'll do this..." he sighed.

"Good, now beat it. I need my beauty rest here." Grimmjow laughed and left the room. As he watched the door close, Shiro shook his head.

_What is going on? Everything is changing...and for some odd reason, it all has to do with Ichigo..._ he thought.

* * *

"Good morning Ichi-" Ichigo stepped aside as his friend Keigo flew at him.

"Morning Keigo." He replied. He satd down at his desk, leaning back into the chair.

"Hiya Ichigo!" He turned around to see Orihime standing next to Tatsuki, her orange hair in a braid. Tatsuki was leaning against his desk, her black hair hidden under a hat.

"Ya know the teacher's gonna make you take that off." Ichigo said. Tatsuki just shrugged.

"I don't care. It's a free country and I'll do what I want to." She argued. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Typical Tatsuki.

"So Ichigo...what happened yesterday?" Orihime asked. "You called off sick and wer went by your house after school, but you weren't there." Ichigo felt his body go rigid. What would he tell her? the truth? Fuck no, that'd be too...weird.

"I...uh..."

"Oh my god they're here!" One of the other classmates screamed. Ichigo sighed as he was svaed from explaning himself. Instead, he found himself curious as to what all the girls were suddenly excited about.

"Whos' here?" he asked.

"Only some of the hottest transfer students ever to come here!" Orihime giggled. Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little nervous about this. The nervousness faded when he saw the two new students walk in, surrounded by girls.

_Oh...my...god..._ he thought. It was Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

* * *

"Why the fuck are you at my college?" he snapped as the class sat outside for lunch. The two of them stared at him, their eyes slightly amused at his reaction.

"Aww, c'mon Ichi! That isn't very polite!" Grimmjow said in mock astonishment. "You can't just go and yell at us new students."

"Don't fuck around with me!" He snapped. "And do _not_ call me Ichi!"

"Relax, Ichigo." Ulquiorra said, holding up a pale hand. "We're hear on a...reconissence mission, as it were."

"No, more like Shiro wants you to babysit me during the day." Ichigo grumbled.

"Yes, well, that too." Grimmjow added. "Ya see, we've been given orders by our higher up's that whatever the Demons are after, we need to protect. Shiro thinks it's you." Ichigo turnbed to look at Ulquiorra.

"But...you guys don't think that, do you?" he asked.

"There is no doubt that they are searching for something or someone, and you have been attacked more than once." Ulquiorra sighed. "But that has happened countless times. In truth, I feel that you're an Immortal as well." For some odd reason, Ichigo felt a little excited at the thought. But he quickly pushed the feeling aside.

"Wait...if I was, wouldn't I have..ya know, been that way for awhile. I'm 21." He asked. Ulquiorra shook his head.

"There's no gurantee. Besides, according to my two blood sniffing friends..." Grimmjow snorted and Ichigo assumed the second friend was Shiro. "...You aren't Immortal." Ichigo couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

"Oh...Well then, why are ya here?" he asked.

"Didn't we just tell you?" Grimmjow sighed. "We're just here do some snooping, that's all." Ichigo rubbed his head and turned around to see some girls giggling and turning their way, waving at the 'new students'.

"I think you guys are gonna have some trouble 'snooping' without you're private papiratzi..." Ichigo grinned. Grimmjow just sighed.

"Well...go figure, right?"

* * *

The day at college went rather slow for Ichigo, simply because Grimmjow and Ulquiorra insisted on being his bodyguards. He wanted them to leave him the hell alone, but that was, unfortunatly, not up to him. He needed to get away from them somehow...but how? After a few minutes, the bell rang and college was let out for the day. "Man, that was mind numbingly dull." Grimmjow grumbled as he stretched his body.

"Well, sorry if education bores you." Ichigo teased, feeling annoyed. "But some of us find it rather enjoyable, filling our brains with useful knowledge."

"The only thing this 'knowledge' is useful for is mental torture." Grimmjow replied. All three of them laughed as they headed out the school doors. Ichigo looked up to see the sun still fairly high in the sky.

"It's gonna be awhile until he can come outside, isn't it?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, and he waits patiently for it every chance he gets." Ulquiorra relied. "Odd though, since you're bringing it up."

"How's it odd? I just asked a quest-"

"You should know full well he can only come out ar night, so why even bring it up? Even better..." He locked his green eyes with Ichigo's brown ones. "Why bring _him_ up?"

"What do ya mean?"

"You haven't bothered to ask us anything about us ever since we met, and you're bringing up someone that ain't even here." Grimmjow said, flashing him a teasing grin. "Is he all that's on your mind, Ichi?"

"N-no! I...I m-mean, not like th-that..." Ichigo stammered, his face turning red. He wouldn't deny that the white vampire had been on his mind a lot lately, but not in the way Grimmjow was saying. Grimmjow laughed and threw and arm over the flustered Mortal's shoulder.

"It's ok, Ichi! I was only pulling your leg!" he laughed. Ichigo punched his shoulder hard, grinning as Grimmjow was actually shoved back slightly.

"Wow, I didn't bust my hand punching you." he laughed. Ulquiorra watched as Grimmjow and Ichigo continued their banter and playful arguing.

_They're almost like long lost brothers..._he thought with a smile. It's rather nostalgic actually...His bodt froze as a dark presence amde itself known. "Grimmjow..." He murmrered. Grimmjow was already positioned next to him, tense.

"Yeah, I feel it too." He growled, fur already begining to show under the collar of his shirt. Ichigo walked up behind them, shivering slightly. Something ws close...and it was making his entire body shiver and tense up.

"Guys...what the hell am I feeling here?" He asked quietly. Ulquiorra turned to give him aocnfused stare.

"You...you feel it too?" he asked quietly. Ichigo wasn't sure what he meant. He felt _something_...something ominous. And it was begining to scare him. He nodded numbly as the feeling grew stronger.

"Wh-wh-what is going on?" He asked.

"A Demon's appered. We need to deal with it. Ichigo, get back to the mansion, got it? Grimmjow and I will take care of it." Ichigo nodded and ran towards the nearest bus station.

* * *

Ulquiorra popped up from a shadow on the other end of town, with Grimmjow fully transformed. "This one's gonna be tough, Grimm."

"Yeah yeah, cry me a river when I'm dead." He sighed. "Doesn't matter, I can handle it." Grimmjow took a few, slow steps. "Shouldn't one of us be watching the berry kid anyways?" he asked.

"He'll be fine. There's only one Demon and it's-"

"Behind you Ulqui!" Grimmjow screamed. Ulquiorra jumoed backwards as the ground where he had been standing was shattered. Ulquiorra looked up to see a huge Demon that closely resembled a giant Gollum with a whip like tail. "Ugh...he's nasty."

"Yeah, but at least he isn't invisible." Ulquiorra sighed. Grimmjow laughed and ran up next to him.

"Ready?"

"Of course I am."

* * *

Ichigo clutched his chest as he ran off the bus and towards the street that led to the mansion. The feeling he had had back in town was gone, but the adrenaline rush was still flowing through his body. _It isn't gone...it isn't gone..._his heart of all things kept telling him. _It's coming... _He ran even faster down the street, ignoring the strain this was putting on his lungs. He was so focused on running that he didn't notice the odd shimmer the shadows of the trees seemed to have.

* * *

Ulquiorra flinched as the Demon's tail cut his arm slightly. "Damn..." he grunted as he landed on his knees. Grimmjow ran up next to him, practically unscathed. "How in the hell are you ok for a change?"

"Don't ask; look, it isn't that tough, we just need to attack it at once. You pin its tail and arms, and I'll rip it's head off." Grimmjow explained. Ulquiorra nodded. Grimmjow sttod in front of it, baring his teeth. "Hey, ya cheap ass Demon! Didn't you know you can get sued for being uglier that an already ugly charatcer?" He wasn't sure if the Demon understood, but it still infuriated it so much that it lunged at him. He leaped onto its head just as Ulquiorra managed to concentrate and use the Demon's shadow to grab its arms and tail. Grimmjow turned into his half form. Ulquiorra couldn't hlep but stare; his body was only partially covered in fur, maintaining a human stance and look, but with a wolf's tail, claws and snout. He snarled and dug his hands deep into it's skull, yanking its head clean off the neck. As it faded, Grimmjow landed gracefully in front of Ulquiorra in full wolf form. "How'd I do?"

"Over did it, if you ask me." he said, annoying Grimmjow slightly. But if he wanted to be honest, he was impressed. It wasn't very often that Grimmjow ever used his half form, and everytime he did it left Ulquiorra slightly stunned. But it still isn't as imressive as Shiro's full form...he thought with a smile. It took him a second to notice that the odd feeling that a Demon's presence left still hadn't vanished.

"Ulqui?"

"Do...do you feel that? It's far away...but there's another one..." Grimmjoe closed his eyes and sniffed the air.

"No...it's the same on-" He froze. "The reason it's so weak...

"It multiplies." Ulquiorra finished. They both turned to each other.

"ICHIGO!" they gasped at the same time. Ulquiorra tried focusing on the nearest shadow to get them there, but the pain in his shoulder made it hard for him to concentrate.

"Damnit...I can't get us there by shadow travel..." he grumbled. He found himself being lifted onto Grimmjow's back.

"Then hold on; this ride's gnna be bumpy." Grimmjow warned. Ulquiorra gripped his fur tightly as he took off, one thought echoing in both their minds.

_Shit...Shiro's gonna kill us..._

* * *

Shiro felt himself tense up slightly. Something was wrong. He got put of bed and slowly opened his curtains. The sky was now cloudy, odd, since it was supposed to be clear. _Clouds are good..._he thought. He ran down the stairs and opened the door to see Ichigo running down the driveway. It took Shiro only a second to notice why; a huge Demon close behind him. _Where the fuck are the others? _he thought. Although the clouds were there, if any sun peaked out and hit his skin, he'd burn. But he didn't care. _I'll keep him safe...whatever the cost._ He thought as he ran outside.

"Shiro?" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo, get back!" he yelled. Ichigo ran as fast as he could, but just before he could jump out of the way, the Demon lunged for him. It's tail struck the ground right behind him, sending him and Shiro flying. Ichigo hit the ground, dazed. Shiro struggled to his feet as it started walking towards Ichigo, who was still struggling to regain his focus.

"Other Demon Hunters killed my double." it hissed. "But goal was reached anyways; seperate the bodyguards that walk in sunshine from the target. Matters not anymore." Ichigo scrambled to his feet, backing away from the Demon. It laughed at him. "Poor, pitiful Mortal, uncertain as to why it is being followed." It smacked the ground in front of him again, but Ichigo managed to doge it this time.

"Hey! Leave him the fuck alone!" Shiro snapped angrily. He climbed up the Demon's ugly head, ready to dig his claws into it's skull, but it batted him away with its huge tail. It slammed him into the ground, causing him to cry out as some of his ribs broke.

"Shiro!" Ichigo watched as the Demon loomed over the semi consious vampire. It picked him up and tossed him again, causing him to slam painfully into a dead tree.

"Gyah!" Shiro screamed as he hit the tree.

"Poor vampire; weak during the day. Not good fighting now;even with sun covered by clouds." The Demon mocked. Ichigo felt frozen. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as it raised its tail to impale Shiro on the tree.

_No...no no no!_ His heart yelled. Anger burned his entire body, making it feel as if it was on fire. "STOP!" He screamed, flinging one of his hands towards the direction of the Demon. He felt something go through his body and fly out, towards the Demon. It struck the creature, burning its flesh and causing it to cry in agony. Shiro took use of the sudden distraction and lept onto its head, ripping it free. Once it faded, Shiro limped his way towards Ichigo, his golden eyes wide.

"How...how did you-" He was cut off as a sudden burning sensation spread all over his body. Ichigo looked up to see the sun had broken through the clouds. He could hear Shiro screaming and he turned to see the vampire on the ground, writhing as the sun burned his pale skin. As quickly as he could, Ichigo ran over and covered him up with his school jacket. He tried lifting Shiro to his feet, but a pain filled cry parted from the vampire's lips as his briken ribs were stressed. Ichigo started walking slowly, doing his best to get them back to the mansion. But whatever had happened before had drained him of all most all his strength. He found himself collapsing onto the gravel, his world spinning and fading. The ast thing he saw other than Shiro, hidden underneath his coat, was a blue blur in front of him, jaws moving, but no sound coming from them. Ichigo couldn't respond, and allowed himself to slip under...

* * *

Chapter 11 end

Wowie! This was a long chappie~! Well, I hope y'all enjoyed it! Review please? *puppy eyes*


	12. Chapter 12: Past Nightmares

Response to reviews~!

lemonlimediddies: Heh...thingamajig!

Nikotehfox: Hmm...perhaps...perhaps not!

Sasuke Uzamaki9999: Good! My plan for world domination is working...*rubs hands evily*

Tiana Misoro: Yes...yes we will. We shall have tea their with the devil himself! XD

Angelchan2012: *completly flustered* W-wait! It was?

Kaze no Himitsu: Heh...a lot of people are waiting for at least that much. XD

bloodytears87: If you were dying, then you wouldn't be able to read this...XD

Yami-no-Tamashii: Lol yup, and not by comments or insults! ^_^

narubby23: Ok, I shall!

drmona lord: Lol...that's his character in D and D! lol jk. (D and D; Dungeons and Dragons, in case ya didn't know...XD)

blackcherry21:cooalde? Did you misspell that? I don't get it! DX

WhiteW12-0: Hmm...maybe since ya suggested it, I shall ignore you~!

LinkWarriorInGreen: Ok ok ok! ^_^

DarkDivide: Maybe this chapter...or the next one...or maybe never~!

LittleXCreature: Lol too lazy to log in again? roflmao jk Glad ya enjoyed it!

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: Hmm...

Paninibunny: I'm glad ya think so!

Strawberry-Ringo: Yes it is, isn't it?

Persistence: I shall take this as a compliment! But no one can truly be as good as Kubo on cliffhangers! I mean, c;mon, he just left the ultimate one; pissing off just about every IchiRuki fan out there, I bet! Beieve me, I still need my head!

Metallic efekt: Chappy? Where? O.o

Mizashi: Yes they are! Those stories are always fun! ^_^

Eternal Love's Eclipse: Yup! ^_^ Just the way I am, I suppose...XD

wolfsrainrules: Hmm...maybe I can make ya repeat it sooner or later? ^_^ My new personal goal!

Chelsea Lynn: Yeah...he does, doesn't he? lol

I know, more questions...do y'all hate me for it? But I promise some...interesting things soon! Well, here's Chapter 12!

* * *

Chapter 12: Past nightmares

Grimmjow continued running, Ulquiorra still gripping his fur. "Ya holding up there?" he asked as he ran.

"Yeah, but for god's sake, your fur needs cleaned. It's filthy and smells like you've rolled in something dead." He commented. Suddenly, the Demon's presence vanished. "Looks like someone got it..." Grimmjow looked up at the sky.

"It's got a couple clouds...could've been Shi." He commented. At the thought, however, he began to run faster. There was some cloud cover, but not enough for him to be safe. As they made it to the driveway, they just saw Ichigo collapse onto the ground, Shiro covered underneath his jacket.

"Ichigo! Shiro!" Ulquiorra called to them as Grimmjow came to a sudden halt next to the still figures of their friends. Ulquiorra knelt down to check on Ichigo. "He's just unconsious...he'll be ok."

"And Shi?" Grimmjow asked, sniffing the coat worridly. Ulquiorra lifted it carefully and locked eyes with the vampire.

"Ul...Ulquiorra?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"Sh...it's ok. We'll get you both inside. Are either of you hurt?" he asked.

"Bro...broken ribs...and burns, obviously. Ichigo's...ok...I believe." Ulquiorra nodded and slowly lifted the albino into his hands, making sure the coat covered his upper body.

"Grimmjow, can ya get Ichigo?" He asked as Grimmjow shifted back to his human form. He picked the Mortal up slowly, hoisting him onto his back.

Of course I can, ya idiot. If I can handle _your_ weight in _wolf_ form, I can most certainly handle _his_ weight in my _normal_ form." He grumbled. Ulquiorra shook his head as they walked into the mansion.

* * *

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes to find himself on the couch downstairs, two sets of eyes glancing at him nervously. "Hey there, Chi." Grimmjow grinned.

"wha...what's with the nickname change?" Ichigo mumbled, rubbing his brown eyes.

"Sounds better than Ichi. Not to mention it rhymes with Shi." Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"Could you tell me how Shiro ended up outside?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Isn't it obvious? There was another Demon. It attacked me and Shiro suddenly burst out the front door. He took care of it, but not before he was almost..." Ichigo's mind drifted back to when he had seen Shiro pinned against the tree, about to be run through by the Demon's huge tail. The very thought of that...of him being killed...sent a shiver crawling across his entire body.

"Ichigio?" Ulquiorra's worried voice snapped him back to the present.

"Is he ok? Did...he didn't actually..."

"His chest is in pain, but his burns are healing slightly." Grimmjow answered. "Also...he said he wanted to see you..." Ichigo felt funny at the thought.

"Why does he..."

"Dunno. Maybe it has something to do with what he needs right now..." Grimmjow said quietly. Ichigo nodded in understanding. But still...something was bothering him. He just sighed, shook his head and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Ichigo slowly opened the door, peeking in to see Shiro lying in his bed. When he stepped in, Shiro tried sitting up, but his face twisted in pain as his broken ribs seemed to scream at him. "You know...if your ribs are broken, you should stay still." Ichigo grumbled as he walked in.

"Wow, you're unusually somber right now." Shiro commented, a slight mock in his tone. Ichigo just tsked as he sat down next to the bed. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"why are you so freaking somber and quiet?" Ichigo sighed.

"You...you shouldn't have done that back there..."

"Done what? Save your ass again?"

"While the sun was out?" Ichigo could feel hmself getting annoyed, although he had no clue why. This was typical Shiro; well, from what he's known over just a few days.

"There were clouds out. So long as direct sunlight doesn't hit me, I'm fine."

"That doesn't matter! You could've..."

"Died? Is that what you want to tell me? That your pissed at me for trying to svae your life when no one else is around?" Shiro laughed. "Tell ya the truth Ichigo, I risk my life every fucking night making sure that you Mortals are safe and sound." Ichigo looked down at his hands, fidgeting.

"Yeah...I know that now...but still you could've died back there...and I..."

"You are not to blame. You didn't do anything wrong. That Demon was rather clever, albeit, going against it's own nature." Ichigo gave him a confused stare.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Multiply Demons normally keep their doubles close by, because their stronger together than apart. This one used one copy as a distraction for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, while the other one, the real one, followed you here." Shiro explained. "Another way to prove that _someone_ is controlling these Demon attacks on you from the sidelines." Shiro ran a hand threw his silver hair, the pain in his chest causing him to sweat slightly. "This makes no fucking sense to me- Wait a sec!" He sat up sharply, flinching as his ribs once again seemed to hollar at him to stay still. "Ngh!"

"Lay still, will you?" Ichigo scolded, pushing down on the vampire's shoulders lightly. He plopped back down on the bed, letting out an annoyed huff. "Now, what is it?"

"Out there, when I was fighting the Demon, you did something. What did you do?" Ichigo scrunched his borws in confusion.

"What did I do?" he asked. He could vaguley remember what happened after a certain point. Shiro being pinned against a tree...his heart racing 50 miles per second...he screamed...but then..." I don't know...it all happened so quickly..." He sighed, shaking his head. Shiro just shrugged.

"Damn...we need more info here. I have no why they just started attacking you suddenly, but...argh!" He punched the mattress, feeling annoyed. Once again, Ichigo began to fidget slightly.

_Should...should I tell him?_ he wondered. He gave it a thought before nodding. _Yes... _"Shiro? I...I need to tell you something..." Shiro looked at him, confused.

"What is it Ichigo?"

"It's...it's about when I was a kid..." He was surprised slightly when Shiro shook his head.

"No, you don't need to tell me." he sighed.

"No, I do. Because...I think...I think Demons have attacked me way before now...when I was little." He admitted. "I...I was just too young I think, at the time, to understand what was happening..."

"Does this have to do with the picture next to your bed?" Ichigio's eyes widened. "Forgive me, but the very irst night we...met, I saw t next to your bed. There was something written on it on the back...but it's all faded now."

"I need to write it in pen this time..." Ichigo grumbled. _"In memory of Masaki, Isshin, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki."_

"Huh?"

"That's what it said on the back...my entire family was brutally murdered in one night..."

* * *

Shiro could feel his chest clench with pity. _No wonder he had snapped that night..._he thought, remembering when he had suggested that Ichigo have Ulquiorra pretend to be a relative. "You don't have _any_ family...do you?" he asked quietly. Ichigo shook his head, his hands clenching the soft bed sheets tightly.

"No...they were all I had..." He whispered. Shiro sighed and sat up slowly, refusing to give in to his chests pleas this time. Ichigo noticed his strains and sighed.

"Do you need...you know...blood?" he asked quietly.

"It can wait...besides, I don't want to take advantage of you again."

"You're not-"

"Just continue. I can wait...besides, I can tell you want to get this off your chest." Shiro said, chuckling at his joke that only he seemed to get. "Continue."

"Well...I was playing with my sisters and my mom downstairs when this odd knocking noise came from the door. My dad and mom started whispering firecely to each other, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Suddenly, my mom grabbed my wrist and began dragging me upstairs. She shoved me into my bedroom closet and said fiercly 'No matter what happens, do not open this door unless I say so, or the sun peaks from under the door.' She slammed it shut and I locked it on my side. I knew she was trying to hide my sisters when I heard this...this voice."

"Voice?"

"I can't remember exactly what was being said...I was only 8. Anyways, I could hear such painful screams...the room was suddenly dark, the lights had blown out. I could feel something warm and sticky pool under the door and touch my socks. After that...there was the longest streatch of silence ever. I leaned in closer to the door when it was suddenly smacked against. I jerked backwards, but it was suddenly gone, as if it had never happened." He let out a shaky breath. Shiro gave him a concerned look.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah...it's just...you're the first person...or well...never mind. But your the first person I've ever told this too..." He smiled and placed a gentle hand on the Mortal's cheek.

"It's ok...keep talking." he whispered softly. Ichigo nodded.

"Well...there was a soft, melodious voice from the other side. Needless to say, curiosity got the best of me and...I opened the door slightly. I think whatever was on the other side banged the door and hit me in the head, because I blacked out after that." He took in an uneven breath, his fists shaking harder. He was slightly surprised when a cool hand as placed on his. He looked up to see Shiro giving him a concerned look. The look was almost enough to melt his insides.

"You ok?"

"I'll...be fine." He said, pulling his hand away, a light blush covering his face. What was going on? "A-anyways...when I woke up, the sun was shining from underneath the door. I could see dried blood under the door, and it was on my socks. I could hear voices from the other side, police. I tried opening the door, but it had been jammed. I began pounding as hard as I could against it to let people know I was in there. They got me out about 10 minutes later. The officer that picked me up buried my head in his vest so I couldn't see the bodies...they even took my socks off, like I cared. My entire body was freezing; the heat had gone off that night when the power blew." He sighed and shook his head slightly. "I didn't bother asking about my family until I was 13. I looked up the pictures...what attacked them...there was no way in fucking hell it was human.."

"Ichigo...I'm sorry..."

"It's ok...I've gotten over it already...it's just...odd that it happened when I was a kid...that's all, I suppose..." He whispered.

* * *

Shiro tried to take in all that Ichigo had just told him. By the sound of it, a Demon _did_ attack his family, and they were after _only_ him, but the family got in the way. Right now, brining thos memories up seemed to have shaken the Mortal rather badly. "Ichigo...go get some sleep..."

"Not until you have something...and you know what I mean." Ichigo replied. Shiro shook his head. Damn him if he took adavantage of the poor human now, while he was emptionally upset.

"I am not taking advantage of you-"

"You aren't. We had a deal..." Ichigo pulled the collar of his shirt down,showing his tan neck. Shiro could smell the blood flowing under his skin and mentally moaned. "So do it."

"Ichigo...I don't..." _Hell, screw it..._he thought. He knew he wasn't going to win this argument. As he leaned in, he sighed. "I shall do my best to mask it."

"What for? It didn't hurt last time..." Ichigo breathed. Shiro stopped for a second.

"Wait...it didn't?" he asked. Ichigo shook his head slowly and shoved his head near his neck.

"Right, now...you're stalling..." Shiro rolled his eyes and sunk his fangs into his neck. Ichigo moaned as his eyes rolled back. It sent his senses swimming, making him feel odd...and filled him with lust. "Ngh...Shiro..." Shiro ignored him, trying to make sure he didn't take more than necessary. He could feel the pain in his chest ease up and stopped when it was only a dull throb.

"Ichigo..." He licked the wound clean and looked back up, only to have the Mortal's lips lock with his own. Shiro sat there, completly stunned. The human's eyes were filled with lust, desire...and love. Shiro allowed himself to be pushed down, surprised by what he had just seen. _He...does he really...?_ Painful memoires than swam to the surface and he shivered in fear. He shoved Ichigo off, a little harder than intended and Ichigo fell off the bed, his wirst colliding painfully with the floor. He cried out as the pain snapped him out of his dazed trance and he stared at Shiro. He had no idea what had come over him, or why Shiro was looking at him with such...fear.

_Wh...what the hell just..._Shiro just looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry...I need some rest. Go get some yourself..." Shiro whispered so quietly, Ichigo wasn't sure if he had just heard that or imagined it. He nodded numbly and left the room. He made it to his own room and plopped down on the bed. He was too tired to head home now. All he wanted to do was sleep...

* * *

_When he opened his eyes, he was standing in the rain again, the same, nasty smell filling his nose._ Burnt flesh..._he thought. He turned to notice the train wreck next to him._ It's...like last time..._he reminded himself. He heard the same pain filled scream, but this time, he ran towards it before the world had the chance to fade again. This time, he climbed around the wreakge to see many more bodies spread out before him. Some dismembered, some burnt beyond recognition. As he looked around, some of the wreakge moved as another scream split the air. He turned to try and see who was coming out, but for some reason, the person was blurry to him. _What for?_ He watched as the person finally crawled out of the twisted steel and wood, screaming as he hit the mud. He watched as the person crawled over to a burnt body, crying the entire time. He grabbed onto it, screaming into the night. He was saying something, but Ichigo couldn't make out what was being said._

_"Shame, isn't it?" Ichigo turned to see another blurry figure, but for some odd reason, this man's voice came loud and clear...and very familiar. "Such a pity...you seem like you two were close..." In the blink of an eye, the man had pinned the other figure to the ground, a devlish smile on his face. Ichigo looked at his smile and shivered. The man's smile held fangs, glinting wickedly in the moonlight._

What...what the fuck is this?_ he thought._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 12 end

So...did ya like what I threw in here? XD I hope ya did~! Well...reviews would be nice, please?


	13. Chapter 13: Brother's past

Response to reviews~!

Nikotehfox: Who doesn't wanna see some now? XD

LinkWarriorInGreen: You like angst I see...XD

bloodytears87: It's kinda fun to write him doing that,actually. ^_^

lemonlimediddies: Heh, so much better than breaking whilst punching a werewolf~!

blackcherry21: I kinda meant to do that...lol XD Thanks for clearing that up!

Kaze no Himitsu: Omg, I feel special! *glomps you*

CrystalMoon23: Glad you're enjoying it so much! ^_^

Chelsea Lynn: H-hey! You're being a hypocrite! Ya do that all the time! XD

fix23: Hmm...me like him OOC?

drmona lord: Yes, no, maybe~!

Onetha: Oh, ok! I know ya now! Sorry if I never did before...but I'm sure I did at some point...hmmm...

Tiana Misoro: Same thing for everyone else! ^_^

Sasuke Uzamaki9999: hmmmm...YES I AM!

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: How could I pass up the oppurtunity to use it? XD

Persistence: I-I'm going as fast as I can! DX

Angelchan2012: I know, right! XD

Metallic efekt: Glad, I am!

Paninibunny: You don't have to wait anymore~!

Strawberry-Ringo: Hey! Tite Kubo does it all the friggin time! DX Why are ya picking on me? *goes and be's emo in a corner*

wolfsrainrules: Too late for that; my cousin beat ya to it. And I have a chibi Ichigo! *cuddles dool* however, no fear, for I am always motivated~!

narubby23: Hmmm...we shall see!

Phantom: Wow, aren't you full of theories? ^_^ Well, because they are all so beautiful, I shall tell you a secret; one of them is very close!

Hooray for blackcherry 21, my 200th review! *gives cookies, milk and Riku from Kingdom Hearts* lol XD The next reward shall be for my 250th! Also, I wanna mention this; if anyone wants me to use a little joke of theirs, or maybe a small idea, give it 2 me in your reviews! XD For example; the changing of Ichi's nickname was from Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky. If you have something you think I can use, throw it my way and I shall do my best to squeeze it in! XD Ok...let's go on now to Chapter 13~!

* * *

Chapter 13: Brother's past

Ichigo jolted upright, his breathing hard and labored. His heart was thundering in his chest as he looked around. _This...this isn't my room..._he thought. It took him a few inutes to remember what happened. He moaned and rubbed a hand through his orange hair, which was sticking to his head from sweat. _I really need to start going back home..._he thought. As he slid his hand down to his neck, he flinched as a small pinch spread from his neck all the way through his body. He took his hand away and slowly rose to his feet. As he turned to look out the window, the moon was just begining to rise in the sky. I've been out for awhile...He slowly made hsi way down the stairs. As he made it to the bottom, the smell of pizza wafted through the air.

"Oh my god, it's alive!" Ichigo rolled his eyes at the lame joke Grimmjow had just pulled and plopped down on the couch in front of the pizza box. He wasn't surprised to see that it was just the three of them. But he still felt the need to ask.

"Where's Shiro?" he asked as he grabbed a piece of pizza from the box and began to munch on it slowly.

"He went to talk to Renji. Supposedly, Renji found something interesting." Ulquiorra explained. "Although, it may have been an excuse to go drinking." Ichigo wasn't sure if he meant booze or blood, so he just continued to eat the pizza.

"Hey, by the way...were you ok up there?" Grimmjow asked.

"Wft yub meaf?" Ichigo asked, his mouth full of pizza.

"Nice manners there, moron." Grimmjow laughed. "Try speaking with your mouth clear of food, please." Ichigo swalloed, his face turning red.

"What do you mean?" he repeated.

"Better. You were...how should I say this? You were crying out in your sleep. Like something was hurting you." Grimmjow's face suddenly grew concerned. "So...are you ok?"

"Just a nightmare, nothing I can't handle." He replied, trying to assure the werewolf, although he wasn't so sure himself. _It could have been a bad dream...but it felt so _real_... _"I just told him my past...maybe that was it." Grimmjow nodded, seeming satisfied.

"Yeah...Shiro told us about it..." Ulquiorra said. For just a few seconds, Ichigo felt angry at the vampire. He didn't want him telling everyone about it! "We're sorry. We had no idea that you had lost someone to these monsters too..." Ichigo could see the hurt in the Immortal's eyes.

"You...you lost someone too?"

"More like everyone." Grimmjow grumbled. Ichigo turned to look at him. He was staring at the pizza box and the last piece of cooling pizza. "Shi told us so that we could understand too..." Ichigo instantly felt guilty for being mad at Shiro.

_He's trying to help in his own way, I suppose..._he decided.

"We can understand why you'd be upset at Shiro for telling us." He flinched at Ulquiorra's comment.

_I swear he can see right through me sometimes..._he thought with a small shiver.

"But we decided to share our pasts with you as well." Ichigo looked up to see a faint smile on Ulquiorra's lips. "Friends share their secrets, right?" Ichigo only stared and Grimmjow sighed.

"You're so weird..." He mumbled and smacked Ichigo in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Ichigo yelped. He glared at Grimmjow, rubbing the back of his head. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Ta snap ya outta whatever little mind spell you were under." Grimmjow laughed. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Well, I'll go first."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to tell you my past first. Since you're still interested in our little vampire friend-"

"I am not!" Ichigo snapped, his face growing hot. He was interested in learning about how Shiro had met them all, especially when Grimmjow had helped them. He could remember the night Shiro almost killed him out of blood lust, Grimmjow rushing in. "But...I am curious. I'm listening." Grimmjow nodded and ywaned.

"While the night's young, I suppose I shall begin." He said, a smile on his face.

* * *

Shiro sat across from Renji, explaining the recent events to him. As soon as Shiro mentioned Aragan, Renji's eyes widened. "He's been one of the most wanted vampires out there for over three hundered years! And you and Ichigo _survived _this meeting?"

"Not without me having to start the First Blood." Shiro gruumbled. "Also...he was more interested in me rather than Ichigo, at least, not until he could smell his blood."

"But he still managed to bite you?" Shiro nodded and Renji sighed, running a hand through his red hair, which was now in a ponytail, stretching down his back. "Man, that makes this a shitty situation...god knows how strong he is now."

"You don't think I'm not worried about it either? But that isn't the real interesting thing." Renji gave him a confused look as he explianed what had happened when he had bitten Ichigo.

"Wait...he _enjoyed_ it? And you weren't masking it?" He asked, not believing him.

"I was too damn weak to hide his pain...but he didn't feel any at all. Then there was the other day-"

"Hold. You were out in the sun yesterday?"

"This afternoon. Anyways...he did something to the Demon that had me pinned to a tree. I think he...burned it somehow."

"But you said he isn't an Immortal."

"He isn't. I want to see if there's anything about this in any old myths. _Anything_ would help out." Shiro asked. Renji sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So...you think that the answers lie in fairy tales?" he asked. Shiro laughed at that.

"Technically, my friend, we _are_ fairy tales."

* * *

Ichigo sat there, eagerly listening as Grimmjow started his story. "I learned about my 'curse' as everyoe so kindly called it when I turned 17. I was surprised by my famliy's reaction to my being a werewolf. The didn't give a shit." Ichigo gave him a confused stare.

"How come you were surprised so much?"

"Ichigo, the first time you met Shiro, how did you feel, exactly?" Ulquiorra asked. Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to remember. He had, according to Shiro, been on the verge of feeling 'attracted' to him when they met at the bar. "We're like a sin." He turned around to look back at Ulquiora. "Depending on your age, people act differently around us."

"Yeah, 1-7 year olds are terrified of us. They can tell we're...different. 8-12 find us ok and like to talk to us, yet they are still wary of us." Grimmjow explained.

"13-15 like us as friends, but once you reach 16...all you see is the outside. It has something to do with the purity of your soul." Ulquiorra shrugged. "No one really knows the answer."

"Can we continue please?" Grimmjow asked, his fingers tapping his knee impatiently. "Now, the thing was, my village, yes, _village_, was against Immortals. If they ever found out that I was a werewolf, they'd kill me and my family as well. We lived on the outskirts of town, on a small farm with one big ass windmill. My family, however, didn't give a shit. They still saw me as their son, come what may. Even my little sister, only 6, didn't mind. In fact, whenever I practiced shifting, she'd climb on my back for a ride and-"

"You're ignoring the ending of the story Grimm." Ulquiorra sighed. "Hurry up so I can explain myself." Grimmjow laughed at that.

"Why? We Immortals are practically enigma's to ourselves!" He just laughed and shook his head. "Anyways...life was fine. Until Shiro came." Ichigo could hear Grimmjow's voice get heavy suddenly. What exactly had the vampire done? Grimmjow noticed his confused expression and grinned. "He didn't do anything. He had come knocking at our door, bleeding heavily from the side. Some pesant or something got him and he had been hurt really badly. My mom brought him in and tried tending to his wounds, but he still needed blood. She gladly offered herself up. I love my mom for that still."

"But..."

"But it didn't matter. Shiro was there for three days, chatting with my family about who he was, and why he was there. He had just been passing through when someone attacked him. He was surprised at how kindly my family was treating him. I told him my situation. He asked me if I wanted to join the Demon Hunters with him."

"Well...you said yes, right?" Ichigo asked.

"At first, I was unsure. I still had a family to watch for after all." He replied. "However, my mind was made for me. After about three days...the villagers had noticed Shiro and they had learned about me. They came in the traditional angry mob and started burning our house down. I remember everything in flames, my father and sister were killed by debris, as for me...I was knocked out. When I came to, Shiro and I were in the woods. He told me that my mother had given me to him and told him to protect me with his life. I have no idea why she said that, but she did..." Ichigo could remember very clearly the night Shiro had attacked him on accident. Grimmjow had rushed onto the scene immediatly.

_"Technically, he isn't supposed to drink my blood. It could cause his frenzy state to worsen." Grimmjow had said._

_" That's why it's only for emergencies." Ichigo whispered, remembering what Shiro had said a few nights before. "So...why did you-"_

_"I have a debt to pay."_

"So that's the 'debt' you were talking about that night..." Ichigo whispered. Grimmjow nooded, a smirk on his face. He leaned in close to Ichigo's face, their lips barely a hairs length away.

"So...have you figured out what you small debt is?" He asked. Before Ichigo could reply, Ulquiorra huffed impatiently.

"Am I allowed my turn now?" he asked. Grimmjow rolled his teal eyes and leaned back from Ichigo's face.

"Fine fine fine! Go ahead and tell him your side of this wonderful, dysfunctional family." He said with a grin. Ulquiorra sighed as he leaned back into the leather chair, sipping on his Mountain Dew.

"Ok...now I shall exlain my story. Sadly, it's slightly darker then Grimm's..."

* * *

Shiro landed next to the fading body of the Demon he had just slayed. Renji was standing next to him, streatching his sore muscles. "I hate fighting these things sometimes..." he grumbled.

"Aww, quit your bitching. You're just about 100 years outta practice." Shiro laughed. Renji just shrugged, putting his sword back in the sheath that was on his back. He grinned as Shiro slowly changed back into his normal form.

"Has the kid seen it yet?" He asked.

"Seen what?"

"You're full transformation. Has he?" Shiro sighed and shook his head. "Huh. Wonder what he'd think about it?"

"Just about the same thing everyone thinks about it; he'd think it's the most amazing damn thing out there." Shiro huffed. He started to walk back to the bar, Renji behind him.

"But he _isn't_ like everyone else. I saw it in his face and his eyes when he was here last." he commented. "Besides, what you've told me about our little Mortal friend tells me as much." Shiro just ignored him. "Are you attatched to him, Shirosaki?" Shiro faltered in his steps as Renji grinned.

"Wh-what?"

"I asked him this question, and now I'm asking you; have you grown attatched to Ichigo, Shirosaki?" He asked again, a grin on his face. Shiro shook his head.

"No, of course not! We're supposed to be watching him, that's all. It's an order from the 13th Council. I have no choice." He replied evenly.

"Yes...but what if they want the Mortal...'taken care of', as they'd put it. He's different, an oddity in our world. You know that's how they'll respond. What then, eh?" Renji asked. Shiro wasn't sure how to respond exactly. A part of him thought that it may be the best solution, but the other part was telling him that it was wrong to think that way and that he should be ashamed with himself.

"I...I'm not sure..."

"Bad answer. The answer is you know exactly what to do. You'll fight tooth and nail to protect him." Renji said, laughing at the corny joke he had slid in there.

"And why do you say that?" Shiro asked as they entered the bar. It was empty now, save for all the tables and chairs.

"Because you love him."

* * *

"When I learned that I was an Immortal, my parents disowned me." He started. "No...wait, not exactly. They still supported me, but they said for everyone's safety, they'd stay out of 'my mess', as they had put it."

"Sounds like they were pricks." Ichigo commented. Both Immortals laughed at that.

"They were alright! One was a doctor, the other a scientist." Grimmjow laughed. Ulquiorra sighed, rolling his green eyes.

"Anyways... I learned about my powers as well. They're tied to my emotions. If I lose control of them...my powers go on rampage as well."

"So that's why you act so...so..."

"Emotinoless?" Ichigo nodded. "Yes, sorry, old habit. Anyways, I was also a Demon Hunter. My group used to consist of me, Renji, and Nnoitra. Renji left shortly after I joined, and Nnoitra wished I would do the same. That was when Shiro and Grimmjow came to my door."

"I really hate this part..." Grimmjow grumbled, stirring a straw that was in his glass of Pepsi.

"That's because you had a pathetic moment." Ulquiorra replied simply. Ichigo did his best to hide his luahg, but he wasn't very succesful. Grimmjow growled and threw a pillow at him.

"Asshole..."

"ANYWAYS!" Both of them stared at Ulquiorra, who then cleard his throat. "As I was saying...he had been hurt, shot by someone with silver bullets." Ichigo felt confused.

"Wait...does that stuff actually affect you?"

"If it enters the blood stream in large doses, it can be deadly." Ulquiorra explained. "Anyways, Shiro could tell I was an Immortal and part of the Demon Hunter's, so I offered to help. Shiro told me he owed me,a dn asked if there was something I wanted from him. Actually, there was then."

"What was it?"

" A girl." Grimmjow said in a funny voice that made Ichigo laugh.

"Laugh all you want! It isn't funny." Ulquiorra snapped.

"Sorry..." Ichigo whispered, feeling sheepish. Ulquiorra shook his head.

"I know Grimmjow's a bad influence..." He began, receiving a harsh glare from the werewolf. "But don't worry about it. Anyways, yes there was a girl. Her name was Nera. She knew what I was, and we wanted to be together. So...I asked Shiro if he'd turn her for me. I told her she was more than willing. He said he'd feel uncomfortable, but he'd do it."

"Wow...is it really that hard to do?" Ichigo asked. To him, it seemed easy, although he had no clue why. He didn't know a thing about Shiro, he now realized.

"It can be. But we don't know, since Shiro never tells us much about his own past." Grimmjow admitted. "We've heard bits and pieces, but that's all."

"Oh..." Ichigo felt slightly relieved that he wasn't the oonly one ignorant to the vampire's past.

"Well...the night it was supposed to happen, the town was attacked by a Demon. Nera was attacked and...killed by it." Ichigo looked at him as he spoke. There was more there, but he didn't press the issue. "Needless to say, I lost it completly. Almost everyone in town was killed because of me, including the Demon." Ichigo could just imagine the rage and anger that he must have had. "That was over 165 years ago. The three of us have been together ever since then."

"Whoa..." Ichigo gasped slightly. He had no idea about how they had ever met, and for someodd reason, it seemed odd. "So...what ties you all together is tragedy and debt?" he asked.

"Noty anymore. We're all we have. We're all the family we have anymore." Grimmjow explained. "It's nice to have a new member though." Ichigo gave him a confused look and he grinned. "We're talking about you, Chi."

* * *

Shiro glared at Renji. "I do not love him." He replied adamantly. Renji laughed at him.

"Your eyes have never lied to me. Tell me, how long an you keep lying to yourself before he ends up doing something that _you'll_ regret?"

"What the fuck does that mean?" Shiro growled.

"Exactly as it sounds. This isn't your past, Shirosaki, it's the present. You need to let what happend go. None of it was your fault, so stop blaming yourself for what-"

"YOU WEREN'T THERE!" Shiro exploded. He then took a deep breath. "No...I swore I wouldn't let my feelings control me like that again. So no, I don't love him." He shoved past Renji, bumping his shoulder as he went.

"Like I told Ichigo, denial is fear Shirosaki. If you fear your feelings, it's going to hit you even harder when he ends up dying...or worse." Shiro didn't bother to look back; he only kept walking. Renji shook his head.

"You're both foolish Shiro. If you ask me, you have his heart in your hands. If you throw it away, it'll destroy him...if you haven't started doing it already..." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Chapter 13 end

Whew, nice and long, neh? Well...at least ya got to know some more about our Demon Hunters, yes? Well, reviews are always welcome! Flames will be used to burn other flames.


	14. Chapter 14: Kidnapped

Response to reviews~!

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: I know, good right? ^_^

lemonlimediddies: O.O Never expected to hear that phrase!

Chelsea Lynn: Me no think he's happy with you~!

wolfsrainrules: Hmm...perhaps~!

Tiana Misoro: Lol You're the only one who does, it seems...DX

Yami-no-Tamashii: Whoa, slow down there! Things shall happen at their own pace!

bloodytears87: Glad ya thought so!

WhiteW12-0: Hmm...nothing much, actually. ^_^

drmona lord: Sorry...but yeah, I have a tendency to do that every now and then...DX

Angelchan2012: You mean _you've_ been dying to read? XD

Onetha: Hmm...we shall see...XD

narubby23: Hmm...soon!

Phantom: Well, I can't help ya there. DX Also, you are one of the only people to say that about the pineapple!

Strawberry-Ringo: Lol You can if you try~! XD So no yelling at me no more!

Dark Divide: Glad you think it's good!

Persistence: Oh, he will...sooner or later. XD

Kaze no Himitsu: Aww...I hope ya get better! ^_^

Sasuke Uzamaki9999:...Never if you ask again. -_- jk

Aya-Italover: How 'bout...no.

Nikotehfox: It's like sex with just your mouth! *cricket whistles*...Never mind...

LinkWarriorInGreen: I know I told ya already. Gocheck the Chapter called The Immortals. XD

blackcherry21: Whoa! Chillax a little. XD You shall see!

Metallic efket: Yippe! *glomps you*

Paninibunny: Soon...soon...XD

fix23: OOC simply mean 'out of character'. or, as i also know it 'own original character'. lol it's ok!

iCheyenna: Omfg your pic is a chibi Axel and Saix! I think I like you! (friend wise, of course) XD I'm glad you find this story good!

LittleXCreature: How bout...no! XD

Alright...I know y'all are dying for smex! I mean, this is the longest I've ever gone without doing a smex scene! (except in Unexpected Existence; there was none in that one at all. ^_^) It'll be soon, I promise! But we need some more angst first! Ok...onward ho to Chapter 14~!

* * *

Chapter 14: Kidnapped

Ichigo stared at them for a few seconds. "Wait...what do you mean?"

"Oh, c'mon Chi! Are ya that dense?" Grimmjow asked, patting his back roughly. "We're family now!"

"Wait...I don't get it. I've only known you for a few days!" _And they were all long days too..._he added to himself.

"Doesn't matter to us. You have become a part of our lives, as cheap as that sounds. And we have no doubt become a part of yours, yes?" Ulquiorra asked. Ichigo couldn;t help but think of all the small, jokes and rather interesting moments that the four of them have had. They had been small, but it felt good all the same.

"Guys...I don't...Thank you..." he whispered.

"Aww, no need for that!" Grimmjow laughed, smacking his back again. Grunting, Ichigo turned around and slugged Gtimmjow in the face, sending the teal haired werewolf sprawling onto the floor. "Ow! You little fucker! What was that for?"

"That's what it feels like when _you_ pat my back." Ichigo stated. Grimmjow wanted to argue, but when he saw the smirk on Ichigo's face, he only started laughing.

"Ok, fine then, be that way. I will get you back for it though!" he laughed.

"Just don't do anything lame, like shed on the carpet." All three of them were laughing now. They stopped when the door slammed shut. They all turned to see Shiro walking in, glancing around.

"What, nothing left for me?" he asked, a smirk on his face, showing his canines.

"Sorry, but Ichigo's a fucking hog." Grimmjow grumbled. Ichigo elbowed him and sighed.

"No, it was Grimmjow's vicious appetite. I think there's something in the fridge." He said, standing up and walking towards him. When he walked next to him, he noticed how tense Shiro seemed. "Are you ok?"

"Can we...talk outside Ichigo?" He asked. Ichigo nodded and watched as Shiro walked into the living room. "We're gonna get some take out. You guys get some sleep, since ya haven't had much of it." He could tell they weren't about to argue. As he heard them head upstairs, Shiro walked towards the door, beckoning for Ichigo to follow. When they made it a good distance down the driveway, Shiro stopped.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo...how do you feel about me?" He asked.

* * *

Ichigo felt thrown off by the question. "Ex-excuse me?" he asked, not sure if he got the question right.

"Lemme put it this way; do you trust me?" Ichigo wasn't exactly sure how to respond. "After everything you've been told...do you still trust me?"

"I haven't been given a reason _not _to trust you." He replied. Shiro shook his head, but didn't comment on his answer. "They never said anything negative about you or any-" Before he could blink, Shiro had him pinned against a tree, his breath on his neck, causing him to groan slightly.

"Right now, at this second, I could take you...I could drink you dry and you'd never struggle." He whispered into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo's eyelids fluttered as he continued to stand there, Shiro's breath tickling the back of his neck. He shivered as Shiro licked the spot where he had bitten him just a day before.

"Sh...Shiro..." He whispered, his breath light. He felt floaty, like he was in the air. He watched as Shiro slowly raised his hands up his shirt, trailing his black nails up his torso. _Yes...yes, please!_ His mind was screaming, as was his heart.

"You would be so easily taken...you'd never suspect that it was me until you were on your last breath..." He moaned as Shiro licked his ear seductivly, and that was the last straw. Before he knew what he was doing, he pulled Shiro's face up and kissed him, demanding that he respond. He was surprised when he did respond, dipping his tongue into the Mortal's eager mouth. He mapped the entire area as Ichigo's tongue played with his, trying to coax the vampire's into a dance. As they continued their sinful kiss, Ichigo's heart suddenly fluttered.

_Yes..._it said. _This is the Shiro you...you... _He what? When that thought came into his mind, he hesitated slightly. When he hesitated, the spell they both seemed to be under broke and Shiro backed away from Ichigo suddenly, looking as if he'd been burned.

"No...no, I swore to myself..."

"Shiro? Shiro, what's wrong?" He asked, walking towards him. He backed up as Ichigo attempted to get closer. "Are you ok?"

"Just...just stay there..." he said, sounding nervous. Ichigo could feel himself getting slightly pissed.

"Oh, ok. So that's it. I'm just something for you to posses, right?" Shiro stared at him wide eyed, shaking his head.

"N-no! That's not what I'm-"

"Fuck off. For once, in my life, I feel like I've done a few things right. I've already admitted to myself that I..." _That I...I what? _His mind couldn't seem to decide what it wanted to say, but his heart felt differently, and it wasn't giving up what it truly knew. "But...from what I can see, I'm just something to feed off of for you!"

"Now _you_ fucking listen to _me_! You _offer_ yourself, ok? I've told you countless times that I don't like it! So why you do it, I'll never fucking know!" He snapped.

"You know what? You had all those times to deny me as well, yet you never did!" He snapped back. He knew it was true, and he knew that Shiro knew, but for some reason, it felt mean to say it, and he had no clue as to why. Shiro's eyes widened a fraction at the words.

"Yes...but I only take when it is necessary. You...there's something about your blood, Ichigo. Something I can't name, or even attempt to guess at. It feels wrong...but at the same time, it feels..." His sentence seemed to drift off, but Ichigo could guess what he was about to say.

"It feels right..." he murmered. Shiro looked at the ground. Ichigo didn't know what to think; if Shiro was acting pathetic, or if there was more to this story...more than Shiro wanted to say.

"Shiro..." He shook is head; to hell with pity. "Look, I'm not going to be used by you for any fucking reason. The fact I offer myself up willingly is proof, isn't it?"

"It's worse than that! You have no idea what could happen if we...we continue this blood exchange." Shiro snapped, although not as strongly. Before Ichigo could ask what he meant by 'blood exchange', a pale hand covered his mouth, a blade at his neck. His eyes widened to the size of plates, as did the vampire's.

"Y-you?" Shiro gasped, then knelt into a fighting stance, his fangs already growing in size. Ichigo felt a nasty chuckle come from his sudden captor's chest and the blade leaned closer to his neck, causing him to gag slightly.

"If you want him back, Shirosaki, go to the park in the middle of town, and you might as well come alone; since your other friends are...out of commision." Ichigo reconized that voice...and he couldn't help but shiver slightly.

_Aragan..._he thought.

"What...did you do something to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra?" He could hear the hiss and venom in Shiro's voice, and he couldn't help but feel angry himself.

"Not I, Pure One...but my new...employer, as it were. So...see you soon." Before Ichigo could even attempt a struggle, Shiro dissapered in front of him, then his entire world went black.

* * *

Shiro watched as Aragan seemed to dissapere into thin air. _He must've gained that power after he...he drank my blood..._he thought. The old mark on his neck seemed to sting slightly and he itched it, feeling nervous. He bolted to the mansion, praying that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were there. He slammed the door open, leaving dents in the wall from the huge door knobs. "Grimmjow! Ulquiorra!" He called, but no answer. Feling his nerousness rise even higher, he ran upstairs, hoping to find them there. He searched all the rooms, but no sign of either of the Immortals. "Shit!" he snapped, kicking a table and sending it flying into a wall. He sat down on the couch, his fists clutching his silver hair violently.

_"If you want him back, Shirosaki, go to the park in the middle of town..."_ Aragan had told him where he needed to go...but that was for Ichigo. He knew that the vampire wouldn't do serious damage to him, but that thought was riding on such a fine, thin line, he wasn't sure if he should listen and get Ichigo, or try to find Grimmjow and Ulquiorra first.

_What...what am I to do?_ he thought, willing away the pure fury bubbling in his chest. He tried to think of what his friends would want. The answer was so obvious, but he still struggled with the plan. _I have...I have to go after Ichigo..._he decided. _They'll be ok...but if not..._He shivered at the thought of losing his 'brothers'. But losing Ichigo...for some reason, that very thought of losing the Mortal made his blood freeze and his heart stop, a fatal thing for any vampire. But why, he couldn't guess...unless...

_"Bad answer. The answer is you know exactly what to do. You'll fight tooth and nail to protect him."_

_"And why do you say that?"_

_"Because you love him." _Renji's conversation echoed in his head. He shook his head, trying to get the words to stop echoing in the cave of his memories.

_No...I don't love him..._ He told himself as he raced out the door. _I'm just doing what's right..._

_

* * *

_

When Ichigo came too, he felt the cold, wet ground underneath his cheek. "Ugh..." He rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe some dirt that had goten on his cheeks.

"Awake, I see." He turned around to see Aragan sitting on top of a dumpster behind him. He instantly shot to his feet, hands forming fists. Aragan laughed at him and shook his head. "Nice tough guy stance, but it won't do ya much good..." Before Ichigo could react, Aragan had his arms pinned behind im, hot breath at his ear. "...against a vampire." He was then released and Aragan resumed sitting on the dumpster. He wanted to fight, but he knew it wouldn't do him any justice...at least, not yet. He lloked around im and noticed something off.

"Wait, this isn't the park." He commented. In fact, this wasn't too far from his house. Why were they out here?

"Of course it isn't. The trap wouldn't work if you were there, as well as myself." Aragan stated simply, as if adressing the weather. Ichigo felt his chest clench in fear.

"Tr...trap?" he asked quietly.

"But of course. What did you expect Mortal? That I'd let him _live_ after I took what I needed? Oh no...instead, I picked the perfect spot for you to be..." His smile widened, his eyes shining wickedly in the pale, half moonlight.

"Wh...why is it perfect?"

"Because it's the best spot for you to hear his screams...as he dies at the hands of my 'employer'."

* * *

When Shiro reached the park, he felt something ominous and powerful nearby. _What...what is this?_ he thought. It felt like the very air around him suddenly plummeted in temperature, causing him to shiver slightly.

"Ah, I see that you can feel my presence...very impressive, Pure Vampire..." He turned aound only to be struck and sent flying into a tree. As he stood up, he could only stare at what suddenly appered in his blurry vision. The Demon was huge; bigger than most he had seen. It had two horns sprouting and curling out from behind it's ugly head, it's dark red eyes seemed to be made of blood in the moonlight. Its body was strongly structured, three long, whip like tails moving from behind it. It had huge spines trailing down its back, some seemed to be covered in blood. Its front legs, or more like arms, had huge, sword long claws extending from them, and Shiro knew precisely what they could do.

_This thing...it can't be..._he stared at it, his eyes wide. "Nefket...Greater Demon of Shadows..." he whispered. The Demon laughed, an empty, hollow sound.

"I'm surprised that I am known now as an actual threat. Back in my heyday, even then, no one feared me like they should have." He said. "It seems I've grown infamous."

"Wh...what are you doing here?" He asked, shaking the initial shock away, only to be replaced with the feeling of being in the presence of a threat. He didn't like the feeling at all.

"The powers are stirring, Pure Vampire. I will get my revenge..starting with this town..." Shiro just barely dodged a tail swinging his direction to strike his chest."...with _you_ as the first victim."

* * *

Ichigo was in a bind. He had nowhere to run, and he could hear the fighting down the street. _The park is within running distance..._he thought. _If I could only get out of this alley, then..._Then what? He couldn't fight a Demon! Result from last time; he was knocked into the air, Shiro almost burned to death. _This is a shitty spot I'm in..._

"I've wasted enough time here." He gasped as a hand flew around his neck, pinning him against the brick wall of a building. He clawed at the hand, but was surprised when it slid down slightly, but its force was still enough to keep him pinned.

"Wh-what the fuck are you doing?" Ichigo asked, already fearing the answer.

"What I intended to do a few nights ago." Ichigo's eyes widened and he began to struggle wildly, reaching his hands into his pockets. Suddenly, he felt a pinch at his neck as Aragan sank his fangs in. What happened next was slightly unexpected; there was a sharp, burning sensation spreading through Ichigo, one that caused him to cry out in pain.

_What...what the fuck?_ He clawed even harder at the hand that was pinning him back, his hand still fishing around in his pocket. _Gotta...gotta find it..._For some reason, he could feel himself growin weaker the longer Aragan continued to drink from him. _Is...is he...taking all of m...my blood?_ He thought. Finally, his fingers touched something and he grinned. He pulled out a pocket knife he had kept with him, just in case of an emergency. He quickly undid the blade and dug it into the vampire's unsuspecting back. Aragan instantly yelped in pain, tearing himself away from Ichigo's neck.

"You little prick! You'll fucking pay for that!" he snarled, his eyes glowing dangerously. He lunged at Ichigo, but it was obvious that his knife jutting out of the vampire's back made things painful. He dodged it, trying to find a way to escape. "Heh, wanna know a little vampire fact?"

"What?"

"The only sure way of killing a vampire is by piercing the heart. What happens is, from what I hear, painful. Vampire blood is like venom, the very venom that turned them. If the heart stops beating, the blood/venom stops flowing...and slowly burns their bodies from the inside out. Quite painful. Their screams are so much fun to hear." He teased, his grin widening, teeth flashing. Ichigo felt fury flow through his body, wanting him to jump into action.

_This bastard..._he thought, fists clenching tighter. "Shall I test that theory for you?" He asked. He watched as Aragan ran towards him, his nails extended, teeth growing. But the kinfe was holding him back. Ichigo reached for the vampire's pocket, pulling out the dagger he had used earlier. But the vampire swung around, stricking Ichigo and sending him flying into the dumpster. He slowly lifted his head, his vision swimming and his cheek bleeding from the scratching the vampire caused.

"You still have...some fight in ya." Aragan breathed, exhaustion setting in. "But this is it for you. But don't worry; you can say hi to your vampire lover...in Hell." Ichigo felt his mind lock for a brief second.

_Lover...?_ he thought. _Shiro isn't my..._He wasn't his lover, yet...he felt funny when Aragan had said it. But he shook his head, looking up, only to lock eyes with the vampir'es as he leapt at him. Unable to do anything else, he held the dagger out, closing his eyes. He heard a yowl of pain and something slam far away from him. He looked up to see Aragan on the ground, scorch marks on his chest where the dagger stuck out, piercing the vampire's heart. He walked over, standing numbly over the vampire. _What...what just happened?_ He looked at the marks. _These marks...lightning burns?_

"Ngh...Gah!" Ichigo flinched as Aragan coughed up blood and it spattered onto his face. "S-so...you've k-killed me...but that doesn't change a thing..." Aragan hissed, spitting up more blood. "He will die...and it will be all your fault..." Ichigo felt pure rage rising inside him.

"What do you mean by that?" he snapped. Aragan laughed, although he almost chocked on some more of his blood.

"It's you he wants to defend...you who gives him reason to live..." He coughed. "But...he probably thinks your dead...so what is there for him now? Ha! To think that the one thing he wishes to protect is going to be the thing that kills him!" He laughed and Ichigo lost it completly. He grabbed the knife, yanked it out of Aragan's chest, and dug it in deeper, screaming the entire time.

"No! No no no no no!" He continued repeating the process long after the wicked light in Aragan's eyes had extinguished. He kept doing it until Arag's chest was nothing but a bloody mess. After a few minuets of sitting there, staring at the mess, he got up and began running towards the park. _Please...please say I'm not too late!_

* * *

Chapter 14 end

Wowza! Evil, aren't I? Well..y'all know the drill, right? Reviews are nice, and flames shall be used to burn things in effigy. (Kidding, of course...)


	15. Chapter 15: Second Blood

Response to reviews~!

Chelsea Lynn: Hey! You're supposed to be under attack, Shiro!

Persistence: It's fun, and besides; the love scene was over when he got there. XD

HannahGee13: Yes...woot.

Strawberry-Ringo: Lol...that isn't his name, silly goose~!

WhiteW12-0: Hmm..we shall see...*smokes turkish pipe*

Yami-no-Tamashii: Hey, c'mon; he was only fic fodder.

bloddytears87: Well...here's the update!

blackcherry21: Oh, I love Greek mythology! Did you read the Percy Jackson books?

Onetha: Hee hee~!

Eternal Love's Eclipse: No you do not! Now...if you don't review after 3 chapters...then I shall consider it...XD

drmona lord: Yes...I can read all that. lol

LinkWarriorInGreen: Lol

Tiana Misoro: Oh shit...not again...^_^'

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: I know!

Angelchan2012: Nobody liked him...lol

Sasuke Uzamaki999: You are seriously the only fanboy of yaoi that I know...unless there are others and they just haven't told me! O.O

Mizashi: Heh...funny.

Aya-Italover: Lol you will...next time! XP

wolfsrairules: You naughty,lazy person!

Nikotehfox: No...it was lightining.

Phnatom: You still spelled it wrong; ARAGAN! lolXD

Icepaw3: Ah, a Warriors fan I think? XD And yes...I will admit that freely! I AM A SADIST! *looks around* uh...hi.

DarkDivide: Of course they aren't! lol

fix23: lol XD

LittleXCreature: My bitch...oops, shouldn't have said that! *runs from over possesive fangirls*

narubby23: Hey...it's me here~!

Paninibunny: Glad you enjoy my evilness~!

Ok peoples! I know y'all wanna see what happens here! I feel like someone's gonna kill me for this...well, here goes Chapter 15~!

* * *

Chapter 15: Second Blood

Ichigo ran as fast as he could down the streets of Karakura. He knew the park wasn't far away, but for some reason, he felt exhausted. It was like that small, yet tense fight with Aragan had drained all the energy out of him. As he ran, the area where Aragan had bitten him seemed to burn like acid against his bare skin. He hissed as he rubbed his hand against it, panting as he continued running. _Gotta...gotta hurry!_ he thought. He stopped when a powerful presence made itself known to him, the power rolling across his skin and making him shiver. _This Demon...it's different..._He ran and hid behind a tree, trying not to give himself away. As he slowly looked around, he froze when he saw Nefket.

"You are not even worthy of being a Demon Hunter, Hichigo Shirosaki." Ichigo stiffined as the Demon said Shiro's full name. He tried to see the white vampire, but he couldn't because of the size of the Greater Demon.

_Damn this..._he thought, his hands tightening around the bloody knife. His eyes widened when Nefket pinned something to the wall and it cried out in pain. He stood up a little and his heart started beating faster. It was Shiro. Shiro was in bad shape; his arm was hanging limply at his side, a cut above his eye bleeding so much that blood had now covered his right, golden eye, making it impossible to see. His entire face seemed pained, a spot on his jacket covered in blood. _Shiro... _His mind felt like it had locked up, he couldn't move his own legs.

"And now...I shall end you and your pathetic existence...To think, that human would be better off if he had never met you. You must have said some really nasty things to him, eh?" Ichig's eyes widened as Shiro bowed his head, not even struggling against the tail that had him pinned against the building. He watched as the Demon raised its second tail, fully prepared to shove it into the vampire's heart.

_"Hey, wanna know a little vampire fact?"_ Aragan's wicked voice echoed in the air as everything began to happen in slow motion. Before he could act, his legs were moving towards the Demon.

_"What?"_ He raised the dagger in his hands.

_"The only sure way of killing a vampire is by piercing the heart. What happens is, from what I hear, painful. Vampire blood is like venom, the very venom that turned them. If the heart stops beating, the blood/venom stops flowing...and slowly burns their bodies from the inside out. Quite painful. Their screams are so much fun to hear."_ The taunt rang in his mind, but just as he brought the blade down, he felt the third tail wrap around his waist.

* * *

Shiro was sure it was over. _I have failed...I've failed Grimmjow, Ulquiorra...and Ichigo..._ He hadn't bothered to look up at the Demon until he heard someone scream. He looked up sharply to see Ichigo wrapped up in its tail. "I...Ichigo?"

"Tsk, a pest I see. It looks like Aragan didn't kill you like I thought." Nefket spat as Ichigo struggled in the Demon's grip. Ichigo glared at the Demon and it dropped him onto the ground. Shiro watched as he hit the ground, shouting as he landed on his wrist. "However, I do not care what you do. I shall deal with this vampire first." Shiro felt fear crawl through his body, but he was effectivly pinned. He struggled greatly in the Demon's grip, but nothing seemed to work.

_Ngh...can't...break free!_ His mind was whirling as he continued to struggle, the Demon's tail lifting again to pierce his chest. Suddenly, a wave of heat seemed to sprout from the Demon's ugly back and it howled in pain. Shiro turned to Ichigo holding his wrist close to his chest, his fingers smoking slightly. _Did...Did Ichigo do that? _

"Damn you, you fucking nuisance!" Nefket shouted and swung it's claws at the Mortal.

"Ichigo, look out!" Shiro called, but called too late. His golden eyes widened as it's claws met Ichigo's chest, sending him flying backwards. Shiro watched as everything seemed to go in slow motion, from the impact of it's claws on his soft, tanned skin to the point where he hit the ground a few feet away, gasping and twitching in pain.

"Tsk...worthless, annoying human." Nefket spat. "If it weren't for your odd blood, I would have just killed you automatically. But now look what you made me do." It felt Shiro struggle slightly in its grip. It smiled, its teeth stained yellow and a deep, faded red. "What...upset?" It turned around just in time to see a flash of bright light and its hand being incinerated. "Wh-what!"

* * *

Grimmjow pounded against his pure, solid black cell. "God damnit all!" He shouted.

"Shouting and pounding is _not_ going to work, Grimm." He turned to see Ulquiorra sitting in a corner, his hand draped over one knee. They both looked like they just rose from the grave; their eyes had dark circles underneath them and their skin was slightly pale. Ulquiorra's was...well, a sickly pale.

"Yeah, well, you refuse to try and destroy this fucking cell." He grumbled, sitting down and crossing his legs.

"I thought I explained it to you already Grimmjow. This is _his_ realm, _his_ shadows. To make matters worse, he's the Demon of shadows itself. This is his shadow realm." Grimmjow snickered art some anime joke and Ulquiorra rolled his green eyes. "At any rate, this power is too much for me right now."

"Yeah...I know. I just...I just have no clue what we can do right now except...well, pray." Grimmjow sighed and then laughed. "Pray; how lame. If God is out there...why doesn't he help us out sometimes?" Ulquiorra didn't respond, so he decided to change the subject. "Hey Ulqui? Have you ever seen Shiro's true form?"

"Do you mean 'have you ever seen a vampiure's true form'?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Same difference." He grumbled. "Anyways...have you?"

"You've known him longer than I have. I have never seen it...but I know why we haven't." Grimmjow gave him a curious look. "You know how much Shiro hates what he is. But it's his true form that makes it worse."

"How so?" Ulquiorra didn't respond for a minute. "Hello~?"

_"And so cometh to me, my Angel of the Night, and rid me of this Mortal shell. So that I may be with you forevermore, and become more as well." _Ulquiorra said, as if in the presence of his past.

"Excuse me?" He asked, completly confused.

"A poem by an unknown author. I found it once, in my father's study. The title is Angel of the Night." He explained. "I can't remember the entire poem, but I know what it's about."

"And...?"

"Vampires and their true forms. Think about it for a sec, Grimm." He said. "Shiro hates what he is because it's so misguiding in his eyes. So why would he never show his true form? Also, Angels of the Night is a nickname the Mortals gave vampires for this one, disturbing reason." Grimmjow thought about it for a few minutes before realization dawned on him.

"You mean...seriously?"

"Yes. Shiro's true form closely resembles that of an angel...a true Angel of the Night."

* * *

Nefket froze at the sight in front of it. Shiro's pale skin seemed to have a glow around it, as if giving off its own, artificial light. Huge, black feathered wings spread from his back, dangerous, yet beautiful. The same could be said for his eyes; they were now deep, endless pools of gold. His claws were gone now, and his fangs were long and thick, like swiss army knives. When he looked at the Demon, it felt fear tingle up its spine. _This vampire...can _transform_?_

"I can tell what you are thinking..." Shiro said, suddenly vanishing from its sight. He appered suddenly on a building, high above the Demon, his wings silloueted by the cresent moon. It was an eerie scene. "I am no Face Reader or psychic, but I know that look. You didn't know I could transform to my full form, did you? Because I'm a 'weak little vampire'?" Shiro laughed coldly, making even the Greater Demon shiver slightly. "Well...you assumed wrong it seems."

"It matters not what you do, Pure One. I will still kill you before you can even help your little Mortal boy-toy." Nefket hissed. Shiro's golden eyes flared with anger and before the Demon could blink, Shiro had grabbed one of his tails in his hand.

"For starters, I'm not a fucking Barn Owl, and second..._never_ call him that again." Shiro snarled before tearing off all three of the Demon's tails. It roared in pain and slashed at him with its elongated claws, only to hit thin air.

_What the...? _It backed up just in time to see Shiro land right where he had been standing, long, thin nails dug into the street.

"It seems to me that you are not as strong as you think you are, _Greater Demon_." Shiro spat the last two words scornfully, as if they were venom. Nefket looked at the vampire, and at the Mortal writhing on the ground. He knew his chances for survival were low right now; he had just been awakened. So...the Mortal presented a great opportunity for escape.

"If I were you...I'd be worried about what your little Mortal friend over there is about to become, rather than my strength." He teased. Shiro's eyes returned to normal at the mention of Ichigo, and Nefket smiled. "Farewell, Pure One. We shall meet again soon, I promise you that..." He laughed as he vanished into thin air, the shadows engulfing him.

* * *

Shiro could feel all the energy drain from him as his wings faded away, and the ungodly strength of his True Form leaving his muscles. He collpased onto his knees, letting out a sigh. _It's been so long...since I've last done that..._he thought.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo's scream caused him to turn around and bolt to the Mortal's side. He felt his heart drop all ther way to the bottom of his stomach. His brown eyes were slowly turning red, the large gash on his chest making an odd hissing noise, his limbs twitching uncontrollably.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, say something!" Shiro cried, grabbing his shoulders. The only thing Ichigo seemed capable of was screaming. No...no, this isn't happening...not again!

"Shiro!" He turned around quickly to see Ulquiorra and Grimmjow running towards him. "Shiro, what's-" Grimmjow stopped running when he saw Ichigo's body on the ground. "Holy shit..."

"I...I don't know...know what to do..." He stuttered. He felt horrible; why couldn't he prevent this? Why did Ichigo have to suffer for a stupid mistake _he_ had made? _This is all my fault..._

"Shiro! You have to initiate Second Blood." Ulquiorra said, kneeling down next to him. Shiro froze at those words.

Second Blood... "No...I...I can't..." he whispered, memories catching up to him. When he turned to Ichigo, he also saw a fair skinned woman with long, flowing black hair, her eyes in the same, sightless, blood rate state as Ichigo's. The only difference; she was dead, and Ichigo...was Changing. "I just...just..."

"Damn, Shi, ya have to!" Grimmjow snapped. "Look...last time you couldn't help it! You have no choice now! Do it!"

" B-But I-"

"Shiro...I never blamed you." He turned to look at the other albino, green eyes filled with memory. "You tried...that's what matters. You can do this Shiro." Shiro swallowed, unsure of what to do. Finally, a voice from inside told him.

_You love him...do it for his sake!_ The voice came from his heart, and as much as he wanted, _needed_ to deny it, he couldn't resist the want to save the screaming Mortal beneath him. He looked down into Ichigo's eyes, red and unseeing, his hands now clawing at the air, his cries becoming more and more like the call of a Demon. Slowly, he closed his eyes and leaned down. "You guys know who to call...since I won't be awake for awhile, right?" They both nodded. He sighed and bit down on Ichigo's neck. It felt hot against his lips; inhumanly hot. He did his best to ignore it as he continued to drink Ichigo's blood, trying desperatly to drain him of all the Demon venom inside him.

* * *

Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra watched as Ichigo's twitching grew less frantic and Shiro's arms that were holding him up began to shake. "He's almost done..." Ulquiorra whispered quietly. Grimmjow didn't say anything. Anger was rising in him, but he wasn't angry at the Demons or at Shiro; he was angry at Ichigo.

_What the fuck did the little bastard expect to acomplish by getting in the way?_ he thought angrily. His eyes widened when Shiro suddenly collapsed on top of the Mortal, gasping for breath. "Shi!" He carefully rolled him over and closed his eyes tight. Shiro was unconsious, but his face was filled with pain, his lips stained with an odd mix of red and green liquid.

"He...he did it..." Ulquiorra said. "I can't believe he..." He turned as Grimmjow lifted Shiro into his amrs, the albino vampire's face twisting up in pain.

"We need to get them to Ichigo's. It's the closest place, and the sun will be rising shortly." He said in a monotone voice, doing his best to mask his emotions. Ulquiorra lifted Ichigo, who shivered slightly in his grip.

" I'll call him when we get them settled. We at least know what to do right when Ichigo gets up..." He said. Grimmjow nodded and they both took off towards Ichigo's as the sun just peaked over the horizon.

* * *

Chapter 15 end

Ok, apologies. My laptop has been completly fried and I need a new one. So it may be a long time until my updates will be as fast as before. But I will still do my best! *bows* Anywho...review for me?


	16. Chapter 16: HalfBlood

Response to reviews~!

Narubby23: I'm glad you liked~!

HannahGee13: Exactly~! Don't go yellin at me, ya hypocrite! XD lol jk

Tiana Misoro: Doesn't everyone?

WhiteW12-0: Hmm...find out? XD

bloodytears87: Yeah...I know...T_T

SOULREAPERHOLLOWESPADA: That's fine with me! Welcome to my tiny fan club! XD *gives you cookie*

blackcherry21: You mean the Darkhunters series author? Devil May Cry, Acheron? I read those! XD The poem wasn't for Ichi; it was for Shiro's true form...lol

Paninibunny: The motherboard was fried, so no laptop at all...DX

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: Then again...what's your definition of 'rampage'?

Metallic efekt: Thanks~!

Eternal Love's Eclipse: You get to see what it does in this chappie~!

Angelchan2012: Sorry...not yet~!

drmona lord: Yup...me happy!

Dark Divide: Greater Demons can inject their venom with their claws. When Ichi was slashed, he injected him with venom. Shiro was feeling physical pain from the venom, and yes, the green stuff was the venom! :D

Kirazu Haruka: Yippe~!

Nikotehfox: It was the latter. lol

Persistence: Because I can. Hey, you're the same way! XP

ChiKouu: Why thanks! ^_^

fix23: Yippe~! you are my 300th review! *gives cookies and rum~!*

Phantom: Huzah! *pats your head*

kurosaki9: Wow, you're really giving him the what-for, eh? XD

Ok folks! fix 23 was my 300th review~! Let's get to 400 now! Whot hinks we can do it? (other than me...) Onward to Chapter 16~!

* * *

Chapter 16: Half-Blood

Grimmjow sighed as he shut the basement door. "Ok...that's that for now..." he sighed. He looked up to see Ulquiorra snapping his cellphone shut. "So?"

"He's on his way now; he'll be here in twenty minutes or so." He replied. The werewolf nodded and plopped down on the couch.

"Man, this is so fucked up. Poor kid."

"You're forgetting he's in his twenties."

"I don't care; to us he's still just a kid." Grimmjow argued. "Besides...what hell _we've _been through...it may seem like a cakewalk compared to everything _he's_ about to go through." Ulquiorra nodded, getting up and fixing a small pot of coffee.

"True; but we really don't know, now do we? We aren't vampires after all." He commented. Grimmjow only nodded.

"Yeah...we aren't. But sometimes...I think it'd be easier to understand Shi if we were..." he whispered to himself. They then heard a loud scream from downstairs. "Aww shit...he's awake..."

* * *

_The scene was different this time. Ichigo was standing in an old, abandoned village, night time surrounding him like a blanket. He shifted nervously in place._ Something's not right here..._he thought._

_"So...what to do with you, hm?" Ichigo turned around to see three shapes emerge from the darkness around him. Two of them were looming over the third. The third one was shivering and covering himself, protecting his body as well as he could. He flinched as one of the shapes kicked the one on the ground. He whined in pain and curled up even more. He seemed to say something, because the other figures laughed._

_"_You_? Hurt _us_? Tsk, you're rather pathetic! You didn't even put up a decent fight!" The first figure laughed. Ichigo walked closer, hoping that the scene would clear up, but it did no good._

Damn...how come I can't see it?_ he wondered. He watched as the third figure stood up slowly, his body weak and shaky. He said something else, but for as hard as Ichigo strained to hear him, he couldn't even hear a whisper. Suddenly, the two men in front of him flinched back in horror. Ichigo watched as the third figure lunged at the men, tackling one to the ground. He couldn't hear the figure talk, but he knew he had heard him hiss. _

_"Gyah!" The second figure screamed as the third figure tore up from the first man, his face covered in something. What Ichigo could see from his eyes were dark and filled with lust...but not the sexual kind. "What...what are you?" He watched as the third figure leap at the second one, snarling as he pushed the man down. The last thing he heard was from the third figure, a voice filled with malice and fear._

_"I'm a monster..." _

_

* * *

_

Ichigo's eyes snapped open to see blurry shapes hovering above him. _Just like that nightmare..._he thought. He instantly began to struggle, fighting off the arms that were trying to pin him down.

"Whoa! Chi, calm down! It's us!" Ichigo froze at the voice, but only for a moment. He recognized it, but he continued his struggling, afraid that something was wrong. "Ulqui! Gimme a hand here!" He could feel another pair of arms seize his wirsts and pinned them to the floor.

"No! Let me go! Stop!" He screamed. He heard someone hiss slightly before someone shoved their wrist in front of his face. An odd, warming scent hit his nose.

"Here...take it damnit!" Without much thought, he leaned in and felt the wrist being forced against his mouth. The moment the warm liquid coming from the wrist hit his mouth, he drank it up, one of his arms released so he could hold it steady. But as soon as it was there, it was yanked away. He barely held back a small whine. "Geeze, dont' drink so much! You ain't a vamp here!"

_I recognize that accent..._he thought. When he looked up this time, both figures came into focus. "Gr...Grimmjow?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Bout damn time ya came around." He mumbled, helping Ichigo sit up. Ichigo rubbed his head, ignoring the sweat that stuck to his forehead and hair. He looked around, recognizing the basement.

"Why are we at my house?" he asked. _Better still..._how_ did we get to my house?_

"Ichigo...can you remember anything at all?" Ulquiorra asked, placing a gentle hand on his forehead. Ichigo shook his head and shoved the hand away.

_Damned mind reader..._he thougt. "I...I remember being kidnapped by Aragan, somehow frying his ass, then I went to help Shiro. After that..." He closed his eyes, trying to remember. "There was a lot of pain...burning...it felt like I was on fire...but then..." His eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to dig deeper into his mind. "But then...light...and an angel, I think...that's all I remember." Hr looked up to see two different expressions. Ulquiorra's was concerned, but Grimmjow's was furious.

"Ichigo...you were infected by Demon venom." Ulquiorra whispered. Ichigo let the words sink in for a second. "Do you know what that means?"

"I...I was changing into one, right?"

"Yes, but Shiro drained all the Demon venom outta you...but at a cost." Grimmjow's voice sounded strained, as if he was resisiting something. Ichigo struggled to sait up, but Ulquiorra shoved him back down.

"Hey, what's that f-"

"Can you at least stay in this spot until our help arrives?" Ulquiorra asked, his green eyes filled with worry and something else, something Ichigo couldn't identify...at least, at the moment. His head still ached and he still felt tired. All he really wanted to do was fall bacl to sleep...

"Chi?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to talk to you." Ichigo looked around to suddenly see that Ulquiorra wasn't down there anymore.

_Did I really fall asleep?_ he wondered. He shook his head. This is way too damned awkward right now... He yawned and looked up to see burning teal eyes. The glare was enough to make him back up further into the wall. "Gt-Gtimmjow?"

"What were ya thinking exactly, Chi?" He asked, his voice low. Ichigo leaned up a little, staring at him.

"What do you me-" Suddenly, Grimmjow grabbed the collar of his dirty t-shirt, hoisiting up from his spot on the floor. "H-hey! Let me g-"

"Shut the hell up!" Grimmjow snapped angrily, fur beggining to peak from under his shirt. Ichigo instantly fell quiet, suddenly afraid of what the werewolf could truly do. "What the hell were you thinking last night? Did you think you could fight off a Demon or something?"

"What do you mean? I didn't fight one o-" He cut himself off, the pages of his memory flipping widly like a book in the wind. His mind flashed back to when the Demon had released him from his tail. He could easily remember the stunned look on the albino's face, but, vaguely, he remembered it turning into one of horror when he had lunged at the Demon with the dagger in his hand. The next moment, there had been intense pain, and that was around the time his mind had gone dark. "I...I..."

"Yeah, seems ya remember that, huh Chi?"Grimmjow growled. "Do ya wanna know what actually happened? Ulqui was gonna sugar coat it, but I feel like ya have a right ta know what ya did to Shi." Ichigo's eyes grew wide.

"What _I_ did?" he asked, confused.

"Ya see Chi, he drained all that Demon venom outta ya, but because he did that, it's now in his body. There's a time limit here for Immortals that get infected, three weeks. If he doesn't get better in three weeks..." He turned to look behind him, worry in his glare, lessining its intensity. "...we have ta kill him."

* * *

Ichigo still couldn't understand what he was getting at. "Wait...you mean Shiro's infected now?" he asked, his voice quiet.

"Yup, and now we have an annoying Half-Blood on our damned hands!" he snapped, dropping Ichigo roughly on the floor. Ichigo shot up, his eyes glowing with anger.

"What do you mean by th-" Suddenly, a powerful scent hit his nose. It's smell was foregin to the orange head Mortal, but it smelled welcoming for some reason. But the intensity of it was too much, and he slid back to the floor, clutching his head. "Ugh...what _was_ that?" he moaned.

"That, kid, is probaly the reason we may have ta tie ya down later." Ichigo looked up to see a man standing next to Ulquiorra. He had dark black hair, some hanging low in the back, held up in a crude, but effective ponytail. He had shining green eyes and a crooked smile on his face. He was just about as tall as Shiro was, and looked similar, but Ichigo could tell they weren't related. "Could you two please wait upstairs? I think I should tell him all of this...privately" They both nodded, the only one hesitating being Grimmjow as they walked up the stairs. The man leaned down in front of him, and he couldn't hold back the snarl that suddenly peeled its way from his lips. "Whoa, easy there, tiger."

"Who are you?" he asked, his snarl still in place. For some reason, he felt cautious around this man, but there was something else...something that had to do with the odd scent from before. _It's mine..._his instinct seemed to decide for him.

"The name's Kaien, vampire and friend of Shiro. Now...yours?"

"Ichigo." He replied quietly. Kaien nodded and his smile got wider, if that was possible.

"Ok. Well, welcome to the world of Immortals Ichigo; you're a Half Blood."

* * *

Grimjoww paced the floor, feeling exceptionally pissed off. "Calm down, Grimm. This isn't his falut, you know."

"Oh really? Then who's, exactly. Let's not blame the Demon for the reason he is what he is right now!" Grimmjow snapped angrily. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes.

"Grimmjow...please. Isn't there enough tension? Shiro's out for now, Ichigo's gonna have to be watched even more, and we still don't know why the Demons are after him in the first place." Ulquiorra said. "Besides, your being pissed at him isn't helping the mood." Sighing in defeat, Grimmjow plooped down on the leather couch, a hand running through his teal hair.

"Believe me, I know...I just, can't help but be angry." He said. He leaned up and shivered slightly. "I just...I felt so fucking useless back there! Seeing Shiro that scared...but it wasn't for himself; it was for...for..."

"For Ichigo. Just for a few minutes, Ichigo wasn't our target; he was someone else...someone important to Shiro." Ulquiorra said, Grimmjow nodding and burying his head in his hands.

"Ulquiorra...why did Shiro have to pick him, of all people, to fall in love with?" he asked quietly. Ulquiorra sat down next to him on the couch, placing a hand gently on his shoulders.

"I don't exactly know, but c'mon; we've known how he's felt about that Mortal since the first time he mentioned him." Grimmjow nodded at that.

"Yeah...I'm just scared that he...that we..."

"He won't Grommjow. He has a reason to come back now, ya know that." Ulquiorra whispered.

_Yeah...but why does it still have to be _him_?_ he wondered.

* * *

Kaien could see the confusion on the Mortal's face. "Ex-excuse me?"

"Judging by the circumstances, Shiro had to do Second Blood. Second Blood is a stage that most vampires don't even consider using. It turns a Mortal into a Half-Blood, half vampire, half human." Kaien explained.

"So...you're saying I'm part vampire?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, until the new moon, which is in a week, so you won't have a chance to lose your mind. This is a risky stage. Especially with Shiro so close by and...out of commision." Ichigo slowly looked around, still trying to find the pale vampire. When his eyes landed on his couch, his breath caught in his throat. Shiro was laying there, his breathing shallow and coming in harsh pants. Ichigo slowly made his way to the couch on the floor, not wanting to stand up; he didn't want another migrain from the odd smell. He worked his way to his knees and froze. The expression Shiro's face was pained, his eyebrows scrunched together as if he was having a nightmare. His forehead was shining with sweat, and he was whimpering softly, tossing to the side.

"What's...what's wrong with him?"

"Demon venom and Immortal blood doesn't...blend as easy as it does when mixed with Mortal blood. Instead, the blood fights back. This is the result. Nasty effects though. This little 'internal struggle' will probably last for three weeks or so." Kaien explained. "If he is the loser...well..." Kaien let his sentence trail, but Ichigo didn't need him to finish. Ichigo felt his chest tighten.

_This is my fault..._he thought. _If I hadn't..._

"Now, please, come here before ya do anything stupid." Kaien said, gesturing to one of the lounge chairs he had down there. He slowly walked over to Kaien, sitting next to him. "Ok...now, the bad things. You are only half vampire, so you don't have evrything that a normal vamp like me has."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ichigo asked.

"Not exactly. Feel your fangs?" he asked. Ichigo slwoly scraped his tongue across his teeth. He could feel the fangs, sharp like little daggers, but behind them were his normal teeth. He knew from when Shiro smiled that they didn't have their normal teeth _behind_ their fangs. "My teeth..."

"Yup; still there. Your fangs will fall out when ya turn back into a Mortal. That is, unless ya go around drinking too much. You'd Turn fully then."

"I know better than that. I just won't drink any." He shrugged. Kaien alughed and he felt his face get slightly hot. "Wh-what?"

"I love explaining this. You see, Ichigo, you're like a fledgling vampire; you _need_ blood. You just had some from Grimmjow, but it won't be enough; it'll never be enough. Most vampires only suffer this stage for a day or two; but you'll be trapped in this hell for a week."Ichigo squirmed slightly in his seat. "But that isn't your only problem. Sooner or later, the need to...complete yourself will become great."

"Complete myself?"

"I told you; you're only half a vampire. This in between stage can drive people mad. They're part Mortal, but their blood is trying to adapt to something forgein. There's just enough of thie Mortal blood to fight against the infection of vampire venom, but it has nasty side effects. The only way a Half-Blood can complete itself...become a full vampire, is by drinking the blood of the vampire that Turned them to begin with." Ichigo felt his eyes drift towards Shiro, who whimpered some more and turned again, this time his pain filled face facing Ichigo. He quickly turned away.

"S-so...I'm gonna wanna drink from...from Shiro?"

"Soon, yes. You'll kinda be in a...I guess you can say a trance of sorts. You really won't know what you're doing until it happens." Kaien sighed. "There are..other things, but I won't bother; you'll find out soon enough." Ichigo couldn't help but shiver. He suddenly felt very scared.

"Well...then why can't I be upstairs?" he asked.

"Uh, hello? You can't be in sunlight anymore than a normal vampire. Another, unfortuante thing. We had considered moving you to the mansion, but we can't risk letting you loose; you could...hurt people..." Kaien whispered. Ichigo nodded numbly, processing everything that the vampire had said. "Look..if you feel like anything is about to happen, scream. I'll come down and help; it's all I can do right now." He placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Thanks..."

"It'll be ok...you'll see." But Ichigo knew better; it _wasn't_ ok. Something bad was going to happen...whether it would happen now or later was the only quiestion left unanswered.

* * *

Chapter 15 end

Wowza! Lotsa stuff, no? Well, reviews rock, and flames will burn like paper or will be cut up by scissors! :P So...review? XD


	17. Chapter 17:Mysteries abound

Response to reviews~!

FeelTheBeat: I'm sneaky that way~!

Phantom: Many things, my friend...XD

Angelchan2012: I promise. *raises right hand, left hand behind back with crossed fingers*

bloodytears87: Neither can I! XD

Metallic efekt: Thanks! ^_^

Kirazu Haruka: You thought it was? Yay!

WhiteW12-0: Yes...yes we do. XD

Chelsea Lynn: You do not even know where I live! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How can you possibly hound thee? lol

drmona lord: Well...she was a human. Immortals are more...resistent.

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: Figured as much...^_^

Nikotehfox: Yup...and it will get worse...XD

blackcherry21: The angel thing is just what a vampire's true form is. It really doesn't symbolize anything...lol I just thought it'd be sweet!

Kin-Chan2010: So do a lot of people! XD

wolfsrainrules: Why, whoever said it was supposed to be 'ok'? XD

Tiana Misoro: Well...I shall let you wonder for awhile...XD

kurosaki9: If you've read anything else by me, you should know that I do enjoy torturing my fave Bleach characters and yaoi couple. XD Ask around!

narubby23: Yes...oh no. Whatever shall I do with them? *evil grin*

Alia D: Yay! Another fan! *glomps you happily* And it kinda is his fault, since he rushed in, but we'll not argue 'bout that. XD

Persistence: For some odd reason, that threat doesn't scare me anymore...maybe it's because I get it a lot. XD

Forgotten Memories Kaiori: Long time no see! XD Glad ya enjoy this so much!

MidnightTune36: ...Cool! I didn't know that! That, my friend, is the perfect picture of irony! XD

Aya-ItaLover: I like my chapters being ninja's! XD And when I saw the same typo, I laughed too...Sorry! lol

LinkWarriorInGreen: I like it, but I have the tendency to change it a lot...but not anymore, due to laptop failure...DX

Strawberry-Ringo: Hmm...how about 'Hi'?

Paninibunny: Yup, sounds like it, neh? ^_^

LittleXCreature: You're so bad...XD

DarkDivide: No problem! I do this almost all the time. XD

Rebel2020: Yeah, being sane is soooooo boring! Ask Hichigo and Kenpachi and Grimmjow! XP

Alrighty then...this chappie may or may not be long. I dunno exactly, let's just see how this thing flows~! Oh and an FYI; I will be doing another Vampire HichiIchi fic~! But that one won't be up until December...I owe a friend, let's say that much. XD Anywho, on to Chapter 17~!

* * *

Chapter 17: Mysteries abound

Kaien stood outside in the crisp night, a cigarette in his hands. The moon was still just a sliver in the sky, slightly obscured by clouds. "So...how's he doing exactly?" He turned around to see Ulquiorra walk outside and stand next to him.

"Fine so far. Nothing to bad other than the usual complaint about a headache from the smell. Poor kid still doesn't know how to handle that, so he's been sleeping on the floor during the day." He replied, lighting his cigarette and sticking it into his mouth.

"And...I've been meaning to ask about your girlfriend. How's Rukia?"

"Fiance, actually." He said with a wide smile. "And she's pregnant." Ulquiorra smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I'm glad for you, honestly." He said. "I was beginning to wonder when you were gonna pop the question."

"Hey, back off on my delay's, ok?" Kaien chuckled, pulling the cigarette out and ouffed it out into the night air. "I'm gonna have to stop smoking...yippe." he sighed.

"It _is_ bad for you."

"Hey, I'm a vampire. Since when in hell did I care about a cigarette now and then killing me?" he asked and laughed. They both snapped their heads as a soft roar called from the distance. "Aww...I don't get to finish this..." Kaien sighed, putting it out and tossing it away.

"Litter."

"Don't give a damn. Right now, we have a Demon to attend to." He said, his fangs extending as they both bolted off into the night.

* * *

Ichigo felt like a train had hit him in the head. His entire body seemed to hurt, and all he wanted was for the pain to go away and leave him alone. _Why...why does this hurt so damned much?_ he thought. It also didn't help his nightmare situation. The last nightmare he had had been even worse than usual...

* * *

_He was in a dark room this time. It wasn't daylight outside, but this darkness...it was scary. He tried to feel his way around, but just like in a dream, he couldn't touch anything. That was when a light suddenly snapped on. What he saw, or could see, since everything was still so blurry, was the same figure that pops up in almost every nightmare. He was bound hand and foot, his features dark in some places._ Either bruises or blood..._he thought._

_"Tsk, ya did a rather decent number here...nice catch." Ichigo turned to see two people standing in the doorway of the small room. One was fairly tall with pink hair from what he could see and the other had blonde hair and was slightly shorter. "Congrats, bro."_

"So...is he seriously what the Master wants? I mean, c'mon; this is far from who we're looking for." The blonde spoke, walking up to the blurry figure on the bed. Ichigo could hear soft, strangled moans come from the figure, but no solid words came out; he had been gagged.

_"Yes and no; the other one hasn't been found yet. But we still need him. However..." Ichigo shivered as the pink haired figure grinned, teeth flashing._

Fangs...this guy's a vamp! _he thought with shock. He watched as they both latched to the figure's neck._ God, they _both_ are! _The figure screamed, but because of the gag, it sounded more like a moan. Suddenly, the scene seemed to get worse as they began stripping the figrue of all his clothes, still leaving him gagged and bound. Ichigo didn't want to watch, but for some reason, he couldn't turn away. He watched as both men pounded into him furiously while draining him of his blood._ This...this is insanity! _he thought. What was worse was that the pale figure wasn't even trying to sturggle; he was letting it all happen._ But...why...? _He then heard gunshots in the background. Both of the other vampires instantly got up, grabbed their clothes and bolted, leaving the poor figure alone and bleeding. Ichigo slowly walked towards the figure, the smell of blood in the air._ The smell...

* * *

That was when he had woken up. It had been to the smell of blood again. _Shiro's blood..._The thought had floated into his head at random. And after that thought had come, a searing pain filled his chest. It was as if his body was trying to split into two. He tried to scream, vaguely remembering what Kaien had said, but nothing came out except a weak squeaking sound. _I...I need help..._ he thought, his mind growing fuzzy. The smell of blood once again struck his nose and this time he froze. Just the smell seemed to be enough to ebb the pain away. Slowly he rose to his feet, taking in as much of the scent as he could.

The rational part of his brain knew full well that he couldn't, no matter what, drink the ailed vampire's blood. It was poisoned, and it would Turn him completly, and possibly kill him in the process. But an animalistic part of him, the side becoming more dominant, told him that this would get rid of all his pain and help him become storng...strong enough to fight the Demons. As he walked towards Shiro, his rational mind was stomped out by how strong the scent seemed to get. _I need him...I need his blood to...to..._He leaned down, but instead of biting his neck, made a small cut in his wrist. As if in a trance, he leaned down, his lips close to the bleeding wrist. _That's it...all I have to do is lean down and... _

_

* * *

_

Kaien sighed and wiped his forehead as the Demon's body faded away. "Wow, Shiro was right; You put up one hell of a decent fight." He said, grinning as Grimmjow shifted back into his human form.

"Shut the hell up. You two didn't even _wait_ for me." He grumbled.

"It was not our fault that you decided to take a cat nap on the couch." Ulquiorra shrugged. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Or more like a puppy nap." Kaien added, and they all laughed. Grimmjow glared at both of them, a snarl on his lips.

"For the rest of the night, I am ignoring you both." He growled. His ears twitched ar=t a soft, screaming noise in the distance. "Guys...was Ichigo asleep when ya left?" he asked. Both Demon Hunters stopped laughing and stared at him for a second. This time the scream was loud enough for all of them to hear, but it sounded more like a shocked hiss. Kaien started running first, desperate to get to the house.

_Oh shit...this is bad!_ He thought. He burst in the door and down into the basement. What he saw made worry and fear shoot through him. Ichigo was curled up in one corner of the room, panting hysterically and glaring at Shiro. When Grimmjow and Ulquiorra popped up, Ichigo seemed to tense up, glaring at them instead. "You two, go wait upstairs." He said firmly. Neither of them argued and they headed upstairs. When they had left, he walked towards Shiro, Ichigo hissing slightly. _So it's started then...oh great._ He turned to see Ichigo's eyes still on him and he sighed. _Well it started later than normal, and he only has a couple days..._ "Ichigo." He turned at the sound of his name. "What happened?"

"Blood...something's wrong..." Ichigo's voice sounded slightly far away, like he was somewhere else. Kaien got up and walked towards the Mortal slowly, gazing into his eyes. They had this glazed look in them, and they appered distant. But even that didn't cover the confusion and pain evident in his tone. "Something...something bad, painful."

"Yes...I see that you finally caved. You lasted much longer than most people, no denying that." Kaien said. Ichigo seemed to only be paying hal attention, but Kaien knew he would do that. _He's completly caught in the Half-Blood transformation it seems..._he thought and sighed. "But he'll be ok."

"No...not then...not then he wasn't..." Kaien looked at the Mortal again. "Pain...burning, tearing, bloody pain..."

"Ichigo, what are you talking about?" he asked, feeling nervous as the very room seemed to feel with tension. Ichigo turned to him with a blank stare, as if he wasn't seeing him at all. Kaien rolled his eyes. _Great...this is even weirder than it should be._ He held his hand in front of Ichigo's face and sighed. "Sleep." He caught Ichigo as he fell and laid him onto the floor. _Man does having powers rock every now and then..._

* * *

Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra turned to see Kaien come up the stairs. "Well? How are they?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Well, Shiro's still in stable condition, and Ichigo's...going through the transformation. He'll be back to normal in about two, maybe three days." Kaien stated, sitting down and lighting another cigarette.

"When...when you said humans normally don't go through...this phase...what did you mean by that?" Grimmjow asked slowly.

"What I meant was simply that vampires normally don't initiate Second Blood. It can be really dangerous, for the Mortal and the vampire. Think about it ok? The vampire has to keep a steady watch, or the Half-Blood may get out, and in this state...let's just say that's not good."

"You make it sound like it could be a disaster."

"It _can_ be, Grimmjow. All Newborn's are this way. And if they aren't watched and get out, they can go frenzy. Their senses are at their highest during this time, and being a Half-Blood isn't any better. They're trapped in this fledgling stage, enough so to make some people go a little crazy." When he saw the worried looks on the other Immortal's faces, he grinned. "Well, that's where the invention of tomato juice came from. Humans that went through Second Blood still kind of have a...subconsious need for something similar to blood."

"Yuck, that shit's disgusting." Grimmjow grumbled. Kaien couldn't help but laugh and nod, Ulquiorra holding his mouth to surpress his own laugh.

"Yes, yes it is." he agreed. He turned to Kaien with a questioning look. "So...he'll be ok?"

"Yup. His will's incredibaly strong. It took him three days to sucumb to this, so I'm impressed. Also...y'all owe me an explanation." When they gave him sheepish confused looks, he smiled. "Tell meverything that's been going on and what ya know. I _do_ have a right, after all."

* * *

Two days later...

Kaien glanced up at the sky. "No moon..." he whispered. "It's almost time it seems." All the information that they had given him was interesting to say the least. _So_ he's _their objective...the reason they were sent here... _He flicked the cigarette into the ground, stamping it out. _The 13 Courts are _not _going to like this..._

"Kaien! We need you in here now!" Grimmjow howled from the house. Kaien walked quickly into the house. For the previous two days, he had stayed downstairs, keeping the TV on. He knew that Half-Bloods were sensitive to any kind of light, Ichigo's only half rational mind undeciding on wether the light from the TV was sunlight or not. It kept him from Shiro, and it kept him from trying to escape. He was only glad he never had to suffer this transformation. _But being Turned without Second Blood is still painful..._his heart reminded him. When he got to the basement, Ichigo was limp on the floor, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow in wolf form hovering over him.

"Well?"

"He just started screaming and then collapsed like this. All I was doing was playing Call of Duty!" Grimmjow murmered. "Then he tried ot fucking choke me to death!"

"Well, instinctivly, werewolves and vampires are enemies. You and Shiro just get along exceptionally well." Kaien shrugged. "Besides, he's human again. The scream was most likely him losing the fangs. Very painful, considering the fact that they go back into your gums and fade away after. But we can bring him upstairs now." Ulquiorra lifted him up and couldn't help but see the wide smile on Ulquiorra's face and the fur sticking straight up on Grimmjow's back. "Aww, quit being such a damned pussy." He ran upstairs as Grimmjow bounded after him. But something nagged at the back of his mind...

_"No...not then..not then he wasn't..." _Ichigo's rather haunting words echoed through his mind. _"Pain...burning, tearing, bloody pain..."_

_What happened down there?_ He wondered. _I can't wait to ask him when he wakes up. I have a theory...but I'll wait..._

* * *

Chapter 17 end

I know, a little shorter than normal, but some really shitty things are going to happen next chappie. So...deal with it! ^_^ Oh, I also have a new poll up. Those that read Forbbiden Royalty must check this poll! For those that don't, if u do not mind IchigoXOC fics, go check it out and then vote. lol I sound like I'm advertising sumthin...anywho, review?


	18. Chapter 18: Massacre and Abandonment

Response to reviews~!

fujiwarakoharu: Hmm...maybe he is~! Maybe he's not~!

narubby23: Hmm...nah.

Angelchan2012: Yup, sorta describes this situation...XD

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: Oh, don't be disappointed.

Nikotehfox: Heh... I'll explain that...

kurosaki9: No, he's human again. XD

wolfsrainrules: Hmm...maybe~!

Chelsea Lynn: Lol nice!

FeelTheBeat: Who knows? * knows evreything*

Yami-no-Tamashii: Past only. No future one! XD

Phantom: Hmm...perhaps. lol Call of Duty rocks~!

Tiana Misoro: That stuff is nasty as hell! XD

TTfanTT: Well thanks a ton! I'm glad ya like it so much!

krito1389: I always give more~!

Strawberry-Ringo: It's bout time he did that, eh?

blackcherry21: No, I suffer from seinoritis. XD And nope, just past stuff...XD

-RogueSama-: It's my fave too! lol

LittleXCreature: Then you died a long time ago! XD

bloodytears87: Isn't everyone? XD

Paninibunny: Yes he will!

Aya-ItaLover: I missed your rants! ^_^

Persistence: *hugs him too* I just couldn't keep him outta the fic! ^_^

fix23: No, he's not. XD

wolfsrainrules: Hmm...not now! XD

MidnightTune36: Love the dramatic music~!

DarkDivide: Yuppers~!

Alright, I know some of ya have been wondering about a few things. Well, this fic was, in a sense, inspired by Nightstlakers by Tiana Misoro, but at the same time, it isn't. I guess ya can we're each other's beta's and we share similar ideas. But I promise that this is different. Her ideas are hers and mine are mine. Well...I ain't done with the angst yet! This chappie may be long, so grab a snack! Here's Chapter 17~!

* * *

Chapter 18: Massacre and Abandonment

When Ichigo oepned his eyes lsolwy, he found himself in his room. _How...when did I get here?_ he thought.

"Ah, you're awake. Wonderful." He slowly sat up to see Kaien sitting in a chair across the room, his arms folded across his chest. "You look like ya had a decent nap."

"Kaien Shiba..." he whispered. "How'd I get up here?"

"Well, you turned back into a human, so we decided to bring you back up into your room." Kaien explained. "Can you remember anything from last week?" he asked. Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to page through his memories. What he could remember, he didn't want to.

"Yeah." He admitted. "Although...most of it is kinda fuzzy." Kaien seemed to have a rather stunned look on his face, but it quickly faded and was replaced instead with an amused look.

"Fuzzy is a good thing. You almost chocked Grimmjow to death." Ichigo's eyes widened and he grinned. "I guess you really didn't want him playing Call of Duty." Ichigo chuckled at that and shook his head. All that did was start a headache and he moaned. "Heah hurt?"

"Somewhat."

"Well, that's expected. I mean, you just spent an entire week in a dark basement. Ichigo sighed and stood up, placing his socked feet on the hard wood floor. "What are you up to?"

"Getting a shower. I smell and I need to clear my head up." he explained tartly. Kaien raised his hands up.

"Forgive my prying. I do not wish to have thee's warth thrust upon me for preventing you to shower." He said and chuckled. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and headed to the shower.

* * *

Kaien walked down to the basement where Shiro was on the couch, still as could be. _This is not a good sign..._he thought. He leaned down and placed his head against Shiro's chest. His heartbeat was eratic, but weak. _Definatly not good..._He stood back up and sighed. "What am I to do with you?" he asked the still vampire. "You can't give up yet..."

* * *

Ichigo let the warm, welcomed water fall down his body as he replayed last weeks events through his mind. Although he couldn't remember everything, he knew what had happened, as if it was a movie he watched over and over again. _It was weird..._he thought. And then there were the dreams. He shivered at the memory. He hated the dreams, but they felt important for some odd reason. Every single time he saw one, they continued to get clearer. And then there was the one figure that was in every dream. _Who is it?_ he wondered. He had this odd feeling that he knew who it was, but something was preventing him from seeing who it was.

_"I'm a monster..."_ The voice was the only lead he really had, and even that had been distorted and it sounded like it was far away. He tried to focus his mind on the voice and tried to place it with the figure, but it wouldn't stick. He shook his head and he reached for the shampoo.

_Don't worry about it right now..._he thought. _Ask Shiro when he wakes up, or ask Kaien. Maybe he'll know..._he decided. After washing himself off, he quickly dried off and threw on a plain t-shirt and jeans and headed down the stairs. He was slightly surprised when no one was there. "Uh...hello?" He turned as the basemewnt door was shut and Kaien walked up.

"Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are at college if you were wondering." he said, as if reading the orange head's mind.

"Oh..." It took him a second to get what he meant. "aww shit I have so much work to catch up on!"

"Nope, they got ya covered. They told the teacher ya had stomach flu." Ichigo laughed at their excuse.

"Yeah, something completly upset my stomach." He said. He sighed and turned on the tv, quickly being joined by the black haired vampire on the couch. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be...I dunno, sleeping?"

"Not all vampires burn in the sunlight. But all of them have to avoid direct sunlight. My 'tolerence' is stronger. A lightly cloudy day is fine for me. Shiro needs full cloud cover. And even then he doesn't come outside." Kaien explained. Ichigo nodded, but didn't fully understand it. Kaien seemed to notice this and he chuckled. "Yeah, I don't get it either."

"Hey...how long have you known Shiro?" Ichigo asked.

"A long time. We knew each other when we were humans." Ichigo turned to see his green orbs shining with memories. "Back then...things were really difficult and different. Hisd life was...a living hell."

"The others never speak about his past."

"simply because they don't know it. He refuses to tell them, and even I don't know what happened after a certain time. We split up after he became a vampire. We didn't meet till about...50 years later I believe." He explained.

"Well, lately I've been having odd nightmares." Kaien glanced at Ichigo from the corner of his eye. The Mortal was looking at the floor, a small cup of orange juice in his hand. "They revolve around one person, but I can never see who it is. But it's all..." _Traumatic..._ he thought, but he didn't want to sday it for some reason.

"Well, can you remember anything from these nightmares?" Ichigo turned to see Kaien giving him an odd stare. Suddenly, he felt rather wary of the friendly vampire.

"N-no...not much..." he lied. He wasn't sure why, but the sudden idea of telling him didn't sound so good anymore. Kaien just shrugged and patted his shoulder.

"If ya don't wanna say anything, that's fine." He said. Ichigo fidgeted next to him, his mind now trailing off towards the vampire below them. "If you want, it's safe to see him, since you no longer have a need to drink his blood." Kaien laughed as he bolted down the stairs.

* * *

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra headed home from college with a few groceries they had bought. "I can't believe we have ta do this shitty shopping." Grimmjow grumbled.

"Oh deal. You're the one that eats all the damned food anyways. Besides, we needed to do it, since the food was all Ichigo's to begin with." Ulquiorra said, receiving only a huff from the werewolf. As they opened the door, there were slightly saurprised to see Ichigo by himself in the kitchen. "Hey Ichigo, you're up."

"Hmm? Oh, hey guys." He said, getting up and closing the door as Ulquiorra walked in. There was a sudden slam against the door and both of them flinched. Ichigo slowly opened the door to see Grimmjow face first on the ground with groceries piled on top of him. "Uh...sorry there Grimmjow." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. Ulquiorra only laughed.

"I swear...I will kill something when the chance arrives..." Grimmjow mumbled, causing them both to laugh even harder. Ichigo heled pick up the groceries and put them away. "Hey...ya seem kinda out of it. Is something wrong?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo stopped placing things in the cuboard and sighed.

"Hvae..either of you checked on Shiro lately?" He asked slowly.

"No, but then again, I didn't want to die." Grimmjow grumbled, receivng a soft chuckle from Ulquiorra. "Why?"

"He's not doing well, according to Kaien..." Both of the Immortals turned to look at Ichigo. He had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep this past week and now his face held a worried expression. "what if he doesn't-"

"He'll be perfectly fine Ichigo." Ulquiorra said. "If we know Shiro, he'll get up and kick Kaien's ass and say something like I told ya so." He patted the human's back. "Go get some rest. We all have classes tomorrow after all." They both watched as Ichigo shuffled up the stairs.

"You think that?" Grimmjow asked. "Shiro has no need to be here anymore. At least..._he'd_ see it that way."

"But he's still needed here. Ichigo needs him." Ulquiorra said. "He won't give up."

"You're wrong. As far as he knows, Ichigo didn't survive. We're not enough to keep him anchored here anymore..." Grimmjow looked at the floor and clenched his fist."...So why should he fight for his life?"

"Grimm..." Ulquiorra placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "It'll be fine. He'll make it." Grimmjow looked into Ulquiorra' emerald eyes and sighed.

"Yeah...I know."

* * *

Three days later...

_God this teacher is such a damned pain!_ Ichigo thought as he sat through his English class. His friends had warned him that the new teacher was grating and annoying, but he hadn't believed them. That is until now, as he sat througha long, boring lecture. And for some odd reason, he enjoyed yelling at Ichigo. "Most people really wished that he'd die." Tatsuki had whispered to him once. Not to mention that the teacher wasn't helping his mood. Ever since Kaien had told him about Shiro and had figured it out for himself, he had tried to stay by the vampire's side. There was something that he wanted to say, but everytime he went downstairs, he'd forget what it was. Instead, he hold Shiro's cooling hand and end up falling alseep in the chair next to the couch. But it was more of a doze then sleep, cause he'd be awake at any soft creak or twitch that Shiro may make.

"Are you still paying attention, Kurosaki?" The teacher called from the front of the class room. Ichigo looked up and nodded, grabbing his pen and scribbling the notes on the board. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra looked at him nervously. He seemed off and distant, something was up. Grimmjow elbowed Ichigo slightly and he got a sharp glare in response.

_Same old Ichigo..._he thought. He turned back to the board to continue writing down his notes.

"Kurosaki! Wake up and pay attention!" Grimmjow turned back to see Ichigo resting his head against his desk. He looked like a mess.

_God, can't you see he doesn't feel well ya prick?_ He thought with a growl. The teacher wlaked towards him and banged on his desk. Ichigo raised his head slowly and made perfect eye contact with the teacher. He felt tired and he really didn't want to be bothered.

"Do you enjoy ignoring your lessons?" the teacher asked.

"No..." He replied quietly and sleepily. Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra who seemed really nervous about something. He had a better view of Ichigo's face, so Grimmjow could tell something was wrong.

_Why am I in a shitty seat?_ he cursed. The teacher rolled his eyes and walked back behind his desk.

"No one in here has any serious respect for their elders!" He snapped. "You all do not-" He was suddenly caught off by something that no one could see. He took one, last look at Ichigo, his eyes odd and cloudy, before suddenly running and jumping out the window. All the srudents screamed and rushed towards the window in shock. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo shook his head slightly and got up, wondering what had happened. The class looked down to see the teacher on the ground, blood quickly pooling around his broken body.

"Oh my god! what the hell happened?" One of the students gasped. Suddenly, a loud, rumbling noise came from the hallway. Ichigo could feel a cold sensation sopread across his body.

_No...please say these aren't..._ Ulquiorra rushed to the door just as a huge Demon rose from the floor, letting out a roar. All the students screamed as it lunged into the crowd. Ulquiorra barely managed to snatch it with its shadow in time.

"Grimmjow! Ichigo! Get everyone out!" he screamed. They both nodded as they tried to get the panicking students out the door. As they all rushed out the door, thousands of other students were also trying to get out of their classrooms, but some to no avail. Ichigo flinched as he passed one room with a locked door, blood spattering the glass window on the door.

I need to get out of here and find my friends! he thought as he ran with Grimmjow. As they both ran, students began to seperate him from Grimmjow. "Gr-Grimmjow!" He screamed as the two were split apart by the crowd.

"Use the fire escape! I need to help anyone else I can! Get the hell out!" Grimmjow called. Ichigo rushed towards the fire escape door. Only a few students seemed smart enough to follow his example and run down the stairs with him.

"What's going on? What are these things?" One student asked, but Ichigo didn't reply.

_How can they see the Demons?_ He wondered instead. Suddenly, a crashing noise came from behind him. He turned to see that the few students that had been following him were in the bloody clutches of a Demon, dead on impact. He stumbled as it looked at him. A sick smile twisted across its face as it dropped the bodies and left. Ichigo stood there in shock for a few moments, watching as the blood poopled down the steps. When his legs finally began working again, he ran even faster down the steps.

* * *

Ulquiorra ran down the hall, trying to find anyone else. _There's too many damned Demons!_ He thought. _How'd they all get here?_

"Ul-Ulquiorra?" He turned to see Orihime, one of Ichigo's friends run up to him, her face slightly bloody.

"Orihime! You need to leave! It's too dang-" He froze as hse neared him. Her eyes were dead, their light extinguished. Without thinking, he rushed forward, only to suddenly have her blood splayed across his face as she was torn from the inside out by a Demon. It roared in laughter, but it was cut short as Ulquiorra chocked the life out of it with the shadows around him. In an angry frenzy, he rushed through the school, desperatly hoping to find any more of their friends before it was too late.

* * *

Grimmjow snarled as he looked at Tatsuki's bloody body against a wall. He had been too late to save her, but he knew that his wolf from was the last thing she had seen before the Demon ran it's huge tail through her body. He felt fury rippling through his fur, but there was nothing else he could do. _I need to get out...there's nothing else here now..._

* * *

When Ichigo made it out, the school's upper floors were on fire, some students jumping from the windows to crash on the ground. _What..what is this? _he thought. He looked around for his friends, but all he was met with were unfamiliar faces. A hand suddenly seized his shoulder he turned to punch who grabbed him, but a tanned hand gripped his fist.

"Easy there, kid." A familiar voice spoke.

"R-Renji?" he gasped. The Immortal lowered his hand and nodded.

"This is a nasty situation..." he hissed as he looked at the flaming building. Saying nothing, Ichigo watched as a Demon flwe out the window with wolf Grimmjow on top of it.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo ran towards them as the Demon faded, Grimmjow falling towards the ground. He barely managed to catch him as he fell, his fur covered in blood and wounds. "Grimmjow! Are you ok?" Grimmjow whimpered and looked up at him, his eyes filled with pain and anger. Ichigo said nothing as Ulquiorra ran up to them, his arm cut from the elbow down. It dangled next to him as if it was a rag doll. Ichigo put Grimmjow down as he slowly turned back into a human, crying in pain as he did. Renji heled the three of them to the ambulences that now surrounded the sidewalk.

"These three are students." He said as they all were taken into the emergency vehicle.

"Good, we were beginning to worry if anymore survivors made it out." One of the doctors said.

"How many...made it?" Grimmjow asked, trying to catch his breath as his body screamed in pain.

"Out of the 5,000 students and 50 teachers, only 200 students and three teachers...so far." The other docter said, checking on Ichigo. All Ichigo did was stare into space, his mind trailing back to the Demon he had seen on the stairwell. It's smile flashed in his mind, like a mental scar.

_Why...why did they do this?_ he thought.

* * *

That night, Ulquiorra walked downstairs to see Ichigo curled up tightly against Shiro's cool body, shivering slightly. He smiled and spread a blanket across the two, sighing as Ichigos topped shivering and curled closer to the albino vampire. _He really does love him..._he thought. _I wonder if he knows it yet? _He walked outside, holding a cigarette in his hand. He normally didn't smoke, Immortals didn't get addicted to the stuff, but he felt like he needed it tonight. As he headed outside, Grimmjow was standing there, a bag slung over his shoulders. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Ulquiorra...I'm leaving." he replied. It had taken him almost three hours to heal his wounds, and the doctors had told him to stay in bed, but Grimmjow was Grimmjow. He refused to obey orders. Ulquiorra stared at him.

"Leaving Ichigo's?"

"Leaving this town...and the Demon Hunters." Ulquiorra couldn't understand what was going on.

"What? You can't just...just leave!" Grimmjow turned to face him, his eyes glowing with anger.

"Oh really? And why not?" he asked, his voice almost a menacing growl.

"We still need you here! I need you, Shiro needs you. Ichigo-"

"Don't fucking say his name!" Ulquiorra felt taken aback by the sharp bite in his tone. "It's because of that damned Mortal that Shiro is in the position he's in, and the reason that all those innocent kids...even all of his friends...were murdered!"

"It is not his fault Grimmjow! How can you blame him for something he didn't do?" Ulquiorra snapped. Grimmjow just huffed as he walked away, but Ulquiorra used his shadow to stop his legs from moving.

"If you ask me, the next time a Demon comes, he should be handed over. If it means saving more innocent people, then fucking fine!"

"Grimmjow!"

"What? What's one, pathetic Mortal's life compared to thousands of others?" He snapped. Ulquiorra walked up and punched him in the face, leaving an angry red mark on his face.

"You...have no right to say this! Demons do this all the time. Why do you hate him so much? What has Ichigo done to you?" He snapped. "Look, his friends are the onmly family he has now, and almost all of them were...killed in one day. You can't just abandon us all!"

"Watch me. He's ruined what family we have." Ulquiorra punched him again.

"You goddamned prick!_ You're_ the one who said he was apart of ouyr family now! You goddamned, fucking hypocrite!" Tears were begining to prick at the albino's eyes. Grimmjow snarled and shoved Ulquiorra violently and causing him to break his concentration. Ulquiorra stood up and wathced as the teal haired werewolf ran off into the dark night.

And this time, he made no attempt to stop him.

* * *

Chapter 18 end

So? Did ya like, did ya hate? I'm pretty sure y'all hate me, but Shi will be back in the picture soon~! So...reviews?


	19. Chapter 19: Finally reached

Response to reviews~!

maxride4life" Lol nice pic! ^_^ *nibbles on cookie*

ravensterling123: So do I...T_T

Solifer: It was, neh? And nice pic! XD

Angelchan2012: I'll think about it.

krito 1389: We shall see...XD

FeelTheBeat: It will for awhile!

Nikotehfox: Yes, yes they do. XP

blackcherry21: It's what we senoirs call 'becoming forgetful during Senoir year.' XD

LinkWarriorInGreen: ...You're really weird! ^_^

wolfsrainrules: Did you know you ask a lot of questions? ^_^

narubby23: Because he's like that!

Aya-ItaLover: Love the rants so much! ^_^

Tiana Misoro: Yes, I'm evil like that! XD

Yami-no-Tamashii: Hey, he's allowed to be OOC! This is a fic after all. lol

fix23: Yeah, so do I! lol

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: Hey, what? Upset now that I've killed people? O.o

Chelsea Lynn: I don't think a whole lotta people did, actually. XD

Metallic efekt: You've read some of my other fics; you know I'm cruel. XD

Kurogawa Yumi: Hee hee, glad to have another fan, it seems! XD

Persistence: Wtf? I agree, but c'mon! Shinji needed someone to beat him with a sandal! XD

-Roguesama-: He's an ass. *plain and simple*

drmona lord: Yup...poor Ichi. XP

Alright, alright! I need some fluff here...I feel like I'm being evil to y'all! So...let's see how this chappie flows~! Ok, here's Chapter 19!

* * *

Chapter 19: Finally reaching

Kaien leaned against the door to the roof of a tall office building. He had his cell phone to his ear, his expression unreadable. "What do you want, exactly?"

"How is the town, exactly?" The voice on the other end asked him.

"More like a city, but that isn't the reason you called. What do you want?" he asked again, his tone getting agrivated.

"We will becoming in about a week. Be prepared for us." The voice said. Kaien couldn't help but shiver with anger.

"I need more time, ya pricks! after that annoying stunt the Demons performed the other day, I-"

"Do not get cross with us, Kaien shiba. You know full well what will happen if you disobey." He clenched his hand into a fist and snarled.

"Yes. I will be ready in a week." He gritted through his teeth, his fangs scraping across his lower teeth.

"Very good." The line went dead and he hung up the phone, glancing out into the night.

_What shit did I get myself into to?_ he wondered.

* * *

Ichigo sat in the darkness of his basement, the only light beng the TV. He clicked the butons on his remote control frantically as he played Devil May Cry 4. _God I hate this boss..._he thought.

"Hey, everything ok Ichigo?" He turned around to see Ulquiorra come down the stairs with a pizza box in his hands.

"As good as it can get, I suppose..." he murmered. "Shiro still hasn't woken up yet..."

"He will this week, I promise." Ulquiorra said, trying to lift the Mortal's spirits. After Grimmjow ran off, Ichigo had remained in the basement, doing nothing but play video games and sleep next to Shiro on the couch. Ichigo turned to look back at the couch, his brown eyes filled with worry.

"I don't know...he feels really cold now..." he whispered. Although the vampire was breathing, his body temperature had dropped rapidly, making him really worried.

"You need to get out of the basement and get some fresh air." Ulquiorra said. Ichigo sighed and nibbled on his pizza.

"I know...but I feel like that if I leave, he'll..." _He'll leave me..._he thought to himself. He strill couldn't figure out what it was he wanted, needed to say to the vampire, but he knew that it would come. It had been bothering him so much lately...

"Please, do this for me. You need to get out. Go talk to Renji at the bar or go find Kaien." Her suggested."Bring the guy back here to check Shiro fro himself. He'll know if he's getting any better." Ichigo sighed and shut the PS3 down. He walked slowly up the steps, grabbed a light weight coat and headed out the door.

* * *

Ulquiorra watched as the Mortal left and sighed as he put the dishes away and the leftover pizza in the fridge. _It's like almost all the life has come out of him..._he thought. He felt angry; angry at the Demons, but mostly angry at Grimmjow. _It's bad enough that his friends were killed, but then for another friend to abandon us...god that bastard!_ He punched the counter angrily. He wanted to punch the werewolf so badly, but he couldn't. He had no idea where he was or what he was doing, and the thought pissed him off. _Grimmjow...why did you leave? We've always been together... _He stared at the counter and felt the tears threaten to fall, but he shook his head. Goddamned bastard...

* * *

Ichigo walked through the brisk night air, searching for any sign of the black haired vampire. "Kaien? Hey, you out here?" He called into the dark city street nights. "Kaien?"

"Hey, if ya scream any louder, the Demons will find ya." He turned around to see the vampire grinning slightly, a small drop of red liquid on his cheek.

"Uh...missed a spot." he said, fidgeting slightly. Kaien licked his lip and cokecd his head to the side. "Got it."

"Sorry, but I really needed to feed." he apologized. "I haven't really since I came to town. So sorry 'bout that." Ichigo shook his head.

"No, I...I understand." For some reason, being alone with the vampire made him feel slightly edgy. "So...ummm..."

"What's bothering you kid?" he asked. "Do you...wanna talk about it?" Ichigo didn't need to guess what he meant by 'it'. ever since the massacre a few days ago, Ichigo had been completly quiet. The reason he had been that way, only he knew. It felt like it was a skeloten in his closet, one he needed to get rid of.

"I...Well, that day...the teacher had been getting angry at me and...well, I couldn't help but thing to myself 'I wish he'd jump out the damned window'. I can't remember much after that for a bit, but supposedly that's exactly what he did." He explained as they headed back to the house. "I feel like it was my fault..." Kaien remoained silent, random thoughts passing through his mind.

_This kid...there_ is _something about him..._he thought. Ever since he had seen him as a Half-Blood, Kaien knew that there was something different about him. But it had been nothing but a hunch. There was one other thing he wanted to check...but for vampires, it was forbbiden. _Once the first two acts of Blood have been pass, no vampire may touch the human except the one who is meant to Turn him or her..._he recited a line from the old vampire code from god knew how long ago to himself.

"Kaien?" Ichigo's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm? What?"

"I asked if you think Shiro will be ok..." he repeated and Kaien shrugged.

"It all depends on him...but if he does, he'll be very weak." Kaien said.

"Weak?"

"He'll need blood. So if he wakes up..."

"I'll be there for him." Ichigo said adamantly. Kaien grinned at his determined face, but frowned when he stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just like Shiro said that night..." he whispered. "I just allow myself to be taken..." His mind flashed back to the night he had been kidnapped and when Shiro had fallen into his painful coma. "I'm such an idiot..."

"No, you just love him." Ichigo's eyes shot up as Kaien said those words. "you're willing to do anything to help him, aren't you? You love him, plain and simple. It shows when you talk about him." Kaien smiled at the small blush on his face. As they reached the front door, Ulquiorra burst out, his eyes wide in fear.

"Ichigo! Kaien! Shiro stopped breathing!" he yelled.

* * *

Ichigo felt his heart drop all the way down into his feet. _Wh...what?_ he thought. He had been fine only moments before. _No...he can't be... _He rushed past Ulquiorra and tore his way down to the basement. He stopped and kneeled next to Shiro beside the couch. He placed his head against the vampire's chest. _No..._ There wasn't a single sound coming from the vampire. He shook Shiro, almost violently. "No...don't do this...don't leave me too!" he cried out. He buried his face in the vampire's chest, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Please...I need you..." He gripped his hand tightly, as if trying to bring warmth back into his cold hand. "I love you Shiro...please don't leave me alone..." He began crying into his chest as the words hit home and came out, the words that had been in the back of his throat. "I love you..." Suddenly, the cool fingers in his grip tiwtched slightly and he looked at the albino's face. Weak, cloudy golden eyes opened slowly, blinking softly.

"I...Ichigo..." His voice sounded slow and weak.

"Shiro..." He gripped the vampire's hand harder in response. Shiro slowly pulled him closer, placing his fangs against Ichigo's neck. Ichigo let him do as he pleased, completly willing to allow him as much as he needed. "Go ahead Shiro...I know you need it." He said firmly, although he felt nervous. He flinched as Shiro's fangs pierced his neck, and he moaned as Shiro began to suck, the power behind it was pure need. Ichigo could feel himself getting slightly dizzy, but just before his world turned dark, Shiro pulled away, whispering gently into his ear.

"Ichigo...I'm sorry..."

* * *

When Ulquiorra and Kaien came downstairs almost an hour later, they were slightly surprised to see Shiro holding Ichigo close, both sleeping peacefully. "B-but he had-"

"He just needed a reason to keep going. Ichigo must've given it to him." Kaien chuckled. He wrinkled his nose slightly as a powerful smell hit his nose. He looked to see Ichigo's neck with two teeth marks in his neck, blood trickling from it slightly. He slowly leaned down and sniffed his neck. Carefully, he lapped up the trickling blood and instantly backed away some. Wh...what the fuck?

"Kaien? What are you-"

"Ulquiorra, tell me, is Ichigo an Immortal?" he asked quickly and quietly, pushing the albino upstairs.

"No, Grimmjow said he isn't He could tell by the smell of his blood."

"Of course...I forgot about that." Kaien grumbled. "It's weird that werewolves sniffers are better than the creatures that drink damned blood in the first place..."

"He said that he wasn't and I believe him...however..." Kaien watched as he walked into the kitchen. "There have been some odd things about Ichigo that we've wondered about."

"Odd things other than Demons targeting the poor Mortal?"

"Yeah, for example. after we took Ichigo and Shiro to the basment and called you, we found the body of the vampire he had killed. The body showed multiple stab wounds, but there were also odd, electrocution marks, as if he had been zapped by lightning." Ulquiorra explained. Kaien gave him a puzzled look.

"That makes no sense."

"We know, and this isn't the only time. Also...the day of that massacre, there was something odd about him." He closed his green eyes and sighed. "Only I noticed this, but that man did not jump out of the window of his own free will. His shadow controlled him and forced him out the window." Kaien looked at him and he shivered. "No, it wasn't me."

"Then who..." Kaien's voice drifted off as it hit him. "You don't mean...Ichigo did it?"

"I think so, but unconsiously. And it was stronger than my power, like he was a Pure Immortal. It was a complete take over. That man was virtually dead when his shadow possesed him." He explained. Kaien leaned back and sighed.

_No wonder..._he thought. They chjatted for a few hours, throwing random theorise around when his phone vibrated and he pulled it out. He stared at the screen, his green eyes wide as he read the message. "Oh shit..."

"What? What's wrong?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Take a look for yourself Ulquiorra." He said, showing Ulquiorra the text that scrawled across the tiny screen.

"Oh no..." He whispered. "We need to tell Shiro; now!"

* * *

Shiro moaned as loud footsteps woke him up. _Ugh...annoying bastards..._he thought. Ichigo shifted closer to him and he froze for a minute. _Why is he..._Then he remembered. _Oh yeah...I drank from him again..._

"Shiro! Ichigo!" Ulquiorra and Kaien rushed down the stairs, fully rousing the two sleepy figures.

"Huh...wha?" Ichigo mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "What's up?"

"Guys...we've got bad news..." Ulquiorra whispered.

"Other than what Ichigo told me about an hour ago?" Shiro hissed, his tone already stronger than it had been when he had gotten up. He had woken up periodically for ther past few hours, and at some point, Ichigo had told him everything that had happened, from his time as a Half-Blood to the massacre at his college.

"Surprisingly, yes." Kaien said, his tone serious. Shiro looked at the vampire, studying himintently. "The 13 Courts are sending three members here to 'claim' what the Demons are after." Shiro's eyes widened to the size of plates, his hands fisting the sheets around him and Ichigo.

"Shiro?" Ichigo's voice caused him to turn around and shiver.

_No...they won't...I refuse..._he thought. He shivered angrily, his mind whirling with a million thoughts. "Do..do they know it's Ichigo?" he asked quietly, trying to keep his anger in check.

"No, not yet. They'll find out when they get here..." Ulquiorra said. Ichigo looked at the three Immortals and shivered. The atmosphere in the room grew tense and all he wanted do was get away from it.

"Ichigo...we need to go somewhere and talk privatly..." Ichigo felt his wrist get seiuzed as Shiro pulled him off the couch and swiftly upstairs.

"Wh-why?" he asked, too stunned to react when Shiro threw him over his shoulders.

"You'll see." Ichigo watched as Shiro began running at a speed that was too fast to be human. He buried his face in the vampire's neck as the world went by in a sickening blur. When the vampire stopped after what felt like an eternity to Ichigo, they were back at the pale vampire's mansion.

* * *

As the two walked inside, Ichigo couldn't help but feel slightly confused. "Shiro, what is it? Is...is something wrong?" he asked.

"Ichigo, I want you to leave Karakura Town." Ichigo was completly taken aback by the demand. Shiro's voice was adamant.

"B-but why?" He asked, confused.

"If the 13 Courts find you, they'll demand that I hand you over. If I do that..." _They'll kill you for sure..._Shiro thought silently. He knew that they would. Ichigo was an 'oddity', as they'd put it. A human that's seen too much and knows too much. He knew some of the 13 Courts would reject the idea of killing an innocent human, but in Ichigo's case...he shook his head and sighed. "Look, just do it, ok? I want you to leave tomorrow, get it?"

"No, I don't get it." He looked up to see frustrated brown eyes. Ichigo had his hands on his hips and was giving him a hard stare. "And I'm not leaving."

"There's nothing else left tieing you to this place..." Shiro said quietly. "So why are you even wanting to stay? I thought that after you lost your friends, that you'd want to leave." For some unknown reason, Shiro's voice sounded hurt by the idea. _Why? Why is that?_

"I...I thought about it for awhile..." Ichigo admitted, fidgeting where he stood. "But...I just couldn't leave. You...you needed help." Shiro's hand balled up and he glared at the floor.

"Why..." Ichigo thought that, just for the breifest moment, he could hear fear in the vampire's tone. "Why did you bring me back here?"

"Sh-Shiro?"

"Why, damnit?" Ichigo jumped as he suddenly appered in front of him, his golden/black eyes glowing with anger. "Why did you call to me like that?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ichgio asked, backing away from the vampire. Shiro walked towards him and practically pinned him against the wall with just his look, hisarms on either side of his head on the wall.

"I had left this world...I had nothing left to stay for...finally all the pain could leave...but then...then you..." He sounded angry, but also confused. "But then you called out to me! _Why?" Why are you forcing me to see them kill you?_

"I was scared that you'd leave me!" Ichigo snapped angrily. "I...I didn't want you to leave..." Shiro staed at him, listening. "Everyone else has left me! My family...my friends...even Grimmjow left...all because of me..." He looked up into the albino vampire's eyes, his choclate eyes filling with tears. "I didn't want you to leave me too! I...I love you, Shiro!" The vampire stared at him, his eyes scanning the human's face.

"Che...and here I swore to myself...I swore to never do it again..." he whispered. Ichigo looked up, trying to blink away his tears.

"Wh-what?" he asked. Shiro turned and smiled softly.

"I swore to never fall in love again...damn you." Before Ichigo could reply, Shiro had sealed the already short gap between their faces with a searing, needy kiss.

* * *

Kaien sighed as he finished off a random Demon, his phone vibrating once again. "Shiro is awake." The voice said. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, what? You didn't expect that?" Kaien replied, annoyed.

"This makes things difficult for you."

"No, not really. I'll get everything, don't worry about it." Kaien said, hanging up before the voice got a chance to reply.

_Seriously, why am I doing this?_ he wondered. He looked up into the moonlit sky. _Rukia...forgive me..._

* * *

Chapter 19 end

Ok, there will be smut next chappie, I promise~! It will be a nice break, no? XD So...reviews are nice, and flames keep me warm in 30 degree weather!


	20. Chapter 20: Devil's Dance

Response to reviews~!

Tiana Misoro: Umm...great minds think alike? lol

drmona lord: If there's one thing i'm infamous for, it's making absolutly sure that love and sex does not come until well into the story! XP

FeelTheBeat: Yup, I will!

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: Why does it not surprise me that that's what you were gonna say? O.o

mewmew: Uhh...he mentioned it already? Idk...

Persistence: That's me; too many questions, not enough answers. *gasps* I must be like Tite Kubo! *passes out*

Metallic efekt: Glad someone agrees!

maxride4life: It's just a precaution. I have received flames before!

Paninibunny: You are forgiven.

-RogueSama-: Everybody says that, yet still...*peeks over shoulder to see people following me* AHHH! *runs away*

nightdriver: I promise you'll enjoy this!

ravensterling123: I'm glad you enjoy this!

kurosaki9: Lol The teacher got the ultimate bitch slap...by the ground! *falls out of window laughing*

Yami-no-Tamashii: Wow, you were excited there!

LittleXCreature: *shivers from the rawr*

Alia D: No, by all means, continue the rants!

DarkDivide: Maybe...but for knowing too much, you must be eliminated. *sends army of chibi's after you*

narubby23: Calm down, things are still gonna be ok!

filianox noctis: You are my 400th review! *gives you cookies, milk, and rum* Lol he won't simply because he has blue hair. He will pull of a Grimmjow! XD

LyricalSin: Omg, you is back! *glomps you*

none-4-a-name: Lol nice pen name. Thanks, but that's ok. The only reason there are so many is because I can't use Microsoft Word...DX

Angelchan2012: Hmm...wait and see?

Nikotehfox: Maybe~!

Aya-ItaLover: No, you're not a hater...just colorful!

wolfsrainrules: Ah, I see your logic. *does Vulcun peace sign*

Phantom: He plays Nero's voice. Lol that's why I did that. Plus Nero's a kickass character anyways! XP

fix23: Ok, here it is! lol

MidnightTune36: Sorry 'bout that...DX

Zoey Extreme: Uh...I wouldn't go that far. ^_^

Strawberry-Ringo: Awws...Well, this will make you happy again! XD

Oh...my...god! 400 reviews! What the hell? This is...is...*crying tears of joy* This is awesome! I never, ever, ever thought any of my stories would be this popular! Not to mention new people are reviewing almost every chappie! *continues crying* I'm so happy! Ok, ok, enough with me. Y'all want smut? Ya got smut! Here's Chapter 20~!

* * *

Chapter 20: Devil's dance

Shiro kept Ichigo sucesfully pinned to the wall, his mouth crushing Ichigo's. "Mm..." Ichigo moaned as his hands trailed up to clutch Shiro's silver hair, threading it through his fingers. Shiro's hands traveled downwards, slowly undoing the button of the Mortal's jeans, eager to get to him before he came to his senses.

"M-man Ichigo..." he whispered as he slowly lifted Ichigo up, forcing the human to wrap his legs around him as they rushed upstairs. Ichigo contiued to trail kisses up his neck, reaching an ear and licking it gently before nipping at it. "Nuh uh Ichi...I do the biting here..." He said.

"You haven't yet though..." Ichigo teased, tugging at the vampire's hair. Hichigo grinned as they made it to his room. He placed Ichigo down onto his bed, slowly undoing the zipper of the human's hoodie. He wanted, needed, to latch himself to Ichigo's neck, to drain him of his interesting, if not odd blood...He was surprised slightly when Ichigo began un buttoning his shirt, placing hands against his pale chest, trailing blunt nails across the muscles. Getting impatient, begging for contact, Shiro practically tears off Ichigo's clothes and begins traling small, butterfly kisses down the human's chest. He slowly moved one hand to Ichigo's nipple, twisting it and grinning at the moans he received. He trailed his tongue back up his chest, taking the nipple he had been toying with into his teeth, nipping at it playfully. "St-stop teasing!" Ichigo whispered in a breathy voice.

"No way in hell..." Shiro whispered into his ear softly, his hands working on pulling Ichigo's black jeans off of him. Ichigo helped by squirming around, at one point causing their hardened cocks to grind against each other. Shiro moaned as Ichigo reached into his jeans, palying with his member. "Now who's being the tease?" He asked as he practically tore Ichigo's boxers away. He looked into the humna's eyes to see them foggy with lust and want. He just smiled as he held out one of his fingers.

Ichigo took the finger into his mouth and began sucking on it, rolling his tongue around it playfully. Shiro slowly put a second finger in his mouth, and then a third, sighing as Ichigo continued to suck on them, his hands still stroking his member. Slowly, Shiro removed his fingers from Ichigo's mouth and adjusted himself slightly, placing his fingers against his entrance. "It'll hurt for a moment..." Shiro said, watching Icvhigo's reaction. If anything, Ichigo slid down some, feeling Shiro's fingers pressing against his entrance. Grinning, Shiro thrust his first finger in, smiling as Ichigo's back arched slightly.

"Ngh...Sh...Shiro..." Ichigo closed his eyes as Shiro thrust in a second finger, and then added his third, barely giving him time to adjust. Shiro then retreated off the bed, sliding his clothes off and watching Ichigo, who was staring at him, but not exactly seeing him. He positioned himself in front of Ichigo's entrance, lifting his tanned legs onto his shoulders.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly. Ichigo didn't reply, and instead pushed his legs against his shoulders in silent demand. who am I to deny that? he thought with a grin. With a swift move from his hips, he impaled himself into Ichigo's warmth. Ichigo cried out, his back arching and toes curling into the blankets.

"Gyah! Sh-Shiro!" He cried out as Shiro continued to thrust, reaching deeper and deeper, trying to find the one spot that would light the human's senses on fire. Ichigo's hips shot up, allowing Shiro to finally hit his sweet spot. Ichigo's eyes snapped open, unaware that he even shut them, but spots clouded his vision. Shiro smiled and grabbed the humans member. He began to pump it with each thrust he made, causing Ichigo to writhe underneath him. Ichigo's skin was covered in a small coating of sweat. _I'm...I'm not gonna last..._

"You need to cum, Ichigo~?" Ichigo could feel Shiro's voice whisper in his ear when the pounding stopped temporarily. Ichigo tried to respond, but all that came out were breathy moans. "Well?"

"Y-yes...pl-please~!" Ichigo cried out. For what felt like an eternity, Shiro finally pounded into him, hitting his sweet spot. He let out a loud cry as he came, his orgasm covering them both. Shiro shivered violently as he came inside Ichigo. He retreated from Ichigo, hovering over the human, panting heavily. He was slightly surprised when Ichigop wrapped his warm arms around his neck and pulled his head down gently, towards the expanse of his neck. "Do it..." he whispered. Shiro leaned in closer and sunk his fangs into Ichigo's neck, moaning as the blood hit his mouth.

"Mmm..." He moaned as Ichigo rubbed his chest with his hands, subconsiously trailing the long, dark scar on his pale chest. His mind felt like it had been lost in a deep, comforting fog.

"Shiro..." He whispered the vampire's name. Shiro released his neck and looked down into Ichigo's hooded brown eyes.

"Yes?"

"I love you..." Shiro smiled and settled himself next to Ichigo, pulling the blanket over their overheated bodies.

"I love you too Ichigo..." He whispered as he placed his face in Ichigo's hair. In a matter of minutes, they were both peacefully asleep.

* * *

Ulquiorra paced the living room, unsure of what to do. "If they come here, Shiro will never give Ichigo up." He said.

"So he'll fight, end up dying, and Ichigo will get taken? Don't think that'll work either." Kaien grumbled, crossing his legs as he sat on the soft couch.

"I'll fight to protect him too. Renji will help too."

"And so will Rukia and I." Kaien added. "But we aren't enough. Not to mention we barely have any information on Ichigo other than what he remembers from his past."

"Which isn't much..." Ulquiorra sighed, sitting next to Kaien. "Ugh...damn this sucks!"

"Wait...I have an idea." Ulquiorra turned to look at him with a confused stare. "What if we call 'her'? The one with the mind powers?"

"You mean...the Immortal with blonde hair?"

"Yup."

"That's nuts! You know how her powers work! If she does that, whoever she sends in might not make it out!" He exclaimed.

"I know Shiro will be willing to do it, and he'll be fine. Besides, like you said, we need answers. What if the answers we need have been sealed inside Ichigo's memory or something?" Kaien asked. Ulquiorra was beginning to like this less and less, but what choice did they have? He knew that there was very little time, and without Grimmjow there...they were one Immortal short of protecting Ichigo.

"All right...give her a call." Ulquiorra sighed. As Kaien dialed on his phone, something clicked inside Ulquiorra's head. "Wait, Kaien! Remember what we said about Ichigo using powers?"

"Yeah?"

"What if...what if his power is to copy other Immortals? And complete them?" he asked. Kaien's eyes lit up.

"You mean...like a Pure Immortal can?" he asked. Ulquiorra nodded slowly. "I'll tell her. She may be able to help us out with that answer. She is an expert in our own lore, after all." As Kaien made the call, Ulquiorra couldn't help but feel nervous.

_What will we find out?_ he wondered.

* * *

_Ichigo shivered in the cold weather._ Where...where am I now?_ he thought. The last time he checked, he had been with Shiro..._

_"What are ya waiting for? Kill it!"_ Ichigo flinched at the harsh tone that someone used. "Well?"

_"Are...are you sure this is a monster, sir? It looks human to me..." The other voice was softer and more concerned. Ichigo walked forward slightly to see two men hovering over a spot in the snow. H__e could just barely make out a small lump in the snow. For the first time, the other two men were completly in focus. He could see them clearly. But the third figure was still blurry to him. He noticed that the pure snow was stained crimson._

What...what are they doing? _he thought angrily._

_"Yes, it's a monster! Now kill it!" The other guy snapped, kicking the lump. There was sharp cry of pain and the vision faded away, giving Ichigo a headache._

Unh...my head..._When he closed his eyes and opened them again, he found himself in a small closet again. "H-how?"_

**"Let me inside Ichigo..." **_It was the same, luring voice from before._ **"Let me inside you..."** _Ichigo shivered and backed up._

_"No...I refuse you..." he whispered quietly. The door was smashed against, roaring on the other end. Ichigo shivered as the voice spoke again;_

**"You will let me in, one way or another, Ichigo Kurosaki...I will have my Catalyst!"** _It snapped angrily. Ichigo covered his ears as the voice whispered words of an unknown language in his head. The voice grew stronger, and every second he heard it he felt the need to escape from the closet he was in. He suddenly felt hands on his shoulders, shaking him back and forth._

_"Ichigo..." the voice was a whisper, but he recognized it._

_"Shiro?"_

_"Wake up...Ichigo!"_

* * *

Shiro had been awoken by Ichigo squirming next to him. At first he thought he was just dreaming, until he began to whimper. Concern growing, he shook Ichigo slightly, but nothing seemed to work. Ichigo began to roll around even more, almost thrashing out against the vampire. He gripped Ichigo's shoulders tightly and shook him.

"Ichigo!" he yelled. Ichigo's eyes opened, distant and empty, and it made him shiver. "Wake up Ichigo!" After hearing his name again, Ichigo blinked, the light back in his eyes. "Thank god..." He was surprised when the human clung to him, burying his face against his pale chest.

"Shiro...Shiro Shiro Shiro..." Ichigo repeated his name over and over, as if he'd fade away if he didn't keep saying it.

"Shh...it's ok Ichigo..." He cooed, trying to calm him down. He only snuggled closer, refusing to let go.

"The nightmares...they never stop..." he whispered. Shiro placed his chin on top of Ichigo's head, burying his face in a small orange sea. "I'm scared..."

"What nightmares?" Shiro asked.

"W-well...there are a ton, but...the first ones were the worst..." Ichigo sighed and pushed himself away from Shiro's chest, glancing at the large scar that trailed its way across the vampire's chest. "It's...it's in the rain...dark outside. There was a huge fire in the distance and I walked towards it. It was a train wreck." Ichigo flinched as Shiro drew in a sharp breath and looked down.

"Is there...there more?" he asked, his voice slightly pained. Ichigo didn't really want to think about them, but Shiro looked like he was about to lash out at something.

"Um...there was one where I was in an abandoned village. There were these two thugs beating on someone. They were just about to kill him, I think, when the figure asked them to stop...I think, I mean, I couldn't hear the third person at all. They laughed at him and were just about to hit him again when he lunged and...and killed the first guy. T-tore his throat out." Ichigo felt the sheets around them tighten as Shiro gripped them tightly. "When the second guy asked what he had done and what he was, he replied-"

"I'm a monster." Ichigo froze at the strained sound coming from the albino. "Everything you've seen...everything you've described... it's my past. All 300 years of murder and hell."

"Your...your past?"

"Only Kaien and Renji know my past, and even they only know a little. I've...I've never told anyone about it..." Shiro took a deep breath and slumped against the headboard. "Ichigo...I..."

"no, I don't want to hear it. If you don't want to share it, I won't a-"

"I'll tell you. I _want_ to tell you...simply because you're the first person to not ask about it..." Ichigo wrapped his arms around the vampire's bare torso, tracing his hands over the scar. As his hands traveld up the vampire's back, he could feel other scars there as well.

"Ok...but if you want to stop at anytime, I can wait." Ichigo whispered against the Immortal's neck, taking in his scent.

"Ok..." Shiro took one more deep breath and began to tell Ichigo his past.

* * *

Chapter 20 end

MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Now you must review! lol Hope y'all enjoyed this chappie~! Flames shall be used to roast chestnuts~! ^_^


	21. Chapter 21: Scars of the past

Response to reviews~!

Tiana Misoro: Oh, how could I forget marshmellows? DX

-RogueSama-: No, not damn your curiosity. Damn my imagination and perverted mind~! XP

Strawberry-Ringo: Ah, anytime you review, I like! It doesn't matter if ya log in or not! *mumbles 'lazy'*

Angelchan2012: This is so true, and who the hell knows when he'll return? *large, neon arrows pointing at me*

bloodytears87: Heh, yes, they 'did' it. ^_^

kurosaki9: 'Romped through the sheets'? I've never heard that phrase before! XP And both me and Tiana are honored to have your undivided attention, btw. XD

narubby23: Huzah! *glomps you*

Metallic efekt: Yay! *forces you into glomp with narubby23*

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: You are not alone...*nods empathetically*

LyricalSin: Hmm...nah! XD

DarkenedHeartandMind: Yay, me happy you happy! XD

wolfsrainrules: Ugh...*bangs head against wall*

ravensterling123: You and I are a lot alike. It's like...'super duper tense fanfic moment senses tingling'! *doing the Elric brothers telepethy pose*

TTfanTT:...Idk what that means exactly...

Aya-Italover: Lol My senses trick me often...*in emo corner with anime gloom cloud over head*

Nikotehfox: Lol yes, so many damned questions~!

ZoeyExtreme: Well then, wait no longer! XD

Asher Akio: I promise that an answer will arise! XD And I feel bad for you...*pats your back*

FeelTheBeat: No, it isn't you. XD I don't think you have the power they need. XD

krito 1389: I love it too!

Persistence: Ah, ya only liked it 'cause of the smex! XP

drmona lord: Everyone really wants to know, eh? XD

LittleXCreature: If you eat me, that is called cannibalism, my dear friend, and that is in fact frowned upon in most societies. XD Ya get 10 points for guessing where that's from! XD

I still feel like I could'vde done better with the smex...*sigh* Ah well, whatever. I normally only have one sex scene, but this fic may have 2, maybe even three, idk! Well...I shant waste your time any longer; onto Chapter 21!

* * *

Chapter 21: Scars of the past

Kaien paced back and forth as he waited for a call. _When is she gonna call back? I don't have all fucking night!_ He cursed. His cellphone began to vibrate violently and he pulled it out. "'Bout damned time you-"

"Juts what are you planning, Kaien Shiba?" Kaien froze at the voice from the other end.

"I-We need answers sir, so we called on another Immortal to help us out."

"You do realize that this causes many...complications. Especially for _your_ situation." Kaiern wished for a way to obliterate the other person on the opposite end of this phoneline.

"I swear to god, if you-"

"If I what? You will help me get what I desire, Kaien Shiba. Or you won't get what _you_ desire in return."

"You sick son of a bitch!" The voice chuckled on the other end.

"Some would put it that way, yes. Now, I don't care what you do with your vampire friend, but make damned sure we get the Mortal in one piece, understood?" Kaien gritted his teeth, his fangs piercing his bottom lip.

"Yes sir." He growled.

"Very good. Until then." The line went dead and Kaien ran a hand through his black hair.

_God...what am I to do? Shiro...forgive me please..._

* * *

Ichigo waited queitly, his head resting on the bare planes of Shiro's chest. His hand trailed the dark scar silently as Shiro began talking in a queit tone. "When I was born, my parents were...shocked to say the least. They thought I was possesed or something. When I was old enough to walk, they abandoned me." Ichigo huddled closer to Shiro, trying to give him whatever comfort he could as the vampire shifted through the pages of his memories. "I was kidnapped when I was...five I think. Slavers, never pleasent. Even amongst the other slaves, I was an outcast."

_Oh Shiro..._ Ichigo could feel Shiro's chest tense underneath his head and he moved to place his head against the vampire's shoulder.

"I wasn't taught how to speak, read or even write. The scars on my back are from my many traders. Too many now to count. That is...until I met the Shiba family. I was...11 when the master of the family bought me."

"Kaien?"

"Yes. He...he and I grew up together. He had two brothers and one sister." He explained. "His sister was Kukaku, his brothers were Ganju and...Tenza." Ichigo could feel the vampire's voice shake at the mention of the last brother.

"Tenza?"

"He...god Ichigo, I don't want to talk...talk about him in front of you. I-"

"Shh shhh...it's fine Shiro. I'm not going to get upset. I'm not some whiny woman here." He said, trying to calm the vampire down. Shiro chuckled quietly.

"If you insist. Although, I'll have to think about your comment." He smiled when Ichigo punched his side softly and he continued. "He had jet black hair, like Kaien. It ran in the family. His eyes were a pale blue and they could cut into your soul and disect you." Ichigo couldn't help but feel a tiny pang of jelousy as he heard the vampire talk about him.

_Quit being a goddamned jerk..._he told himself.

"Anyways, they taught me everything, in secret of course They even helped me think of a name for myself."

"Wait, your parents never gave you a name?" Ichigo asked, stunned.

"If you were going to give away a newborn puppy, would you want to start a bond that you would cut short? That's what happens when you give something...some_one_...a name. That's why they never named me." Shiro explained, looking down at the sheets. "Anyways, I was 17 when I learned I had...feelings for Tenza. He did too, and that was bad for the both of us. Homosexuality was...a bad thing back then." Ichigo rubbed his shoulder gently and snuggled close to him. "We...we decided to run. We climbed abord this old train and we stayed on it for a few days. No one knew where we were, but we both knew that if we were caught, I'd be killed and Tenza would be in deep shit." He took a deep breath.

"Shiro?"

"I'm fine." He said, although Ichigo knew that he wasn't. "We-we were followed. Two men came on order of Tenza's parents, and we ran through the train, making it to the front. Then Tenza...he...he said..." Ichigo could feel the vampire struggling and he ran a hand through his silver hair, trying to get him to calm down. "He said...that I kidnapped him. At first, I thought it was just a ply, something to get us way. I was used to taking heat for all the siblings. But these men had guns. When one fired, I moved out of the way...it hit the conductor and then..." Ichigo didn't need him to continue; the memory/nightmare was flashing through his mind of the aftermath.

"He died in the wreck..."

"It was all my fault. I was going to die too, but that vampire...he turned me. He stayed with me for about three days, giving me brief explanations about what I had become and then he left." Ichigo looked up to see Shiro's golden eyes slightly distant as he continued going through his memories. "I had a sudden...frenzy attack. I don't know where I went, but I woke up in an old, abandoned village afterwords."

"That's when those two men attacked you."

"Yes. About 10 years afterwords, those pair of brothers you met kidnapped me. I learned of what was up with my blood because they told me...before almost killing me. I would've let them...hadn't some random Demon Hunters come to aid me. They let me go, and I made my way to a small cave, fully content on just withering away to nothing. That's where Kaien found me one winter, shivering and starving."

"He had been turned too."

"Yes, and not too long after me, because he looked exactly the same from the night I had left him." Shiro explained. "Anyways, we stayed together for awhile, but normally, vampires aren't supposed to hang out with each other.

"Neither are vampires and werewolves." Ichigo commented, receivning a smile fro the vampire.

"Yes, so true." He sighed. "Well, we went our seperate ways, but we never lost contact with each other. Then, about 16 years later...I met Renji. I was being chased and was shot in the woods. I would have died if not for him." The memory of the woods covered in snow popped up in his mind.

"He was the guy that didn't want to kill you?"

"He was still Mortal at the time, no older than 15. The man he was with...I don't remember who it was, but he killed him to help me. He then let me drink from him. I thanked him and told him we would see each other soon. The rest...well, you know."

"You joined the Demon Hunters, then you met Grimmjow and Ulquiorra."

"You're leaving an important person out." Shiro leaned down and kissed Ichigo's lips softly. "You."

* * *

Ulquiorra looked out into the night, praying that he would see the person he wanted to speak too. "You know he isn't coming back yet." He turned to see the black haired vampire smoking behind him. He sighed and leaned next to him.

"Yeah...but still. Why did he run off like that?" Ulquiorra said, staring out into the dark streets. "I just...just want him to come home."

"So ya can tell him you love him?" Ulquiorra's green eyes snaped towards the vampire, making him laugh. "You can't deny how you feel."

"I...I do not love him...like that."

"Like what? I never said _how_ you loved him, but what you just said confirmed my suspisions." He chuckled, causing Ulquiorra's face to turn slightly pink. He swiftly looked back down the road, holding a hand out. Kaien replied by placing a cigarette and lighter in the outstretched hand. Ulquiorra quickly lit it and handed the lighter back. "Didn't know you enjoyed smoking."

"At times like these, it feels good to try and indulge in _something_." The albino Immortal replied, receiving a soft, almost forced chuckle from the vampire, but he hardly noticed it.

"Yes...yes it is. These are rather...trying times it seems." He agreed.

* * *

Shiro watched as Ichigo slept peacefully next to him, both hands curled up against his chest. He was having trouble sleeping himself, even though all he wanted was too close his eyes and enjoy this one, small moment. He closed his eyes in another attempt, but his thoughts interrupted him. _I had sworn to myself...never to let someone this close to my heart ever again, and risk betrayel. But..._ He opened his eyes and looked at Ichigo's face, smiling at how peaceful it seemed, lips open only slightly as he breathed softly, small puffs of warm air against Shiro's bare chest. _I'm glad that I did...I will protect you Ichigo...I promise... _Sighing, he snuggled under the covers and turned on his side, slowly entangling his hands with the sleeping human's, resting his forehead against his. "Good night, Ichigo..." He whispered, pressing one, soft kiss to the orange bangs and closing his eyes, the soft breathing of the human next to him finally allowing him to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Chapter 21 end

Yeah, I know, kinda short for my other chapters, but hey. Also, if no one here knows who Tenza is, you should be smacked. Unless you don't keep up with the japanese maga version of Bleach...but still! Anywho~! I do hope that y'all review and make them nice and funny. XD Also, if ya haven't guessed who the blonde is, I shall give ya a teeny, tiny hint. She is not an OC! XP Ok, reviews are always nice, and flames will be used to burn toilet paper! XD


	22. Chapter 22: Trust

Response to reviews~!

FeelTheBeat: I'm epic that way. XP

Tiana Misoro: I was about to say~!

Paninibunny: Lol, I told ya you don't need to apologize. ^_^

Angelchan2012: Doesn't he always? lol XD

kurosaki9: Now now now, not all people read the japanese manga. *remembers latest chapter and almost screams*

bloodytears87: Yuppers~!

Metallic Efekt: Yes it was, wasn't it? ^_^

LyricalSin: Hey, I think I found a copy of that book somewhere in the library of my mind. XD

krito 1389: Nope~! XD

ravensterling123: Lol

Strawberry-Ringo: Well, you need to not be lazy! XP lol jk And I shall explain that...

Yami-no-Tamashii: No...he's dead.

wolfsrainrules: Yes he is...but thank god he doesn't turn green! XD

drmona lord: Your spelling is almost correct. ^_^

Shokisme-Itakede: Wow, nervous? It's ok! Thank you very much!

Cerulean-Guave: Like I said, I shall explain...

Nikotehfox: You shall see...or read...whatever.

LittleXCReature: *gives cookies* Very good!

HichiXIchi Love: Lol Thanks!

narubby23: Yup, that's always a plus! ^_^

Chelsea Lynn: Lol Loved both the reviews, and yes, you are very hyper. O.O

DarkDivide: Hmm...temporarily discontinued.

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: So very true...DX

TTfanTT: Lol Ok then...we shall assume that then!

Nikki Yosida: *takes candy* Thanks so much~! *nom nom nom*

Persistence: Good guess...but no.

Ok, now time to explain myself. Tenza is Tensa, which is short for Tensa Zangetsu. Sorry for spoiler, but when Ichigo goes to his inner world in banka, Zangetsu becomes this kid that looks like a cross between Ulquiorra and Byakuya. DX He's hot as hell though. XD As for those that did know, I changed his name up because I felt like it, and besides, since he isn't even partially related to the Shiba's I do not give a damn about it. ^_^ Sorry if that sounds offensive. Ok...now Chapter 22 begins~!

* * *

Chapter 22: Trust

Shiro woke up to the smell of bacon. His eyeborws furrowed slightly, feeling confused. _Wh...what?_ He reached out for Ichigo, only to find him not there. As he slowly sat up, he could see the sun just barely peaking from the black curtains. He slowly got out of bed, pulled on a pair of sweats, and walked down the steps. What he saw made him smile. Ichigo was working rapidly, cooking breakfast and humming to himself some random song from his Ipod. Shiro walked down and when his back was turned, wrapped an arm around the Mortal. "Ah, there you are."

"Good morning to you." Ichigo sighed, trying to get out of the vampire's grip. "Now, please let me go before the bacon burns."

"Not until I get a little something first." Ichigo was about to ask what when he was whirled around and kissed full on the mouth. The sudden action left his mouth open for invasion, and Shiro's tongue quickly went in for the kill. Ichigo closed his eyes, allowing the vampire to explore as Shiro's tongue tried to coax Ichigo's. He played Shiro's game until breathing was necessary, and they parted. A soft blush covered Ichigo's face as Shiro walked over and flipped the bacon.

"Y- you know I was cooking this for _you_." Ichigo muttered as Shiro wrapped his arms around him again.

"Don't care. What I want is a little more...potent." The Immortal whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver and tilt his head backwards, exposing his neck. Shiro slowly sank his fangs in, moaning as the warm liquid hit his tongue. He didn't drink for long though, the odd bite to the blood becoming a little too much and he relased his neck, licking at the small marks. He watched as they sealed up, and grinned when Ichigo tugged at his hair slightly. "Sorry about that."

"Not at all...happy to oblidge..." Shiro chuckled at the breathy tone that the human had and sat him down in a chair. He quickly turned and finished brekfast, fully aware of the soft, brown eyes staring at his ass.

"Stare all ya like. My pants ain't coming off." He laughed when he heard the chair fall over. He turned around to see Ichigo setting his chair back up, giving him a dark glare. "What? Ain't my fault ya fell outta your chair." He said.

"It's completly your fault." Ichigo grumbled, getting plates out of a nearby cubboard. Shiro couldn't resist copying Ichigo's previous actions, his golden gaze trailing down Ichigo's body.

_Does he honestly have any idea how edible he looks?_ he wondered and chuckled when Ichigo noticed his staring and snorted.

"You're no better, pervert."

"Now, who's calling who a pervert?" Both of them turned around to see Kaien sitting on the counter right next to Shiro, a grin on his face. "Ya left in such a rush the other night, we were worried."

"How in hell did you get in here?" Shiro asked.

"Snuck in last night. Oh, by the way Ichigo..." He turned towards the orange headed human and grinned. "You make some rather interesting noises." Kaien laughed as Ichigo's face turned bright red and was knocked off the counter by a rough shove from the albino vampire.

"I swear Kaien...you can be so rude. So where's Ulquiorra?"

"He's coming. She called last night and he wanted to talk to her." Shiro froze slightly and looked at Kaien.

"Is she...she coming?"

"She's here." All three of them turned around to see Ulquiorra leaning against the doorway, an apple in his hand. "And she needs your help, Shiro."

"Wait, who's here? What the hell's going on?" Ichigo asked, getting really annoyed.

"Harribel. She's an Immortal with a rather...odd power. We need her help for something." Kaien explained. Judging by the uncomfoprtable look on Ulquiorra's and Shiro's faces, it wasn't very good.

"Do I even want to _know_ what she can do?"

"She can...send people into the minds of others, to peer into their memories." Shiro explained. "It isn't exactly safe or smart, but we, meaning _they_..." He turned and shot Kaien a glare, the other vampire shrugging, and turned back to Ichigo. "...thought that because you can't remember much about your past. that maybe-"

"You guys can get into my head, poke around, and maybe find something that ties to what's happening now. Am I correct?" All three Immortals bowed their heads and Ichigo couldn't hold back his laughter. They all looked up at him with socked and confused faces. "You guys are acting like your five and afraid of being punished by someone who's _younger_ than all of you!" He laughed.

"Is he pissed?" Ulquiorra whispered to Shiro.

"Most definatly." He whispered back his reply.

"Yes, I am pissed, but only because you didn't tell me that you were going to do this." Ichigo said, his laughter quieting down. "If it means finding out what's going on and preventing more people from getting hurt, fine then." There was dead silence in the room for a few minutes until Kaien decided to break it.

"Now that that's out of the way...how was your night Shiro? Everything...fruity?" Both Ichigo and Shiro grabbed Kaien and tossed him out of the kitchen and onto the floor. All four of them stared at each other before erupting in laughter.

* * *

Kaien left the group and pulled out his cell. He noticed that he had a new txt. _She is here now, yes?_ He rolled his eyes and sent his reply.

_Yes._ He wasn't surprised that he got a response.

_They will figure out what he is soon. If they decide to remove him...act on it._

_If anything, I'll make them kick him out of town._ Kaien could just picture the guy on the other end laughing his ass off.

_Very well. Make it soon. And do NOT fail...or else._ Kaien sighed and looked back to see the other three sitting and eating at the table, chatting away.

Forgive me guys...he thought as he joined them.

* * *

"So was that Rukia that texted you?" Ulquiorra askedas he got up to make sure the curtains were fully closed.

"Yeah. Complaning about wanting some candy."

"What kind?" Ichigo asked.

"The kind that's harder than hell to find; Soul Candy."

"Hey, didn't Aqua Dots make that stuff?"

"Ya bet your ass, Ichigo." Shiro grinned.

"And I betcha his ass is tight." Kaien mumbled, gladly unheard by everyone else.

"Stuff is good, but expensive. Not to mention hard ta find." Shiro continued. "The worst thing for a pregnant Immortal to crave."

"For anyone to crave!" Ulquiorra said, rejoining them at the table. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle. He liked this sense of normality, even if the people at the table were hundreds of years older than him, and he had just had sex with one of them. It felt like he still had a family...even though a key member was missing. Ulquiorra's cell phone buzzed and he pulled it out, his features getting a concerned look.

"What is it?" Shiro asked.

"Umm...Harribel said that Lily, her assistent, isn't going to make it here this time. She had to go visit her brother." Ulquiorra said. Ichigo turned to see Shiro with an uneasy look.

"Meaning..."

"Meaning your gonna have to help her out before you...go in." Before anyone could blink, Shiro was gone.

"Wh-what just happened?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"If there's one thing Shiro hates more than himself half the time, it's controlling other people's minds." Kaien sighed. "In order for Harribel's powers to work, the mind of the person who's memories are being viewed has to be in a certain, relaxed state, a stae only gained in hypnosis."

"So...he'd have to hynotize me?" Ichigo asked.

"Correct, but it isn't that simple." Ulquiorra said, continuing the explanation. "Because Shiro is a Pure Immortal, he can do many things with hypnosis that others can't. One reason why the 13 Courts hasn't gotten rid of him yet." Ichigo ignored that comment.

"Is it really...really that bad?" he whispered.

"Let's put it this way; when you use that kind of power, you control just about every aspect of that person. All you need do is think it or say it, and it's done. You aren't even consious of what's going on, and when you wake up, you don't remember a goddamned thing." Kaien sighed. The human was proving hard to get to when it came to Immortal powers. "So...he doesn't want to risk hurting you. His powers are stronger than Lilynett's. It can get...rather ugly." Ichigo felt pity wash through him and he began to head upstairs. Kaien wanted to follow, but Ulquiorra grabbed his shoulder and held him back.

"Let him talk Shiro into it." Ulquiorra said. "He's the only being alive that I know of that has any power of him, Immortal or Mortal." Kaien chuckled at that.

_Yes...and when he's gone...that 'power' is going to overwhelm them both..._he thought and smiled sadly.

* * *

Ichigo walked up to Shiro's room and could see him staring intently on the black curtains. He walked in and slowly made his way over, wrapping his arms gently around the vampire's shoulders. "Are you ok?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Shiro commented, grabbing Ichigo's hand softly with his own. Ichigo rested his head on his shoulder, small puffs of hot air coming out to brush the albino vampire's neck as he spoke.

"I want you to do it." He whispered.

"Ichigo, you don't understand. If I screw up...even just a little, I could shatter your mind with that power!" He hissed, tensing in Ichigo's hold. "I can't..."

"You can, and I know you can." He slowly crawled his way in front of the vampire, locking his soft, brown eyes with the troubled gold ones. "I trust you."

"Are you sure you're willing to trust me so easily, Ichigo?" Shiro asked, looking at their hands. "I am a monster after all."

"You may see a monster, but when I see you, I see Hichigo Shirosaki." Shiro looked up at him and Ichigo moved his face closer to his, their lips ghosting each other. "The only monsters I know of are the Demons."

"Ichigo, of all Immortals, vampires and werewolves are the closest relatives to Demons. We may as well be monsters...you've seen for yourself the things of done...and there was so much more..." Ichigo gripped his hands tighter.

"I don't care. You're you and nothing else. You don't see _me_ as a threat, do you? Do you see me as...as just another Mortal? As someone who can barely protect themselves against the true monsters in your world?" Although Ichigo hated considering himself as weak, he knew that physically, against a Demon he didn't stand a chance. Shiro placed a hand gently on Ichigo's cheek, the other brushing his bangs away from his eyes.

"You can handle yourself...but around me-"

"Oh, shut it already. I know you can do this; I trust you. Even if to you it's a mistake, it's right to me." Shiro smiled gently and closed the small gap between them with a searing, needy kiss.

_Thank you Ichigo..._he thought. _Thank you...I love you._

* * *

Chapter 22 end.

Yeah yeah, all the good stuff happens next chappie~! lol You shall have ta wait and see~! Ok...reviews rock and flames will be turned into coal and sent back! XP


	23. Chapter 23: Diving into memories

Response to reviews~!

Tiana Misoro: You shall do nothing, for I still need him! XP

Nikki Yosida: Thank you~!

Hidanskid: Glad ya liked it!

Angelchan2012: I can tell, neh? XD Do not shoot please!

Lyrical Sin: You are not alone...XD

Nikotehfox: Who knows other than me? XD

kurosaki9: No...it is never a good thing, neh? O.O

bloodytears87: So am I...XP

FL: Uhh...ok? O.o

ravensterling123: Tee hee~!

Yami-no-Tamashii: Because it's more fun that way~! You big Kaien fan? O.o

drmona lord: *nom nom* Thanks!

Paninibunny: Yes, he will!

Cerulean-Guave: Why thanks!

HichiXIchi Love: Hmm...perhaps!

Lalala Princess: Tee hee~! Hop~!

Chelsea Lynn: Heh, I remember the bat...XD

FeelTheBeat: I shall continue~!

fix23: Omfg, you see things my way! :O

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: And what's wrong with that? *dark look*

fire-ball-kyo-DMN: I shall!

Persistence: A lotta people do...DX

Strawberry-Ringo: Well, we shall have ta see, neh?

LittleXCreature: *turns to see Kaien hiding behind couch* Don't think you need to do _that_.

narubby23: Lol Yes it is!

Crazyjess09: Lol, now why do I want to spoil it all? XD And you spelled his name right!

Shokisme-Itakede: No, no, it's fine! But there is no need for the ma'am stuff; i'm only 18. ^_^

Ok, just a nice spoiler, Grimmjow will return, I promise! But when I shall not say~! Lol I love keeping people in suspense! Ok...now...let's make it to 500 reviews~! Ok, onward to Chapter 23!

* * *

Chapter 23: Diving into memories

Kaien flipped his cell open again, beggining to feel frustrated. _These damned guys are so impatient!_ he thought. "Yeah?"

"Well?"

"She's here, and we're going tonight! I promise to have the Mortal tomorrow or the day after, ok?" He sighed. He could tell the person on the opther end was contemplating what he said before answering.

"Very well. We shall hold you to that." The voice said gruffly before hanging up. Kaien snapped his phone shut just as the other walked outside. Ichigo was holding Shiro's hand tightly while Ulquiorra walked behind them, almost as if he was pushing the Immortal out the door.

_I pity them all..._he thought. _Why is this world filled with so much damned pain?_

* * *

Ichigo sighed as they finally made it to Kaien, who had been chatting on his cell when they opened the door. Even though Ichigo tried to convince Shiro that he'd be ok, the vampire had still refused to believe him and they had to force the vampire out the door. Kaien looked their way and lasughed. "Well how do ya like that, eh? A vampire being forced outside by his brother _and_ boyfriend, whom just so happens to be a Mortal!"

"And has more power over me then _you_ do..." Shiro grumbled and Ichigo barely supressed a chuckle. As they walked down the street, Ichigo, Kaien and Ulquiorra chattered, leaving Shiro with his thoughts. _I don't want to do this..._he thought. _But...Ichigo's so fucking adamant on it! What can I do?_ He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. _This is so fucked up!_ He felt a gentle hand on his arm. He opened one golden/black eye to see a worried Ichigo. He just smiled. "I'm fine." he said.

"Sure, and I'm a stupid moron." Ichigo replied, moving backwards to walk next to him.

"Well, not _stupid_, no." Ichigo elbowed him as he laughed. "You set yourself up for that one."

"Whatever." They walked in silence for a moment before Ichigo broke it with a nervous voice. "Um...what's she like?"

"Who? Hal?" Ichigo nodded and Shiro grinned. "She's nice enough, but might seem a little...odd when it comes to her humor. If we're lucky, you won't suffer that." Ichigo's eyes widened slightly and the albino chuckled. "Don't worry; she's harmless."

"Hey guys, are ya coming in or what?" They both looked up to notice that they were far behind the others and Ulquiorra was waving his hands.

_Well...here goes nothing..._Ichigo thought as they ran to catch up.

* * *

When they got inside, Ichigo almost did a double take at the woman waiting for them. She had long, spiky blonde hair and boobs that put Mt everest to shame. Sadly, that was all he could look at, and when Shiro caught his gaze, he couldn't help but laugh.

"So _this_ is the little perverted Mortal I need to work on, eh?" Ichigo looked up to see the woman's eyes gazing into his own. He shook his head and looked away, his face burning red. The toehrs laughed and he glared at thwem. "Now now, no need to get mad. I'm quite used to Mortals being affected by my presence, as it is with all Immortals."

"It's not like that, I've just never seen someone with such huge...breasts." He grumbled. Harribel gave him a curious stare.

"You mean..."

"An Immortals presence doesn't affect him the same way it does others. He was just flustered by your huge boobs." Kaien explained. Harribel put on a thoughtful look before nodding.

"Interesting. Anyways, you two can come with me." She motioned towards Shiro and Ichigo and looked at the other two. "You two stay here." As Ichigo followed her, he couldn't help but feel nervous.

_What is she going to actually do?_ he wondered. He turned to look at Shiro next to him, only to see that his eyes were hidden by his white bangs. But judging by the stiff way he was moving, Ichigo could tell he was still reluctunt on doing this. "Wh...what can you do exactly?"

"Well, what happens is that, normally, Lilynette would hypnotize you, to get your mind in the right state and I'd use my powers to send someone else's consiousness into your mind." Harribel explained.

"Why do I need to be hypnotized?" Ichigo asked, liking the idea less and less now.

"The state of mind is impossible to reach for a normal Mortal. Your mind has to be completly relaxed, no worries or feelings, completly blank. It also makes this job slightly...dangerous." Harribel said as they walked into a small room. In it were three, large red armchairs and a small table with a lamp.

"How come?"

"Let's stop asking stupid questions and hurry already." Shiro hissed slightly, making Ichigo flinch. He turned and noticed Ichigo's flinch and sighed. "Sorry..."

"It's ok. You're nervous, that's all."

"And nervousness is something he can't afford to have, so yes, let's hurry here." Harribel's voice sounded from in front of them. Ichigo turned to see her sitting in one of the chairs and smiled. "Good night, Ichigo." Ichigo raised an eyebrow in confusion when Shiro tapped his shoulder. The moment he turned and made contact with Shiro's eyes, his world went dark.

* * *

Shiro felt Ichigo's mind go blank when he made eye contact and he instantly began to breath heavily. The overwhelming need to subdue and shatter his soul came into him like a rush of cold air as his vampyric instincts flared up. _Relax...relax!_ he thought to himself. _You can do this...just one word...one damned word!_ He held the contact, trying his hardest to keep his power level at a minimum. "Sleep..." he whispered as quietly as he could. He watched as Ichigo's eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed into slumber. As he broke the contact to catch him, he couldn't help but let out a strangled cough.

"Are you ok, Shirosaki?" Harribel asked as he placed Ichigo in one of the chairs, his head leaned back against the back of the chair.

"Y-yeah...I'm ok..." he whispered. "Just a little...little surprised..."

"At what?"

"I didn't lose as much control as I thought I would...odd, eh?" He laughed slightly and Haribel gave him a stern stare.

"He has Memory Blocks, Shiro." He stopped laughing and looked at her. "I sensed them the moment he stepped in here. They're old, and very powerful. I don't know if I can get through them without the person who placed them being here." Shir looked at Ichigo, sleeping peacefully in the chair.

_Are those memories...really that important...or that horrible?_ "I don't care. If I have to, I'll tear them down with my bare hands to help him."

"I like that fire in you. This is the first person I've seen you being this fierce over. You really do love him, don't you?" She laughed when Shiro's white face grew slightly pink.

"Yes...And I swear I'll get to the bottom of this, even if it costs me my life to do it."

"Are you sure that's something Ichigo would want?" Harribel asked. Shiro sighed and shook his head.

"No, but it's what he needs. He needs a normal life, not being hunted by Demons or a threat from the 13 Courts hanging over him." Shiro said, giving Ichigo one more glance before sitting in the chair across from him. "Let's hurry."

"Yes. Now, I assume you know the rules? Just try to keep track of my voice, ok? I don't want to risk actually losing someone in another's consiousness here." Harribel said and chuckled. "Although, it did happen last week."

"Lemme guess; Vigo was trapped in another painting becuase you placed his mind and soul in it?" Shiro went with the joke.

"No, I placed him in Ray. Now...time for you to take a nap too." Shiro sighed and closed his eyes, already feeling her powers wash over him like a refreshing wave. Slowly, he allowed himself to fall against it, until his world faded away.

* * *

Harribel closed Shiro's sightless eyes and leaned back in her chair. She closed her own eyes and tried to concentrate. _Ok...now let's see what we have..._ she thought.

* * *

When Shiro opened his eyes, he was in an unfamiliar place. "Where...where am I? Hal?" He called out.

_"Ichigo's old home, a clinic I believe. This was when he was young. Sadly, it's one of the only solid memories from his childhood. I'm trying to work my way through the block here. It isn't as strong, so just watch everything and see what happens."_ Her voice seemed to echo all around him. He then heard crashing noises from downstairs as someone threw the door to the small room open. What he saw made him freeze. A tall, lovely woman had a small child in her arms, two little girls clinging to her dress. She opened a closet door and just as her strawberry blonde hair moved, Shiro caught a glimpse of a small Ichigo. His normally expressive chcolate eyes were empty of recognition and emotion, a sight that tore him apart. He watched as Ichigo moved to reach for his mother, but it was almost like he was a puppet, his movements stiff.

"No, my little one. You must stay put. Do not open this closet unless I come for you or the sunlight peaks from the door." She said in a sad, worried tone as she slammed the closet door.

"Harribel...what's going on?" Shiro asked.

_"I thought you knew this rule? You see everything, even the things he did not."_ She replied. _"It makes this ability useful, eh?"_ He could hear her chuckle lightly and rolled his eyes. When he heard a scream, he reverted his attention back to the events around him. He watched as Masaki and the little girls were otnr apart by an unseen force, spilling their blood all over the room. He watched, hoping to find the source, but nothing came.

_Damnit...this is too weird..._he thought. When the mutilation stopped, he watched as a faint, almost invisible shadow creeped across the room, twitching the doorknob, then crashing on the wooden closet door. Slowly, the door opened up, a small head peaking out.

"Mommy?" Shiro froze. The voice was quiet, but almost unrecognizable as Ichigo. It sounded more like a broken down version of his usual cocky voice. Shiro watched as he was suddenly seized in the air, but just as that happened, the memory shattered around him like someone had thrown a rock through a glass window, and left him in darkness.

"Hal?"

_"I'm sorry, but the Memory Block prevents me from going further...sorry." _She said. Shiro sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair.

"Is this going to continue to be a problem?" he asked.

_"No...I think we're good from here on out, since we aren't exactly going backwards. Hmm...this one is fairly recent." _She said as she paged through the Mortal's mind. Shiro was getting impatient. He knew that he couldn't remain in this limbo like place for too long. At the moment in time, he was somewhere between Ichigo's soul and his own.

"Hurry up, Harribel..." He grumbled.

_"Has the boy ever mentioned any nightmares to you before?"_ She asked.

"Yeah, he has nightmares of my past whenever I drink his blood it seems." He explained.

_"Yes, but any other nightmares?" _Harribel asked, almost urgently this time. Shiro closed his eyes, trying to think of ananswer to tell her. _"Any at all?"_

"Hold your damned horses! I'm trying to think here!" He snapped. "No...no I don't think so. His past was enough of a nightmare, poor kid."

_"Well, this was only last night. Check this out."_ Shiro watched as Ichigo appered in his vision, his eyes worried.

**"Let me inside Ichigo..." **Shiro froze at the voice that reverberated in the memory. It sounded old, powerful, and beyond evil, if that was possible.

_What...what is that?_ he thought. He couldn't hear Ichigo's voice, but he could tell he was refusing to open the small closet dorr in front of him.

**"You will let me in, one way or another, Ichigo Kurosaki. I will have my Catalyst!" **The evil voice echoed. Suddenly, the vision grew blurry.

"Hal? Hal, what's up?" Shiro called out, but he received no response. As the memory shattered, he felt his world turn dark.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he seriously considered the thought that he was dreaming. _Where else would skyscrapers be sideways? _he wondered dazedly.

"Whew, that was no fun. I was worried about doing that...but oh well." A rather excited voice spoke from behind where he was laying on the sideways skyscarper. He groaned and rubbed his head, slowly getting to his knees. "Why are you here?" The voice was firm now, but not unkind. As Shiro looked up, he couldn't help but stare. A tall woman stood in front of him. She had long, green hair and shining gray eyes. An old scar ran down her head, and she had boobs that rivaled Harribel's.

"Uh...I, uh...umm..." He rubbed his head, trying to get his mind off of the valley and mountains in his vision. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I have every right to be within his mind. You, however, are an intruder. Yet...he let you in." She said, sounding annoyed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm confused. Who are you?"

"Hichigo Shirosaki. Pure Vampire and, for your information, Ichigo's boyfriend and protector. And you?" The woman smiled warmly.

"So it's you, huh? Well...my name is Neliel Tu Oderschvank. I'm Ichigo's blood mother." At that, Shiro just stared at the woman, one thought going through his mind.

_What...the...fuck?_

* * *

Chapter 23 end

Ha! Betcha no one expected that~! How do ya like them apples? Tee hee~! Well...reviews rock, and flames are like socks...they smell! X( So...review?


	24. Chapter 24: Lost and taken

Response to reviews~!

Tiana Misoro: Well...you blackmailed me already on LBR! Why here too? DX

ravensterling123: Uh...surprising? Stupid? There are a ton of words! ^_^

SOULREAPERHALLOWESPADA: Yuppers~! Thought I'd have some fun here. XD

Nikki Yosida: Well happy belated b-day! ^_^

FeelTheBeat: Well, fuzziness isn't how I would describe most of my fics, but whatever. Glad I make ya feel better! XD

Nikotehfox: Lol Works every time!

fix23: Hmm...well, if you can, give it a try!

kurosaki9: It means she's his real mother. And how did you know about my occupation? *disapperes in smoke*

Wolfsrainrules: Procrastinator! ^_^ lol You are forgiven.

Paninibunny: Lol Well, wait no more!

Metallic efekt: Yippe~!

LyricalSin: Hey now, be nice. XD For all _you_ know, I actually killed him. XP

Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky: Well, humph! If you no like, why the hell are ya reading it, eh?

Yami-no-Tamashii: Why would I shoot ya for that? Kaien is pretty hot.

DarkDivide: Wowie, that makes my day! XD

kitsunelover300: Oh he's a human. XD

HannahGee13: Lol XD

Angelchan2012: Yeah, so long as she doesn't turn into her child form and then claim she's your sister. XD Awkward~!

drmona lord: Yup! ^_^

LinkWarriorInGreen: Ah, something all FFA member's know how to do; get into people's brains.

georgiancapalla: Lol I discovered that I can convert people ta see my way. *evil laughter*

Shokisme Itakede: no, it's fine. I'm just not used to all the formality. *waves hand* Ya can do whatever ya want. ^_^

bloodytears87: Well, since it's my fic...yes I can.

Persistence: Well...you'll need ta find out, neh?

narubby23: Wow...subtle.

thereisnoway7: i'm gonna guess by your penname, there's no way I just did that to ya, eh? lol jk

Mira-chan88: Well, glad ta have ya aborad. Does your cousin have an account here? Also, if you are interested, there are a ton of good HichiIchi fics in my faves!

Strawberry-Ringo: Yeah...a lotta people did.

Ok, now for some of what I call fun~! ^_^ Not that making y'all wait for this chappie wasn't fun enough~! Well, things are really about to go crazy folks! So read on my friends~!

* * *

Chapter 24: Lost and taken

Shiro stared at the green haired woman, letting her words process in his mind. "...Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I'm quite sure. But, I guess i'll spell it out for your stunned mind." She walked forward and stood directly in front of him, a playful smile on her lips. "I-am-his-mother."

"I thought Masaki was his mother." Shiro was very confused. He rubbed his neck nervously and backed away from the woman slightly.

"She is, but I'm the one who gave birth to him. I lost the right to call him 'son' years ago...but it was all for his protection." He looked up to see pain lace her gray eyes. "I put the Memory Blocks up to ensure his safety."

"Are you nuts though?" Shiro snapped, all of his confusion gone. "Doing that against a Mortal...you could've-"

"I am very well aware of the consequences, Shirosaki!" She snapped, her hands clenched into fists. Shiro faltered as he felt something wrap around him, like a suffocating blanket. "Do not take me for a fool, _boy_." She spat the words like venom, and it caused him to shiver.

_Who...who the hell is this woman?_ he wondered. _She's...she's really powerful..._ " I can most definatly tell Ichigo's your son. You both change your moods at the top of a hat." He mumbled. The intense pressure vanished as Nel simply shrugged, a small smile on her face.

"Yes...I suppose you are correct. Forgive my outburst. Masaki did the same to me when I gave him up." She sighed, looking around at all the sideways buildings. Shiro also glanced around, feeling a little nervous.

"Where are we, exactly?"

"We're inside my son's soul." Nel explained. "This is the one place_ it _cannot come in...unless my son allows him in."

"It? What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid I don't have much time. I have no clue as to why my son trusts you exactly, but I'm afraid I have no choice but to put my faith in...in a vampire." She spat out 'vampire' with just as much venom as before, maybe even with a bite more. Shiro shivered and bowed his head.

_She has no right to trust me...that much is true._ He told himself. Everything he had told Ichigo was true, and the bloodlust inside him was very much like a Demon's. Any day, anytime, he could lose control and hurt someone...and no one would be able to stop him then. _But... _"What do I need to do to prove my worth to you, then?" She gave him an odd stare, as if he had gorwn a second head.

"What?"

"What must I do to prove to you that I'm trustworthy? For far too long I've been feared...even by my own brothers. I don't want that anymore...so what can I do to prove myself to you?" he asked. He almost didn't catch the small smirk on Nel's lips.

"Once you see what you wish, then I shall tell you. Like I said, my time is rather short." He watched as she lifted her hands and flung them in his direction. Beams of dark light shot out and circled around him, cloaking his world in darkness.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that his surroundings had changed. He was next to the river that flowed through Karakura Town. It was the middle of the night, the stars shining brightly in the sky. "Masaki, please listen to me here."

"No! Why do you insist on doing this?" Shiro could hear two voices and headed away from the river. When he made it up the small hill, his golden eyes locked onto three figures. One was a young Ichigo, gripping onto someone's legs. The boy's warm, chocolate eyes were worried and looking up at the person he was clinging to. Shiro's gaze traveled up to see Nel, her hair slightly shorter and curled, her eyes brimming with tears that refused to fall. The other woman had strawberry-blonde hair and was the same height as Nel, and her eyes were defiant.

_This...this is Masaki..._he thought, instantly recognizing her from the snippets of Ichigo's memory and the picture on his nightstand.

"Masaki, please! I can't bear it! Just the thought of those monsters hurting him...It tears me apart!" Nel cried out, Ichigo clinging even closer to her legs, flinching at the raised voices of the two adults.

"But what you want to do could destroy him! He may never recover here!" Masaki snapped, shaking her head.

"It's the only way to keep the Demons at bay; I will not let it have my son again...never again!" Nel's voice grew angry, her hands clenching into fists.

"Mommy?" Shiro looked down to look at the little Ichigo. His eyes shined with an intelligence he didn't know the Mortal had.

_He's at least four in this..._he thought.

"Mommy, why are they after me? And who is this lady?" He asked in a whisper. Nel knelt down and kissed Ichigo gently on the cheek. Shiro smiled at the small blush that crossed the toddler's cheeks. "Mommy, what's going on?" His voice grew a little more demanding. "Does this have to do with the Demons at all?" Shiro stared at the toddler, stunned.

He knew about Demons back then? He wondered.

"Shush my little one, I'll tell you in a moment." Shiro could tell by her voice that Nel had no desire to tell him anything, trying to keep him naive. It, sadly for her, wasn't working.

"It does, doesn't it?" He said, stomping his foot, while at the same time sucking on his knuckles. Shiro couldn't help but find the sight endearing. "Mommy, tell me!" Nel placed her hand in front of his face and before long, he collapsed limply into her arms, sound asleep.

"Nelil..." Masaki gave off a warning noise and Nel sighed.

"Masaki, the boy has no father...no blood father and me as his mother..." She said, her voice thick with sadness. "I know what this means. I cannot allow him to die again. I refuse it...so I want to do this, maybe to give him a better chance." She gave Masaki a begging look. "Please Masaki, for his sake, if not mine. You've been my friend for years now. I just want my son to grow up normally."

"But he _isn't_ normal, Nel. He's smart, and he can see Demons. And his powers, his ability to copy other Immortals...I just can't tell if this is wise or not." Masaki sighed. "And putting up this strong Memory Block...I can't say I agree with it. But...but if he makes it, i promise to watch after him, I swear." Nel nodded and closed her eyes, placing her hand over Ichigo's peaceful face. Shiro watched as her gray eyes snapped open, glowing fiercely. The palm of her hand glowed with the same light and Shiro flinched as he watched Ichigo twitch violently in her arms, his eyes snapping open, wide and in obvious pain. Before Shiro could wrap his head around what was going on, it ended. Ichigo fell limp again, but this time his eyes were open slightly, the same empty look he had when his family was killed.

"There, it's done..." Nel whispered,handing the small child to her friend's outstreatched arms. "He'll recover."

"For your sake, I sure hope so." Masaki replied, looking at the little Ichigo in her arms.

"Please, change his name as well. Conceal him from my world." Nel begged. "I'll visit, but he is not to know anything about me, ok?" Shiro watched as the memory blurred away, making him dizzy. He held his head and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get the blurring colors out of his mind.

Wh-what the hell? He thought, his head buzzing slightly.

"I'm surprised you decided to show up." Shiro opened his eyes to find himself in a small kitchen. Masaki and Nel were sitting at a table, staring at each other. Only, Masaki was giving Nel a rather harsh glare. Nel, on the other hand, was giving her a look of hope.

"How is he?"

"Mommy..." Nel, Masaki and Shiro all turned to see Ichigo stumble slightly into the room. His eyes still held that dull, lifeless look, but his voice showed otherwise. He was wearing a baggy nightshirt, rubbing his dull chocolate orbs sleepily, his hands hidden by the oversized sleeves. "Yuzu peed the bed again..."

"I'll be up in a moment honey. for now, go get some sleep." Masaki whispered quietly. Ichigo took a quick look at Nel and his eyebrows scrunched up.

"Who's this Mommy?" He asked.

"An old family friend. go on to bed Ichigo." She said hurridly, watching as her son headed up the stairs. Once he was out of earshot, Nel sighed.

"I told you to change his name."

"It's the only thing he remembered. I wasn't about to tear that away from him too." Masaki said harshly. "I still do not approve of what you've done...but so far, nothing has attacked us. It may have seemed hasrh, even cruel...but it was the right thing to do." Nel looked down at her hands.

"Masaki, in all the years I've lived, all the right things have cruelty and bloodshed somewhere on its path." She murmered. Shiro watched as the world blurred again, but this time not as painfully. Quickly, the scene evolved into one he already knew, but this time, something was different. Ichigo had been grabbed out of the closet he was hiding in, and hoisted high into the air. His borwn eyes, although still dull, held an unimaginable fear in them.

"Now...give me what I desire, child." Although Shiro couldn't physically see what held him, it cast an ugly shadow on the walls, revealing many tails, each with dagger shaped ends,a huge gaping maw filled with sword like teeth, and the rest...was nothing but muscle and arms and legs. "Give yourself to me!" Before anything could happen, however, the window in the room crashed open, revealing Nel.

"No I refuse to let you have him again!" She snapped furiously, her eyes glowing gray. She shot the shadows with what looked like lightning mixed with fire. The creature hissed in pain and released Ichigo. Nel caught him as he passed out, glaring at the shadow.

"Hmph, foolish woman. You know you cannot keep him from me forever. When he comes of age, I will return again, and I will not fail this time." It spoke, it's voice dripping with malice and death.

"Just try. I'll kill you where you are, another dimension or not!" She growled. Shiro felt his head throb slightly as the entire world around him faded again into nothingness.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Shiro opened his eyes to see Nel's worried gray ones. "I didn't expect my powers to be that overwhealming."

"What...what the fuck was that thing in his memories?" He asked, his voice cracking. The monster he had seen sent shivers all the way down to his soul.

"I'm afraid you'll have to do some research. I do not have much more time, and I wish to tell you some things before I release you." She said, helping the shaky vampire to his feet. "If that monster gets hold of my son, chaos will ensue. You have to prevent his soul from being destroyed by...by _It_."

"I have no fucking clue what you're talking about." Shiro said, folding his arms in front of him. "But I swore that I would protect what the Demosn were after. I also love Ichigo, and I'm willing to sacrifice even my life for him. I swear on my soul, I will not fail you, Nelil." He said, his golden eyes stern. Nel smiled and before he could move, she kissed him full on the mouth. He backed away, his face tinted pink. "Wh-what the hell?"

"A gift from me to you." She smiled. "Wow, the last thing I expected to receive was help from a vampire, but I suppose beggers cannot be choosers." She sighed. "I'll just say this. Time is not against you, Hichigo Shirosaki. When the time is right, my gift will appear to you." She gave him a breif hug as the world faded around him once again. "Be careful, vampire. And please, do not fail me."

* * *

"And he's alive!" Shiro moaned as a bright light met his sore eyes. He rubbed them as he blinked, trying to get his eyes to refocus.

"How...how long was I out?" he asked.

"Oh, a good hour after your consiousness returned to its body." Harribel shrugged. "Ichigo's been fretting over here the entire time." She gestured to the orange head, his eyes hopeful. Once Harribel moved out of the way, Ichigo attached himself to the vampire and refused to let go.

"I...She told me that you may have...have been trapped in my soul...and that...that..." Ichigo was on the verge of hysterics.

"Hal! I thought I told you a long time ago to quit freaking people out!" Shiro rolled his golden eyes, annoyed. "Whatever. Does anyone here want to hear what happened?" Everyone gathered around him as he explained what he had seen and heard. When he was done, Ichigo's face was an emotionless mask, but Shiro could tell he was nervous.

"Nelil...Catalyst?" Halbel said, mostly to herself. "All of these sound familiar, but I am gonna have to do more digging around it seems." She looked at Ichigo. "Well Mortal?"

"N-no...I don't remember any of those things...the parts with Nel anyways." He shrugged. Halibel looked at him and sighed.

"You do not believe him. Fine, Renji, come ov-"

"Why would Shiro want to lie to me? _I_ can even tell he isn't lying." Ichigo said defensivly. "It's just...just a lot to take in, that's all..." He sank deeper into his chair. He was surprised when he was suddenly lifted up and into the silver vampire's lap. Shiro ran a hand through his orange hair, trying to help him relax. Silence held sway in the room until Renji decided to break it.

"Ok...then what do we do?"

"Ichigo has to leave Karakura Town." All eyes shot to Ulquiorra. "If the 13 Courts are on their way, then he has to be hidden. Karakura isn't safe anymore."

"No! I'm not hiding like some coward." Ichigo snapped. "I'm not going to cower! I'm-"

"Ichigo, calm yourself." Ichigo turned to lock his eyes with the silver haired vampire's, feeling himself calm down slightly. "It'll be alright."

"No...I don't want to leave you..." He whispered to where only the vampire heard him. His voice was desperate. He could tell a storm was coming, and he was the cause. But he felt safer with the vampire, and to show it, he buried his face in Shiro's neck, refusing to show his face.

"Can everyone please file out for a moment?" Shirop asked quietly. Everyone nodded and left the room, leaving the two alone. "Ichigo...you need to leave."

"No, I'm not leaving you! I refuse!" He snapped, looking at the vampire with defiance shining in his brown eyes.

"Ichigo, listen. I know you don't want to, but you have to, understand? The 13 Courts will do anything to get their hands on you, even kill the others. I need you safe, in case-"

"In case of what, of a fight?" Shiro flinched at the bitter tone Ichigo had taken. "I don't give a shit, shiro! I am not leaving you, ever! Even if I-" Shiro rolled his eyes and silenced him with a searing kiss. Ichigo's body relaxed and fell into the kiss, not even attempting to fight back. Althiugh his submission was slightly odd, Shiro ignored it and explored his mouth, mapping the entire cavern. When he pulled back, he looked into Ichiog's eyes.

"Ichigo...please. I do not want to lose you..."

"Nor I you. I don't want you to die...I don't want to leave you." He whispered, burying himself against the albino again. "Please don't send me away..."

"Ichigo, for god's sake, you're acting like a little kid!" Shiro chuckled, receiving a harsh punch from the orange head. "But I do understand how you feel. But you're not going far. I have a small apartment in Okinawa that you'll be staying in, and I promise you won't be alone." Ichigo wouldn't meet his eyes and he sighed. He gently placed his hand under the human's chin and forced him to look at him. "And I promise to come over. I won't be leaving you all alone. Kaien's going with you."

"Alright..." Shiro felt a little stunned by the quiet and sad voice Ichigo still held, but he shrugged it off. "But when you do come over, bring my PS3, will ya?" he asked quietly. Shiro gave him an odd stare before they both burst out laughing.

* * *

Ichigo slouched in the train seat as him and Kaien sped towards Okinawa. He was given time to pack, and Kaien was, for the most part, not egging on about his clingy feelings for Shiro. He really didn't want to leave him. The last thing he wanted was for something else to happen because of him. "Feeling edgy still?" Kaien asked. Ichigo noticed something odd about his tone and glanced up at him, but nothing seemed different.

"Hm? Kinda, I guess." He murmered. "I...I just don't know what to think right now, I suppose."

"Hmm, I think I understand how you feel about that. You didn't want to leave him because you're afraid he's going to get hurt, right?" Ichigo flinched a little as his thoughts were spoken out loud by the black haired vampire.

"Y-yeah..."

"Don't worry about him. Shiro can take good care of himself." Kaien said, patting his shoulder. The tone in his voice sounded believable to Ichigo, so he decided to agree with him. "You look kinda tired." Ichigo gave him a quick glance before letting out a yawn that he didn't know was coming.

_Where in hell did that come from?_ He wondered groggily. "A...a little..."

"Get some sleep. I promise to wake you up in, say, a few hours?" Ichigo nodded numbly, resting his head against the back of the seat.

_He said he'd wake me up..._he thought. _So I'll let him..._ His thoughts trailed off as he fell into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Kaien stared at the now sleeping human and sighed._ If there's one thing I hate, it's abusing his trust..._he thought. He lifted Ichigo into his lap and when thetrain stopped, he lifted him up onto his shoulders and got off, only about 25 miles from Krakura Town. _Please...forgive me everyone..._

* * *

Chapter 24 end

Well well, isn't this crappy, eh? I must be having an evil streak. XD Well, reviews rock, and flames will light up the New Year's Eve ball in Time's Square~!


	25. Chapter 25: Trapped and Return

Response to reviews~!

Nikki Yosida: Uh...he was the cause for his nap. XD

Tiana Misoro: Nah...I don't ever think he'll learn. XD

Black Sun Upon an Icy Sky: I know, right? lol

Angelchan2012: Lol Wow, we're a little excited.

FeelTheBeat: Did Kaien get to you too? ^_^

WhiteW12-0: Long time no see, eh? ^_^ I promise to keep delivering~!

Strawberry-Ringo: Ah...then I wouldn't have much of a story.

LyricalSin: Oh, it'll be interesting...XD

elex88: It's sok!

kitsunelover300: Lol Maybe there's something else going on...XD

ravensterling123: Lol You shall have to see! Shiro isn't all that forgiving you know...

Fozygirl: Hey! He's m-Shiro's! XD Btw, is your name from Fozzie from the Muppets? Just curious~! ^_^

Yami-no-Tamashii: You'll find out, so you don't have to wait much longer on that one. ^_^

kurosaki9: Don't hurt your brain too much here. XD

SOULREAPERHOLLOWESPADA-AJ XD: Are you insulting my literary genius? DX Lol jk I'm not that great, but things will get better...in his power departmeant. XD

Okami23Kitsune: I'm glad I got you addicted to another fic here. XD

Cerulean-Guava: Roflmao your reaction is priceless. XD

KritianLOVE: Well, I'm up a 4 typing my assets off on these fics, so I guess were even, neh? ^_^

Nikotehfox: Hmm...maybe they will. And I like the way you described his betrayal there. XD

wolfsrainrules: You're always curious. XD

kittyLuvr5: Ah, quite a few of my reviewers have...split personalities. XD

1AndOnlyDARK: Well now you know that there's hope out there! Thank you! *bows*

fix23: There weren't any where I was...T_T Since it's illegal to launch them here without a lisence. XD

Shokisme-Itakede: Hey, if being formal is normal for you, you don't have to act differently! I can get used to it~! I'm very adaptable. ^_^

Persistence: Isn't that my charm? XD

HichixIchi Love: Lol

DarkDivide: Yes they are. It was the 13 Courts that sent them there to begin with.

LittleXCreature: Hey, I need him here! You'll make him bleed to death! XD

Mioroa: Wowie! I'm glad ya like it so far! *bows*

Alrighty then, let's get up to it, eh? also, I have two new fics I would love for y'all to check out~! Future Sorrow, a HichiIchi and Wings of Fire and Ice, a Bleach +Anima x-over! I do hope you guys will read them! Alright...time for Chappie 25~!

* * *

Chapter 25: Trapped and Return

Ulquiorra hopped on a train towards Okinawa, feeling slightly nervous. _Ichigo hasn't called yet..._he thought. _He should've gotten there last night... _Although Shiro had told them to stay and help Harribel out, he felt the need to go and check on Ichigo and Kaien. When Ulquiorra's train stopped, reaching as far as it would travel, he sighed and pulled out his cell. "Can't believe I have to catch another train to get there..." He grumbled. He quickly dialed the apartmeant number, but he received no reply. "Odd...well, let's try this one." He scrolled down his contacts and clicked on Ichigo's cell number. As he waited, he heard Ichigo's ringtone not too far away.

_Say goodbye_

_As we Dance With The Devil Tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we Dance With The Devil Tonight_

Worry spread through him as he redialed the number, the ringtone once again going off. He rushed around until he reached a trashcan. Diggin in it, he found the orange head's cell phone. Right behind the trashcan was his dufflebag with his clothes. _What...what the hell?_ He thought, begining to feel himself panic. _Why would Ichigo throw his stuff away? Or...or..._He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed for Renji.

"Yup?"

"R-Renji...I think Ichigo's..." A lump formed in his throat, making him unable to answer.

"What? Ulquiorra?" Renji's voice sounded nervous. "Ulquiorra, what the hell happened? Wait...you can't be in Okinawa now...right?"

"I-I'm not...I'm at the junction station between here and Okinawa. Ichigo's stuff...I found his cell in a trashcan..."

"Ulquiorra, if you're messing with me here, I swear to god I'll-"

"I'm not fucking around Renji!" Ulquiorra snapped. "God, you can read faces but not voices! I think Ichigo's been kidnapped!" Renji was silent for a long time before responding. "Renji?"

"By who? Do you know?" He asked.

"No, but I don't see Ka-" He froze. _Kaien...no...he couldn't have..._

"Ulquiorra?"

"I...I think Kaien's the one that kidnapped him. He hasn't called either, and I don't see him, or _sense_ him anywhere for that matter." More silence on the other end.

"We'll be on our way...and pray you're wrong." Renji said before hanging up.

_Believe me...I already wish I was..._he thought. But there was no denying what he was seeing. The facts were staring him in the face. He sat down on the steps and buried his face in his hands. "Shit...what are we going to do?"

"You seem rather stressed out, Ulqui." Ulquiorra froze at the baritone voice that spoke from behind him. He slowly turned around and looked up. A teen with teal hair and eyes grinned at him, a bag slumped over his shoulder. "Been awhile, eh?"

"G-Grimmjow?"

* * *

Ichigo moaned as he rolled over, trying to get some more sleep. "It seems like he is beginning to wake up." An unfamiliar voice spoke from somewhere nearby.

"Ngh..." He slowly opened his eyes, a bright light flooding his vision. He covered his his eyes with his hands as he sat up slowly. "Where...where..."

"Ah, Ichigo Kurosaki. It is good to see you awake." He blinked a few times to regain his focus. When his vision cleared some, he noticed two men in front of him. One was dark skinned and wearing dark sunglasses.

_Blind..._Ichigo thought groggily. When he turned to look at the other man, he froze. _This guy's presence... _It freaked him out. His eyes were a darker brown then his, and he had brown hair to match, sleeked back to make him look professional. But his presence felt far from professional. "Who...who are you people?"

"My name is Sosuke Aizen. This is Kaname Tousen. We're with the 13 Courts." He said, gesturing to himself and then the dark skinned man. Ichigo felt his entire body freeze.

_No...how did this happen?_ He thought. Wasn't he leaving home to get _away_ from these guys? He slowly sat up, glancing at his surroundings. He was in a huge white room, with only one door. It was being blocked by the two men. _Great...what to do..._

"We're greatly interested in your powers." Aizen continued. "And the rather powerful blood that flows through your veins."

_My powers? Oh yeah...I can 'copy' other powers..._he remembered. _At least, that's what Shiro said... _His chest clenched as visions of the vampire flowed into his mind. _How did this shit happen?_

"We would like you to cooperate with us." Tousen spoke up, snapping his attention back to the two men. "If you do, we promise to...leave your new friends alone."

"Oh, they can take care of themselves." Ichigo shrugged. He had an idea. He wasn't sure how his powers worked exactly, but he was damned stupid if he let these guys have their way. "So can I."

"I wouldn't if I were you boy." Aizen spoke calmly. "It wouldn't be very pleasant..."

_Fuck them!_ he thought as he tried to concentrate. Before anyone could move, he morphed into a huge orange haired wolf, his brown eyes glowing with hate. He felt proud of himself, but he wouldn't rest until he was out of the room and searching for Kaien. He knew they must have gotten him too. He lunged past the two men, smacking the huge door down with his shoulder blades. He looked around to find the building eeirly empty, save for the two guys behind him. He ran through the hallways while trying to get used to running on four legs. _How in hell did Grimmjow get used to this? _he thought. As he ronuded one corner, he bumped straight into the raven haired vampire.

"I...Ichigo..." Kaien seemed slightly stunned, and not one bit relieved. Before Ichigo could attempt to say anything, Tousen grabbed him from behind. He snarled and tried to fight back with his elongated claws, but Tousen was keeping him at bay.

"Break something vampire!" Tousen snapped as he struggled with the Wolf Ichigo.

"Why? _You're_ the one holding his paws here." Kaien retorted hotly. Tousen snarled and gripped Ichigo's front left paw tightly and snapped it. Ichigo howled in pain and collapsed onto the floor. He snarled when Tousen tried to pick him up and snapped at him.

"Little Mortal prick..." Tousen hissed.

"I would have preferred him unharmed, but I see that it couldn't be helped." All three of them turned to see Aizen walk up to them slowly. "I do hope you do not attempt to escape again, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo growled, showing off his now rather sharp teeth. "It's a shame you have no idea how to revert back, but that doesn't matter. Take him to his room, Tousen." Tousen nodded and lifted Ichigo up by the scruff of his neck. He whimpered slightly in pain as he was dragged off, but Kaien didn't miss the confused and angry glare in Ichigo's eyes as he was dragged away.

_Forgive me Ichigo..._he thought, looking down at the floor.

"Well, I see that you decided to stay neutral here, Kaien Shiba. Still feel a connection to this boy?" Aizen asked in his cool tone.

"No. I just wanted Tousen to do some work for once." Kaien replied, receiving a chuckle from the brown haired Immortal.

"I like your humor. We'll get along for awhile it seems. Gin." Aizen snapped his fingers. A silver haired man with slanted eyes appeared, bowing quickly. "Escort Kaien Shiba to his room please." Kaien turned and gave Aizen a confused look. "You'll be staying with us until our task is complete." Aizen stated.

"What about-"

"Do not worry. I am a man of my word. She is just fine, as is her child." Aizen said. He slowly turned to face the pissed off vampire. "This is just to gurantee that...there is no misunderstanding between us, alright?" Kaien said nothing and just nodded. As he was escorted away, he couldn't help but feel angry at Aizen...but mostly for himself.

_What am I to do now?_

* * *

Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow in disbelief. _No way..._he thought.

"Well, don't _you_ look stunned. What, miss me?" Grimmjow joked. He sat down next to the albino, sighing as he streatched out on the steps. "Well?"

"You ran off..." Ulquiorra whispered quietly.

"Yeah, about that, I-"

"You said you didn't want anything to do with the Hunters anymore. So why are you back now?" Grimmjow flinched a little at the sharp tone in the Immortal's voice.

"Look, I'm sorry about that and all. I needed some time to myself, ya know?"

"You only think about yourself!" Ulquiorra snapped angrily, standing up and glaring at the werewolf. "Not _once_ do you ever think about others here, do you?" Before Grimmjow could respond, Ulquiorra continued his rant. "Can you even fathom how much Ichigo blamed himself for you running away? It's all because of what you said about...about what happened at the college!"

"Wait, Ulqui-"

"You're such a fucking asshole and a goddamned hypocrite! You have no idea about how other people feel about you and you don't even care! Shiro was upset when he learned you left and now Ichigo's...ugh!" Ulquiorra stormed off, trying to get as far as he could from the teal haired Immortal. Grimmjow bolted up and grabbed his arm. "Let fucking go Grimmjow!" He snapped, trying to struggle.

"Listen. I regret leaving and I regret what I said about Ichigo. I was just upset because I couldn't protect anyone...I needed a scapegoat and I'm sorry I used him." Grimmjow said calmly and firmly. Ulquiorra wouldn't meet his eyes, simply because he didn't want to him to see the tears threatning to spill out. "Hey, look at me." Ulquiorra didn't and Grimmjow sighed. He placed his other hand on the albino's chin and forced him to lock his green eyes with his teal ones. Before Ulquiorra could say anything in protest, he sealed his lips over Ulquiorra's, coaxing him into a kiss. Ulquiorra felt stunned, but it didn't take him long to deepen the kiss, trying desperatly to take dominance, but to no avail. After they broke, Grimmjow sighed. "Now...what about Ichigo?"

"I think Kaien kidnapped him. His stuff is still behind that trashcan." Ulquiorra whispered, clinging onto the werewolf's shirt. "I'm sorry I got angry. It's just..so much shit has been going on..."

"And you have pleanty of time to tell me before the others get here." Grimmjow said. "Now, tell me what happened to my faveorite little brother." Ulquiorra nodded and began to explain what had happened over the past couple weeks.

* * *

Chapter 25 end

Phew~! Finally got this updated! Now, I wonder what's gonna happen to Ichigo? O.O Well, reviews rock and flames are used to blow things up! XD


	26. Chapter 26: Losing hope

Response to reviews~!

ravensterling123: So close, yet so far~!

Fozygirl: Ok then! I own a plushie of Ichigo! Do you~? XP

Nikki Yosida: I found the source of the ticking! It's a pipe bomb! Yay~!

Chelsea Kynn: Where...have...you...been? Update Longing~! DX

krito1389: Lol yippe~!

lemonlimediddies: Yup! And Frozen Love made me cry by the way...I should smack you! DX I haven't done that in forever~!

SOULREAPERHOLLOWESPADA-AJ XD: Lol Glad you like it so much~!

wolfsrainrules: He already feels like one, leave him alone. DX

Yami-no-Tamashii: ?O.o He's a wolf? I'm still recovering from Hichigo in polka dot pajamas! XD You must explain yourself here. XD

Nikotehfox: Aizen is truly a dick, no?

kitsunelover300: That's a lot of OC's...DX

Angelchan2012: Maybe you can get a deal with Itunes. XD

drmona lord: It ain't that simple here...XD

Okami23Kitsune: Long rant forgiven. ^_^

Tiana Misoro: Ah, now what to do with Gin...XD

Cerulean-Guava: Or hit them with a car...XD

fix23: I know~! People need to add more of HichiIchi~! T_T

LittleXCreature: It'll hurt me, so no. XP

narubby23: Idk if you ever did or not, I forgive and forget rather quickly...especially the forget part. X3

kurosaki9: I know, right? XD

FeelTheBeat: Chillax will ya? *holds you down*

Persistence: I wanna know why not? XD

ishala8: That's how I roll. XD

Lunar Tokala: Well glad ya love it so far~!

Alrighty then...next chappie...I'm gonna be kinda mean to Ichigo I think, so just bear with me, ok? Ok...onward to Chapter 26~!

* * *

Chapter 26: Losing hope

Kaien stared at the silver haired man in front of him. "Excuse me?"

"I'm taking you to see the boy." He repeated. Kaien just couldn't believe this. It had to be some kind of joke. There was no way Gin was actually caving in to his demands. "I don't want him here either."

"Then why obey that prick and his fuck buddy?" Kaien risked joking, actually receiving a chuckle from the Immortal.

"Ever heard of unofficial undercover work?" Gin asked.

"Nope. You just made it up."

"You bet your ass." Gin smirked. "But I want to help you anyways."

"Why?"

"Because what they're doing is imoral."

"Fair enough." Kaien shrugged. When the finally stopped in the elevator, Kaien was met with a large hallway filled with rooms. "These rooms..."

"They surpress the powers of Immortals, so communicating with him isn't going to be easy." Gin sighed.

"He's technically a werewolf at the moment. I know how to handle that." Kaien replied confidently. Gin just nodded and walked towards one of the other rooms, unlocking it.

"You have an hour. That's all I can give you." Gin said as he opened the door. Kaien nodded and silently walked in. He instalty heard a growl coming from the back of the room.

_Great...he's already pissed..._he thought. He turned around to see Ichigo curled up in a corner, his orange fur bristling. His paw was cradled in front of him in a splint and he had a snarl on his face. _Man, I'd really hate to be at the receiving end of his teeth... _"Look, I know you're not happy to see me here." Ichigo snorted at that, as if to say 'That's an understatement'. "But you need to let me explain myself here." Kaien walkd forward slowly, receving a warning growl from the wolf. "Hey, if I'm going to understand you, you have to let me grab onto your scruff here." Ichigo grumbled and Kaien grabbed his scruff gently.

_How is he gonna understand me like that?_ Ichigo's thoughts read loud and clear through his mind and he grinned.

"That's how. Telepathy." Kaien stated. Ichigo gave him a stunned look and he grinned.

_How...you can hear my thoughts?_

"Yes, but since this room cuts your powers down, I have to be physically touching you." Kaien explained. "So...will you listen to me?"

_Do I have a choice?_

"Touche." Kaien sighed. "They had kidnapped Rukia and threatened to kill her." Ichigo's wolf eyes grew large, making him almost look like a well drawn wolf chibi. "When I received a call from Grimmjow about you, I rushed over to help. But back then...Rukia was ok."

_So...you were actually trying to help me?_ Ichigo asked, not sure weather to believe him or not. _It wasn't all fake?_

"Yes. But before the massacre at the college, I received a call from Aizen, telling me to bring you to his office here in Karakura. I refused at first, but then he said he had Rukia..."

_You sure she wasn't at home_?

"I called her cell and our house phone, and received no reply. I agreed, but only to try and think of a way out of this mess. But the more I stalled for time...the more I tried to work my way around it...the more I realized I had no choice." Kaien admitted. "Shiro's like a brother to me...but I couldn't think of anything else to do but go along and then try to bust you out."

_And now you're trapped here like me._ Ichigo snorted. It wasn't a question either.

"Yeah...until there done with you." Kaien whispered. He could feel Ichigo shiver and he sighed. Ichigo was scared, hell, he was too. "Look, I know sorry doesn't cover anything, but I am-"

_I forgive you._ Kaien turned and stared into Ichigo's huge brown eyes. _Shiro would have done the same thing if everyone's positions were switched. He doesn't know why you did it yet, so you'll have to earn his forgiveness. But you have mine._

"Ichigo...why are you so damned willing to forgive me?" Kaien growled. He didn't like the fact he was being pitied, even if it _was_ by Shiro's lover.

_This is all my fault_. Ichigo's thoughts made Kaien freeze. _All because of me, people have been hurt...and killed. I..._

"Whoa, slow down. This is not your fault." Ichigo shook his head, his ears narowwed and straight.

_It _is_ though, Kaien._ He insisted. _If I weren't here, then none of this would have-_

"If you weren't here, Shiro would never have gotten over his past." Ichigo turned to lock his huge eyes with Kaien's green ones. "Ichigo...I've known him for a long time. He may never had shown it, but his past was still haunting him. The fact he led Tenza to his death, all the people he's harmed...it's haunted him for so long." Kaien smiled, showing his fangs. "Did I ever tell you who turned me?"

_Umm...not that I recall._ Ichigo answered.

"Shiro Turned me." Ichigo stared at him, trying to see if the black haired vampire was joking. He wasn't. He fiddled with his ponytail as Ichigo continued to stare.

_He...he never said..._

"It's because he doesn't remember." Kaien explained. "When your turned like he was, you temporarily lose your sense of self, go insane. He ran staright to my place and tried to tell me what happened. I was scared for him, and even more so when he began screaming in pain."

_He went frenzy..._Ichigo concluded.

"And Turned me by attacking me." Kaien finished. "When he woke up, I had taken him somewhere else. I felt bad, but I was still scared, not for him anymore, but of him. Over time, I learned what had transpired and sought him out." There was a loud knocking on the door.

"We need to go Kaien! Someone's coming!" Kaien nodded and stood up to leave. Ichigo raised himself up as well, so he could keep the contact.

"Ichigo, no matter what, don't lose hope. Fight as best as you can. I'll do my best to get us out of here."

_I'll hold you to that Kaien...and thanks._

"For what?"

_For explaning everything...and giving me back my hope._ He answered. Kaien smiled and ruffled the fur on Ichigo's head before closing the door. The last thing he would hear from Ichigo for a long time was the soft, whimpering howl coming from the room.

* * *

Ulquiorra paced back and forth in front of Shiro's closed up room. After they had returned from the train station, Shiro had locked himself up in his room, refusing to talk. _He feels so guilty..._Ulquiorra thought.

"Sure he does." Ulquiorra turned around to see Renji walking up the stairs, two cups of coffee in his hands. "Sorry, but you said that out loud." Renji handed one cup to Ulquiorra, which he took greatfully. Although the taste was bitter, it matched how he felt and he took another hot sip. "So...any word from him?" Ulquiorra looked at the door and sighed.

"Not a word. He refuses to let me, or anyone for that matter, inside. I'm just praying he isn't pulling a Jocasta or an Oedipus on us here." Ulquiorra whispered. Although it wasn't really funny, Renji laughed anyways.

"Believe me, he'll kill that bastard before he kills himself. And that's only if Ichigo ends up _dying_." He replied. "If we find him and he's alive-"

"You know how badly Shiro feels about this." Ulquiorra hissed under his breath. "He may just kill himself for putting Ichigo through this!"

"But it isn't his fault!"

"And I tried telling him that." Ulquiorra glanced at the door and sighed. "Alright, I'm tired of this." He closed his eyes and focused on his shadow, sneaking it under the door and unlocking it from the other side.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Renji asked.

"I wanted to let him do it on his own, when he felt ready to come out, but obviously, he wasn't going to." Ulquiorra stated simply. He gave Renji a look that basically said 'leave'.

"Alright, but be careful in there, ok? God knows what kinda mood he's in." Renji warned. Ulquiorra nodded and breathed in and out slowly.

_Here I go into the dragon's lair..._he thought.

* * *

Shiro stared at the map of Karakura Town on the wall, practically trying to burn holes in it. _Where the fuck did you take him, you bastard?_ He cursed in his mind. The room was dark, the only light coming from his now open door.

"Staring at it for hours on end is not going to help." He turned around swiftly and glared at Ulquiorra.

"Fuck off Ulquiorra, I'm busy." He growled, a sound that sent shivers up the albino's spine. He had never heard Shiro this angry before.

"Doing what, staring at a map and wallowing in self guilt?" Ulquiorra replied, receiving a snarl in response.

"I said fuck off. I'll find him if I have to tear this fucking, goddamned town apart!" He all but roared. Ulquiorra was scared, but it was then he noticed something in the raging albino vampire's voice. He was scared...and no doubt for the Mortal. But he was also upset. Ulquiorra sighed and shook his head.

"This isn't your fault, Shiro." He said, getting straight to the point. He was surprised when Shiro collapsed on his bed, burying his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking.

"It _is_ though, Ulquiorra. If I never brought him here...if we never had met-"

"Then he would have been in the claws of the Demons instead." Ulquiorra pointed out. "None of us knew what Kaien was up to, alright?"

"He trusted me, Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra continued to listen. "He trusted me to keep him safe, but I sent him straight to the people that want him dead. I try my best not to think of what they could be doing to him, but I can't help it...he trusted me with his life and I-"

"Will you fucking stop it?" Ulquiorra snapped. Hew had never heard Shiro sound so defeated in his life, and it was driving him nuts. "We have time! They're not going to kill him right away! We can still help him, but you need to get off your ass and help us!" When shiro didn't respond, Ulquiorra ran over and shoved Shiro to try and get his attention. When he got a good look at him, he froze. His nromally shining golden eyes looked dull and lifeless, dark circles making themselves at home underneath them. His hair was sticking out everywhere, as if he had been pulling at it. Ulquiorra felt slightly guilty. He had tried to make the situation better, but he only made it worse. "Shiro..."

"Leave me alone, Ulquiorra. Please..." Ulquiorra didn't respond, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. The vampire was only a shell of his former self, lost in the sea of despair and guilt.

_We need to find Ichigo...before Shiro loses himself..._he thought. He leaned against the door, the srgument now draining him of his own strength. He fell asleep to the vampire's muffled sobs.

* * *

Chapter 26 end

Yeah I know, uber OOC'd, but this is my story and I don't give a shit. XD It was kinda sad, yeah, but this is nothing comapred to Nightstalkers at the moment. I'm debating on sparing all of you what they put Ichigo through or not...it just depends I suppose. ^_^ Well, reviews are welcomed and flames are shunned. XP


	27. Chapter 27: No hope left

Response to reviews~!

Angelchan2012: Don't worry...much. XD

Nikki Yosida: Aww...how sweet!

Nikotehfox: Wow...that was subtle.

Cerulean-Guave: Yeeeeeessssss~!

Tiana Misoro: Ahahahahhahaha...no.

Yami-no-Tamashii: Lol Ain't I a stinker? X3

Metallic efekt: Lol

ravensterling123: Yuppers~!

FeelTheBeat: Yup...but ya can't hurt _anyone_. XD

kitsunelover300: Do I sense an m-preg thing in there? O.o

OKami23Kitsune: Ya want sadistic? Go read Protect you with My Life, by me of course. lol

lemonlimediddies: Yeah, and if you no update soon, I may strangle ya~!

HichixIchi Love: Heh...not happening...XD

drmona lord: Not happening either!

k-k-kyo: Like, I play Gaia too! lol

fix23: I'm good at that!

Persistence: So like you to think like that...heh. X3

mrsichigodarcy: Hold it there! *runs away screaming*

herRhi-chan: Lol you like, eh?

Darkdivide: Sorry, not for sale. XD

kira1525: Thanks! *dances with you*

Omfg...I thought I left the torture back in Protect! Oh well...I guess I could always improvise~! What did Axel say in 358/2? "Flexible Thinking!" Ok...so some torture, more angst, and I may end this with something evil...yup, sounds 'bout right! s'ok, let's get this party started~!

* * *

Chapter 27: No hope left

Kaien winced as he heard screaming from down the hallway. _Oh god..._he thought. _What am I going to do if he..._

"Relax." He flinched at the cool voice coming from Gin. "They won't kill him. yet."

"That's not what it sounds like to me." Kaien mumbled as another pain filled scream pierced his ears. It was so heart wrenching to hear the Mortal cry out. _This is all my fault...I shouldn't have listened to them!_

"He's still an interest. I hate to say it, but this is most likely the tip of the metaphorical iceberg." Gin shrugged. "I have no clue as to what they're actually doing, but I can tell you that we have some time." Kaien couldn't help but shiver.

_We may have time...but only if they don't break Ichigo down first..._

* * *

Ichigo shivered as they tossed him back into his small cell. He was back in human formed, somehow forced by these men when they injected something into his arm. His wrist hadn't healed yet, so the transformation itself hurt, but what they did next hurt worse. It felt as if they had been trying to suck everything out of his body...his blood, his mind...his soul. It scared him, and he didn't scare easy. _Shiro thinks he's a monster? _These_ guys are the monsters!_ He thought as he pulled himself off the floor and into a small corner. He winced when he thought about the albino vampire. God, what was he doing now? Ichigo had no doubt that he was beating himself up about this...and most likely wanted Kaien's blood too. _What am I going to do?_ He pulled his legs closer to his chest, flinching as the large gashes that the men made in his legs seemed to pull against the limp gauze. The entire time, his vision had been blurred by pain and drugs, which they had forced down his throat earlier. He buried his head in his arms, shivering as the room seemed to get colder, riupping through what remained of his clothes, now tattered and covered in dried blood. _Shiro...where are you?_

* * *

Said albino was staring intently at the wall again, a huge map of Karakura hanging up. _Where could they have dissapered to?_ He thought, his hands balling into fists. "Fuck!"

"Calm down." He turned around to see Renji standing in the doorway with a few pieces of pizza. "We'll find him."

"I swear...when I get my hands on Kaien...I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Shiro growled, making Renji a little nervous to get close to him. An angry Shiro was one thing, but an angry Shiro with no blood in his systems and hell bent on revenge was a _completly _different story. "I'll rip his goddamned head off!"

"Chill out! I'm sure there's a reason behind all this." Renji said, placing the plate on the bed. "Kaien wouldn't up and kidnap Ichigo for no reason here." Shiro didn't respond, merely continued to stare the map down. I swear he'll burn holes in it...Renji sighed. "Look, go out and get some fresh night air. Smoke or something. Get out of this room!" Shiro stared at him and Renji almost stumbled backwards. His golden eyes were filled with hurt, panic, anger...but most of all;guilt.

"I _will_ find him Renji." He growled. "If it takes all of my energy...even my sanity...I'll find him!" He growled. He looked at the plate and sighed, finally seeming to calm down slightly. "Thanks...for the pizza." Renji nodded and left the room.

"Hard ta talk to now, eh?" Halibel was waiting for Renji on the steps.

"Exceptionally. He's hell bent on finding Ichigo."

"Well...if there was someone that important in your life, and that person was suddenly taken from you, how would you feel?"

"Murderous." Renji replied automatically.

"Exactly. So lay off his case, ok?" Halibel said and smacked his head gently before joining the search for the Mortal again.

_Will we ever find him?_ Renji wondered. _And when we do...will he even be alive?_

* * *

Grimmjow sniffed the subway again, Ulquiorra holding on tightly to the dog leash he was on. "You know...this would make interesting foreplay." Ulquiorra chuckled as the wolf turned and glared at him with teal eyes before sniffing the air again. Instantly, he yanked on the leash and both of them began running. After running for a few minutes, the trail ended at an alley, where a huge trashbin was.

"Something of his is in here." Grimmjow growled, now that they were out of sight.

"Or worse..."

"No, I don't smell a dead body, if that's what you're thinking." Grimmjow said instantly, although he made no attempt to hide his worry. He leapt into the trash can, gagging at all the smells. What he pulled out made him gag. It was an old gauze bandage soaked with blood...Ichigo's blood. "Oh...shit..."

"Th...that's not..." Ulquiorra shivered when Grimmjow didn't reply. "There's a lot there..."

"That moron better be ok." Grimmjow growled. _I still need to apologize..._he added silently to himself. He looked up to see the sun setting behind thick grey clouds. "C'mon, it's gonna storm. We need to get somewhere dry."

"Yeah, before I'm forced to smell wet wolf all night long." Ulquiorra chuckled.

"Ha ha...funny." Grimmjow replied, but he wasn't in the mood to joke. As they walked down the streets, he couldn't help but sigh. _I__chigo...you'd better be ok..._ He then pointed his snout upwards and howled, hoping that somewhere, Ichigo wuld hear him and know that they were out looking for him.

* * *

Ichigo shot up as he awoke from his nightmares It was the same as always, but the voice was getting more persistent, telling him things that he planned on doing to his friends...to Shiro. The very thought of something happening to the vampire scared him thorugh to his soul. He knew that he should be more scared for himself...but still, the voice bothered him, like it could back up its threats. The door suddenly opened and light pooled into the room. Instantly, someone was above Ichigo, injecting something into his arm. Almost just as quickly, his body went completly numb, unable to move.

"Hmm...a fine test subject indeed. A rareity." A man with a painted face appered and smiled. "My name is Mayuri Kurotsuchi...and now I get to...have some fun with you." Instantly, Ichigo felt all his hope drain away.

_I'm never getting out of here..._he thought. _If I do...it'll be in a bag...Shiro, I'm so sorry...I love you..._

* * *

Chapter 27 end

Yeah, I know, uber short...DX I kinda ran outta ideas at the last second! Sorry! Reviews will help me update though~!


	28. Chapter 28: Desperation

Response to reviews~!

ravensterling123: Despite the ominous torture...XD

Tiana Misoro: Lol Don't downgrade yourself here either you know~!

drmona: Roflmao!

lemonlimediddies: Do it! *glares at u*

Amaya21: Hmm...when I want him 2 be. XD

kitsunelover300: You're hell bent on killing me, neh? DX

HichixIchi Love: Hey, be nice here!

Cerulean-Guave: Tee hee...me so evil. XD

OKami23Kitsune: Umm...try Unexpected Existence. Not yaoi, but 1 of my best i think. XD

fujiwarakoru: Lol

FeelTheBeat: I'm keepin an extra eye on you...-_-

LyricalSin: You keep working on Snow White Queen, and I shall forgive you. XD

LittlexCreature: Ur welcome. XD

wolfsrainrules: Yes, you'll be fine.

AlteaAuroraRia: Hey...my angst fic here! XP

AoiPantera: Heh, they do kinda have the same hair, neh?

cmsully: Trying~!

mrsichigodarcy: Wow, ur evil, ya know that? XD

Ok, sorry for uber late and necessary update. DX Things are hectic here after all, and I had horrid writer's block! Well...here's chappie 28!

* * *

Chapter 28: Desperation

Cold...Ichigo had never felt so cold in his life. He shivered more, his arms yelling at him with pain. _Wh...what has that bastard done to me?_ He thought groggily, his mind still trying to clear up of the sedative that had been injected into him. Not to mention his clothes were tatters now, barely anything left. He could barely feel his legs, and he'd lost all feeling in his left arm. To make matters even worse, the voice in his mind was getting stronger.

_**I will have you...mentally whole or not...it matters not to me, so long as your soul is still intact...**_

_Get out of my head!_ He thought, gripping his hair tightly with his right hand. _Leave me the fuck alone!_

_**Impossible...since I own you. I am a part of your soul...and you will obey with time...**_

_Fuck you!_ He whimpered as a fierce pain shot up his left arm, suddenly regaining the feeling. His arm must've had stitches in it. What had they done to him? _St...stop talking to me!_

_**I will kill everything you hold dear, my Catalyst. You cannot escape me...just like you could not thousands of years before...I will once again have you...**_ The voice laughed as Ichigo fell forward, coughing violently.

_What's...what's happening to me?_ He coughed violently, blood coming from his mouth and spilling onto the floor. _Shiro...please help me..._

* * *

Grimmjow sighed, streatching his stiffened body as him and Ulquiorra stooped to get a bite to eat at a diner. _I hope the berry's ok..._ He felt guilty for stopping their search, but him and Ulquiorra had been searching non-stop for at least a week, maybe longer. Time had blurred to the two.

"So...you guys haven't found anything either?" Grimmjow looked up to see Ulquiorra carrying a tray, his cellphone being held carefully between his shoulder and neck. "Alright...bye." Grimmjow took the tray and sighed.

"Nothin' yet?"

"Not a thing." Ulquiorra ran a hand through his black hair. Neither of them had gotten much sleep either, making their hair messy and their skin pale.

"Betcha the cashier up there thinks ya rose from the grave." Grimmjow attempted to joke, trying to lighten the mood. Ulquiorra chuckled slightly, but instantly settled back into depression mode.

"Why didn't we see it before?" He said. "Why couldn't Renji tell that Kaien was going to do this?"

"Ulqui..."

"I can't believe this! After everything he's been through already...why_ this_?" Ulquiorra pounded the table. Normally, Grimmjow would be the one losing control, and the fact he wasn't was begining to piss Ulquiorra off as well.

"Relax Ulqui..."

"Why are _you_ not yelling? Don't you feel frustrated at all?"

"Of course I do Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow said, trying to keep himself in line. He could see the shadows around them flickering dangerously. "Ulquiorra, you need to relax or your powers are gonna go crazy again!" Ulquiorra seemed to notice this and he froze, breathing slowly.

"Sorry Grimmjow...I...I just..."

"He's like a brother to me as well, and Shiro suffering in his own way doesn't help I know." Grimmjow said, trying to comfort his boyfriend. (He still found it odd to consider Ulquiorra that way since they had lived together for so long). "But listen; losing our heads isn't going to help."

"I know Grimmjow...it's just that...I feel like we could've done something else..." Grimmjow sighed and leaned across the table and kissed him briefly.

"The only thing we can do now is keep looking."

"Yeah, and beat the shit outta Kaien later..." Ulquiorra agreed. Both of them enjoyed a good laugh; the last they'd have for awhile...

* * *

Shiro scanned the streets intently, trying to find any hint of Ichigo's scent. He hadn't forgotten it; a kind of toffee mixed in with cinnamon, definatly unique to the firey personality of the orange head. He stopped as he rememdered the first time he had met the human, floundering and afraid in a bar. _Was it really that long ago?_ He wondered.

"Focus please Shiro. I don't want you getting distracted here." Halibel said, walking up next to him.

"Shut it Hal. I'm fine." He spat. He didn't want her tagging along. He wanted to rip Kaien apart right after he founded him before anyone else could. _It's my fault that Ichigo's gone...because I'm the one who told the others to call that bastard!_

"Geeze, I forget how tempermental you can be without blood in your systems." She mumbled. "You need to feed Shiro."

"No time for it." He said and she sighed.

"Excuses. Shiro...listen. I know you're blaming yourself here, but _starving_ yourself isn't the answer here! You need to keep your strength up!"

"Fuck off Hal!" He snapped angrily and flitted off to get away from the annoying Immortal. _Ichigo...I swear to whatever god will listen that I will find you!_

* * *

Gin looked at Kaien nervously. "This may be the last time I bring you here Kaien; they're going to move him soon."

"I understand Gin, and I thank you...I just..."

"You feel guilty, and I can relate." Gin replied. "But like I said, neither of you can leave here...you're trapped."

"_That_ I understand completly." He grumbled. When they approached Ichigo's cell, Gin gave him a worried look.

"You have 10 minutes, no more." He said. Kaien nodded and walked in. The smell was the first thing that hit him; putrid and thick.

_What...what is this?_ He thought. There was a loud coughing noise to his left. He turned and his eyes widened. "I...Ichigo?" Ichigo looked up at him quickly, eyes wide with fear and not recognizing him. "Ichigo? Are you-"

"Get away from me!" Ichigo screamed, his voice raw and frightened." As Kaien walked forward, Ichigo tried backing away, his hands scratching at the wall as if to escape him.

"Ichigo stop!" Kaien grabbed his hand and hissed at how bloddy they were. Small chunks of Ichigo's orange hair, now filthy and dull, were missing and some seemed to be stuck in his bloody nails. "What's happened to you?" He asked quietly.

"He won't leave me...he'll never leave me..." Ichigo mumbled, still not recognizing the raven haired vampire. Kaien forced Ichigo to look at him.

"Ichigo...please speak to me..." Ichigo's dull, tired eyes seemed to clear up then, taking in the vampire's presence.

"K...Kaien?"

"Yes Ichigo...I'm right here..." Ichigo buried himself against the vampire, shivering with fear.

"What...what do they want?" He asked. "What do they want from me?"

"I...I don't know Ichigo..." He said, rubbing the human's back softly. Ichigo suddenly went rigid in his arms. He pushed Kaien away and stared at him, his eyes dialated to the point they looked possessed. "Ichigo? What's-"

"No! I won't let you!" He screamed, thrashing out as Kaien tried once again to calm him. Suddenly Ichigo collapsed, a small dart sticking out of his shoulder. Kaien looked up to see Gin standing there with a tranqualizer in his hands.

"Was that necessary?"

"Do you want him tearing himself up anymore?" Gin replied. Kaien shook his head and placed Ichigo down softly. He felt guilt rise up in him as he was forced to leave the human alone in the cell.

"What did they do Gin?" He asked as they headed back to Kaien's 'room'.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." He answered. Kaien clutched his hand into a fist. He had felt it; something had been in that room when Ichigo had begun to freak out. It was dark, far more powerful than any demon, or Immortal for that matter, that he had ever felt before. And whatever it had been...it was hanging around Ichigo.

_What the hell is going on?_ "Gin...when will they be done with...whatever they're doing to him?"

"Any day now."

_Good...I'll take him to Rukia afterwords..._he decided. He entered his 'room', more like a cell that looked nice, and stared at the moon. _We need to either be found...or get out of this hell hole!_

* * *

Chapter 28 end

I swear on all the kami out there that I've hit the worst writer's block wall on this fic ever! DX Well, reviews are welcome and flames will destroy this crappy computer i'm currently using!


	29. Chapter 29:Escape

Response to reviews~!

Well, I _guess_ I'm to lazy to respond anymore, but I do enjoy reading reviews still! lol Bout time I update this right? Well, here ya go~!

* * *

Chapter 29: Escape

Kaien continued to pace his room, not able to hide the nervous feelings crawling across his skin. It had been at least three days since he had seen Ichigo, and leaving the human in that state had left him restless. He heard a soft tapping on the door and he stiffined slightly. "Who's there?"

"Come now, vampire; you know who it is."

_Aizen...goodie goodie..._Kaien thought and sighed. "Come in then. It's not like I can stop you." Aizen opened the door with his usal, calm yet emotionless smile.

"You sound rather bitter, Kaien Shiba. Something bothering you?"

"You know I did this for Rukia and our child, that's it. It could've been the leader of the Immortals _himself_ and I wouldn't have surrendered the Mortal." Kaien hissed, showing off his fangs. Aizen simply chuckled, making Kaien shiver. _This man's truly emotionless..._

"My my, all of this for what? You're supposed brother's 'lover'? All rather odd." He shook his head. "Ah yes, the real reason I came here." Aizen motioned towards the door and Tousen walked in, a huge trash bag over his shoulders. "We have a...chore for you. Take out the trash. We are no longer in need of it." Tousen tossed the bag and it hit the ground with a sickening thud. Kaien froze as he caught the scent.

_No...no it can't..._ He quickly tore the bag open to see the orange head fall out limply, staring up at him with dead eyes. _No...nonononono!_

"Now what will you're brother think hmm?" Aizen chuckled as he left the room, leaving Kaien alone in his despair. He carefully lifted the human up, trying to find a heartbeat. He was granted with one, but it was so faint...he wasn't sure how long he had left.

What can I do?

"Kaien..." He looked up to see Gin place a blanket on the unnaturally cold teen and point towards the window. "Go now. I've called The Thirteen Courts and mentioned nothing of you or Ichigo. Go now!" Kaien merley nodded and hurriedly jumped out the window. Landing gracefully on his feet, he dashed off to his apartment, and the one person he felt could help the teen.

* * *

Rukia hummed to herself quietly as she fixed some food and rubbed her stomach. _I'm glad we're safe..._she thought quietly. _But what about Kaien?_ She knew he had to deliver something to those traitors in order to free her, but what, she didn't know. She felt the child kick and she sighed. _Yeah, I miss him too dear one..._

"Rukia!" She turned around quickly to see Kaien panting heavily. She wouild have been relieved to see him, if not for the Mortal lying limply in his arms, wrapped up in an old blanket.

"Kaien? What-"

"Rukia...you need to heal him...quickly..." He panted. Rukia nodded and rushed to the living room. Kaien placed Ichigo gently on the couch and watched as Rukia raised her hands and they began to glow a pale blue.

"Kaien, who is this?" She asked quietly as she concentrated on his wounds.

"This is Ichigo...Shiro's lover." He mumbled, trying hard not to look at the human. Rukia stared at him and could instantly see what had transpired.

"Kaien, please tell me he wasn't-"

"He was...I couldn't find a way out of it..." He whispered, gripping his hands tightly. "I tried...I honestly-"

"It's done Kaien." She said adamantly. "In all honesty, I feel Shiro would have done the same to me if our positions were switched." Kaien nodded and remained silent after that. After an eternity, Rukia sighed in defeat. "I can't help him..." Kaien's head shot up and his green eyes wewre filled with shock.

"What?"

"He's...lost the will to go on. I can't heal him Kaien." She whispered. "Kaien...I'm so sorry...but its too late."

"No, I refuse to believe that!" He almost shouted. Ichigo couldn't die! Not like this! "There has to be something!"

"Kaien...he could be Turned." Kaien froze. That was true...but Ichigo had to live. Quickly as he could, he scooped Ichigo up and held him close. He could smell death clinging to the teen; he had to hurry.

"Shiro...he must do it." He said before vanishing in front of Rukia. She bowed her head and prayed for them both.

_If there's a god...please help them..._

* * *

Kaien raced to Shiro's house, praying no one saw him. The last thing he wanted was to be found...especially by Shirosaki. He slowly lowered the orange head onto his brother's doorstep and kicked the door. Running as fast as he could, he was almost a safe distance away when a huge blue blur shot out and pinned him to a wall. "Ngh..."

_"You...you..."_ He looked up to see Grimmjow, half-wolf form, snarling at him. When Grimmjow was like this, his mind was part animal, only capable of saying simple words, and he still held his human posture.

"Gri-Grimmjow...lemme explain..." Kaien gasped for breath.

"No, we don't even want to hear it." Kaien shivered at the violent voice and turned to see Ulquiorra walking towards him, green eyes burning with hatred. "Where is he?"

_"Where...Ichigo?"_

"I...I left him-"

"ICHIGO!" All heads snapped to the direction of Shiro's house and Kaien bowed his head.

_This couldn't get any worse...Please forgive me..._Grimmjow snarled violently and increased the grip on his neck. Kaien struggled feebly, the weak feeling from not feeding taking its toll. "P...please...l-let me talk..."

"We're past that now..."

"Past..." Grimmjow growled in repeat.

"I'm...I'm telling the truth. I will...l-lemme speak!" Kaien managed to free his neck, coughing and sputtering as he kneeled on the ground. He looked up at his captors, remaning on his knees. "I'm begging you...let me speak in front of Renji; you'll see that I'm not lying." Ulquiorra gave it some thought before nodding. Grimmjow gripped Kaien's wrists and dragged him to the house.

* * *

Shiro was sitting in his room, gazing outside. He had almost lost the will to continue looking for Ichigo. He wanted to hold the orange head so badly...That was when he had heard the door being kicked. He had walked down slowly, having lost all energy and not having fed for almost three weeks. But the closer he had gotten...the stronger a disgusting scent had hit his nose. _Death..._He rushed to the door and the moment he had opened it, he screamed. "ICHIGO!" Ichigo's body was extreamly pale, his eyes staring, empty of almost all life. His hair was a mess, missing chunks of his hair. He was wrapped in a tattered blanket and Shiro fell to his knees. "No...nononono please..." He swiftly picked Ichigo up and held his ear to his chest. It was faint...but he could hear a heartbeat.

"S...Sh..." He looked at Ichigo and almost cried as the Mortal struggled to speak.

"I'm here Ichigo...I'm here..." He whispered, running swiftly inside and up to his room. He knew what he had to do...but he wasn't keen on it. It would be painful and Ichigo had suffered enough. But if he didn't Turn the human...he would die. "I'm here..." He leaned in close and sunk his fangs into his neck, shivering as Ichigo remained still. As soon as Ichigo's blood hit his mouth he injected his venom into his veins, but something was...off. That's when he felt it; a chocking sensation in his body, accompanied by his body suddenly heating up. _Wh...what's going on?_

* * *

Chapter 29 end

Cliffy of evil~! Reviews pwetty pwease? O.O


	30. Chapter 30: Life blood

Response to reviews~!

Well, I guess I can head back here now, eh? Oh, I have 2 new stories for y'all if ya didn't know. Bonding Blood, another vamp fic for my fetish, and Princes of the Forbbiden. Go read them~! Ok, now back ta this one!

* * *

Chapter 30: Life blood

Renji sighed as he leaned back into the chair he had been sitting in, giving Kaien a quick glance. "He isn't lying guys. It's all true." Grimmjow growled and kicked a small table, his blue eyes flashing angrily.

"You sure?" Ulquiorra asked. Kaien remained silent, his head bowed, green eyes staring at the floor.

"Positive. No one lies to me, ya know that." Renji nodded and Grimmjow cursed.

"Then what the fuck do we do? !"

"Calm down Grimmjow. Shiro's taking care of it..."

"Ya mean Turning the poor kid?" Grimmjow growled, sinking his elongated nails into a leather chair. "That's the last thing Shi wants!"

"And who's to say it'll work?" They all turned to see Harribel walk in with Lillynett. "I've been doing a bit more research, and you may not like what I've-" Kaien's head then shot up and looked towards the stairs.

"Shiro..." He dashed off, quickly followed by Grimmjow. When they reached his room, Shiro was on the floor, coughing and shivering. Kaien knelt down next to the albino and turned his head. "Shiro! What happened? !" Shiro glared at him, but it was all he could manage before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed into the vampire's arms. Kaien felt his forehead. "He has a fever."

"Hey...Chi's ok!" Grimmjow was leaniong over Ichigo, a hand on the Mortal's skinny chest. "He's alive!" Kaien stood up with his brother in his arms and closed his eyes, concetrating on Ichigo's heartbeat. He was alive...but something was off.

"He isn't Turned." Kaien said.

* * *

"Hmm...things are getting out of hand for you, Shirosaki." Shiro opened his eyes to find familiar, grey eyes staring at him. He jolted upwards, ignoring the sharp pain in his chest.

"N...Neliel?"

"Yes?"

"How...how are you here?

"Well, for starters, you're in your mind. Surprised you didn't ask that one. Second, becuase you just injected _your_ venom into my _son_." She snapped, crossing her ars and letting out a sigh. "A nice, if not doomed attempt to save my son from death. It worked, but not the way you think it did." Shiro glared at her.

"Alright Neliel. I've was fair last time. This time, we need answers, and you hold all of them! Tell me what the fuck is happening now!"

"Pushy aren't we?"

"I want to save Ichigo from that...that _thing_ I felt last time! If it's the reason he's suffering right now...I want to end it!"

"You can't end it you fool!" She snapped angrily. She then let out a sigh and turned away from him. "But I do owe you answers. Oh, by the way, you almost chocked to death. Be thankful your brother is there draining your blood out somewhat." Shiro snorted and couldn't help but feel anger rise inside him. "Come now. You heard the conversation downstairs. It was not his fault. Besides, I thought you wanted information?"

"Go ahead then and tell it Neliel."

"Well, my story, as well as Ichigo's I suppose, begins over 5,000 years ago...with Babylon."

* * *

"Wait a sec, Babylon?" Grimmjow asked Hal asthey all gathered downstairs again. Kaien was being helped by Ulquiorra after drinking some of Shiro's blood to weaken the fever and prevent his brother from chocking to death.

"That's what I said, no?" Hal huffed. "The city of Immortals. Well, 5,000 years ago it was. It's ruins now, and no Mortal can find it. But you know what Immortals did all those years ago?"

"Yes. They would sacrifice either a Mortal or Immortal once a year. Supposedly, it helped keep up a protective wall that prevented Demons from entering the city."

"Yes, save for those that managed to turn back into humans."

"The Changers." Grimmjow mumbled. It could still happen they knew that too. If a Demon could resist the urge to devour for at least a week, they could turn back into humans. But they were different still.

"Well, around the time Babylon fell to Demon takeover, an Immortal did the unthinkiable. She bed a Changer. And she had a son." Hal said, enjoying the surprised looks in the room.

"What? That's impossible!" Renji said. "Changers are infertile. They can't have children."

"So said the 13 Courts. But we all know how well they can lie." Hal pointed out.

"Get to the good stuff Hal!" Lillynett said excitedly.

"Right, well, the 13 Courts learned about this and deemed that both the father and child be killed, and mother sacrificed next. But she refused to lose her son. So she made a deal...one that still lives on to this day."

"What deal?" Ulquiorra asked.

"A deal with the Lord of Demons himself."

* * *

Shiro stared at Nel in shock. "Excuse me?"

"I was foolish to think that the 13 Courts would let me keep my only son. As one of the original Immortals, I was given different privaliges, but still, I had broken a law. They killed my husband...but I refused to let them take my son."

"So you made a deal with the Devil in a sense." Shiro growled.

"Yes. He offered me and my son protection, but at a cost; sooner or later, my son's soul would be his for the taking. He'd reach his 22nd birthday. But I thought I could outrun him, outsmart him." Nel bowed her head. "I was a fool."

"So what happened then?"

"My son was the first of his kind, yet it was believed that they could exsist; Pure Mortals. Pure Mortals have powers, much like we do, and their blood has special...gifts as well. Their blood grants life." She let it sink in before she continued. "That's why you feel uncomfortable drinking it sometimes, and it nearly chocked you this time. It was trying to restart Ichigo's heart. Luckily, your venom gave it a kick in the ass to get moving."

"Happy to oblige." He mumbled.

"Anyways...the Demon Lord was smart. He had implanted a portion of his soul into my son's mind. That time, I didn't know and couldn't protect him from the creature's mental games. By the time he turned 22, my son was practically enslaved. We went back to Babylon because lately my son was being threatened by another Immortal; a vampire."

"Wait, you went _back_?"

"Yes. I was semi-hoping that no one would recognize us, and for awhile they didn't. That is until my son suddelny walked up to the altar, offering himself to protect the city. But his dagger...it was a part of the Demon Lord. As soon as it struck his heart, the Demon Lord appeared and sent his armies to attack the city. But before he could absorb my son's full spirit, the vampire came and snatched him, drinking his blood until his life extinguished. After that, the Demon Lord cursed me..."

"Cursed you how? As far as I can tell, stealing your son's soul was enough."

"But you see, he didn't get all of my son's powers. Well...the curse was a simple one; I would have another son, but this time no father would help create him. It would be the same son..."

"You mean Ichigo's..."

"Yes. He's my son from 5,000 years ago reborn. As are you..." She then glared at him. "Because your souls were linked in a brief moment, you were reborn, but _before_ him." She stomped her foot, glaring at him with a look of pure hate. "You killed him last time, and I didn't want you to do it again. But...things are different. You love him, and he loves you. But either way, Ichigo will succumb to the Demon Lord."

"Then I'll stop him from killing himself. I won't let Ichigo die, I swear it."

"You have sworn this already. And I believe you. Right now, I'm trying to escape the realm the 13 Courts have me trapped in. All I can do is say this to you..." She leaned forward and kissed him gently on his forehead. "War is on the way. Be prepared, Hichigo Shirosaki,"

* * *

Chapter 30 end

Ok, this fic is almost over~! I promise Ichi will be back in the next chappie. I'm thinkin three, maybe four left ok? Kinda sad it's almost over, but I have so many other fics to worry about, that I'm also relieved. So reviews are welcome, and flames will be used to make Heat Meizer happy! XD


	31. Chapter 31: Into the gate

Response to reviews~!

Well, I guess I need to finish this fic before I lose my mind, so let's get back to Ichi, ok? XD

* * *

Chapter 31: Into the gate

When Ichigo opened his eyes, he found himself gazing into a sea of soft white. _Wait...white?_ He let out a long breath and it moved. He reached out and touched and he realized it was hair. "Sh...Shiro?" His voice sounded weak and tired. The sea moved and he saw the face of his lover, golden eyes weary and filled with relief.

"You're...you're awake." He murmered. Ichigo took in the sight of the vampire. He had huge black circles under his golden eyes, now dulled and marred with sleepless nights.

"You're a mess." Ichigo said. Shiro sighed and leaned down and kissed him passionetly on the mouth. Ichigo let him do so; he had missed the vampire so much.

"I should never have let you go. I shouldn't have been so willing to send you away..." Shiro whispered against his cheek. Ichigo reached up and ran his fingers through Shiro's messy hair.

"You did what you thought was wise, and Kaien...I feel sorry for him. Did he tell you-"

"Just a few hours ago, once I came too."

"You passed out? !"

"Let's say your blood doesn't like me anymore." Shiro laughed. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit, only something tells me I don't look it, unlike you." Shiro lokked down and Ichigo sat up, letting the blanket fall to his waist.

"Sorry. I've been so preoccupied with trying to find you, I-"

"No, don't. I should watch my mouth some more, eh?" He chuckled nervously, but felt better when Shiro smiled warmly and kissed his cheek. Ichigo's throat suddenly felt dry and when he turned to face Shiro, he felt himself staring at the albino's neck.

"you need some?" Ichigo didn't fully understand until his motuh was shoved against his neck and he bit down. Shiro flinched briefly and then sighed, letting Ichigo's temporary fangs sink into his flesh. It didn't take long before they were removed, and Ichigo's look was priceless. "What?"

"I'm...i'm a..."

"Not exactly. You see, one of your powers is copying other Immortals. You just copied me. But you won't change back to normal until you release a vampire's true form. Then you'll be a full Mortal again." Ichigo nodded and sighed.

"So I'm not a vampire?"

"I don't think you can become one. I'd have to drink all of your blood, and you're blood tried to kill me." Ichigo looked confused and he shook his head. "Never mind. Come on, everyone downstairs is waiting for us to wake up and go down there." Shiro got up and held his hand out, which Ichigo gladly took. It was nice to see him again, nice to touch him, kiss him.

**_"Oh, but how long will that last, my presious Catalyst, my Sacrifice?"_** The monster in his mind laughed. Ichigo blinked and willed the voice away.

_You won't take me! I can't let you!_

* * *

"Chi! You're ok!" He was very surprised to have Grimmjow practically tackle him.

"Gri...Grimmjow?"

"I'm so sorry about the things I said. I just needed time to think, and then all this and-"

"You're scaring the boy already." Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow and forced him off of Ichigo, and extended his hand to help the boy up. "You ok?"

"Sure, never better after being tackled by an asswipe." He joked, giving Grimmjow a freindly glare.

"Ok everyone, we're happy, but we must get to business!" Hal called from the huge living room. Ichigo looked around him. Halibel, Lililynett, Grimmjow, Kaien, Renji, Ulquiorra and Shiro were all sitting in the room.

Talk about a family reunion.

"Sorry I'm late!" He then turned to see a rather heavy woman run in. It took him a moment to realize _why_ she was heavy.

"You're...Rukia." He whispered as he sat down. She turned and nodded.

"I'm glad to see you alive. You were in very bad shape when I saw you last." She smiled and sat next to Kaien. "So, shall we talk then?"

"Ok, I've felt the rifts from the Demons; they're gonna pop up everywhere." Renji stressed. "I may not be much of a fighter anymore, but I'll gladly help out as much as I can."

"How many are there?" Shiro asked.

"About a dozen, maybe more." Renji replied.

"I've been able to locate at least seven." Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Atta boy."

"Down, puppy." He replied, making Ichigo truly wonder how much he missed. "so who's going where?"

"Ok, Lillynett and I will be here, in between the city on the bridge." Hal yanked out a huge map of Karakura. "Shiro and Ichigo, you two will be here, along the east bank seven miles down." Shiro looked at Halibel. "He has to fight, there's no other option." Ichigo grabbed Shiro's arm reassuringly and he watched the vampire relax. "Kaien, Rukia and Renji will be seven miles on the west bank, while Grimmjow and Ulquiorra do the rest."

" 'Cause we're the fastest." Grimmjow grinned. Although shadow travel made him feel sick, he'd deal with it. "so I suggest that everyone get some good, long sleep today, because tonight, I do believe we'll be at war."

"What about the rest of the 13 Courts?" Rukia asked. "They'll know something's up."

"They're...preoccupied." All heads turned to see Gin Ichimaru walk into the room. "I'm here ta help, and to please you in saying that Aizen and Tousen have been caught. But two bases have fallejn under Demons, so they're trying to protect them. We're all that's going to be here." Ichigo felt Shiro tense up with gin standing there. Gin turned and bowed his head. "I wish I could have done more for you, Ichigo Kurosaki, but I could not." Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"While I was knocked out, Neliel spoke to me and told me that she was going to do her best to get to us." Shiro mentioned. "It'll be much easier with an Original here." All heads nodded in agreement. "If we can hold out 'till the sun rises, we can worry about everything else later." Everyone nodded and Lillynett sighed.

"This is gonna be booooorrrriiiinnnngggggg~!" She yawned.

"Shut it, ya little brat." Grimmjow grumbled. Shiro and Kaien glanced at eac other before suddenly vanishing. Ichigo wanted to go after them, but Gin placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Let them talk and feed, ok? They'll need it." Gin said. Ichigo nodded and yawned. He was still tired. He decided sleep wouldn't hurt and he trudged back upstairs to his room.

* * *

Shiro followed Kaien in silence until it was killing him. "So why didn't you tell me?"

"They had something built into my cell secretly. I just found it when I tore the fucking thing apart." Kaien replied. They stopped running and sat together in the cemetary in town. "I wanted to, but I couldn't. They had me cornered Shiro."

"I understand, and I'm sorry I was angry at you, but you understand me too, don't you?" Kaien nodded. "Why did you leave him there?"

"You would've been to focused on me instead of the one person who helps you in this long life. Ever since...well, you know, I had never seen you get attracted to someone, and it made me happy. But then all this happened and I..." Shiro rolled his eyes and patted Kaien on the back.

"Let's get someone to feed on. Then meet me at the small bar on the east side, my treat, ok?" Kaien nodded and rushed off. It felt good to reconnect an almost shattered bond.

* * *

Ichigo was firghtened. He was alone in the darkness again. And this time, no one was there to stop the voice. **_"So you're time is here, my little Catalyst. Will you once again be my vessle until you reach me?"_**

"Fuck no. I'd rather let a Demon eat me from the inside out." He grumbled. The Demon Lord laughed and it made shivers crawl up Ichigo's spine.

_**"Do you know what will happen? Everyone you know will die tomorrow night."**_ It hissed. **_"Everyone you know...and the one you love the most...I'll enjoy watching him die It'll be nice, slow...and very painful."_** Images filled Ichigo's eyes and he tried desperatly to shut them out. They almost seemed real, if he didn't know better.

"Stop..."

_**"I will not stop from revealing what will happen. But if you give yourself to me...I will leave them be."**_ Ichigo knew he shouldn't believe him. But a tiny part of him told him that if he didn't, those images would come true. There was a scratching noise on the opposite side of the closet door in his mind.

"You'll...let them live?" He asked quietly.

**_"Yes, my little Sacrifice. If you let me inside, I will refrain from taking you until midnight. It will give you pleanty of time to be with that...vampire for the last time."_** Ichigo sighed. He felt like he was useless; what was there he could truly do?

_If this helps them all...gives them time to run away..._ "Fine. I will."

**_"I am a creature of my word. My powers will be strong enough then to take you. Best be prepared, Catalyst."_**

* * *

The next night...

Shiro couldn't help but notice how distant Ichigo looked. "You ok?"

"Y-yeah! Just nervous."

"Don't be. It isn't like there gonna eat me." Shiro chuckled. "You, they may."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, glancing at his watch nervously. It's almost 11:30...

"Well, those of us most like Demons, werewolves and vampires, our like poison to a Demon. They don't eat their own because it's lethal. So naturally, our souls are letahl as well." Shiro explained. "Although it'll suck 'cause we'd still be dead." He heard a loud howl in the distance. "That's Grimm. They're on the way." Both Ichigo and Shiro got into fighting stances.

"Let's give these ugly bastards a nice, warm welcome." Ichigo said, grinning as his fangs glinted in the full moonlight.

* * *

_Damn full moon!_ Grimmjow whimpered. As a human, it made him sick. When as a werewolf, however, he was much more violent. He was doing his best not to hurt Ulquiorra. But in this state, almost everything was an enemy. Luckily, he was surrounded, so it helped.

"You're left Grimm!" He turned and slashed out with his huge paws and grinned as it met Demon's flesh. "Good one!" Grimmjow nodded and barrled after more.

_Maybe this isn't so bad after all..._

* * *

Ichigo felt himself suddenly getting weak. _What...what is..._

**_"Are you ready now?"_** He was suddenly in his mind, the door in front of him. He didn't want this, but what choice did he have. He opened the door and instantly everything was gone. When Shiro watched Ichigo's body stop moving, he grew concerned.

"Ichigo?" When Ichigo looked up his eyes were empty, devoid of anything that resembled the orange head.

**_"Ichigo? He is gone."_** The voice was Ichigo's, but not at the same time. It had a deeper undertone, like a second voice. **_"The boy is far more foolish than I realized."_**

"You!" Shiro almost lunged, but the figure stepped backwards, now walking on thin air. Damnit!

**_"Follow if you wish, but it will do you no good. I shall have what I desire this time, and you will not take it from me again."_** A huge gate appeared before them and he watched Ichigo walk in. Without thinking, he followed.

* * *

Chapter 31 end

Yays~! Two more chappies and then it's over~! Well, review pwease~!


	32. Chapter 32: Sacrifices

Response to reviews~!

OK, in this chappie, I'm evil. Fair warning. I may extend it into the next chappie, and then have a very short epilogue, maybe. I dunno yet. Well, enjoy my wickedness~!

* * *

Chapter 32: Sacrifices

The first thing Shiro noticed were the huge steps, and the odd altar at the top. He had no sight of Ichigo,a dn it was driving him nuts. _Ichigo, where the fuck are you? !_ He could remember Nel's words echo in his mind.

_"But either way, Ichigo will succumb to the Demon Lord."_

_Damnit Ichigo..._ He shivered. The demon had saisd Ichigo was 'gone', but he knew better. _I need to find him!_ As he walked, he suddenly was halted and his body was pinned by what looked like speeding light. _What the...?_

_**"You move, and those chains will tear you to shreads."**_ Shiro looked up and almost shivered. Ichigo wasd standing there, apparently in a daze. His outfit from before was gone, now replaced by an almost see through white robe, his bare feet standing on the obsideon steps. Behind the altar was ahuge shadow, one that Shiro couldn't recgonize, but it still sent shiver up his spine. The entire area smelled of rotting flesh and death. **_"Sad, isn't it?"_** Ichigo turned around, his empty eyes staring at him as the Demon Lord spoke through him.

"You disgusting piece of trash! Let him go!" Shiro screamed and released his true form, but it did nothing to help him.

**_"Let him go?"_** The Demon chuckled, although Ichigo's face remained the same. **_"Fool, I am bound to him. There is only one way to 'let him go'...and that is for him to give his soul to me."_**

"You sick fuck!"

**_"Hmm, perhaps. Anf this time, you will not get in my way."_** Shiro watched helplessly as Ichigo ascended. He tried reaching put, but a sharp pain piereced his wrist and he moved back. He could feel the blood dripping from the deep cut his bonds had created. He watched as the Demon Lord swung one of its many tails in front of Ichigo. Dazedly, the human reached out for it with both hands.

"Ichigo, no." Shiro whispered.

**_"It is over. My body will be renewed, and the Demons will devour what remains of humans...and your kind."_** Shiro's eyes widedned as he watched Ichigo lift the dagger, aiming it at his very heart.

"Ichigo don't!" Shiro screamed. Ichigo aimed down and moved his arm. With all his strength, Shiro screamed again. "ICHGIO STOP!" He closed his eyes, unable to watch. That was, until he noticed how still everything seemed. He cracked one gold eye open and blinked. Everything had ceased to move. _What...what the fuck? !_ Tenitavly, he reached out when he saw how loose the bindings were. _They're just fast moving light beams..._ he mused. _Damn no wonder they hurt._ With caution, he slowly made his way out and rushed up the stairs. _What happened?_

_"I'll just say this. Time is not against you, Hichigo Shirosaki. When the time is right, my gift wil appear to you."_ Nel's cryptic message entered his mind and he almost laughed at it.

_Time...how quaint and cliche..._ He thought. He walked up and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, feeling his suddenly cold skin through the thin fabric. He knew what he had to do now...but a part of him desperatly wanted something else to be done. But I can't think of anything. He gripped Ichigo's shoulder more tightly. "Ichigo...I'm so very sorry for what I'm about to do, but it'll give you a fighting chance." He said, staring at Ichigo's empty, blank eyes. He leaned in very close, whispering against his lips. "I love you Ichigo...Goodbye." He kissed him and then shoved Ichigo. Awkwardly, he began falling very slowly, and if the circumstances weren't grim, he would've laughed. He turned and grabbed the Demon Lord's dagger like tail and waited as time began to restart. _Burn from the inside out, you filth!_ It was sudden; the blade pierced his heart, and then darkness swallowed him.

* * *

Ichigo felt like he was falling in the darkness, nothing reaching him. _What...what's happening?_ He could barely hear anything where he was, but Shiro's voice was there, he could tell. _Shiro...I'm so very sorry..._ he thought and almost started crying when Ichigo heard Shiro scream.

_"ICHIGO STOP!"_ His body suddenly froze, and he felt surprise. Did Shiro just call out for him? He heard whispers now, soft and sad. _"Ichigo...I'm so very sorry for what I'm about to do-"_

_Shiro...?_

_"But it'll give you a fighting chance."_ He then swore he saw Shiro kissing his lips, feeling the vampire's cool ones against his own. _"I love you Ichigo...Goodbye."_ He then felt a harsh shove and blinked. The next thing he was aware of was falling down a set of obsideon stairs. He looked up when a scream of pain hit his ears. He watched as the Demon Lord's dagger tail struck Shiro in the chest, blood seeping from the fresh wound.

"Sh...Shiro?" Shiro turned and locked eyes with him briefly before his head went limp. "Shiro!" The Demon Lord roared in agony and hate.

**_"How dare you? !"_** It screeched from its own body now, the huge mass moving, the bones creaking as if they were covered in rust. It lifted Shiro's limp body and flung its tail, sending Shiro into a column. Ichigo scrambled to his feet and ran over, digging through the rubble and finding Shiro underneath. His golden eyes were unseeing as Ichigo lifted the vampire into his lap, his breathing still.

_No...no you can't be..._ Ichigo stared at the Demon Lord as its body glowed with an unhealthy green light.

_"You ok?"_ Ichigo almost responded to the voice he heard when he realized that the memory from what could have been ages ago was replaying in his mind.

_"Y-yeah! Just nervous!"_

_"Don't be. It isn't like they're gonna eat me. You they may."_ Shiro's voice was still teasing, even in his mind.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, those of us most like Demons, vampires and werewolves, our soul is like poison to a Demon. They don't eat their own becasue it's lethat. So, naturally, our souls are lethal as well."_

_That's what he had meant..._Ichigo thought as he looked at Shiro's body. He sacrificed his soul instead of mine. _It's killing the Demon Lord from the inside!_ He turned to look at the writhing creature, pure hatred now boiling inside him. "You will suffer for this!" He could feel it then; a sudden rush of power that he had been trying to hold back recently. He wanted to stay the way he was, so that he and Shiro could be together. But now...now he had to use the pent up power inside him. He closed his eyes, trying to relax a bit. When he opened them, they were glowing gold and he felt the wings spread from his back. He didn't bother wondering what he looked like and instead let his body move him. He grabbed for a long shard of obsideon and chedcked the tip. It was sharp enough to make the tip of his finger bleed. _Good..._ He glared at the creature and smiled as his wings lifted him up.

**_"Oh? What will you do boy?"_** The creature laughed. **_"You kill me, you'll be all alone in this realm."_**

"If I kill you, Shiro's soul, along with all the others you've taken, will be freed!"

**_"Do you truly believe his soul will return from the damage that has been done? You are a blind fool."_** It taunted and swung its tails at him. He managed to doge them, but one cut his arm, making him hiss. Ichigo flew forward, doing his best to dodge the tails, but he couldn't find an opening in the flurry. He aimed at the Demon Lord's chest.

_I have one shot...please work._ For a brief moment, he felt another hand on his own. He turned, but no one was there.

_You can do this Ichigo...make him burn._ Ichigo could've sworn he had heard Shiro's voice, but he understood. He closed his eyes and opened them, surprised when fire coated the shard. It didn't burn, and in fact felt pleasant. He grinned and threw it. The Demon Lord tried to swipe it away, but in the agony it was in, it failed and felt the spear strike its shriveled heart. But as it watched Ichigo's power fade away, the wings fade and blow away, it smirked.

**_"Shame...that you did this for nothing..."_** It laughed as it felt its body fade away. **_"It looks loike in the end, I still destroyed you..."_** Ichigo didn't understand it. He watched it fade and ran back to Shiro.

"Shiro! Shiro I did-" He stopped as shiro lay in the spot he had left him. Ichigo rushe dover to check the damage. Shiro had been stabbed...right where his heart was. He remembered Aragan's taunt. _His heart...no...nonononono!_ He lifted Shiro in his arms and shook him. "No! you can't leave me too! Shiro please!" He shook him almost violently, but no response came. "Shiro please don't leave me here alone!" HE felt the tears fall down as he buried his face in Shiro's chest.

He had failed...he had lost.

* * *

Chapter 32 end

Yup, and there's one more chappie before it's over! XD I'm so nasty mean. Well, enjoy it and review!


	33. Chapter 33: Together in Eternity

Response to reviews~!

Well, we've come to the end of my lovely fic. *tears up* It took a long time, but I'm glad that it'll have a good ending. One of these days, I'll have a fic with a sad ending! *pumps fists* But until then...enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 33: Together in Eternity

Ichigo remained where he was, with his head buried in Shiro's cold chest. _Why...why did you do this? !_

"Well, it seems he meant it when he said he'd give his life for you." Ichigo turned around to see a woman with green hair and soft, grey eyes walking towards him. He recognized this woman.

"You..."

"Ichigo I-"

"Don't fucking come near me!" He screamed, holding Shiro closer to him. "don't you come any closer!"

"Ichigo, son, I-"

"Don't fucking call me that!" Ichigo scooted backwards, dragging Shiro with him. He refused to let him go. He just couldn't... "You have no goddamned right!" Nel sighed and walked towards the two and knelt down next to Ichigo.

"You're right, I lost the right, but you are still my son." She sighed. She gazed at Shiro's limp body, eyes now closed because Ichigo could no longer bear to stare at them, to see them sightless. "you loved him didn't you?"

"I...I still do..." Ichigo whispered. "I'm not leaving him here."

"Ichigo, you must."

"No!"

"Ichigo listen to me!"

"Why the fuck should I? !" Ichigo snapped angrily. "He wouldn't leave me, and because of that he's...he's..." Ichigo buried his face in Shiro's hair, gripping his bloody shirt tightly. "Leave me alone..."

"You don't want to be alone." Nel said, wanting to reach out and comfort her son.

"I deserve to be alone..."

"No one deserves that fate Ichigo."

"So Shiro deserved this? ! Because I'm a fucking idiot? ! Did Shiro deserve to die for this? !" He snarled.

"He died for the person he loved you stupid child!" Nel snapped, making Ichigo's brown eyes widen in shock. Ichigo then narrowed his eyes and glared at her. He was aware of this! But that didn't make it any easier to swallow. "Look, how much do you love him Ichigo?"

"I'd do the same for him, over and over. Nel...he's all I have left."

"That is not true; you have friends outside, waiting for you and Shiro."

"Yes, me and Shiro, not me with his dead body. I could never face them like this...I just can't." Nel nodded in understanding.

"Did he ever tell you about your blood, Ichigo?" She asked him. Ichigo gave her a confused look. "suppose not. You're blood is rare and special my son. It gives life."

"But it's not like he can drink it; he's dead." Ichigo said, feeling his gut twist painfully. Dead because of me...

"Ah, the magic of your blood works. But I will say this, he'll end up Turning you because of this, understand?" Ichigo looked down at his lover's chest, and the hole where his heart was meant to be beating. "I will take care of this, but you must be quick." Ichigo looked at her and nodded. He wasn't sure, but he damned if he didn't try. He grabbed a sharp rock and let it cut into his wrist and held it to Shiro's mouth. He opened his mouth and let the blood drip in.

"Shiro...please come back. I love you...I need you..." He begged. He turned to see Nel's hands working on the hole, making it seal up. Shiro then opened his eyes and gasped, quickly latching to Ichigo's wrists and drinking furiously.

"Relax Ichigo. He won't remember yet...just let him drink." Nel said, patting Ichigo's head gently. Ichigo watched as Shiro then grabbed his hair and dug his fangs into his neck. Right then, his world went dark.

* * *

Shiro wasn't sure what was going on. At first, he knew he was dead. The burning in his chest told him this much. He could hear Ichigo crying, but could do nothing. _Ichigo..._ That was when something suddenly cooled his throat, making him feel thirsty. _Wh...what?_

_"Shiro...please come back. I love you...I need you..."_ Ichigo's words had echoed in his mind and the next thing he knew, he blinked and was holding Ichigo in his arms, lloking deathly pale and still.

"Ichigo!"

"Bite him again, Shiro." He turned to see Nel kneeling next to him. "Finish this all." He understood, albeit the facts were still blurry. He leaned down and bit Ichigo again, feeling his venom flow into him. Ichigo twitched and moaned. Shiro released him and sighed as Ichigo crawled up him and bit his neck, drinking just briefly until he passed out. Shiro felt exhausted himself.

"What...what happened?"

"I told you; Ichigo's blood gives life, but he has to be willing to give it away. You now have a newborn vampire on your hands, boy." She smiled. "I never thought I'd say this, but I feel indebted to you. You did not go back on your word. And since you live again...well it would not be fair for Ichigo to do something you cannot."

"What are you talking about?" He was surprised at how hoarse he sounded, as if his voice hadn't been used in years.

"He is still unique. But not to fear, I'm quite capable of doing this for you." She reached out and, once again, kissed him full on the mouth. He spat and gagged as the woman chuckled. "Cute."

"The fuck woman? !" He snapped. He tried to stand, but his legs shook and he fell again.

"Relax now. I will take us back." She whispered, moving his bangs from his eyes. He couldn't help himself. As soon as he felt arms wrapping around him, he fell asleep.

* * *

4 months later...

Ichigo streatched his arms out as he looked at the setting sun. He ha djust finished feeding and was waiting patiently for Shiro. Wonder what's keeping him... he thought.

"Ichigo!" He turned to see Shiro rushing up to him, holding a cell phone in his hands.

"What is it? Even for a vampire, ya look out of breath." He chuckled.

"Rukia...she...she gave birth!" He said, holding up his cell. It showed a picture of Rukia holding not one, but two babies in her small arms.

"Holy shit twins? !" Ichigo gasped.

"Yeah, a boy and a girl. She named the girl Hisana, after his older sister." Shiro pointed to the babe on the left. "And the boy is named after her step brother, Byakuya."

"How cute." Ichigo sighed and looked at Shiro. Never in the time he'd know the vampire had he ever seen him like this. _Guess Nel's present helped him out..._ he thought with a grin. After they had woken up, Ichigo learned quickly that he could walk in the sun. Shiro had tried to stop him by accident, and when the sun didn't burn either of them, well Shiro spent every waking moment possible outside, mostly with Ichigo of course. "What? Want children now?"

"Only if you're willing to grow a vagina." Shir laughed as Ichigo punched his shoulder and he kissed him in return. When they broke, Sjhiro was smiling. "Ya know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do." Ichigo replied, kissing back. Shiro smiled and ruffled his hiar.

"You wanna go see them?" Shiro asked. Ichigo's eyes shined and he nodded, rushing past the vampire and making him laugh. As he ran, he caught sight of Nel along the river banks. He walked down and stood next to her.

"Shirosaki."

"Did I ever get to thank you for this?" He asked, knowing full well he had. She smiled and sighed.

"This river brings back far too many memories. I remember leaving Ichigo with Masaki here. What had I been thinking?" She wondered out loud.

"People do crazy shit when they love someone. I know from experience." He chuckled. She laughed and turned to face him.

"Has he been feeding well?"

"You're such a mom." He grumbled. "Yes, he has, and todays was his first chance alone. He's fine, Nel."

"Call me Mom. I...I want you to." She whispered.

"I thought you hated me." Shiro teased.

"I used to, but not so much anymore, considering I know the other reason you're here with me." Shiro's golden eyes widened as she smiled. "You do not need to ask, I give you my blessing." Shiro fingered the small box in his pocket nervously. "Well?"

"I...I uh...thank you."

"Now you know why I wish for you to call me Mom." She laughed. "I used to hate vampires because of what happened, but I had almost forgotten that most vampires start off human...Mortal." She turned and sighed. "I had heard about your history from Ichigo. I do wish you'd forgive me for giving you a hard time." Shiro just shrugged.

"Neh, forgot all about ya being a bitch." He smiled and she sighed with relief. "Wanna come with us to see the babies, and Ichigo's utter shocked face?" Nel griined and allowed him to help her up the hill and they both headed towards the hospital, eager for Ichigo's answer.

* * *

Of course, his answer was a screamed yes, followed by nurses hushing him and shoving him and Shiro out the door. They now sat on the bank of the river with Nel watching them a goosd distance away. Ichigo had his head on Shiro's shoulder, his fingers tangled with Shiro's a small silver band on his ring finger. "I can't believe you asked." He whispered.

"I can't believe you said yes." Shiro teased, kissing Ichigo's hand gently.

"Of course I did. _Someone_ has to watch after you with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra M.I.A." He grinned, only imagining what the two were off doing now. Oh, he was sure they were enjying themselves, driving some poor couple nuts with screaming. The mere thought had him laughing.

"What's so funny? You do forget I'm older than you."

"Eww, I'm engaged to an old man." Ichigo chuckled and Shiro shoved him playfully and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Yuo asked for it." He whispered and kissed him fully, their tongues tangled and hands wandering. Nel watched and sighed, smiling at the new couple.

_Each life is filled with happiness..._ she told herself. _These two will be happy for many lifetimes..._ She walked away, letting the two have their moment. _Let us see what eternity has to show us now..._

* * *

Fin

Woohoo~! It's over! I'm sad it is, but ya know, nothing can be done about it now. *cries* I have many other fics for y'all to read. Bonding Blood is my newest vampire one, and it's based off of the doujinshi Under the Rose and its sequel, which has amazing art btw! I absolutly love it, and I hope you all will continue to read from me!

Till then, taa taa my peeps~!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo


End file.
